En la Estación de calle Baker, me Senté y Lloré
by BlazeVein
Summary: TRADUCCION-AU. Petunia Dursley tiene problemas: ha perdido a su familia, se esta volviendo loca, puede hacer magia (aunque no siempre), sus pretendientes son dispares (palabra operativa), y la gente sigue intentando arrebatarle a sus niños. (No sólo) Doble Severitus. WIP Hoy: Ningún mago es isla (o Catón no es tan listo como cree)
1. Nunca creer que no es así

**Nota del autor**: Esta historia esta listada como una historia de Harry y Snape porque: 1) fue escrita originalmente como un desafío para Potions & Snitches, y esos personajes eran pre-requisito; 2) Nadie lee historias de **Petunia** (suspiro hondo); y 3) Snape aparecerá finalmente cuando los niños vayan a Hogwarts.  
Resulta que P&S no recibe historias hasta que están absolutamente seguros que Snape sí aparece (y mientras tanto tienes que postear en otro sitio), así que aquí estamos. En cuanto a si Petunia y él son el 'romance' en la historia, bueno, tendrán que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo.

* * *

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

_Nombre Original: By Baker Street Station, I Sat Down and Wept_

**Autor: Deco**

_Traducido con permiso del autor por BlazeVein._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: "NUNCA CREER QUE NO ES ASÍ (ES MAGIA)"  
**

_En el cual Petunia Dursley cuenta solamente una parte de la verdad. Ella tiene sus razones, por supuesto._

_._

―¿Usted piensa que esto es una pérdida de tiempo? ―le preguntó la asistente social a Petunia.

Petunia amagó un sobresalto, y dijo con seriedad―. Por supuesto que no.

―Me da gusto escuchar eso ―dijo con sequedad la asistente social―. Su esposo no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Petunia ahora se encontraba en guardia. No contestó.

―Él me dijo que esto era inútil.

Petunia dijo con suavidad―. Pobre Vernon.

La asistente social alzó las cejas. Petunia continuó, examinando con cuidado su objetivo―. Me temo que él no comprende en realidad lo que esta sucediendo.

―Quizás deberíamos comenzar por el principio, entonces. ¿Dónde fue que lo conoció?

_Lo conocí en una confitería... él se dio vuelta y me sonrió... ¿se hace a la idea?... sí, nosotros nos miramos..._

Petunia reprimió una risotada ante la músiquilla anticuada que sonaba en su cabeza y dijo tranquilamente―: Nos conocimos en la universidad. Ambos estudiábamos contabilidad ―ella notó que la asistente social suprimía una mueca. Eso en verdad no sonaba nada interesante.

Había sido durante uno de los primeros arranques de superación personal de Petunia. Su vida social era virtualmente inexistente, de nuevo, y en un momento de debilidad ella le pidió consejo a su madre. Su madre le dijo―: Tu eres demasiado aguda, Petunia; eres demasiado aguda ―Petunia sabía que dentro del vocabulario de su madre 'aguda' no significaba 'inteligente'. Quería decir _cortante_, demasiado sarcástica, demasiado quisquillosa, demasiado crítica. La boca de su madre se abrió y Petunia sintió una sensación de vacío en el estomago porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Y seguro que sí―. Se atrapa más moscas con miel que con vinagre ―entonó su madre, mientras Petunia consideraba si repetir clichés sin cesar era fundamento razonable para un matricidio. Aunque no fue en serio, Petunia sentía mucho cariño por su madre, la mayor parte del tiempo, y hasta entendía que ella tenia razón. O algo así. Como uno de sus antiguos novios le había dicho con franqueza, ella no era lo bastante bonita para que él tolerara su sarcasmo. Petunia entendió la referencia. Si ella quería casarse y tener hijos, lo que era el caso, tendría que moderar sus expectativas para equiparar sus talentos y apariencia, y pretender ser insípida.

La insipidez, o algo parecido (Petunia nunca supo con seguridad), atrajeron a Vernon Dursley. Entonces él era más joven, más delgado, tenia más cabello, y poseía una educación decente. Un prospecto razonable, dentro de otros prospectos semejantes. Petunia no lo amaba, pero con el optimismo de la juventud, ella pensó que podría cambiarlo a algo tolerable, quizás hasta querible. Él insistía en hablar de temas aburridos, repitiéndose sin cesar, y se indulgia en anécdotas supuestamente divertidas... y vaya si podía arruinar un chiste. Ella sabía que seria difícil de soportar, especialmente en un largo término. Y él resentía si ella demostrara más conocimiento en algo que se preciaba ser mejor, o alguna independencia. Pero él era solícito... en ese tiempo... y Petunia creía que no podría obtener nada mejor. Ella era dolorosamente consciente de su falta de atractivo, y había llegado a la conclusión de que tras haber perdido la lotería genética de su familia, por bastante, esa insipidez era su destino, en mucho más de un sentido.

Y así fue que ellos se casaron, y antes de pasar mucho tiempo ella descubrió ciertos aspectos de Vernon que eran mucho peores que una insipidez.

―¿Ustedes se casaron en 1977, creo?

Petunia asintió.

―Más bien jóvenes.

_Y vaya error. Mis padres me advirtieron en contra de eso, aunque ellos no vivieron lo suficiente para llegar a obtener el placer de decirme 'te lo dije'. Quisiera que hubiera sido así. Lo hubiera tomado con templanza. En serio._

―¿Y su hijo nació en 1980?

―Sí, Dudley nació a fines de Julio ―_una apuesta de la fortuna._

―¿Y usted vive en Little Whinging, en Surrey?

Petunia asintió de nuevo, dio la dirección exacta, y se preguntó vagamente cuanto tiempo llevaría esto.

―¿Y al año siguiente, usted adoptó a su sobrino?

_Bueno, esa es una manera de ponerlo_―. Sí, después que sus padres murieran en Octubre.

―¿Cómo murieron ellos?

_A decir verdad, ellos murieron asesinados por un mago psicópata asesino en serie, en medio de una oleada de asesinatos, Eso es lo que me dijeron, de cualquier modo_―. Fue un accidente automovilístico. El niño iba en el asiento trasero, en su transporte, y sobrevivió.

―¿Su esposo estuvo de acuerdo con la adopción?

_No le preguntaron. Ni a mi tampoco_―. Oh, sí.

―¿Estuvo feliz con ello?

Petunia quedó en silencio, consciente de que tendría que ser cuidadosa―. Bueno... él quería otro hijo propio.

―¿Y resintió el no poder tener uno?

―Me temo que así fue.

La asistente social pareció pensativa―. ¿A él le disgustaba el niño?

_Él odiaba al niño. Lo odia, lo desprecia, lo detesta_―. Me temo que ellos nunca consiguieron llevarse bien.

_Pero no es culpa de un niño si un adulto tiene un prejuicio irrazonable en su contra, ¿o si? Y trata de explicárselo a ellos de manera que puedan entenderlo._

―¿Y no había nadie más que pudiera quedarse con el niño? ¿Qué hay de los padres de usted?

―Ellos murieron años atrás, durante un incendio en la casa ―_provocado por otro montón de magos psicópatas, de los cuales parece haber demasiados corriendo sueltos. Aunque esa es harina de otro costal, supongo._

―¿Y los padres del esposo de su hermana? ¿Él tenia alguna familia? ―_Dumbledore dijo que no, pero tratándose de magos quién sabe. De todas maneras, nosotros fuimos seleccionados, nominados y elegidos. Ya fuera que lo quisiéramos o no. Y colocados justo en la línea de fuego_―. No, él no tenia.

―¿Cuántas separaciones han tenido?

―Esta es la tercera. Hubo una antes, justo antes de que naciera Dudley ―_Petunia no quería pensar en ello, no, para nada. Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas sin examinar._

―¿Y ustedes se separaron de nuevo cuando los niños tenían tres años, no es así? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

―Casi un año ―_Por favor no me haga recordarlo_.

―¿Pero ustedes se reconciliaron?

_Usted puede llamarlo así si quiere. Vernon contrató una barracuda como abogado, Marge lo pagó, y yo iba a perder la custodia de Dudley si no accedía a ello. Ellos dijeron que yo era inestable. Bueno, yo estaba tomando anti-depresivos, por supuesto, pero la muerte reciente de todos mis parientes de sangre adultos y la falla de mi matrimonio tuvo algo que ver con ello, ¿no lo cree así? Me gustaría ver que un jurado conviviera con Vernon por un tiempo. Ellos vivirían tomando litio_―. Sí.

―¿Usted se quedó con ambos niños durante la separación?

―Sí, pero Vernon con frecuencia se rehusaba a regresar a Dudley después de sus visitas. Él reclamaba que Dudley no quería regresar a casa a causa de Harry ―decía_ que Harry también era inestable. Corre en mi familia, según él. De hecho, trota, corcovea y galopa_.

―¿Y eso era verdad? ¿Ellos se llevan bien, o no?

―Bueno, al principio no era así, pero ellos han mejorado mucho desde entonces ―_Con frecuencia se peleaban como perros y gatos, pero ahora no tanto. Dudley es más grande, pero Harry es más rápido, y pelea sucio de ser necesario. Y yo me temo que con frecuencia es necesario. Pero sí, el día que Dudley cumplió cinco años, las cosas mejoraron entre ellos. Principalmente porque ese día ellos adquirieron un enemigo común: Vernon._

―¿Y cómo es la relación de Dudley con su padre?

―Era bastante buena, antes.

―¿Qué cambió?

_Si te digo la verdad, me internarías inmediatamente. De modo que, ¿qué es más creíble? ¿Que Vernon es un imbécil, o que Vernon odia la magia?_

―Vernon le tiene antipatía a Harry, y lo culpa por el comportamiento de Dudley ―_Vernon piensa que la magia es contagiosa, ese es el porqué. Sí, él así de estúpido. Y al comienzo de su matrimonio, Petunia había llegado a pensar de que el hecho de que ella fuera más lista que Vernon significaba que ella podría dominarlo. Sí, ella había sido *así* de estúpida. Un verdadero matrimonio de idiotas_.

―¿De qué clase de comportamiento estamos hablando?

―Bueno, oposición, en su mayor parte. Harry es bastante franco ―_y de eso no hay duda._

Hubo una pausa.

―Yo quiero enseñarle un video que tomamos de los niños ―dijo la asistente social. A Petunia se le hundió el corazón.

Primero salia Dudley. Dudley evitaba el lente de la cámara, y contestaba las preguntas en monosílabos. ¿Disfrutaba de las visitas con su padre? Un encogimiento de hombros. ¿A él le agradaba su primo?―. ¿Harry? Supongo ―¿Era feliz con su madre?―. Creo que sí ―Petunia desearía encontrarse en cualquier parte del planeta, incluyendo el fondo del océano.

Si Dudley era evasivo, Harry era inexpresivo. Sencillamente jugó con sus dedos y se rehusó a contestar cualquier pregunta. Petunia podría haberlo estrangulado con alegría.

―Estamos muy preocupados acerca de su comportamiento, y les hicimos algunas pruebas. Ambos fueron muy poco cooperativos.

_Oh, y que me lo digan a mi_. Pero Petunia no dijo nada... en voz alta.

―El psicólogo cree que Dudley puede tener una dislexia moderada, lo cual afecta sus resultados. Estábamos preocupados de que Harry pudiera ser autista, pero eso no salió en sus resultados. De hecho, creemos que ambos pueden ser superdotados.

_Bueno, tiene razón, pero no en la forma en que usted piensa. Y ya puedo escucharlos desde ahora. (Dudley: ¿Y bien, qué se suponía que dijera? ¡Tu no me dijiste! Harry: Era mejor no decir nada. Ellos retuercen todo si lo haces.) Ciertamente la vida con Vernon era instructiva._

―De acuerdo al psicólogo, ambos se encuentran muy ligados a usted, y se sienten protectores hacia usted. Eso no es lo ideal, y no necesito decirlo. No se supone que los niños protejan a sus padres.

_Ellos no están protegiéndome... se trata de una alianza defensiva. Y si usted cree que dos niños de siete años no son aliados valiosos, usted no ha conocido a esos dos niños de siete años en cuestión. Excepto que ya los ha visto. Pero no ve lo que esta allí._

―¿Puede describirme a los niños? ¿Sus personalidades?

―Dudley es bueno con máquinas y artefactos electrónicos. Mucho más avanzado de su edad. Él puede hacer que las cosas más asombrosas funcionen ―_él instaló un sistema para monitorear a su padre, un sistema temprano de alarma, por si solo. Vernon creyó ser muy listo cuando lo desconectó, pero eso probó ser un desperdicio de tiempo. Ya que resultó ser que Dudley consiguió hacerlo funcionar sin electricidad._

―A Harry le gusta leer, y es bastante atlético ―_además puede correr muy rápido, especialmente escapando de Vernon._ Petunia no sabia como ella se sentía con respecto a sus voraces hábitos de lectura. Ella también lo poseía en su niñez, alentada por su padre, y ahora se preguntaba si hubiera sido más feliz de no ser así. Con certeza eso le hizo más difícil el encajar. ¿Seria diferente para un muchacho? Tal vez, aunque de algún modo lo dudaba.

―Ellos tienen algunos problemas en la escuela, no voy a negarlo. Esa es la razón de que yo comenzara a enseñarles en casa ―_Bueno, eso y los estallidos de magia. Dudley tendía a ser más sutil, pero los de Harry no eran así. Era un poco difícil explicar algunos de ellos; su última profesora dijo que quizás su medicación la había hecho alucinar; eso esperaba ella. Petunia estuvo de acuerdo con ello fervorosamente, y retiró a ambos niños de la escuela antes de terminar la semana._

―Su esposo la acusa de varias cosas. Dice que usted es inestable, holgazana, y que miente acerca de él. Además, que usted ha volteado a los chicos en contra de él.

Petunia se encogió de hombros.

―¿No tiene nada que decir de todo esto?

―Estoy cansada de negarlo, pero no, nada de eso es cierto ―_yo no miento con respecto a él, no soy holgazana, y él fue quien puso solito a los niños en su contra; pero sí, probablemente yo sea inestable. De hecho, estoy segura que lo soy. Demándeme._

La asistente social le dirigió una seria mirada―. Los alegatos que usted ha hecho en contra de su esposo son igual de serios, como debe saber.

Petunia dijo―: ¿Alegatos? Solamente estoy diciendo lo que sucedió.

―Sí, y el señor Arcos apoya su historia. Pero usted debe saber por qué hay preocupación acerca de él y su evidencia.

―Él es gitano.

La asistente social le dio una mirada de reprimenda. Era obvio que esa aseveración no era políticamente correcta, a pesar de lo verdadera que resultaba ser―. Él posee un largo historial criminal por fraude ―dijo ella con censura.

―Estoy segura que así es. Eso no significa necesariamente que esté mintiendo. Después de todo, en este caso ¿que tendría que ganar con eso?

―Eso puede ser cierto, señora Dursley, pero usted también posee un largo historial de inestabilidad mental. El reporte de su doctor es bastante detallado, usted ha estado tomando anti-depresivos por años, y hay varios diagnósticos. Algunos bastante perturbadores, si no le molesta que lo diga. A pesar, o quizás a causa de la historia del señor Arcos, es bastante posible que usted pierda la custodia de los niños de forma permanente.

Petunia no batió una pestaña, y ni siquiera se molestó en contestar._ Eso es lo que _tu _piensas, pequeña burócrata aburrida. Eso no va a suceder. Yo he estado en situaciones malas antes, y siempre he hecho la misma cosa: deshacerme en lágrimas y esconder la cabeza debajo de las mantas. Esta vez no será así. No voy a perder a los niños. Ellos son míos. Le dispararía a Vernon Dursley a quemarropa a mediodía delante de un ventanal de Harrods antes de dejar que él obtuviera la custodia; y le aseguro est: disfrutaría cada maldito segundo de ello, y un poco más._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, ella sonrió dulcemente a la asistente social, quien lució de repente asustada.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

NdT: Hola, aqui estoy de nuevo traduciendo una historia que creo que se sale de lo común, con mucha intriga e historia antigua. De momento lleva 92 capitulos, así que hay mucho por delante, y esta todavia sin terminar. Gracias por leer :D

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	2. Todo lo que ella hace es magia

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: "TODO LO QUE ELLA HACE ES MAGIA"**

**.**

Petunia obtuvo su nombre de su madre, quien se regocijaba con el floral nombre de Marigold(1). Marigold ya era bastante malo, pero Petunia era peor, según su opinión, y en la opinión de casi todos los que conocía―: ¡Estás de broma! ¿Acaso tu madre te odia, o algo parecido?

No, Marigold había sido nombrada así por una planta común suburbana, y ella debía ser la única persona sobre la tierra que prefería las petunias sobre todo el resto de las flores―. ¡Unos colores tan lindos, mi amor, y florecen en toda la estación! ―su madre a su vez provenía de una familia galesa llamada Cadwalader, que creía en la expresión artística, un resurgimiento céltico, el amor libre, y vivir modestamente, todo lo cual practicaban con una fiera determinación.

Su padre, en contraste, había sido un nacionalista de la clase trabajadora, y en ese tiempo su apellido era Ifans, y su contribución a los problemas de Petunia comenzaron con su segundo nombre: Angrahad. El nombre de la madre de él, según insistía. Aunque su madre había murmurado―: El nombre de su mamá era Doreen en realidad. Es sólo que ella vio demasiadas veces en la tele «Que Verde era Mi Valle».

Ellos llamaron a su segunda hija Lily, continuando con la tradición floral. Su segundo nombre era Buddug, la palabra galesa para 'Victoria'. Y si bien Lily superaba a Petunia en materia de nombres, Petunia tenia que admitir que Buddug era peor que Angrahad, cuando Lily se lo refregaba―. ¡Ni siquiera es bonito! ―protestaba con frecuencia su madre, pero su padre había insistido en ello, aun cuando su nacionalismo galés había quedado en segundo plano mientras se ganaba la vida, después del nacimiento de Lily. Había pasado a deletrear su apellido como Evans, y a obtener un trabajo aburrido, al cual se abocaba devotamente. Su esposa consideraba tales actividades como burguesas, pero decía―: ¡Los sacrificios que su pobre padre hace por nosotras!

Petunia y Lily notaron que él volcaba sus energías en actividades sindicales en vez del nacionalismo, aunque mantuvo su membresía en lo que describió como una célula terrorista que se reunía mensualmente para derrocar el imperialismo británico. Él ignoraba el hecho de que todos los demás lo llamaban un club social. Marigold le dijo a sus hijas―: Ellos se dedican a beber cerveza, hablar galés, y jugar a los naipes. El que no hace nada, nada teme.

Los padres de Petunia habían estado poco entusiasmados con respecto a Vernon―. Él será obeso antes de cumplir cuarenta, Pet ―le dijo su madre, con un desafortunado talento para vocalizar lo que todos pensaban, pero intentaban pretender que no era así.

La reacción de su padre había sido más suscita―: Zalamero.

Petunia, por supuesto, había hecho una escena cuando ellos la urgieron a esperar―. ¡Ustedes no confían en mi juicio! ―lloriqueó ella―. ¡Ustedes dejan que ese chico Snape venga aquí todo el tiempo, pero no quieren a Vernon!

Marigold le dijo amablemente―. Nunca hemos dicho que nos *_agrada_* Severus. El pobre muchacho no es un alma agradable. Sentimos lástima por él, por supuesto.

―¡Tu permitirías que Lily se casara con quien quisiera! ―gritó Petunia.

―Bueno, no si quiere casarse con Severus Snape ―dijo Marigold―. No es la clase de nariz que querríamos en el pozo genético.

Su padre estuvo de acuerdo―: Su padre es alcohólico, entre otras cosas. Lily puede conseguir algo mucho mejor, y tu también.

―¿Y entonces por qué lo dejan que venga para acá?

―Si le decimos que lo desaprobamos, ella se convencería que ellos son un par de amantes separados por el destino o alguna estupidez parecida ―dijo Marigold―. Así que no decimos nada, y ella cambiará de parecer por su cuenta. Después de todo, resulta que todo tiene que girar en torno de él, y ella se cansará de eso eventualmente.

―Entonces sigue tu propio consejo ―le espetó Petunia.

―Pet, te estoy haciendo un halago al tratarte como un adulto ―su madre no carecía de astucia.

Petunia vio que su padre temblaba con el esfuerzo de permanecer en silencio, y finalmente dijo, con bastante gentileza, moviéndose hacia adelante para tomarla de las manos―. No te cases con ese sajón, _anwyl _(2).

Petunia estuvo de acuerdo con esperar.

Y sus padres tuvieron razón, también, con respecto a Lily y ese pequeño bicho que se le pegaba. Ella vino a casa para el verano desde esa escuela mágica que atendía, y él ya no vino, para variar, a vagar por el lugar. De hecho, no lo vieron para nada. Sus padres meticulosamente no le preguntaron el porqué a su hija menor. Petunia no fue tan reticente.

―¿Dónde esta Grasoso? ―preguntó ella―. No lo hemos visto alrededor. No es que yo lo eche de menos ni nada.

Los labios de Lily se comprimieron―. Ya no nos hablamos ―dijo ella.

―Bien por ti. ¿Qué pasó?

―Aparentemente, no soy lo bastante buena para él ―dijo Lily con solemnidad. No parecía estar bromeando.

―Lily, ¿de qué diablos estas hablando? ―inquirió Petunia.

Lily se lanzó en una larga explicación, cuya esencia sorprendió a Petunia. Ella nunca había escuchado de problemas en el mundo de los magos. Si escuchabas hablar a Lily y a su acólito baboso en su habitual conversación, el ser mago o bruja era la mejor cosa del mundo. Petunia no se había dado cuenta que la sociedad mágica estuviera tan estratificada, ni que Lily se encontrara en el nivel más bajo de dicha estratificación.

―Eso no se escucha nada de bien, Lily ―dijo ella―. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no medir el estatus de acuerdo a su talento? Tu te encontrarías entre los diez mejores, ¿no es así?

―Nunca llegaría a estar en el tope ―dijo Lily con amargura―, sin importar lo mucho que lo intente. La cultura mágica es tan diferente, sin importar lo mucho que aprenda, siempre me encontraré detrás. Yo nunca tendré las mismas oportunidades que los sangre pura.

―¡Sangre-pura! Eso a mi me suena como los Nazis ―acotó Petunia.

Lily la miró―. No te encuentras demasiado lejos ―susurró―. Algunos de ellos también creen en el genocidio.

Petunia le susurró a su vez―. ¿Nuestros padres saben algo de esto?

Lily negó con la cabeza―. Puede que haya cometido un error, Tuni.

―¿Qué clase de error?

―La magia esta bien ―dijo Lily―. Desearía poder decir lo mismo de la gente que la practica.

―Renuncia a ella, entonces. No tienes que vivir como una bruja.

―Tuni, piensa un momento. Yo no poseo ninguna educación después de los once años. Ninguna educación no-mágica, claro esta.

―No había pensado en ello. Tendrías que tomar actuación, mi querida, o algo parecido que no requiera de una educación formal.

Lily se echó a reír―. Sólo me estoy sintiendo algo deprimida, debo admitirlo. En realidad amo la magia, y no pienso que pueda retroceder ahora. Y no me puedo ver como una actriz, muchas gracias, especialmente no con este pelo rojo.

―No veo el porqué. Yo siempre quise tener el pelo rojo ―dijo Petunia dándole una mirada envidiosa a los rizos pelirrojos sobre los hombros de Lily.

―Entonces estas teniendo un momento rubio ―dijo Lily con brusquedad. Le dio un empujón juguetón a su hermana―. No te gustaría el no poder ser capaz de obtener un bronceado, te lo aseguro. Y no lo entiendo, tu eres alta y delgada, ¿por qué no vas a Londres e intentas el modelaje?

―Lily, no me has mirada a la cara recientemente, ¿o si? ―Petunia procedió a relinchar agudamente en broma.

―Para con eso ―dijo Lily, rodando los ojos―. Tienes buena estructura ósea y con el estilista correcto harías maravillas. Solías estar interesada en el arte y la moda, ¿por qué no ahora?

Petunia no le quiso decir que el descubrir que saber que no tenia permitido ir a Hogwarts había hecho que todo lo demás le pareciera insignificante, así que se encogió de hombros.

―Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes estar interesada en la contabilidad? ¡Tu eres una Cadwalader! ―ambas se echaron a reír. La familia de Marigold era notoria por nunca haber ganado un penique, y que nunca le importara ese hecho.

―Y no es así ―admitió Petunia―. No tienes ni condenada idea de lo soso que es.

―¡Como lo pensaba! ―se jactó Lily―. Apenas has hecho dos semestres, estas a tiempo para cambiar de dirección. Tu acostumbrabas decir que querías ir a la Universidad de las Artes en Chelsea, ¿por qué no?

Petunia vaciló.

―Y no me digas que quieres casarte con Vernon Dursley ―dijo Lily―, porque no me lo creo ni por un instante. Él tiene unos ojillos malvados. Y te apuesto a que son reflejo fiel de su pequeña alma malvada.

―¡Tu eres quien para hablar! ―dijo petunia―. ¿Has mirada a Grasoso a los ojos? Si lo has hecho, tu eres un hombre más valiente que yo, Gunga Din.(3)

―Pobre Sev ―dijo Lily.

―Pobre Sev, y un cuerno ―masculló Petunia―. ¿Te has dado cuenta que no hemos tenido una conversación civilizada desde que lo conociste?

Lily la miró―. Supongo que tienes razón ―dijo ella―. Yo nunca lo pensé de esa manera.

―¿Él valió la pena? ―preguntó Petunia.

Lily suspiró―. Solía ser así.

―Bien, ¿hay algún otro interesado? ¿A pesar de tu estatus desfavorable?

―Bueno, sí ―admitió Lily―. Y él es un sangre pura, además. Lo cual es algo que ni siquiera es Sev.

―¡Lily! ―dijo Petunia―. ¡No te atrevas a salir con alguien tan sólo porque es tolerante! No le debes nada por eso, no más de lo que debes a Snape porque tu tuviste un hogar decente y él no.

―Queda anotado ―suspiró Lily―. Y, de hecho, no estoy segura de que este tío este _verdaderamente_ interesado. Él me pidió una cita tantas veces que ahora pienso que se ha convertido en un hábito.

―¿Bien parecido?

―Correcto.

―¿Rico?

―Correcto.

―Ya me esta gustando más que Grasoso, y ni siquiera lo he conocido. ¿Y este dechado tiene nombre?

―James.

―Cuan tremendamente ordinario.

―Desafortunadamente, viene con acompañamiento.

―¿Qué, acaso le van los tríos?

―Los cuartetos. No tiene nada menos que tres compinches, y francamente, ellos están más que de sobra, en más de un sentido. Sus nombres son Sirius, Remus y Peter, y se llaman a sí mismos 'los Merodeadores', si acaso puedes creértelo. Y ellos cuatro se dedican a actuar como matones contra el pobre Sev sin misericordia.

―Creo que me he enamorado.

―Te los puedo presentar.

Pero como resultaron las cosas, la presentación de Petunia con los Merodeadores se llevó a cabo bajo circunstancias menos que ideales. Varios meses más tarde, Petunia fue convocada desde su clase nocturna para que le dijeran que el hogar de sus padres se encontraba en llamas.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Caléndula.

N/T(2): Queridísima en galés.

N/T(3): Referencia a un famoso poema de R. Kipling.

Muchas gracias por favorecer, seguir y leer el fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	3. La razón de que sea una Bruja

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: "LA RAZÓN DE QUE SEA UNA BRUJA"**

Petunia encontró a Lily parada en la vereda afuera de la casa de sus padres, con lágrimas corriéndole por la cara. De vez en cuando ella usaba las manos para tratar ineficazmente de contener su caudal. Ella miraba hacia arriba con impotencia un símbolo: una serpiente tragando su cola, Petunia pensó que era, arriba en el cielo. El corazón de Petunia se hundió; ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Sus padres estaban muertos.

―¡Lily! ―lloró Petunia, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola―. Esos magos nazis hicieron esto, ¿no es así? ¿ellos fueron?

Lily comenzó a plañir con un sonido agudo y penetrante.

Petunia la abofeteó, y no con ligereza―. ¡Cállate! ―siseó. Lily sollozó y jadeó, intentando soltarse del agarre de su hermana.

Un hombre joven con lentes agarró la muñeca de Petunia, y dijo―. ¡Pienso que es mejor que detengas eso...! ―no consiguió terminar porque Petunia le dio un puñetazo en la cara, un gancho cruzado que lo dejó tendido sobre su espalda en la canaleta.

Otro joven más alto intentó intervenir, evitando el puñetazo que le mandó Petunia, y sonriendo con triunfo al hacerlo. Por consiguiente no vio el infame gancho izquierdo desde el otro lado, y acompañó a su amigo postrado sobre la calle. Un tercer joven, de cabello castaño, y más bien desmirriado, con sabiduría permaneció fuera de su alcance. Petunia vio que sacaba una varita, así que arrancó un pedazo de una valla que yacía sobre la calle y se lo lanzó. Le dio de lleno entre medio de los ojos y cayó al suelo. Un cuarto muchacho, bajo y rubio, de nariz rosada, retrocedió alejándose de ella tan rápidamente que tropezó con la vereda y se noqueó solo.

Lily se rio fuerte, con un sonido que hizo encoger a petunia―. ¡Y así tanto por los grandiosos Merodeadores! ―rio―. ¡Molidos a golpes por una squib!

Petunia, furiosa, comenzó a reñir a Lily. ¡Todo esto era su culpa, que se fuera al infierno! Sus padres estarían con vida si ella no fuera una bruja... esos magos nazis no los hubieran convertido en un blanco de no ser por eso... sus recriminaciones y su rabia se vertieron sobre ella.

Lily alternadamente sollozaba y se reía. En media de esa tirada, un oficial de policía apareció. Él esperó pacientemente y con prudencia fuera de rango hasta que la tirada de palabras de Petunia se detuvo.

―¿Señorita Evans?

―¿Sí?

―¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

―Necesito un trago ―dijo Petunia con voz ronca―. Necesito un trago _ahora_.

Se encontraron sentados en una taberna con el oficial de policía, y más tarde Petunia no pudo recordar como habían llegado hasta allí. Petunia ordenó un brandy, el que consumió de inmediato. Ni Lily ni ella nunca habían bebido alcohol fuerte, pero eso no le importó a Petunia. Lily consiguió tomarse un brandy y después perdió el conocimiento, cayéndose de espaldas del taburete. Petunia consiguió agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo. Llevó diez minutos y tres brandys más para que Petunia consiguiera los mismos resultados.

Petunia despertó en una habitación de hospital. Tenia un dolor palpitante de cabeza y la boca seca. Una enfermera entró y comenzó a auscultarla con escasa diligencia, haciéndole un montón de preguntas en que no conseguía concentrarse. Petunia sabía que tenia una hermana, y quiso preguntar como estaba ella, pero desafortunadamente, no conseguía recordar su nombre. No preguntó por sus padres; ella sabía que ellos estaban muertos.

Cuando por fin pudo recordar el nombre de Lily, le llevó varias horas el decidir a disculparse con ella. Cuando pensaba en su comportamiento sabía que había estado mal, y no solamente eso, sino que era insólito. La violencia no era de su estilo. Ella siempre había escuchado que darle un puñetazo a alguien con las manos desnudas era insensato y con frecuencia increíblemente doloroso, y aun así había conseguido noquear a dos hombres jóvenes, sin sentir dolor alguno. ¿La adrenalina? ¿la aflicción? No lo sabía. Y a pesar de ello aun estaba enojada con Lily. Ella sabía que el mundo mágico era peligroso ¿por qué no le advirtió a sus padres? Ella se lo contó a Petunia. Y la misma Petunia nunca pasó esa información, un hecho que la hacia sentir aun peor.

Finalmente, decidió hacerse de valor. Pero al aproximarse a la habitación de Lily, se dio cuenta que su hermana tenia compañía: los Merodeadores, vaya nombre estúpido para una pandilla absurda. Como era típico, ellos estaban haciendo un montón de ruido. De repente le vino a Petunia que ella no había tenido visitantes, a nadie.

Ningún amigo. Y ahora, aparte de Lily, no tenia ningún pariente. Se sintió increíblemente sola.

Fue de regreso hasta su propio cuarto, reunió sus pertenencias, firmó su salida del hospital, y regresó a su habitación diminuta que ocupaba siendo una estudiante en Londres. Se arrastró hasta su cama y permaneció allí la mayor parte de la semana siguiente.

Y luego, por fin, milagrosamente, hubo unos golpes en su puerta: Vernon. Él le traía un ramo de flores, y tenia una expresión apesadumbrada. Había visto el reporte en un periódico, dijo, y quería expresarle sus simpatías; para eso la había rastreado. Para ese momento, Petunia estaba más que contenta de ver a cualquiera.

Durante el curso del mes siguiente, Vernon se hizo cargo de su vida. En ese tiempo ella lo vio como cariñoso y solícito, y mucho más tarde como un controlador obsesivo natural creciendo en su potencial.

Más tarde nunca llegó a recordar en realidad el recibir o aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio, pero para el final del mes ellos se encontraban siendo casados por un juez de paz, con la hermana de Vernon, Marge, haciendo de testigo. Vernon compró el número 4 de Privet Drive con la herencia que recibió de su abuela y ellos se asentaron dentro de su vida matrimonial.

Little Whinging probó ser un lugar más donde Petunia no logró encajar.

No solamente eso, sino que ella comenzó a enloquecer.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Si encontrais algo raro en esto, es porque lo es. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Y por el gran número de favoritos :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	4. Embrujada, Incomodada y Apabullada

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: "EMBRUJADA, INCOMODADA Y APABULLADA"**

No es que estuviera loca de atar, no. cuando menos todavía no. Solamente un poco chalada.

Petunia conseguía ver un destello de cosas por medio de su visión periférica, pero cuando ella volteaba la cabeza, no había nada allí. Ella conseguía escuchar conversaciones cuando estaba sola en la casa, pero nunca podía distinguir las palabras. Era como si fuera un constante ruido blanco. Ella desenchufó todos los aparatos eléctricos en su casa, pero eso no sirvió de nada. Apenas conseguía dormir, y su apetito desapareció, y su peso , que nunca fue alto, se desplomó.

Y después estaban los lapsos de memoria. Al principio eran leves. Ella planeaba un menú para la cena y después lo encontraba ya listo sobre la mesada. Al despertar por la mañana, bajaba las escaleras y encontraba el desayuno esperándola en la mesa. La casa se limpiaba por si sola, la ropa estaba limpia y doblada nítidamente, el jardín estaba desmalezado, y ella no podía recordar haber hecho ninguna de esas cosas.

Después ella comenzó a ver cosas a la distancia, cosas que era imposible que estuvieran allí. Sus padres, por ejemplo. Al ir tambaleante hacia ellos, las alucinaciones desaparecían.

Los doctores no ayudaban. El diagnóstico variaba entre: depresión, ansiedad; desorden celiaco; alergias; estrés de síndrome postraumático; fibromialgia; anorexia; desorden bipolar; y -susurros- esquizofrenia. No es que Petunia fuera lo bastante estúpida como para contarle a alguien todos los síntomas.

Al principio, Vernon fue razonablemente comprensivo, pero al persistir los síntomas, gradualmente se volvió impaciente, y después irritado. Todo estaba en su cabeza, insistía él. Vernon Dursley, el Rey de lo Obvio, murmuraba ella para si misma. _Por supuesto_ que todo estaba en su cabeza. Ella podría mejorar tan sólo si se lo proponía más, decía él.

Petunia lo intentó. Pero un serio esfuerzo de su parte no cambió nada.

También esto la angustiaba, el que fuera tan infeliz con Vernon. De seguro cuando ellos estaban saliendo que él era mejor a como era ahora, ¿o acaso su memoria le estaba jugando chueco? Vernon no solamente era aburrido, sino que necesitaba controlarlo todo, incluyendo el dinero que le daba a ella, cómo debía gastarlo, con quién debía hablar, cómo mantener su hogar, si acaso necesitaba completar su educación (él insistió en que ella no necesitaba hacerlo), ni obtener un trabajo (él lo prohibió). La trataba como si fuera su padre, si bien se trataba de uno que parecía odiarte.

Vernon además era su crítico. Su apariencia, sus modales, su vestimenta, todo lo molestaba. ¿Por qué ella no trataba con más empeño? Ese era su tema constante. Él trabajaba, él conseguía el dinero, él proveía para el hogar. Todo lo que ella tenia que hacer era ser digna de él. Pero ella no lo era, y ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Petunia se preguntaba si se habría perdido de algo, ¿Cuándo su vida había pasado de ser mediocre a miserable? La mediocridad parecía algo deseable ahora en retrospectiva. Y entonces, finalmente, algo funcionó bien, y ella quedó de nuevo embarazada.

Durante los primeros años de matrimonio, ella sufrió cuando menos dos abortos espontáneos, muy tempranos en la gestación. Su desespero ante ello fue profundo; ella temía que nunca podría tener un hijo, y quería tanto tener uno. Un niño seria una conexión con sus padres muertos, de un tiempo en que ella era feliz y alguien la amaba. El rol de Vernon dentro de esa ecuación era vago. El niño seria también de él, pero Petunia estaba segura de que ella lo amaría a pesar de ello.

También Vernon deseaba un niño... o así decía. Él fue vocal con su decepción acerca de los abortos espontáneos y culpó de ello, y aquí no hubo ninguna sorpresa, a Petunia.

Por algún milagro, su embarazo fue libre de problemas, y el bebé que nació muy tarde el 30 de julio, fue regordete y saludable. Un nene perfecto. Petunia sintió un arrebato de una rara felicidad que se vio comprometida inmediatamente por un desagradable desacuerdo con Vernon por el nombre del bebé.

Petunia quería llamar al bebé como su padre: Harri Llewellyn Dursley. Vernon odiaba ese nombre; por lo que a él concernía no solamente era un nombre de clase obrera, sino que además (escalofrío) étnico. Vernon quiso llamar al bebé Dudley, un nombre de gente elegante, dijo, que ayudaría al niño más tarde en la vida. Petunia pensaba que nunca había escuchado nombre más horrible, especialmente en combinación con el nombre de Vernon. Para ser justos, las iniciales de Dudley no resultaban tan absurdas en ese tiempo como lo serian más tarde.

Si Petunia esperaba que un niño mejorara su matrimonio, con miseria se fue dando cuenta gradualmente de que con el nacimiento de Dudley le había entregado a Vernon un arma que podía blandir contra ella sin remordimientos. Como resultó ser.

Si ella se quejaba acerca del comportamiento de Vernon, él decía cortante―. Si no te agrada, vete. Pero deja el bebé; no puedes velar por él apropiadamente, y tu lo sabes. Eres demasiado inestable ―Petunia se sentía especialmente irritada de que le dijeran que ella _sabía_ algo, y Vernon se daba cuenta de esto. Él nunca dejaba de informarle de las cosas que ella supuestamente sabía.

Una de las cosas que le decía que ella sabía era que él conseguiría al mejor abogado, y que ella terminaría sin un penique en la calle, una indigente, hablando consigo misma en público, y que ella nunca volvería a ver de nuevo a Dudley.

―Marge dice que ella se mudará conmigo, para ayudarme con el bebé ―solía decir Vernon, sonriendo con burla.

Petunia detestaba a su abrasiva cuñada y el sentimiento era totalmente mutuo. La idea de que Dudley fuera criado por ella era horrible de contemplar, cuando menos para Petunia.

Vernon además señalaba que Privet Drive número 4 fue adquirido con su parte de la herencia de su abuela―. Tu nunca contribuiste en nada ―decía con desdén―. Todo lo que has hecho es sentarte sobre tu trasero y dejarte llevar por tus nervios. No eres nada más que una inútil. Ni te pienses que otro hombre se fijará en ti, tampoco. Me hace reír el pensarlo. Yo quise ayudarte, y es una pena que yo sea un hombre tan bueno; tu has sido una ingrata desde el Primer Día.

―Bueno, quizás no desde el Primer Día ―retrucó Petunia, incapaz de reprimir su desafortunada inclinación por el sarcasmo del que su madre le había advertido―, más bien desde el Segundo Día.

Esto conduciría a otra diatriba acerca de su ingratitud. Si ella rebatía, Vernon se volvía más ruidoso y más agresivo; acercaba su cara junto a la de ella y comenzaba a gritar. Petunia con frecuencia quedaba reducida a las lágrimas, no de miedo, sino de humillación de que ella hubiera quedado reducida a esto. El miedo siguió más tarde; Vernon se volvió cada vez más agresivo, con frecuencia empujándola mientras la reñía. Aunque ella notó que él tenia cuidado de no dejar marcas, hasta ahora.

Petunia se sentía apabullada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por qué era tan infeliz, y por qué ella estaba volviendo su matrimonio un desastre?

Su aislamiento no la ayudaba. Ella no tenia familia cercana en quien confiarse, y no había adquirido amigos. Las ocasiones sociales normalmente involucraban a los colegas de Vernon. La forma femenina de esa especie la congratulaba por tener un esposo tan cariñoso, y tan considerado; un hombre tan bueno, que era la fuente de consejo y ayuda en la oficina; ella debe estar tan orgullosa de él y feliz de estar casada con ese hombre; y Petunia asentía con debilidad. Si él se comportaba tan mal en su casa, suponía que debía ser culpa suya.

Todo era culpa de ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Petunia comenzara a considerar el suicidio. Ella se sentía inmensamente desesperanzada y solitaria. Vernon estaba determinado a alejar a su único hijo de ella; y tal fuera mejor para Dudley que no fuera jalado en direcciones opuestas por ellos dos. Nadie la echaría de menos y su miseria llegaría a su fin.

Estas lúgubres especulaciones llegaron en forma abrupta a su fin una mañana cuando Petunia bajó a tomar desayuno. Como siempre, el desayuno ya estaba listo, tal como ella esperaba. Lo que ella no se esperaba era ver a alguien, o algo, haciéndolo.

Ella pensó que finalmente se había vuelto loca, verdadera y profundamente. Ella vio a una criatura en medio de su cocina, mirándola con mal disimulado desdén. Se parecía un poco a uno de esos muñecos trol, ella tuvo uno cuando era niña, con ojos de un brillante azul-gris, vestía un prenda limpia que parecía estar hecha de paños de cocina, y una expresión agria.

Petunia soltó el tazón que llevaba y dio un leve grito.

La criatura la miró con el ceño fruncido. Chasqueó los dedos y el tazón roto y el té derramado desaparecieron―. ¡Ama! ―eso...él... dijo con desaprobación―. Por favor siéntese, ¡y deje de hacer todo ese ruido!

Mesmerizada, Petunia se sentó. La cosa le dio a ella una leve mirada de aprobación―. Eso esta mucho mejor. Me alegra que finalmente pueda verme. Eso hará las cosas más sencillas.

―¿Finalmente verte? ―chilló Petunia―. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que llevas aquí?

―Algún tiempo ―dijo evasivamente―. Desde que su tatara-tía abuela murió. Pero usted no ha sido capaz de verme hasta ahora. Sin embargo, me alegra que finalmente haya mejorado.

―¿Mi tía-abuela? ―preguntó Petunia en forma trémula. ¿A quién se referiría?

―Su tía abuela, Cressida Mayhew ―dijo la criatura, con desaprobación―. Ella murió recientemente, y según los términos de su testamento, su patrimonio fue para usted siendo su pariente mágica de mayor edad.

Petunia se acordó de su no-podía-recordar-ahora-cuantas-veces tía abuela. Lily y ella fueron arrastradas por Marigold, con bastante renuencia, para ir a visitarla cuando eran niñas. Ella vivía en una villa pequeña de aspecto muy extraño... Petunia no conseguía recordar el nombre... en una casona grande que se venia abajo llena de cuartos oscuros y siniestros y extraños pájaros embalsamados. El lugar preciso para hacer una película de Hitchcock, siempre decía Marigold.

―¿Su testamento?

―Así es, y ahora que ha conseguido verme, debe venir conmigo a ver a su abogado tan pronto como pueda arreglarse.

―¿Y tu eres?

Su nombre era Pompeyo ("por el gran general Romano") y era un elfo doméstico, lo que fuera que era eso. Él había pertenecido a la Tía-abuela Cressida, y ahora, según decía, le pertenecía a ella. Petunia sospechaba que ahora de nuevo había comenzado a alucinar de forma activa. Sin duda le seguirían a continuación los elefantes rosa. Pero estuvo de acuerdo en hacer un viaje a ver el abogado, impelida por la curiosidad, aunque no fuera por otra causa; y esto condujo a la segunda visita de Petunia al Callejón Diagon.

La primera había sido con Lily y sus padres para adquirir las cosas para la escuela de Lily, durante el primer año de Lily en Hogwarts. Petunia no había querido ir, pero estaba demasiado intrigada para no hacerlo. Ella encontró inmensamente fascinante Callejón Diagon, pero pretendió sentir desdén porque... bueno, porque se sentía enojada y resentida y envidiosa, ese fue el porqué.

Petunia suspiró. Desearía ahora encontrarse en contacto con Lily, porque necesitaba mucho poder hablar con alguien. Pero su temor al rechazo estaba profundamente arraigado; ademas temía la reacción de Vernon. Tan miserable como era su _statu quo_, ella sabía bien que podía ser peor. Eso es lo que ella se decía, de todos modos, sin querer admitir que contarle a Lily lo miserable que era su vida también sería tremendamente humillante. Petunia ya no quería pensar en eso, sabiendo bien que regodearse en la autocompasión conducía a calles sin salida, y ella ya de por si estaba demasiado inclinada a dirigirse hacia ellas.

Pompeyo, con el aire de alguien que prestaba con renuencia sus conocimientos a un transeúnte subnormal, la condujo dos días más tarde por el Callejón. Sin embargo, a Petunia no le importaban demasiado sus modos; Vernon era apenas mejor, y ella ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

El Callejón no había cambiado mucho, aunque Petunia no había visto todo durante su primera visita, y ciertamente no la sección que ocupaban las oficinas legales.

_**Flywheel, Lightbody & Flywheel, Abogados y Asesores Legales, **_estaba inscrito con pintura dorada descascarada en una ventana curva llena de polvo que sobresalía sobre la calle de los abogados en cuestión.

Petunia y Pompeyo fueron asignados al joven Flywheel, quien resultó ser un hombre imberbe de aspecto veinteañero, con el cabello castaño peinado en una trenza y un arete. Petunia ya podía escuchar a Vernon hablando sobre _ese_ tema, y como la declinación de Gran Bretaña era evidenciada por esto.

El señor Flywheel la saludó educadamente. Según contó a Petunia, él había sido el abogado de la familia Mayhew por algunos años, tras haber heredado el rol desde su padre. La señorita Cressida fue el último miembro de la familia que llevaba el apellido. Ella había muerto hace algún tiempo atrás, y Petunia era su principal beneficiaria.

―¿Y qué pasa con mi hermana? ―consultó Petunia.

―La señora Potter declinó su parte a su favor ―esta fue la primera vez que Petunia escuchó que Lily se había casado―. Según entiendo, el señor Potter es pudiente por derecho propio.

Petunia se sintió tanto avergonzada como humillada. Avergonzada de que Lily fuera tan generosa con ella, dado su último encuentro; y humillada de que necesitara de la generosidad de Lily. Después tuvo un ramalazo de esperanza. Dinero significaba libertad, libertad de Vernon, específicamente. Libertad de sus quejas, de sus amenazas, de su engreída petulancia, de su 'pequeña alma malvada' (como Lily lo describió con una absoluta precisión, notó Petunia en retrospectiva). Ahora ella podría llevarse a Dudley y desaparecer. En un instante ella estaba especulando qué país seria el mejor santuario.

El señor Flywheel la trajo de vuelta a la tierra de golpe―. Hay una condición para la herencia, por supuesto. Debe ser para una bruja o un mago.

Petunia sintió hundirse su corazón―. Mi hermana sabía que yo no soy una bruja. Ella debe habérselo dicho.

―Ella me instruyó que usted debería ser capaz de pasar la equivalencia. Solamente va a llevar algo de tiempo.

Petunia se sintió frustrada: ¿por qué Lily le había mentido a este hombre? Ella nunca seria capaz de pasar los exámenes. Los squibs poseen un poco de magia, pero no la suficiente, y era inútil pretender que ella alguna vez podría.

El señor Lighbody la instruyó de que su patrimonio iría a un fideicomiso hasta que ella cumpliera con el pre-requisito. Y puesto que el patrimonio podría ir a otro si ella no lo conseguía, las rentas provenientes del patrimonio también serian retenidas en fideicomiso. Petunia suspiró. La escotilla de escape se había cerrado de golpe.

Después de eso, apenas escuchó al señor Flywheel mientras nombraba los contenidos del patrimonio: una mansión, dos cabañas, y otras propiedades en Hogsmeade ... ¡Hogsmeade! ¡Ese era el nombre de la villa! Una casa en Londres (rentada), una propiedad vacacional en Cornwall (también rentada), una bóveda en Gringotts, y así. Fue como una tortura. La libertad le bailaba frente a la nariz, y le fue arrebatada; su frustración era enorme. Al final de la lista, el joven señor Flywheel le informó que ese patrimonio sería de ella una vez que pasara los exámenes de competencia mágica.

―¿Y cuando yo podría tomar esos exámenes? ―consultó Petunia sin demasiado interés. Ya había renunciado a discutir con estas personas.

―La señora Potter me dijo que usted no podía tomarlos todavía. Ella iba a arreglar que los tomara cuando pensara que usted fuera capaz de pasarlos.

_Eso va a ser el día del níspero, señor Flywheel, puedo asegurárselo._

Petunia se arrastró de vuelta a Little Whinging, sintiéndose más deprimida que nunca. Mientras estaba sentada encorvada sobre un escaño junto a los rieles de la estación de trenes, ella se preguntó si su hermana habría planeado todo esto solamente para atormentarla. _Si ella lo hizo, me lo merecía. Me lo merezco todo._

Tan sólo la presencia de Pompeyo evitó que ella se arrojara sobre las vías del tren. El elfo doméstico estaba pegado a ella como con pegamento, todo el tiempo quejándose de tener que hacerlo.

Puesto que Pompeyo no se iba, o no podía hacerlo, Petunia decidió que ella tendría que vivir con ello, literal y figurativamente. Había compensaciones, empero. Sin su ayuda en la casa, ella sospechaba que Vernon ya habría emprendido acciones en contra de ella. Ella lo escuchó un día hablando con Marge por teléfono―: Ella no puede estar teniendo colapso nervioso, Marge, las labores de casa siempre están hechas, y ese doctor me dijo que eso lo primero que dejaría de hacer. No, no quiero internarla, todavía no.

«Que conmovedor ―pensó Petunia―. Él me conservará, siempre que _él_ no sufra por ello.»

Y a pesar de que Pompeyo parecía desdeñoso de ella, y despreciaba abiertamente a "ese muggle gordo", como llamaba a Vernon, él se dedicó de inmediato a Dudley, y era de una tremenda ayuda con él. Su normal gesto agrio habitual se convertía en una sonrisa agria, y podía animar juguetes para diversión de Dudley. La carita de Dudley se iluminaba cuando esa pequeña extraña criatura aparecía delante de su visual.

Sin embargo, Petunia estaba aterrada de que Dudley mencionara a Pompeyo delante de Vernon cuando comenzara a hablar.

―No se preocupe ―dijo Pompeyo―. Él no lo hará. Tengo un encantamiento para eso ―y de hecho, él parecía tener un encantamiento para todo.

Pompeyo inspeccionó la casa con altanería, y seleccionó una alacena debajo de las escaleras como su refugio. Petunia la limpió meticulosamente, repintó el interior, y encontró algunas ropas de cama para él, ya que insistía en quedarse. Ella adquirió también un colchón para niños, y enterró la compra entre los gastos de la casa.

Él levantó la nariz y dijo―. Eso tendrá que bastar ―Petunia rodó los ojos y se preguntó si no habría sido premiada con una versión mágica en miniatura de Vernon.

Aunque ciertamente era diferente a Vernon en un aspecto. Era un trabajador incansable, y parecía feliz solamente cuando le pedían que hiciera algo más. De hecho, se quejaba amargamente si, según su opinión, había tan pocas cosas en que ocuparse. Cuando Petunia le sugirió que tomara un día libre, él se retiró a su refugio como si lo hubiera enviado al calabozo, y estuvo enfurruñado por un tiempo. Después le informó, con dignidad crispada, que ella lo había insultado. ¿Acaso ella estaba diciendo que él no estaba haciendo su trabajo apropiadamente?

―¡No! ―dijo Petunia, exasperada―. Tu haces tu trabajo muy bien, no hay duda. Al menos, así lo pienso yo, no puedo decir que tenga mucha experiencia con elfos domésticos. Sólo pensé que querrías ir a visitar a tu familia o algo parecido.

―Los elfos domésticos no toman vacaciones ―pronunció Pompeyo, con adusta altivez―. Nunca me pida de nuevo eso.

Petunia se preguntó como ella siempre conseguía terminar siendo la equivocada. Eso nunca parecía fallar. Pero ella perdonó a Pompeyo su poca atractiva personalidad cuando sus animaciones mágicas hicieron reír a Dudley. Dudley era un niñito serio, así que un sonido así le era raro. En ese punto, Petunia y Pompeyo alcanzaron un acuerdo: ambos amaban a Dudley, y como resultado trataron de cooperar, a pesar de la ignorancia mágica de Petunia y del desprecio de Pompeyo por todo lo muggle.

Y fue Pompeyo quien entró a la cocina una fría mañana de noviembre para informarle que habían recibido una entrega durante la noche.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Un elfo... peculiar ¿no es asi? XD Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favorecer, seguir y leer el fic :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	5. Hocus Pocus

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: "HOCUS POCUS"**

―¡Ama! ―dijo Pompeyo―. ¡Hay un bebé en el umbral!

―Ahora no, Pompeyo ―dijo Petunia de forma ausente―. Si cuezo demás esto, se pondrá . . . ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

―Hay un bebé en el umbral... con una nota.

Petunia retiró el sartén de la cocina, apagó la llama, y partió corriendo hacia la puerta. Ciertamente, había un bebé en el umbral, envuelto en una manta. Pompeyo esta agachado sobre este, sus largos dedos trazando una marca en forma de rayo sobre la frente del infante, que sangraba lentamente.

―Un bebé mágico ―dijo Pompeyo con reverencia. Le entregó a ella un sobre.

Petunia se agachó y recogió al bebé, no podía dejarlo allí afuera en la helada otoñal, eso era seguro; aun cuando ella estuviera alucinando, como sospechaba que debía ser el caso. A pesar de la cicatriz que sangraba, parecía estar durmiendo. Ella se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, con el bebé acunado sobre su brazo, y leyó la carta.

La carta era de Albus Dumbledore, el director de la Escuela Hogwarts. Petunia lo recordaba, aunque no con afecto. Ella jadeó ante el contenido de la carta y comenzó a temblar. Se la pasó sin hablar a Pompeyo. Los hechos establecidos allí eran horrorosos. Lily y su esposo estaban muertos y esos condenados magos en realidad habían dejado abandonado a su infante huérfano sobre el umbral glacial. ¡De noche! Ella nunca seria capaz de perdonarlos por esta negligencia demencial.

El niño estaba vestido abrigado y envuelto en una manta, pero no tenia otras ropas ni implementos con él, a pesar de que Petunia sabía que él debía tener algunas cosas en algún lugar. No sabía cómo se había librado de coger un resfriado durante la noche, pero eso no mitigaba en nada su furia. Su rabia contra Dumbledore despertó algo más en ella: rabia contra Vernon. Le hizo sentir mucho mejor que el sentir rabia contra sí misma.

Pompeyo leyó la carta rápidamente, y después alzó la mirada hacia Petunia. Ella lo miró aturdida, meciendo de forma automática al niño.

Hubo ruidos arriba―. Vernon ―susurró Petunia. Los domingos en la mañana, usualmente dormía. ¿Qué iba a decir Vernon? Ese mantra gobernaba la existencia de Petunia y ella odiaba ese hecho.

Petunia se esperaba que Vernon se pusiera difícil acerca del bebé de Lily, y eso probó ser una enorme subestimación. Él albergaba tanto simpatía a Lily, como ella hacia él, y ciertamente no quería cargar con su hijo. Y después estaba el problema de la magia. Vernon sabía, en una manera muy vaga, acerca de que Lily era una bruja, pero nunca había vivido antes con un ser mágico (bueno, exceptuando a Pompeyo, y eso no contaba, exactamente, ya que Vernon había conseguido vivir con él sin llegar a encontrarlo); así que Petunia, recordando la infancia de Lily, pensó que él no aceptaría con agrado la experiencia.

La muerte del último de sus parientes adultos vivos también golpeó fuerte a Petunia. Ella había resentido a Lily, la había tratado mal, la había culpado por la muerte de sus padres. Pero otros recuerdos de repente afloraron: recogiendo frutas juntas para los pasteles navideños que Marigold horneaba cada diciembre, yendo a las pantomimas con su padre, nadando en el mar durante las vacaciones en Devon, trenzándose el cabello entre ellas, jugando a los naipes, mirando la tele.

_Tengo que controlarme, y dejar de pensar. Bueno, eso suena mal, pero yo sé lo que quiero decir. Creo. ¿Qué sería del pequeño Harry si yo no logro recomponerme?_

Y Lily había ganado la batalla en _su _casa. Su pequeño niño había sido nombrado por el padre de ellas. Él tenia los ojos de los Evans, también: verde brillante, aunque Petunia echaba de menos el pelo rizado pelirrojo, ya que el de él era oscuro y liso. La carta nombraba su fecha de nacimiento, que era justo al día siguiente del de Dudley, por extraño que pareciera.

Pompeyo tocó al pequeño Harry con deleite y repitió―: ¡Un bebé *_mágico*_!

_Por lo menos_ él estaba feliz.

Si Petunia había estado considerando escapar, ahora ya no podía hacerlo. Según explicaba la carta de Dumbledore, las protecciones mágicas la ataban ahora a Privet Drive tan seguramente como si se tratara de cadenas. Pero Privet Drive significaba Vernon; y Vernon vio a Harry como un arma mucho más útil que Dudley contra Petunia. Como lo puso Vernon, él no tenia la mínima intención de pagar manutención por Dudley a Petunia, así que si ella lo dejaba, Dudley tendría que quedarse con él. Ella podía irse, y llevarse al engendro de su hermana con ella con sus bendiciones y que se las arreglara como pudiera, pero él iba a quedarse con su casa y con su hijo.

No le llevó a Vernon mucho tiempo el darse cuenta que la mejor manera de hostigar a Petunia era hostigar a Harry. Y él se abocó a ello con entusiasmo. Petunia sencillamente no podía creer que él fuera capaz de abusar verbal y emocionalmente de un nene que apenas gateaba solamente para atormentarla. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Aparentemente, uno de su propia clase.

Cuando Vernon se encontraba de buen humor, ignoraba a Harry. Cuando estaba regular, le ponía un montón de atención a Dudley, como una forma de demostrarle a Harry que él no importaba. Petunia estaba complacida de ver que esto ponía incómodo a Dudley, y que a Harry parecía no importarle, principalmente porque esto significaba que ponía contar con la atención de Petunia, ya que ella se sentía obligada a compensarlo por ello. Él disfrutaba que le leyeran, lo que Petunia estaba dispuesta a hacer; y a caminar por el parque y jugar juegos de cartas. Tenia que tratarse de actividades baratas porque Petunia no tenia dinero y Vernon se rehusaba a soltarle un veinte para Harry. Vernon se quejaba que ya era más que suficiente con tener cuarto y comida. A pesar de que Dudley no tenia problemas en compartir sus juguetes, Vernon lo prohibió; él había pagado por esos juguetes para Dudley, y por Dios que solamente serian utilizados por Dudley.

Los niños aprendieron a jugar juntos solamente cuando Vernon se encontraba trabajando, o en el parque. Cuando Harry estaba en casa, aprendió a quedarse pegado a Petunia o a retirarse a la alacena debajo de las escaleras para jugar con Pompeyo.

Pero lo peor era cuando Vernon estaba de mal humor. Entonces buscaba activamente a Harry para regañarlo (y a Petunia) por su inutilidad, los gastos en mantenerlo, y el problema que les daba. Si Petunia trataba de intervenir, la empujaba a un lado y continuaba. El niño se aburría y se ponía nervioso por dicho tratamiento, y entonces Vernon encontraba una razón para quejarse también por ello.

Hasta ahora, Vernon no había pasado al abuso físico, pero Petunia siempre estaba con temor de que lo haría.

Vernon no sentía compasión, ni culpa. Odiaba a Harry francamente, a 'ese pequeña sabandija', como lo llamaba. Harry regresaba el antagonismo a paladas. Ese pequeño pedacito de humanidad era inusualmente resistente, y despreciaba a Vernon en una forma casi adulta. Su nombre para Vernon era "la Ballena". Petunia debería corregirlo acerca de esto, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no lo hacia; no veía el punto en hacer que Harry respetara a un hombre que hacia tan obvio su desagrado hacia él. No obstante, ella le hacia bromas diciéndole que si Vernon era una ballena, ella debía ser una jirafa. Harry había sonreído brillantemente y exclamado―: ¡Mi gustar jirafas!

Harry era la única persona en su vida que era capaz de hacerla reír.

En realidad, fue después de la llegada de Harry que el comportamiento general de Vernon pasó de malo a muy malo. Continuó insistiendo en que Harry fuera enviado a un hogar de acogida, y ante la negativa adamante de Petunia de contemplar el asunto, esto lo sacaba de quicio, o así él reclamaba. Petunia se aferró al niño con fiereza, como si él fuera todo lo que la atara a su sanidad, como quizás así lo fuera.

Desde los inicios, Vernon muy había intentado alejar a Dudley de ella, ofreciéndole diversión, paseos, golosinas, y tratándola delante del niño de manera despreciativa, invitándolo de ese modo a comportarse del mismo modo. Dudley solamente parecía ansioso cuando las cosas explotaban, como con frecuencia ocurría. Él no poseía la 'pequeña alma malvada' de Vernon como Lily había acuñado tan certeramente una vez hacia mucho tiempo. Ese era el único consuelo que tenia Petunia. Bueno, eso y Harry. El veneno de Vernon hacia ellos había conseguido forjar un lazo sólido entre ambos. Camaradas de armas en la línea de fuego, pensaba Petunia con pesar.

De modo que Petunia dejó de pensar en el suicidio. Ella no podía abandonar a Harry; Vernon lo pondría en un hogar de acogida en menos que canta un gallo, y en cuanto a esos condenados magos... no. Dumbledore había dejado claro la operación de las protecciones mágicas en su carta. Ella tuvo que olvidarse de la auto-destrucción, así que en vez de eso comenzó a pensar acerca de otra plana y sencilla destrucción: la de Vernon

Esta se trataba de una especulación mucho más feliz. Petunia había llegado a detestar a Vernon tan completamente que no sentía ninguna culpa por ello. Pero ella tenia que ser cuidadosa; ella sabía que Marge no dejaría pasar nada por alto. Un asesino contratado podría hablar, y ademas, ellos no se hacían propaganda en los económicos precisamente. Ella no conocía lo suficiente acerca de mecánica como para sabotear el auto de Vernon, y los libros de la biblioteca no eran de mucha ayuda. En cuanto al veneno, ¿no había leído una vez en un misterio de Agatha Christie acerca de un veneno que imitaba ciertas enfermedades? Pero el talio era difícil de conseguir y era muy caro para comprarlo. Y Marge podría demandar una autopsia si las circunstancias de la muerte de Vernon fueran sospechosas. Petunia consideró brevemente el incluir a Marge en sus planes, pero debió abandonarlos con pesar. Por muy horrorosa que fuera su cuñada, Petunia no se podía verse matándola. Después de todo, el único crimen de Marge era su cariño por Vernon

Y luego un día, Vernon perdió completamente el temperamento, aunque afortunadamente fue con ella y no con Harry; finalmente, cometió un error y la golpeó. Petunia llamó a la policía, y Vernon , para su sorpresa, fue arrestado por la agresión.

Pero Petunia estaba acostumbrada a no tener suerte, y esta ocasión terminó confirmando ese patrón. Con la ayuda financiera de Marge, Vernon contrató a una barracuda legal, y en un pestañear, Petunia se encontró defendiéndose contra cargos de que ella misma se había provocado los moretones en la cara para acusar a su desafortunado e inocente, según él, marido. Por supuesto que siendo ella zurda habría sido casi imposible el que ella misma lo hiciera así, pero la barracuda usó el historial médico de Petunia en su contra para causar mayor efecto. Su propio consejero legal le aconsejó retirar los cargos y dejar que Vernon regresara a casa. Sin esperanzas, Petunia aceptó su consejo, a pesar de que el día que Vernon entró triunfalmente por la puerta principal de Privet Drive número 4, fue el peor día de su vida, a pesar del hecho de que había mucha competencia por ese puesto.

La tensión dentro de la casa se volvió intolerable. Vernon quería que Petunia y Harry se fueran; Petunia no podía dejar a Dudley en las garras de Vernon, y no podía abandonar las protecciones mágicas. Petunia estaba miserablemente consciente de que se estaba fraguando una explosión y temía qué forma tomaría cuando ocurriera.

Y después estaba Pompeyo. Vernon no parecía ser capaz de verlo, ni sospechaba de su presencia. Pero el elfo doméstico se estaba volviendo cada vez más furioso "con la conducta de ese muggle gordo". Daba largas diatribas acerca de Vernon delante de los niños, y puesto que hacían eco con precisión a la opinión de Petunia, las dejó pasar. Ella sabía que no debería criticar a Vernon delante de los niños, todos los libros lo decían así. Condenados libros, y sus consejos ñoños. Vernon era un abusador pasivo-agresivo de primera clase, y a ella ya no le importaba en denegarlo a nadie, en especial a dos testigos humanos. Ambos pequeños eran inteligentes, y su opinión de su modelo nominal masculino era baja en consecuencia.

Para empeorar las cosas, Harry comenzó a sufrir estallidos de magia. Al principio, eran en pequeña escala, gracias a Dios, y usualmente durante el día, cuando Vernon estaba lejos. Después Harry tuvo uno pequeño delante de Vernon. Petunia sabía que él debía haberlo visto, pero había consumido varias jarras de cerveza ese día, así que se encontró inseguro de cual era la fuente de que un juguete pasara flotando frente a su nariz. Esa vez, lo dejaron pasar.

Desafortunadamente, la siguiente ocasión, Vernon estaba completamente sobrio.

Su furia fue aterradora―. ¡Él es un fenómeno! ―gritó Vernon―. ¡UN ANORMAL!

―Puedo oírte ―contestó Petunia de forma helada―, así como todos los vecinos.

Esa era una de las pocas cosas que aun conseguía callar a Vernon; tremendamente convencional, odiaba cualquier insinuación de que fuera a ser sujeto de habladurías. Él moderó su tono, pero no su ira―. ¡Saca de mi casa a ese pequeño monstruo! ―le siseó a Petunia―. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas de lo que le ocurrió a tus padres?

―Me acuerdo. Lo vi ―dijo Petunia. _Todavía tengo pesadillas con ello._

―¡Él es un peligro para nosotros! ¿Qué ocurriría si ese Lord No-sequé viene de nuevo a terminar el trabajo, ah? ¡Descubrirían una señal en el cielo sobre _nuestra_ casa quemada!

―Lord Voldemort esta muerto ―dijo Petunia con voz plana, suprimiendo la información que tenia de lo contrario, y decidiendo que en interés de tanto ella como Harry, no mencionar a los Mortífagos ni las protecciones mágicas.

Pero Petunia se sintió obligada de escribirle a Dumbledore, pidiéndole que considerara el mudar a Harry de su hogar. No porque ella quisiera que se fuera, porque no era así; sino por su propia seguridad alejándolo del hostigamiento de Vernon. Ella le pidió a Pompeyo que la entregara, lo que cual ella pensó al principio que había hecho. Pero más tarde, llegó a preguntarse al respecto. Pompeyo adoraba a Harry (_"¡un bebé mágico"!_), y ella estaba preparada a apostar que este había abierto su carta para leerla.

En cualquier caso, ella no recibió ninguna respuesta. Sospechando que Pompeyo la había eliminado, intentó tratar con el correo regular; esa carta fue devuelta al remitente, y cuando Pompeyo la vio estuvo enfurruñado una semana completa, y se rehusó a hacer labores domésticas en la casa. Esa lección fue dura; Petunia descubrió lo mucho que se había vuelto dependiente de Pompeyo para que la ayudara con las cosas de la casa y el cuidado de los niños. No volvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

Ella temió que Pompeyo favoreciera a Harry sobre Dudley, porque Harry era un mago, pero ese no parecía ser el caso. Él aun amaba a Dudley, y pasaba buena parte del tiempo con ambos niños demostrándoles magia y divirtiéndolos con esta. Petunia le advirtió que Harry podría tratar de emularlo cuando fuera una mala ocasión, pero Pompeyo la ignoró, como siempre hacia cuando a él le placía hacerlo. Ella solamente era una muggle después de todo, en lo que a él concernía. Pero también le advirtió que su propia magia no alcanzaba a suprimir la de Harry.

Maldición. Petunia se preguntó por qué su vida nunca era fácil. Pero si los estallidos mágicos de Harry eran un problema enorme, eso fue nada comparados al torrente que se desató el día del quinto cumpleaños de Dudley.

Vernon, con un espíritu mezquino que hacia rechinar los dientes a Petunia, se rehusaba a hacer un cumpleaños conjunto para los niños ni tampoco uno separado. Él pondría los fondos para una fiesta para Dudley, decía, pero no para Harry. Ni tampoco habría regalos para él. Petunia consiguió cubrir este dictamen explicándole a los niños que Dudley, por ser el mayor de los dos por un día entero, recibiría los regalos para los dos, y después durante una salida planificada durante el próximo fin de semana ellos celebrarían el cumpleaños de Harry. Esto funcionó razonablemente bien mientras los nenes fueron pequeños, o al menos hasta la fiesta de cumpleaños número cinco de Dudley.

Marge estaba postrada con ciática, y no atendería la fiesta, para alivio de Petunia. A modo de compensación, ella envió varios presentes a Privet Drive, todos meticulosamente etiquetados para Dudley. Ella estaba de acuerdo con Vernon en el tema de Harry, y no enviaba nada para él. Petunia apretó los dientes.

Dudley abrió los regalos de forma insegura, y después cometió el error de pasarle uno de ellos a Harry.

―Entrégame eso ―le espetó Vernon a Harry. Él había estado criticando todo el día a Harry; y el niño ya estaba harto.

Harry saltó sobre sus pies, tomó puntería, y lanzó el juguete a la cara de Vernon. Vernon explotó. Persiguió a Harry por la casa, chocando con los muebles, y rugiendo de furia.

Harry era muy rápido, pero la rabia impulsaba a Vernon para hacer un esfuerzo inusual. Finalmente, atrapó a Harry y comenzó a sacudirlo; el rostro de Harry empezó a tornarse rojo. Petunia se apresuró a intervenir, pero él se la quitó de encima. Entonces Dudley aferró el brazo de su padre y toda la habitación se iluminó con una luz brillante, mientras Vernon salía despedido golpeándose contra la muralla, jadeando.

Vernon se quedó mirando a Dudley―. ¡Dios Mio! ―exclamó―. Él es un... él es uno de esos... ¡esa pequeña sabandija lo infectó!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Bueno, ya estan los primos reunidos... Gracias por comentar,favorecer, leer.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	6. Campana, Libro y Cirio

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: "CAMPANA, LIBRO Y CIRIO"**

Vernon aferró a Dudley por los hombros y comenzó esta vez a sacudirlo a él―. ¡Nunca,_ nunca_, NUNCA hagas eso de nuevo! ―rugió, y arrojó lejos de sí al niño.

Dudley cayó al suelo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, más conmocionado que dolorido, al parecer. Petunia se lanzó contra Vernon, y el impulso lo hizo caer desplomado. Después ella gateó sobre sus rodillas hacia Dudley, aferró a Dudley de la muñeca y con la otra mano tomó a Harry por el cuello de su ropa. Cuando se pusieron de pie salieron por la puerta antes de que Vernon recobrara todos sus sentidos.

Petunia condujo a los niños por la calle que oscurecía y después vaciló. ¿Adónde podría ir? Mientras estaba parada allí, jadeando para recuperar el aliento, en tanto Dudley lloraba y Harry trataba de hacer que ella siguiera avanzando, escuchó una tos.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Se trataba de la señora Figg.

La señora Figg vivía en la calle cruzando Privet Drive número 4, con un montón de gatos notoriamente malolientes. Ella era una mujer que se encontraba en sus cincuentas o sesenta, Petunia no estaba segura de cual edad, quien usaba un par de gafas gruesas, y tenia un aire de excentricidad ausente. Ella ahora estaba con un gato en los brazos, y era obvio que había estado afuera buscándolo. O fue así lo que concluyó Petunia en ese momento.

―¿Necesita alguna ayuda, señora Dursley? ―preguntó la señora Figg sin inmutarse.

―¡Sí! ―jadeó Petunia―. ¿Podríamos entrar a su casa, por favor?

―Por supuesto ―dijo la señora Figg con placidez, dirigiendo la marcha.

Petunia se dejó caer con los niños sobre el sofá de la señora Figg, el cual olía, sin sorprender, a gatos, y empezó a llorar, uniéndose a los plañidos de Dudley en una armonía dual. Harry se desenredó de su tía y corrió a cerrar la puerta. La señora Figg cerró las persianas y prendió las luces.

La señora Figg preparó una taza de té para Petunia, en la cual vertió una generosa cantidad de brandy. Petunia la aceptó con gratitud, y lentamente comenzó a calmarse. La señora Figg limpió las cortadas de Dudley y le dio una aspirina. Ella sacó dulces para Harry, los que él aceptó educadamente, sin comérselos. Petunia tenia que estar de acuerdo con él, aunque fuera solamente en su mente; este no era momento para dulces.

―Gracias, usted ha sido muy gentil ―dijo Petunia con algo de embarazo. Ella apenas había hablado antes de esto con la señora Figg, y se sentía tanto incómoda como culpable.

―No se preocupe ―dijo la señora Figg, dando golpecitos en la mano de Petunia―. ¿Quiere que llame a la policía?

―Oh, no. no quiero hacer eso ―dijo Petunia. La policía había tratado de ayudarla en el pasado, pero ella sentía temor de ir a la corte. El último fiasco, ocurrido hacia un par de años atrás, la había dejado cautelosa. Según su experiencia, el sistema acusatorio parecía designado para proteger al perpetrador, en vez de a la víctima. Ella esperó a que la señora Figg le preguntara qué había sucedido, pero no lo hizo.

―Mi esposo esta enojado porque... porque...

―Él descubrió que su hijo es un mago ―dijo calmadamente la señora Figg.

Resultó ser que la señora Figg era su cuidadora. Esos condenados magos, los que habían abandonado a Harry en su umbral como un montón de ropa indeseable, habían tomado al parecer _algunas_ precauciones. Pero Petunia se preguntó por qué, ya que Dumbledore se había molestado en dejar una espía con ellos, por qué había colocado en el puesto a una squib y no a una bruja como dicho espía. La señora Figg podía ser escasamente de mucha ayuda en el caso de una emergencia con mortífagos. Pero no expresó en voz alta su opinión, eso seria poco diplomático; especialmente con la ayuda que les había brindado la señora Figg en esta ocasión.

―¿Cómo sabia usted que Dudley era un mago? ―le preguntó Petunia con curiosidad.

―Dumbledore me dijo que su nombre estaba anotado para ir a Hogwarts, y lo estaba desde su nacimiento ―dijo la señora Figg―. Ergo, es un mago.

―Él no me dijo nada a *_mi*_ ―dijo Petunia. Ella sintió resentimiento. Si ella hubiera sabido eso, ella hubiera . . . bueno, no sabia exactamente segura qué, pero deberían habérselo dicho, ¿no es así?

_Nunca nadie me dice nada._

Ella acomodó a los niños en el sofá enfrente de la tele, estaban dando su programa favorito, y Dudley se calmó considerablemente. Después la señora Figg y ella fueron a la cocina por otra taza de té, esta vez sin el brandy. Petunia quería información, así como la señora Figg; aunque no se trataba de la _misma_ información. Petunia se encontraba ahora en la posición de obtenerla de la persona delegada para espiar en ella.

―Harry ha estado teniendo estallidos de magia por algún tiempo ―dijo Petunia―, pero no así Dudley. Sin embargo, él tuvo uno hoy, uno bastante obvio, en frente de su padre ―la señora Figg asintió―. ¿Será él un... mago normal, y no un squib? ―_No fue muy sutil, cierto, pero claro Petunia también era una squib._

La señora Figg pareció sorprendida―. No veo por qué no ―dijo ella―. No hay reglas rígidas para los niños mágicos, por supuesto. Harry puede que haya demostrado mayores signos de magia porque vio a sus padres haciendo magia desde su infancia. Se supone que los hijos de muggle comienzan más tarde con la magia porque ellos tan sólo nunca han visto hacer magia desde sus inicios.

Petunia tuvo de repente la visión de Pompeyo demostrando magia a Dudley una y otra vez pacientemente. _Él lo sabía; o lo sospechaba_―. ¡Pompeyo! ―exclamó ella.

Hubo un 'pop' y Pompeyo apareció, con una sonrisa gigante como el Gato de Cheshire en el rostro―. ¡El amo Dudley es un mago en realidad! ―exclamó.

―Me alegra mucho que _tu_ estés feliz ―comentó ella agriamente.

Pompeyo no se dio por enterado, y ¿qué había de nuevo en ello? Él fue saludado con entusiasmo por los niños, y se acomodó a ver con ellos la televisión, haciendo magia en los comerciales para distraerlos. _Y yo nunca lo sospeché... ni una sola vez._

La señora Figg tosió, y dijo―. Es probable que Dudley haya tenido episodios menores, pero los niños nacidos de muggles comienzan más lento; y por supuesto, los muggles comúnmente no los reconocen por lo que son.

_Y es probable que yo haya estado esperando que sus episodios fueran como los de Harry, y estos no lo fueron_.

Petunia asintió, y entonces la señora Figg dijo―: ¡Un elfo doméstico! ¡Yo nunca había visto uno en una casa muggle! ¿Acaso Dumbledore se lo asignó a usted?

Petunia abrió la boca para contar la historia de Cressida Mayhew, y después la cerró. Repentinamente, se preguntó si Pompeyo no _era_ algo que Dumbledore le había asignado, bajo el disimulo de una herencia. Y ella recordó que la señora Figg era una espía. De modo que sólo se alzó de hombros. La señora Figg asumió que eso era un 'sí', y no dijo nada más.

Cuando Petunia condujo a los niños de vuelta a Privet Drive, para su alivio descubrió que Vernon no se encontraba allí. De hecho, él no regresó hasta tarde la noche siguiente. Así quedó establecido un nuevo patrón en sus vidas: Vernon se levantaba muy temprano, iba a desayunar afuera antes de irse a trabajar, y regresaba tarde, después de cenar afuera. Él ignoraba completamente a Petunia, Dudley y Harry, y dormía en la habitación de invitados.

Lo bueno de este nuevo régimen era que su familia rara vez lo veía. Y no lo echaban para nada de menos. La parte mala, era que para soportar todas esas visitas a restaurantes, él cortó drásticamente el presupuesto doméstico de Petunia. Los niños y ella comían fideos y vegetales de su jardín y poco más. Petunia que ya estaba baja de peso en primer lugar, consiguió perder cerca de siete kilos. Le preocupó notar que aunque Dudley y Harry comían exactamente lo mismo, Dudley se veía con sobrepeso, y Harry parecía bajo de peso.

Este _statu quo _siguió por algún tiempo. Vernon parecía estar siguiendo cierto patrón establecido mientras conseguía pensar en que iba a hacer. La condición de Dudley parecía haber interrumpido completamente sus planes, y su pequeña mente feral continuaba intentando descubrir una salida. Petunia pensaba que él debía odiar ese sentimiento; normalmente ella era quien ocupaba ese rol en la ecuación.

Pero después de casi un año de considerar su situación, Vernon llegó finalmente a una decisión, y la llamó a la sala para recibir su dictamen.

―Dudley será un mago ―dijo Vernon amenazadoramente―, sobre mi cadáver.

_Bueno, yo he estado intentando arreglar eso para ti, ya que estamos. Y si yo tuviera el dinero para un asesino, obtendrías tu dese_o.

―Yo voy a hacerme cargo de ello ―continuó él. _Pues buena suerte con eso, imbécil_―. Haz que Dudley esté aquí mañana, a las 2:00 p.m. Yo quiero que conozca a alguien.

Petunia consideró seriamente llevarse a los niños al parque en vez de eso, y al diablo con Vernon. Pero presintió que Vernon se encontraba seriamente en el borde, y por tanto provocarlo no seria sabio. Ella tomó la precaución de dejar a Harry con Pompeyo, ya que lo provocaba con su mera presencia, y Dudley y ella se encontraron en la sala de Privet Drive número 4 a la hora señalada.

Vernon estaba allí parado, con un hombre muy joven, incluso hasta tenia espinillas, que vestía una sotana y un collar clerical.

―Este es el Padre Mulroney ―dijo él. El hombre joven le brindó una sonrisa entusiasta y le estrechó la mano―. Y él esta aquí para... para hacerse cargo de eso.

―¿Hacerse cargo de qué? ―inquirió Petunia desconcertada. Vernon era muy anti-católico, y parloteaba constantemente acerca de "esos confabuladores papistas". Así que estaba muy sorprendida de ver a un sacerdote en la casa.

―Él va a realizar un exorcismo. Sobre Dudley.

―¡Por amor de Dios, Vernon! ―gritó Petunia―. ¡Nosotros somos metodistas!

Vernon la miró como si ella fuera extremadamente lerda―. ¿Es que acaso has oído hablar de un exorcismo metodista? ―le preguntó con sarcasmo.

―No recientemente ―respondió Petunia de igual manera.

―Nosotros necesitamos un exorcismo, y los pa... católicos los hacen. Así que vamos a ser católicos.

―¡No necesitamos un exorcismo, idiota! ¡No hay nada malo con Dudley!

―¡Esa es tu opinión, y no olvidemos que estas loca!

―Habría que considerar la fuente de _esa_ información ―masculló Petunia.

El sacerdote joven parecía desorientado por la discusión entre las personas a quienes pensaba que venia a ayudar. Petunia casi sintió lástima por él. Eventualmente, porque ella lo percibió como inofensivo y bien-intencionado, ella cedió y dejó que llevaran a cabo el exorcismo. ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Ella estaba bastante segura de que la magia no podía ser exorcizada, pero en cualquier caso, ellos estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

Bajo la dirección del Padre Mulroney, Vernon sostuvo apretadamente a Dudley en su regazo para mantenerlo quieto a lo largo de una interminable oración en latín, acompañada de (como Petunia lo pondría más tarde), muchos movimientos usando una cruz y salpicaduras. Dudley estaba soberanamente aburrido, y se retorció un poco; y el sacerdote lo tomó como una señal de que el (alegado) mal espíritu estaba abandonando su alma. Petunia no quiso alegar, aunque deseaba que el exorcizado fuera Vernon; y entonces el pobre Padre Mulroney si que se encontraría con las manos llenas, por así decirlo. Vernon estaba radiante, estaba absolutamente seguro de que había salvado a su hijo de vivir como un mago, y que haciéndolo así, resolvía todos sus problemas. Se encontraba, por decirlo, más que optimista.

Vernon quedó muy complacido consigo mismo por cerca de seis semanas, y después Dudley, como un reloj, tuvo otro estallido de magia, esta vez menos obvio, y justo en frente de su padre. La ira de Vernon y su decepción no reconocieron límites; él arrojó su rosario por la ventana, dejó de acudir a la misa, y maldijo sonoramente al Papa. Hasta ahí duró el unirse a los pa...católicos.

Y entonces, cerca de dos meses más tarde, él se presentó con otro exorcista.

―Este es el señor Arcos ―le dijo a Petunia.

El joven sacerdote había sido meramente un optimista; este hombre, pensó Petunia, parecía ser un total charlatán, ni inofensivo ni bien intencionado. Del tipo que hacia juegos de manos, y te separaba al mismo tiempo de tu dinero, y hasta capaz de mayores engaños. Era bajo e hirsuto, con cabello entrecano, y pequeños ojos negros con una distintiva expresión cínica. Sus dientes estaban chuecos y manchados, y un cigarrillo a medio fumar colgaba de sus labios. El hombre miró a los niños.

―¿Cuál de ellos es? ―preguntó sin mucho interés.

―¡Vernon! ―gritó Petunia―. ¿No aprendiste nada después de la última vez?

―Sí ―dijo Vernon―. Aprendí que esos papistas no sirven para nada. Necesitas a alguien más fuerte ―indicó a su huésped, y dijo―: Él va a hacer un exorcismo, pero esta vez será uno satanista.

―¿Satanista?

―Por supuesto. Hay que combatir el fuego con el fuego.

―Me rehúso absolutamente a tener algo que ver con esto, Vernon, ¡y tu no vas a infligir esto sobre Dudley! ¡Esta vez no!

Ellos tuvieron una breve discusión cortante, que terminó cuando Vernon amenazó a Petunia, como siempre. Mientras tanto, el exorcista inspeccionó con detenimiento a los niños. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la cicatriz de Harry.

―¿Cuál es? ―dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo la letanía normal de Vernon acerca de las deficiencias de Petunia.

Vernon vaciló―. ¿Cuánto por ambos? ―preguntó, sonriendo con malicia ante la mirada horrorizada de Petunia.

El hombrecillo alzó la mirada hacia Vernon. Petunia tenia la extraña impresión de que él estaba a punto de abortar el exorcismo, pero entonces Vernon extrajo su billetera―. ¿Cuánto? ―dijo imperativamente.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron al ver el efectivo, pero aun vaciló. Pero Vernon no podía ser denegado. Por fin, el hombre nombró un precio, y ellos regatearon por un rato antes de ponerse de acuerdo en una cifra.

―¡Vernon, no! ―gritó petunia―. ¡Pueden salir heridos!

―¡Yo tengo que salvar a Dudley!

―¿Y entonces por qué incluir a Harry? ―lloriqueó Petunia.

―Él infectó ya una vez a Dudley; podría hacerlo nuevamente. También tienen que ocuparse de él.

Petunia trató de alegar, llorando, los niños aferrados a ella, pero Vernon no fue conmovido. Si acaso sirvió para que finalmente perdiera la paciencia y empezara a empujarla y recriminarle, como siempre.

El señor Arcos dijo con impaciencia―. Paren con eso, y acabemos con esto. Yo tengo otro compromiso en dos horas, y no quiero llegar tarde.

Ellos fueron hacia la sala de estar, donde Vernon, bajo la dirección del señor Arcos, empujó los muebles contra las murallas y enrolló la alfombra. Arcos después sacó una bolsa con polvo azul derramándolo sobre el piso, dando forma a un gran círculo. Le hizo señas a los niños para que se pusieran en el centro de éste. Petunia los abrazó, rehusándose a soltarlos; Vernon la aferró por la cintura y la arrancó de los niños que ahora lloraban a gritos.

Arcos los pasó sobre la línea de polvo azul y dentro del círculo con él. Sacó otra bolsita de su bolsillo, y esparció el polvo negro que contenía por la cara interna de la línea azul.

Él comenzó a canturrear en un lenguaje que Petunia no reconocía, aunque no parecía europeo. Suponía que era del medio oriente. Los niños estaban acurrucados miserablemente dentro del círculo, y Petunia pensó que el polvo azul comenzaba a humear. Ella entró en pánico y comenzó a gritar con fuerza. Vernon apretó su mano carnosa sobre su boca para callarla, y Petunia lo mordió con fuerza, sacándole sangre. La bofetada que recibió fue un precio que no le importó pagar.

El cántico vaciló, y Petunia volvió a enfocarse en los niños, y vio que el polvo humeante estaba produciendo una gran cantidad de humo. La casa estaba sacudiéndose ¿seguro que se estaba sacudiendo? Y después la sala quedó a oscuras, a pesar de encontrarse a mitad de la tarde, y un intenso '_thump_' sacudió más la casa.

El ruido exterminó cada pieza de porcelana en el gabinete de la loza. Se sintió como el restallido de un trueno, terriblemente cercano y ruidoso. La habitación quedó iluminada por una luz verde y un gran viento … ¿dentro de la casa?... azotó las ventanas y sus ropas.

Petunia se arrancó del agarre de Vernon y se lanzó dentro del círculo sobre los niños, e incidentalmente Arcos, todos los cuales estaban tumbados sobre el piso. De repente el ruido se detuvo, el viento paró, y la luz verde se tornó azul blanquizca. Ellos observaron como la habitación quedaba destrozada fuera del círculo azul.

Vernon luchó para ponerse sobre sus rodillas para llegar a la puerta, y la atravesó mientras evitaba los escombros que volaban.

El último pensamiento de Petunia fue: _Yo siempre supe que era un cobarde._

La próxima vez que tomó nota de sus alrededores, vio que Arcos y los niños estaban desperdigados en un montón informe, y ella estaba tumbada sobre ellos. Se levantó hasta quedar sentada, y revisó a los niños, quienes estaban conscientes aunque al parecer en estado de shock.

El señor Arcos también estaba despierto, con los ojos dilatados y temblando.

―¿Qué _rayos_ fue eso? ―gritó.

Petunia dijo en tono normal―. Eso fue el demonio que usted exorcizó.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	7. El Ilusionista

**Nota del autor: **Esta historia esta listada como una historia de Harry y Snape porque: 1) fue escrita originalmente como un desafío para Potions & Snitches, y esos personajes eran pre-requisito; 2) Nadie lee historias de **Petunia** (suspiro hondo); y 3) Snape aparecerá finalmente cuando los niños vayan a Hogwarts.  
Resulta que P&S no recibe historias hasta que están absolutamente seguros que Snape aparece (Y mientras tanto tienes que postear en otro sitio), así que aquí estamos. En cuanto a si Petunia y él son el 'romance' en la historia, bueno, tendrán que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo.

_(N/T: Nota reposteada al inicio del fic - Por si no queda claro es Petunia POV todo el fic)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**CAPÍTULO 7: "EL ILUSIONISTA"**

Los vecinos habían escuchado por años las peleas, los trastazos (los ruidos de Vernon arrojando cosas contra las murallas), amenazas y niños llorando sin hacer comentarios, pero evidentemente los resultados de un exorcismo gitano fueron considerados ya demasiado. Finalmente. Esta vez alguien del vecindario llamó a la policía.

La policía dio una mirada alrededor de la sala y llamó a Servicio Protector de la Infancia. Vernon sufrió un segundo arresto, esta vez por poner en riesgo a los niños. Ellos estuvieron a punto de arrestar también a Petunia; solamente el completo terror de los niños ante el prospecto de ser separados de ella la salvó. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que tenía un testigo adulto en el señor Arcos. Y el señor Arcos estaba tan conmocionado por toda la experiencia que de hecho dijo la verdad cuando la policía lo interrogó. El hombre fue interrogado minuciosamente, y después también lo arrestaron bajo el cargo de fraude. Según le informó el oficial de policía, este era el último de una larga lista de cargos.

Pero su historia la absolvió de los cargos de poner a los niños en riesgo, y encarados con dos niños trastornados e histéricos, la policía dijo que ellos estaban preparados para creer en su historia. Otra primera vez fue el hecho de que, aunque estaba siendo arrestado por practicar un exorcismo fraudulento, en realidad no era culpable de ello, a pesar de que Petunia dudaba que hubiese cumplido exactamente lo prometido. Al menos ella esperaba que no.

Los estallidos mágicos por parte de ambos niños en los días siguientes confirmaron sus sospechas.

En la audiencia subsiguiente de Servicio Protector de la Infancia, Petunia, ahora ya versada con los caprichos del sistema acusatorio, no quedó ni un poco sorprendida al escuchar a Vernon reclamando que ella le había puesto una trampa. Él no pretendía exorcizar a su hijo y su sobrino; solamente había sido una broma. Quizás no tan graciosa como había planeado, pero así son esas cosas. La arpía de su esposa había usado una broma inocente para usarla en su contra. Tampoco era la primera vez, solamente ella había estado esperando por otra oportunidad para hacerlo lucir mal. Había una larga historia de problemas emocionales allí, ustedes ni saben. Y así continuó.

El Padre Mulroney acudió al ser citado, pero se rehusó a decir si había ejecutado un exorcismo o no. Eso era tan confidencial como la confesión, dijo con solemnidad.

El señor Arcos probó ser menos discreto. Dijo haber sido contratado por un tipo obeso: Dursley. Dursley le contó que su hijo estaba poseído por demonios mágicos o alguna estupidez parecida, él no le prestó demasiado atención, y que necesitaba un exorcismo. Arcos lidiaba con bobos como ese a diario. Ellos creían en _cualquier_ cosa, las historias que podría contar . . . oh, disculpen. Sí, acerca de Dursley. No, su esposa no estaba involucrada. Ella siguió intentando lograr que él se detuviera. Entonces Dursley de repente decidió incluir a su sobrino en el exorcismo. Él estuvo de acuerdo en pagar más por eso. Esto hizo que su esposa estuviera más determinada a hacer que él se detuviera, y al final él la golpeó y la alejó de los niños, y le dijo a Arcos que continuara adelante.

El abogado de Vernon interrogó al señor Arcos sin misericordia, apuntando a su largo historial de fraude. Arcos admitió todo alegremente. El abogado sugirió que Petunia le estaba pagando por mentir. Él lo negó. No había dinero por decir esto, dijo. Ese gordo tenía mucho dinero, dijo parpadeando. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera... decirle que no a él? Si un idiota quiere darte su dinero, serias un idiota mayor si no lo tomaras ¿correcto?

―¿Qué prueba tiene que lo que dice es la verdad? ―tronó el abogado de Vernon.

Arcos le dio una sonrisa ladina y le entregó un video de la entrevista en que Vernon lo contrataba. ¿Vernon sabía de la grabación de video? No, por supuesto que no. Él hacia uno para cada cliente, empero, para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

―¿Malos entendidos? ―dijo el abogado con un resoplido―. Usted tenía la intención de usarlos para chantaje, ¿no es así? ―Arcos se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonrió de medio lado.

La grabación de video era incriminatoria. Vernon, la imagen de la benevolencia, devoto a la familia y buen ciudadano en el estrado, fue revelado como un matón grosero, burdo, y obsesivo. Blasfemó, gritó y amenazó.

El rostro del juez se fue poniendo cada vez más sombrío al observar. La obsesión de Vernon con la posesión mágica también se veía pésimo, así como su actitud ruda hacia Petunia, y su disgusto por el pequeño Harry. El juez ni siquiera se molestó con razones detalladas en su juicio, y le concedió la custodia total y la tutela de Dudley y de Harry a Petunia allí mismo.

Cuando fue pronunciado el veredicto, Vernon intentó agredir tanto a Arcos como a Petunia frente a toda la corte, y atacó a no menos de tres policías, por lo que se requirió que cinco policías al final lo restringieran. Fue ingresado de inmediato en el Hospital Brookwood para los Delincuentes Psicóticos en Woking. Allí Vernon fue diagnosticado como estar sufriendo de esquizofrenia de una variedad paranoica. Todos los siquiatras estuvieron de acuerdo: "Sus delirios son muy consistentes", como uno puso en un reporte. Marge, enfurecida, apeló a esta decisión, pero cada siquiatra experto que ella contrató admitió que Vernon tenía alucinaciones y que era bastante obvio que era tanto violento como peligroso.

Los cargos criminales de fraude contra el señor Arcos fueron sostenidos, ya que él estuvo de acuerdo en declararse culpable, para sorpresa de Petunia.

―¿Por qué admitió el fraude? ―le preguntó Petunia al encontrarse con él afuera de la corte―. El exorcismo fue exitoso y usted lo sabe.

Arcos alzó la mirada hacia ella y masculló―. Lo sé, y yo debería saberlo. He visto docenas de ellos. Ese fue el primero que fue real, sin embargo. Yo nunca pensé . . . ―se quedó callado un momento―. Los niños... ambos son hechiceros , ¿no es así?

―Magos ―dijo Petunia.

―Magos, entonces. Y usted es una bruja.

―No.

―Sí, usted lo es. Usted los protegió a ellos... y a mi, cuando eso salió.

Petunia guardó silencio.

―¿Qué era esa... cosa? ―preguntó Arcos―. Eso no era magia de él.

―No. Eso era el remanente de un hechizo, creo ―dijo Petunia―. Harry, mi sobrino, fue atacado por un mago poderoso cuando era un bebé. ¿Vio su cicatriz?

Arcos asintió―. Mi familia es originalmente de Rumania, así que yo sé acerca de la magia, y sí, yo he escuchado hablar de Voldemort. Nosotros tenemos algunos practicantes de magia en nuestra propia familia. Sé que si usted no hubiera hecho... lo que hizo... todos estaríamos muertos. Así que yo le debo una. Yo tengo un historial policial, pero ese abogado idiota que tengo va a insistir en mis "antecedentes culturales desfavorecidos" y pienso que saldré libre ―Esa grabación iba a ayudar, por supuesto.

Él miró a Petunia y dijo―. ¿Por qué siguió casada con ese gilipollas barrigón? Usted no lo necesita. ¿Usted es una _bruja_! Allá en Rumania harían fila por usted, y usted elegiría a quien quisiera. Y ellos estarían más que felices de tener a sus niños en la familia.

_Oh, sí, por qué._

―Si usted lo desea... yo me puedo hacer cargo de él por usted. Del gilipollas, me refiero. Ellos nunca encontrarían los restos, yo sé mi negocio.

¡Aquí estaba el asesino por el que Petunia rezaba! Una ironía, por cierto.

―Y... y... yo estaría feliz de casarme con usted, si usted quisiera considerarlo.

«Dios mio ―pensó Petunia―. Creo que acabo de recibir mi primera proposición. Combinada con una oferta de homicidio, nada menos. Es casi conmovedor.» Especialmente, porque ella sospechaba que ella seria mucho más feliz con el feo hombrecito gitano de lo que jamás había sido con Vernon Dursley.

Ella le aseguró a Arcos que en serio consideraría su oferta: la de matrimonio, no la de asesinato, ya no que no tenía razones para rehusarse de inmediato. Pero primero ella debía negociar el futuro de sus niños con Servicio Protector de la Infancia.

Eso probó ser más difícil de lo que ella había temido. Las asistentes sociales eran de la opinión que Petunia había fallado en proteger a los niños de Vernon, y ya que tenía un historial considerable de problemas emocionales, por lo tanto era probablemente una madre inadecuada por sí sola.

«Oh, eso es genial ―pensó Petunia―, cuando intenté protegerlos ¡que ayuda obtuve? Los juzgados resultaron ser del todo inútiles, y me culparon a mi. Y ahora me siguen culpando porque ellos fueron del todo inútiles. ¡Siempre es mi culpa! Si yo supiera como maldecirlos, se arrepentirían. Los convertiría a todos en cucarachas, y me reiría mientras lo hiciera.»

Sin embargo, eventualmente, estuvieron de acuerdo en que los niños deberían quedarse con ella, bajo su supervisión. Petunia dio un suspiro de alivio ante esto, pero sus problemas en ese frente estaban lejos de terminar.

Marge renunció a conseguir que liberaran a Vernon y volcó su atención en conseguir la custodia de Dudley, sobre la base de la inestabilidad mental de Petunia. El abogado de Petunia le aseguró que la chance de Marge no era buena, pero aun así la demanda tenía que defenderse, y eso era caro. La modesta herencia de Petunia que recibiera de sus padres (se había determinado finalmente su patrimonio), se fue en esos gastos.

Cuando Marge perdió, Petunia tuvo que hipotecar Privet Drive número 4 para combatir su apelación. Ella había sido apuntada como 'administradora' de Vernon (debido a _su_ incapacidad mental), lo que le permitió gravar la casa. Marge perdió también en esa ocasión, pero el juez estuvo de acuerdo en que se le deberían permitir visitas a Dudley, una victoria suficiente para reducir sus costos.

La segunda hipoteca sobre el número 4 fue necesaria para conseguir que se descontinuara el derecho a visita. Petunia alegaba que Marge estaba intentando emponzoñar la mente de Dudley en contra de su madre y de su primo. Petunia tuvo éxito en ello, la corte estuvo de acuerdo que la descripción Marge de su cuñada y del primo de Dudley como 'los engendros del diablo', era denigrante. Pero al revisar su situación financiera, sintió que era una derrota. El estrés emocional de las demandas legales constantes tampoco ayudaba.

Petunia fue muy suave al negarle su mano al señor Arcos. Ella le dio las gracias con seriedad por sus halagos, pero le dijo que había decidido dedicarse a criar a sus hijos. Ademas, notó ella, al estar Vernon internado, resultaría sospechoso que ella se casara con el testigo principal en su contra. El señor Arcos le dio la razón, pero presionó a Petunia para que aceptara el homicidio de Vernon como un regalo de parte de él, y para expresarle su más sincera consideración. Petunia tuvo que combatir el impulso de aceptar, o de substituir a Marge como su víctima, pero de nuevo se rehusó con bastante pesar.

Al final, el señor Arcos logró darle a Petunia un obsequio. Ante su insistencia, su 'idiota abogado' consiguió que Petunia se divorciara de Vernon gratis. En el arreglo, Petunia recibió Privet Drive número 4, principalmente porque estaba tan agobiado por las hipotecas requeridas para combatir a Marge que tenía muy poco valor como patrimonio neto. Petunia estaba sinceramente agradecida. Su situación financiera era tan desesperada que no podría haberse permitido obtener el divorcio de no ser así.

Esto la dejó con una casa tremendamente hipotecada, una educación incompleta, sin trabajo, ni experiencia laboral, y con dos niños pequeños que criar. Pero, por fin, estaba libre de Vernon; y vaya que esa era libertad. Después de diez años miserables, era como ser liberada de un campamento de prisioneros. Pero como la mayoría de los supervivientes, Petunia tenía cicatrices, y aunque no eran visibles, se harían sentir en los años siguientes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: ¡Petunia libre! :) Gracias por comentar, favorecer y leer.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	8. Los Hermanos Grimm

******Nota del Autor:** Aclaro que Harry y Dudley tenían como 8 años cuando ocurrió el divorcio.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: "LOS HERMANOS GRIMM"**

De este modo, Petunia se vio embarcada en su nueva carrera como madre soltera. El lado positivo de su nueva vida era el no tener que vivir con una persona que ella detestaba y quien la criticaba en cualquier cosa que hiciera. El lado negativo era el no tener su sueldo para poder apoyarse, y tener que hacer decisiones por si misma. Vernon básicamente había hecho cada decisión en su hogar durante diez años. Petunia había resentido esto con amargura, pero cuando llegó el momento de hacerlo ella, descubrió que la indecisión la paralizaba. Ella intentó con fuerza el sobreponerse a ello, pero le resultó claro que había subestimado las dificultades de vivir por su cuenta. O quizás fuera simplemente que se encontraba fuera de práctica.

No es que ella quisiera que Vernon regresara; nunca llegó hasta ese punto. _Ni nunca llegaría jamás. El invierno nuclear seria preferible._

Había multitud de compensaciones: la principal de ellas era que ahora podría criar a sus hijos como escogiera. Eso era importante, porque criar magos, especialmente al no tener ella magia, era un asunto delicado en el mejor de los tiempos, y necesitaba de toda la atención de Petunia.

Los efectos colaterales del régimen de Vernon era que los niños no tenían amigos, y se encontraban alienados de la mayoría de los pocos familiares que les quedaban. Los niños habían pasado de una vaga enemistad promovida por Vernon al inicio de su relación, a ser los mejores amigos. «Ellos apenas habían tenido otra elección ―pensó Petunia―, ya que no asistían a la escuela ni participaban en deportes, para tener amigos de su edad solamente se tenían uno al otro.» Ellos aun peleaban ocasionalmente, pero era sin rencor; y bastaba con que apareciera una amenaza para alguno de los dos, o para Petunia, para que presentaran un frente sólido.

Ya que la vida de Petunia había sido deteriorada por un caso fuera de control de rivalidad entre hermanas, por su parte y no de Lily, ella era altamente sensible para tratar a los niños de igual manera; solamente para descubrir, para su desazón, que eso realmente no funcionaba. Ellos eran muy diferentes en temperamento, y sus necesidades eran también diferentes. Petunia recordaba haber agobiado a su madre por preferir a Lily sobre ella, solamente para que Marigold dijera―: Pero, Pet, Lily y tu no son iguales. Son como manzanas y peras ―entonces Petunia había argüido que eso era irrelevante, pero ahora que ella se encontraba en una situación similar, entendía las razones de su madre.

Había cosas que les gustaban a ambos niños, y cosas que no, pero no eran las mismas cosas en cada caso. Pero ya que ambos eran magos, esas diferencias jugaban como complementarias; en vez de antagonistas, como fue el caso de Petunia y de Lily, ellos eran un equipo. Esto alivió a Petunia, pero también la puso envidiosa. _Dios mio, yo puedo desarrollar rivalidad fraternal hasta con mi propio hijo. Eso sí que lleva un esfuerzo verdadero_.

Siempre le sorprendía a Petunia que Dudley no demostrara semejanza con Vernon, más allá de lo físico. Pero claro, Harry tampoco se parecía mucho a Lily. Ella no había conocido lo bastante a James Potter (un puñetazo en la mandíbula no bastaba como presentación) para saber si Harry se parecía a él, aunque de nuevo había una fuerte semejanza física.

Los niños eran primos en primer grado, pero no se parecían en nada. Dudley tenia el colorido de ella, pelo claro y ojos azules, y con el tipo de cuerpo de Vernon; aunque con la personalidad del padre de ella, gracias a Dios. Era metódico, paciente, calmado y reservado. También carecía del mal genio de Vernon. Harry tenia los brillantes ojos verdes de Lily, y lucía parecido a James, delgado, moreno y miope. Era tan agudo como una aguja industrial y pensaba rápido sobre sus pies, pero Petunia temía que fuera demasiado impulsivo. Marigold Evans estaba representada también en él; poseía su actitud despreocupada y su tendencia a dejar caer bombas en medio de una conversación, con el mismo aire de inocente regocijo. Petunia vivía aterrada de lo que pudiera llegar a decir a la persona equivocada. Explotaba a la menor provocación.

La reclusión de Vernon fue considerada una bendición por ambos niños. La asistente social le había advertido que los niños eran con frecuencia protectores de sus padres inadecuados y hasta abusivos, pero los niños no pretendieron sentirse infelices de que Vernon se hubiera ido permanentemente―. ¡No más exorcismos! ―decía Harry feliz, y Dudley concordaba.

Dudley se sentía igual de aliviado de que ya no tuviera que ir a visitar a Marge, y era algo por lo que Petunia no podía culparlo, pero le preocupaba que los niños estuvieran tan aislados. Ella sabía que terminarían yendo a Hogwarts, y esperaba que ellos pudieran hacer amigos allí. Pero también veía con temor esa entrada en público. ¿Cómo unos niños tan protegidos se desempeñarían entre magos nazis? ¿Y cómo soportaría ella la profunda soledad de estar sin ellos?

Esa era una actitud errónea, y ella lo sabía. No era responsabilidad de los niños el hacerla feliz. Ella se daba cuenta que ellos trataban de hacerlo, sin embargo. Petunia estaba agradecida por ello, consciente de que aquello era como un milagro, pero intentaba con todo su empeño que fuera recíproco.

Aun así, Petunia sentía que le estaba fallando a los niños a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Educarlos en la casa significaba que ella no podía trabajar mucho, así que apenas le alcanzaba para pagar las deudas. No quedaba nada para extras ni para golosinas. Los niños simplemente dejaron de quejarse por cosas después de un tiempo. Petunia pensó que este tipo de auto-control era antinatural para su edad; los comentarios de la asistente social acerca de lo impropio de que ellos la cuidaran en vez de al revés hizo ecos en su mente.

Dudley podría beneficiarse de instrucción especial para ayudarlo con su dislexia, pero Petunia no podía pagarlo, así que fue a la biblioteca y utilizó cada recurso gratis que pudiera descubrir. Él tampoco era tan activo como debería.

Harry, por otro lado, tenia muchísima energía, y ese era otro problema que Petunia sentía que no estaba resolviendo. Los deportes organizados estaba descartados, los estallidos de magia eran muy frecuentes. Así que Petunia decidió asignarle labores domésticas, para enorme disgusto de Pompeyo. Al principio, ella esperaba que las rechazara por aburridas, pero Harry disfrutaba de cualquier actividad, aunque Petunia debía observarlo para que no llevara las cosas al extremo. Al pedirle que desmalezara el jardín, ella descubrió que estaba construyendo un jardín de rocas en la esquina del patio, hasta con una cascada de agua, una poza reflectante, y un círculo de gnomos de concreto que había extraído de los vecinos. Al pedirle que organizara el sótano, lo descubrió intentando construir un nuevo cuarto allí, no demasiado mal. Petunia se rehusaba a especular de donde había obtenido la madera para ello; aunque se aseguró de hacer que devolviera cada uno de los gnomos con una disculpa.

―¿Hacer que un mago se disculpe con los muggles? ¿Un mago? ―dijo Pompeyo, horrorizado. Petunia le dijo que se callara, y él estuvo enfurruñado por días.

Pompeyo objetaba que Dudley o Harry hicieran quehaceres, pero Petunia insistió, y le enseñó a ambos niños a cocinar, a lavar, y cosas domésticas. Dudley porque necesitaba el ejercicio, y Harry porque necesitaba de la actividad. Petunia además sentía que ellos dependían demasiado de Pompeyo, quien prefería estar atento a sus menores caprichos.

El elfo doméstico clamaba que su ama lo estaba avergonzando y amenazó con irse, ya que la labor infantil al parecer era causal de rompimiento de contrato entre los elfos―. Entonces vete ―le dijo Petunia inconmovible. Pompeyo resopló con furia, pero se quedó.

En una ocasión, Petunia consideró enviar a los niños a Beauxbatons en vez de a Hogwarts, principalmente por esos 'magos nazis', como los llamaba ella. Esto involucró intentar enseñarles francés a los niños, un asunto dudoso, dado el imperfecto manejo de ese idioma por parte de Petunia. Como resultado, Harry comenzó (y persistió) en llamarla 'Tante', pero los niños ganaron muy poco más con esto, y Petunia renunció como otro proyecto fallido.

Para su instrucción más práctica, Petunia se apoyó en unos discos de la biblioteca local sobre temas como mantenimiento de calderas, reparaciones en el hogar, y el uso de herramientas sencillas. Por supuesto que 'sencillas' era una palabra desconocida para los niños. Quedaron mesmerizados por los discos, poniéndolos una y otra vez. Petunia, por un sentido del deber, también los veía, cuando menos una vez, aunque el tema le aburría enormemente. Ella más tarde comprendería que debería haber puesto mayor atención.

Un corto tiempo después, al pasar una tormenta, quedó horrorizada de descubrir a Harry a horcajadas sobre el ángulo del tejado de la casa, claveteando tejas que se habían volado con el mal tiempo y que había recuperado. Un vecino lo vio también, un idiota de primera clase semejante a Vernon, y disfrutó regañando a Petunia por poner en peligro a los niños, y la amenazó con reportarla a Servicio Protector de la Infancia. Una amenaza válida, en lo que concernía a Petunia.

Dudley compartía esta opinión. Jaló de la manga del vecino cuando estaba reprendiendo a Petunia, y cuando finalmente el hombre hizo una pausa, y miró hacia abajo, dijo―: Hazla llorar y eres hombre muerto.

El hombre eligió echarse a reír ante esto, y se alejó riéndose entre dientes. Dudley lo observó irse con el rostro impasible.

Petunia sabía que hablaba en serio; entró en pánico, y procedió a instar a los niños a que no mataran ni lastimaran al vecino (en el caso de Harry, lo hizo cuando bajó del techo, y concordó con Dudley).

―De acuerdo ―dijo Dudley, añadiendo en _sotto voce_―, no físicamente.

Petunia, consciente de esa concesión extraída de los chicos, escogió no escuchar esto.

Al día siguiente, el frondoso césped del vecino, del cual estaba excesivamente orgulloso, se marchitó y murió así como sus flores y su huerto. Despertaba cada mañana para descubrir su basura regada sobre su patio seco y ennegrecido. El reclamó que los chicos Dursley eran los responsables, y hasta instaló cámara de vigilancia para reunir pruebas. La película, que él revisaba enfebrecido cada mañana, no mostraba nada sino un gran viento que por la noche daba vuelta sus tachos de basura. Solamente la suya.

―Eso le enseñará ―dijo Dudley, procediendo a añadir rápidamente al alzar la vista Petunia― a reciclar.

―¿Y cuándo es que tu piensas ―preguntó Petunia con sarcasmo― que se recuperará su jardín?

―No sé ―dijo Dudley, dándole esa mirada en blanco con que los niños escondían un número de pecados―, quizás se trate de una plaga.

―Siempre existe una buena posibilidad de que esa plaga mejore si él se disculpa contigo, por supuesto ―dijo Harry, con animación.

―Y los cerdos podrían volar, pero tendrían que tener unas alas muy fuertes para ello ―dijo Petunia. No podía verlo disculpándose, el hombre era un plomo, un abusón domestico, y obstinado en ello.

Por tanto, ella quedó pasmada cuando el vecino la llamó desde la cerca que dividía sus propiedades para disculparse, de forma furtiva y de malas ganas, pero una auténtica disculpa de un hombre adulto no-pariente, algo que nunca Petunia había recibido antes. Cuando ella lo invitó junto con su esposa para tomar el café a modo de oferta de paz, él se excusó apresuradamente y la evitó asiduamente en el futuro.

_Mirabile dictu_, su jardín se recuperó a la mañana siguiente.

Fue la señora Figg quien le advirtió que los vecinos habían prohibido a sus hijos jugar con Dudley o Harry, que les habían aconsejado evitar a los niños a toda costa. Petunia se entristeció ante estas noticias, pero eso poco le sorprendió.

―¿Cómo hicieron los encantamientos? ―le preguntó a la señora Figg, refiriéndose al asunto del jardín.

―Le doy tres oportunidades ―dijo la señora Figg.

―Pompeyo en triplicado ―suspiró Petunia.

Al verse enfrentado, Pompeyo no se molestó en negarlo―. Si usted no se defiende ―le dijo fríamente―, entonces sus niños aprenderán a hacerlo por usted.

Esta acusación hirió a Petunia más que cualquier cosa que Pompeyo le hubiera dicho antes. Las insinuaciones de Vernon y sus manipulaciones a través de su matrimonio habían sido casi todos inventos o exageraciones, y aunque ella las encontraba irritantes, sabía que no eran ciertas. Pompeyo, por otro lado, tenia una puntería dolorosamente efectiva. Era como jugar contra ti mismo.

Los siquiatras le habían advertido a Petunia que la mayoría de los pacientes institucionalizados eran liberados dentro de cinco años o algo así; pero la condición de Vernon había empeorado, y finalmente se había vuelto obvio que él estaba allí, como se dice, de por vida. La póliza de seguro de larga duración de Vernon daba algo de dinero para Dudley y ella; así como la parte de Lily del patrimonio de sus padres, que aun estaba en fideicomiso para Harry. Petunia aun se encontraba incapaz de acceder a la herencia Mayhew, con su pre-condición de un heredero mágico. Ella se preguntaba si James Potter habría dejado algo de dinero, después de todo, Lily le había dicho que él era acaudalado. No había ninguna mención con respecto a esto en la carta que recibiera de Dumbledore, sin embargo. Ella odiaba pedirle algo a los magos, porque entonces se podrían sentir tentados a interferir, pero su necesidad se estaba volviendo grave.

Petunia no había terminado su educación, y no tenia experiencia laboral. Vernon había dicho que _su _esposa no necesitaba trabajar. Bueno, ella ya no era su esposa, y ahora ella lo haría.

Ella trató de tener una guardería en el número 4 por un tiempo, pero los estallidos de magia de los niños pusieron un alto a ello. Ella necesitaba un trabajo, pero ¿quién seria lo bastante segura para cuidar de los niños? Aunque Pompeyo era confiable con respecto a su seguridad, ella se estaba preocupando cada vez más con respecto a su actitud. Ella no quería que los niños copiaran sus actitudes desdeñosas con respecto a los muggles, por una parte; y con respecto a ella, por otra.

De modo que la respuesta debió ser la señora Figg, quien estuvo de acuerdo en cuidarlos unas cuantas noches a la semana mientras Petunia servia mesas en un restaurante local. Los niños no tenían problemas con la señora Figg, pero echaban de menos a Petunia, y evidentemente estaban preocupados porque ella trabajara de noche. La solución que dieron a este problema se presentó en la puerta de Petunia un soleado lunes por la tarde.

Petunia abrió la puerta para encontrar a un hombre bajo vestido muy pulcramente, sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

―¿Petunia Dursley? ―dijo él animadamente.

―Sí, diga ―¿se trataría de una entrega? ¿O acaso de otra notificación legal? Ella sabía que con frecuencia pretendían ser mensajeros, según su desafortunada experiencia personal.

―Yo soy Andrew Tolliver, su cita ―dijo él.

―Mi... ¿qué? ―graznó Petunia.

Resultó ser que los niños habían decidido que Petunia debía encontrarse solitaria, aparte de que el estado financiero de la familia era tal que ellos sintieron que obtener un sostén de la familia se había convertido en una absoluta necesidad. Como modo de resolver esos problemas con una sola jugada, ellos la habían inscrito en un servicio de citas.

Más tarde, Petunia tuvo el dudoso privilegio de leer el formulario, y notó que los niños no habían sentido la obligación de ser honestos. De acuerdo a sus seres más queridos, ella era soltera, sin hijos, tenia un buen trabajo, un hogar libre de deudas, y cinco años menos de edad.

―Teníamos que asegurarnos que quisieran conocerte, Tante ―dijo Harry con franqueza.

Petunia estaba tanto divertida como herida por la evaluación descarnada de los niños de sus encantos, o la falta de ellos. Era tonto; ella sabía lo tonto que era, y aun así seguía sintiéndose igual.

El señor Tolliver esperaba poder salir con Petunia a cenar. Petunia se rehusó, diciendo que no tenia quien cuidara a los niños. Bueno, esa era su excusa, de todos modos; aunque no quiso molestar a la señora Figg. Ella sentía que el pobre hombre merecía que le dieran una comida, aunque fueran salchichas y puré con un par de críticos niños de nueve años. Así que ella se sentó miserable a la mesa mientras los niños lo interrogaban sin misericordia acerca de su ingreso anual. ("¿Bruto o neto?", escuchó que preguntaba Dudley). Acerca de su trabajo, de sus planes a largo plazo, de su salud física y mental, de su historial criminal (¿tenia uno?), y si alguna vez había contratado a un exorcista. Y ah, sí, ¿creía él en la magia?

Fue una tarde humillante; y fue aun más humillante el saber que los niños habían realizado quehaceres para uno de los vecinos en una tienda local para pagar la cuota del servicio.

Después de que el carente de suerte señor Tolliver se escabullera, Petunia se sentó en el sofá en medio de un ataque inexplicable de llanto, con un niño a cada lado tratando desesperadamente de calmarla.

―Dud, ve por la señora Figg ―gritó Harry al fin, y Dudley salió corriendo a hacerlo.

La señora Figg, como siempre tan práctica, le dio a Petunia un trago de lo que Petunia pensó que era brandy, pero que probó ser un tranquilizante de alguna clase que usaban los magos.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de sus alrededores, ella yacía sobre el sofá, y la señora Figg estaba tejiendo en el sillón al lado suyo. Los niños no estaban visibles por ningún lado.

―Los mandé a la cama ―explicó la señora Figg.

―¿Y lo hicieron? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Oh, si, lo hicieron ―dijo la señora Figg―, de buenas ganas ―ella miró inquisitivamente a Petunia―. Ellos no pretendían causar algún daño, sabe.

―Oh, lo sé. No sé porque estoy tan molesta.

―Estrés, me imagino.

Estrés, ciertamente. Ella de pronto se descubrió contándole a la señora Figg toda la historia, o por lo menos lo que ella estaba dispuesta a contarle a alguien. No quiso hacerlo; era reticente con la señora Figg desde que supo que su vecina estaba espiando para Dumbledore, un hombre en quien ella no confiaba. Pero Petunia sentía que tenia que hablar con otro adulto, uno que comprendiera acerca de la magia, o reventaría. Así que la historia completa salió a borbotones. Ella describió sus extraños síntomas, la sorprendente fuerza física bajo estrés, las cosas extrañas que sucedían en la casa. De forma ordinaria, ella asumía que los niños eran responsables, excepto que esto había sucedido antes de que ellos aparecieran en escena.

La señora Figg la miró fijamente―. ¿Y esto ha estado sucediendo por cuánto tiempo?

―Desde antes que Dudley naciera.

―¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que lo notó?

Petunia trató de recordar―. La primera vez fue la noche que murieron mis padres, estoy bastante segura de ello. Ahí fue cuando noquee al novio de Lily y sus amigos. No sé que me pasó. Yo nunca antes había golpeado a alguien, ni desde entonces. Bueno, déjeme rectificarlo... le pegué una vez a Vernon cuando me empujó, y él pasó literalmente horas provocándome. Él llamó de inmediato a la policía cuando lo hice, gritando que yo lo había agredido. El muy maldito ―ella sintió rabia de nuevo. Pero ella no lo había noqueado, para nada. Ni le había dejado marca. Lo que fuera eso, fue completamente impredecible.

―¿Y después de eso, cuándo fue la vez siguiente?

―Después de que Vernon y yo nos casamos, quizás uno o dos meses.

La señora Figg se quedó pensando―. Me dijeron que usted era una squib, pero eso no suena como si lo fuera.

―Yo no tuve la magia suficiente para acudir a Hogwarts, Dumbledore lo dijo así.

―Hay algunos otros squibs que han comenzado a presentar señales de magia más tarde en su vida ―dijo la señora Figg―. Eso se llama sobrecarga mágica, pero es bastante raro. Pero usted debe ser muy cuidadosa cuando le cuente a alguien acerca de ello. Las sobrecargas mágicas hacen que la magia sea incontrolable, y normalmente ocasiona que el squib se vuelva...

―Loco ―concluyó Petunia por ella.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Grimm - juego de palabras con Grim:'duro' y 'triste' y 'nefasto'.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	9. Varitas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: "VARITAS"**

La señora Figg vaciló―. Me temo que sí. Yo he escuchado un montón de teorías al respecto. Mis padres quedaron muy infelices por supuesto cuando se comprobó que yo era un squib, y cuando era una niña ellos consultaron un número de expertos para ver si se podía hacer algo al respecto. En una ocasión, cuando yo era una niña, hubo un mago sin escrúpulos que les prometió a los padres de squibs que él podía provocar la sobrecarga mágica, a cambio de una buena cantidad, por supuesto. Su teoría era que una experiencia traumática podría desencadenarla. Esto funcionaba con frecuencia, pero después se hizo obvio que la sobrecarga mágica provocaba locura en la mayoría de las personas que la experimentaban. Los desafortunados padres terminaron con los bolsillos más ligeros y sus niños encerrados por el resto de sus vidas en el área psiquiátrica de San Mungo. Sin embargo, ahora eran mágicos, así que los jueces del ministerio determinaron que los contratos se habían cumplido. Él ni siquiera pasó un tiempo en Azkaban por ello, si puede imaginarlo. Por suerte para mi, mis padres fueron cautelosos.

Hubo un silencio pesado.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tengo entonces? ―preguntó Petunia, embotada.

―Esa es la parte rara ―dijo la señora Figg―. Normalmente eso actúa rápidamente, dentro de un mes a un año. Por lo que me ha contado, usted ha tenido esos síntomas por diez años aproximadamente. Esa no es una sobrecarga mágica; es un fluctuación mágica.

―¿Y qué provoca eso?

―En realidad no lo sé, pero yo pienso que hay alguien a quien puede preguntarle al respecto.

Ese alguien era Pompeyo. Él miró ceñudo a la señora Figg cuando empezó a preguntarle acerca del periodo de tiempo después de la muerte de su Ama. ¿Qué había sucedido?

―¿Quién te dijo que vinieras a Privet Drive número 4, Pompeyo? ―le instó la señora Figg.

―La señorita Lily ―admitió finalmente.

―¿Qué te dijo ella? ¿Puedes recordarlo exactamente?

―Ella dijo que yo evitara al muggle gordo, y no dejara que el ama supiera que yo estaba aquí, tampoco. Pero que debía ayudarla lo más posible. Ella quería que le contara también lo que sucedía aquí.

―¿Y qué le contaste a ella? ―esto venia de Petunia, con voz rasposa.

Pompeyo le dio una mirada desafiante―. Yo le conté a ella que el muggle gordo y estúpido estaba abusando y amenazando a una _bruja_. Y que la _bruja_ le dejaba hacerlo.

Petunia abrió la boca para defenderse y después la cerró. Era una descripción certera y sucinta de la situación, pensó. Así que Lily había conocido la verdad después de todo. Maldición.

―Yo _no_ soy una bruja ―dijo por fin.

―_Todavía_ no ―dijo Pompeyo.

―Eso es una tontería, Pompeyo.

―No, no es así. Yo escuché decir a la señorita Lily que usted seria una bruja.

―¿Y sabes por qué no te quedaste en la casa de la señorita Lily? ―le preguntó la señora Figg al elfo, dándole a Petunia una mirada de desaprobación.

_Ella tiene razón, no estamos aquí para comenzar un debate._

―La señorita Lily dijo que la herencia era para el descendiente mágico de mayor edad. Ellos fueron a la oficina de un abogado a lanzar un hechizo para determinar quien era, y el hechizo dijo que era la señorita Petunia. El abogado dijo que la señorita Lily podía pelear esto, pero ella no quiso; pareció sorprendida, pero después feliz, porque ella pensaba que la señorita Petunia estaría feliz. Pero después se preocupó. Ella dijo que sabía que el muggle gordo iba a causar un escándalo por esto. Y que la sobrecarga mágica podría ser un problema.

―¿Recuerdas algo más? ―le preguntó la señora Figg.

―La señorita Lily dijo que yo iba a cuidar de la señorita Petunia. Ella dijo que ella podría pasar tiempos difíciles porque una vez que se desencadena la magia, esta podría apabullarla. Ella me dijo que ella lanzaría un hechizo para demorar esto, y esto le daría a la señorita Petunia una oportunidad.

―Interesante ―dijo la señora Figg―. ¿Me pregunto cuál sería ese hechizo? ―le dio a Petunia una mirada especulativa―. Yo pienso más bien que usted tiene ahora la magia suficiente para necesitar una manera como poder canalizarla, para que pueda ser más controlable. Los niños sufren de estallidos de magia accidental, sus dos niños los hacen con frecuencia, ¿no es así? ―Petunia asintió―. Y hasta los magos y brujas adultos los tienen a veces, cuando están bajo gran estrés o en peligro.

Por fin, después de considerar cuidadosamente el problema, la señora Figg decidió que Petunia debería tratar de comprar una varita.

―¿Una varita? ―exclamó Petunia―. ¿Pero acaso los magos no compran varitas cuando tienen once años?

―No todos ellos. Las varitas son caras, y si tienen una varita disponible en la familia las usan. Eso no es muy deseable; la varita escoge al mago y, si no hay afinidad, la magia del usuario puede verse afectada. A veces las varitas se rompen o se dañan. De modo que en realidad no hay nada sorprendente en que un adulto adquiera una.

―¿Y cuánto cuestan? ―preguntó Petunia, en tono dudoso. Ella no quería gastar nada de su pequeño capital en una varita que pudiera resultar inútil para ella.

―No son baratas, pero por suerte esta permitido que las pruebe primero. Solamente las varitas que funcionan se venden.

Petunia nunca había usado una varita. Para ella la magia eran salvajes estallidos de muebles volando o extrañas ocurrencias físicas, que sucedían sin aviso. Pero ella sabía que los magos las usaban, y hasta vio a Lily hacerlo, una o dos veces. Y también a Snape, cuando menos una vez.

Las varitas se adquirían en Ollivander's en Callejón Diagon, según Petunia recordaba. La señora Figg le dijo a Petunia que ella debía acudir sola, pero le advirtió que no mirara a los ojos al fabricante de varitas―. Pero no haga que parezca demasiado obvio; mírele la punta de la nariz. Eso es cerca, y él sólo se preguntará si acaso tiene una mancha en ella. Eso también es bueno de recordar con Dumbledore.

La mujer mayor además le prestó una túnica para que usara, que desafortunadamente era muy corta y ancha. Petunia le puso un cinturón viejo que era de un Halloween, rescató una falda larga de verano para usar debajo, y rogó no parecer demasiado muggle.

Así fue como Petunia realizó su tercera visita a Callejón Diagon. Pudiera haber disfrutado vitrineando en alguna de las tiendas de aspecto curioso si no se encontrara tan nerviosa por la compra que iba a realizar. Así que Ollivander fue el primero en su itinerario.

Ollivander parecía de mil años de edad, y sus ojos grandes, pálidos y algo furtivos le dieron repelús. Su tienda, y su mercadería, se veía aun más antigua. No era la época colegial, así que la tienda esta desierta.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarla? ―preguntó él, estrechando los ojos, que Petunia se negó a mirar.

―Necesito una varita.

―Oh, ¿es un reemplazo?

―Sí, yo estaba usando la varita de sicomoro de mi madre y se incendió ―la señora Figg la había aconsejado con esta historia.

―Bueno, a veces lo hacen, cuando se aburren ―dijo Ollivander dándole otra mirada especulativa, pero Petunia no se dejó irritar―. ¿Su nombre?

―Angharad Ifans ―_Bueno, ese era su nombre. En cierto modo._

―Ah, galés. Entonces comenzaremos con las de serbal.

Lo que siguió fue un ejercicio de humillación. La mayoría de las varitas yacieron inanimadas en la mano de Petunia. Ella había estado segura de no seria capaz de animar una varita, pero ahora esa predicción se hacia realidad. Ella no estaba demasiado feliz de haber acertado. Ollivander parecía perplejo.

Sintiéndose desesperanzada, ella recogió sin ganas otra varita más y quedó sorprendida al sentir un estallido de energía proveniente de ella, y una serie de molinetes pirotécnicos iluminaron el cuarto.

―Veamos eso ―dijo Ollivander, aliviado―. Ah, endrino con núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Hmm. Esto es bastante extraño.

―¿Extraño?

―Esta es la varita de un guerrero. Dado que la varita de su madre se incendió... ―él no terminó la idea.

_La señora Figg me contó que las varitas de sicomoro con frecuencia se incendian de tedio. Y él ha añadido eso a mi nueva varita y esta pensando que yo no concuerdo._

―¿Deberíamos entonces seguir tratando? ―preguntó Petunia de forma tímida, tratando de parecer lo menos guerrera posible en las ropas desechadas de la señora Figg, y concentrándose en la punta de la nariz de Ollivander como si contuviera el secreto de la vida.

―No, esta le ha elegido. Debe haber una razón. ¡Además es de doce pulgadas! ¡usted es una mujer alta, pero aun así...!

Petunia pagó concienzudamente el precio de la varita, y rogó que Ollivander dejara de mirarla tan intensamente. Él empacó su varita en una caja de cartón para ella y ella salió del establecimiento aun rehusándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Por alguna razón, este encuentro la había enervado profundamente, y las otras tiendas dejaron de parecerle intrigantes, así que se dirigió a su casa.

Petunia había admirado en especial la varita de sauce de Lily, que era delicada y refinada, y que ella había examinado con detenimiento y con envidia cuando su dueña salió de la casa. La suya no era nada parecida. Era grande, nudosa, y sin gracia, y se la enseñó a la señora Figg con aire de disculpa.

La señora Figg parpadeó.

―Esa es toda una varita ―dijo, extendiendo su mano para examinarla.

―No es muy elegante ―dijo Petunia con tristeza.

―La elegancia es lo de menos; lo que importa es el poder. Esta varita a mi me parece poderosa.

Puede que haya sido una varita poderosa, pero Petunia no tenia idea de como usarla. La señora Figg no era de ayuda en ese frente, porque nunca había tenido una varita propia. Pompeyo tenia magia, pero la suya no estaba basada en varitas, así que allí tampoco encontró asistencia.

Así que recurrieron a los libros, adquiridos en Flourish & Blotts o pedidos prestados por la señor Figg a una biblioteca mágica que estaba justo bajando por la calle de Gringotts. Estos eran de utilidad limitada porque asumían con frecuencia que ya se poseía un conocimiento básico de magia que Petunia sencillamente no tenía. La señora Figg ayudó con algunas de estas dudas, pero no todas ellas.

Lo más seductor del asunto era que en ocasiones Petunia lograba que funcionara. Era el sentimiento más extraordinario, la magia fluía apropiadamente y la varita cumplía sus mandatos. Y después comenzaba a fallar como una radio mal sintonizada. Era de lo más frustrante. Seria mejor si no funcionara para nada, o así pensaba ella; era difícil quedar corto siempre a punto de lograr algo.

Petunia ademas consiguió libros prestados para los niños. Ella no quería que acudieran a Hogwarts completamente ignorantes de la cultura mágica. Por Lily sabía que ellos en cualquier caso tendrían dificultades, y conocimiento es poder.

Ellos tres se abrieron paso a través de «Historia de la Magia» de Bathilda Bagshot. 'Abrirse paso' era la palabra operativa. Con frecuencia era muy pesado, pero ciertas cosas complacían a los niños; el derramamiento de sangre en las Guerras Goblin era un favorito de ellos.

También disfrutaron de «Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo», especialmente 'Babbitty Rabbitty'; aunque el que le gustaba a Petunia era 'La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna'. Ella la leía y la releía, aunque los niños decían que era boba, y demandaron otra cosa.

―¿Por qué te gusta esa historia? ―preguntó Dudley, perplejo.

Petunia sonrió―. Me recuerda que hay ciertas cosas que necesitan caer en el agua ―dijo ella.

Dudley pareció mortificado―. ¿Te refieres a nosotros, mamá?

Petunia rió. Ella estaba haciéndolo mucho esos días―. Tu no, cariño ―dijo ella, abrazándolo―. Nunca. Ni Harry, tampoco. Estaba hablando metafóricamente.

Los Hermanos Grimm intercambiaron miradas. No rodaron los ojos, pero Petunia sabía que querían hacerlo―. Ella se refiere a la ballena ―le susurró Harry a Dudley.

_En realidad, Harry, me refería a mi antigua yo._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Cualquier comentario, duda, inferencia es bienvenida. Gracias por leer :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	10. Bolines y Escobas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: "BOLINES Y ESCOBAS"**

Petunia se preguntó más tarde si el obtener una varita en esa ocasión fue una idea muy buena; ya que aunque no funcionaba para ella, tenia fascinados a los niños. Ella pensó que Dudley podría haber dejada tranquila la varita, de estar solo, y hasta era _remotamente_ posible en el caso de Harry. Pero juntos, ellos eran tan curiosos como los gatos de la señora Figg, y dos veces más ingeniosos. Después de descubrir a Dudley haciendo un hechizo usándola (bajo el tutelaje de Pompeyo), y con Harry esperando su turno, Petunia empezó a llevar la varita con ella todo el tiempo.

Pero con el prospecto de la partida de los niños a Hogwarts cerniéndose en el horizonte, Petunia estaba preocupada de que los niños no conocieran a nadie allí, así que le preguntó a la señora Figg si tal vez debería colocarlos en una escuela preparatoria mágica. Seria más sencillo para ellos ajustarse si tenían amigos mágicos antes de ir a Hogwarts, ¿no es así? ¿Sería cara?

La señora Figg la miró dudosa―. Yo sería cuidadosa con eso ―dijo―, puede que haya niños de familias de mortífagos acudiendo, que pueden ser peligrosos. Quizás yo pueda arreglar alguna otra cosa.

Esa 'otra cosa' fue una visita para tomar el té con un niño mágico de la misma edad de Dudley y Harry, y con su abuela; sangres pura, como lo puso la señora Figg, pero sin alianza con los mortífagos.

Pompeyo estaba encantado con esto, y aseó la casa de cabo a rabo. Hasta instó a los niños a colocarse ropa impecable y planchada, Petunia se preguntó como lo habría conseguido, y sugirió -bueno, para ser honestos, demandó- que ella usara una falda, o mejor aun, un vestido. El guardarropa de Petunia sufría por su falta de dinero, su mejor atuendo tenia diez años de antigüedad y colgaba sin gracia de su delgada figura. Pompeyo resopló y chasqueó los dedos; el vestido milagrosamente se encogió para ajustarse a ella. Pero no pudo hacer nada acerca de su antigüedad, Petunia esperaba que los visitantes no lo notaran.

Una vez que tuvo a la vista a Augusta Longbottom, empero, ella se relajó. Se trataba de una mujer anciana vestida con un abrigo adornado con una piel comida por las polillas, y un sombrero que, no es broma, tenia un _buitre_. Las hombreras enormes de Petunia escasamente podrían competir con _eso_. Sin embargo, ese conjunto probó ser engañoso. Augusta parecía una mujer orgullosa, moralmente estricta, quien miró a Petunia con desaprobación ante el indudable aspecto muggle de la casa y de la misma Petunia. Y, también a los niños de Petunia. Petunia recordó tarde los comentarios de Lily acerca de los sangre pura, y se preguntó si esto habría sido una buena idea. Suspiró internamente.

En contraste, el pequeño nieto de Augusta era un niño atractivo, pensó Petunia. De cara redonda y tímido, pareció alarmado ante la exuberancia de Dudley y Harry, especialmente del último, quien estaba demostrando –para su condenada mala suerte- las tendencias conversacionales que había heredado de su abuela materna, Marigold Evans.

―¿Qué es eso en su sombrero? ―le preguntó a la señora Longbottom, al sentarse a la mesa del comedor. El té en si estaba impecable, gracias a Pompeyo, aunque algo escaso―. ¿Es un ratonero?

Ella hizo una mueca―. No ―dijo cortante―, un buitre ―las palabras '_niñito maleducado_' no fueron enunciadas, pero quedaron colgando en el aire.

―¿Es entonces para Halloween? ―persistió Harry. Los ojos de la señora Longbottom relampaguearon.

―¡Harry! ―exclamó petunia―. ¡Silencio!

―¡No estoy siendo grosero, Tante! Sólo estoy preguntando.

―Estas siendo grosero, y por favor deja de hacer preguntas ―lo reprendió Petunia, deseando que la señora Longbottom tuviera sentido del humor. Un deseo en vano, obviamente. Su huésped se veía cada vez más escandalizada.

Por otro lado, el nieto de Augusta pareció estar muy entretenido, aunque algo sorprendido ante la forma en que Petunia bromeaba con sus niños, y como ellos le respondían.

Y su abuela sintió necesario detallar para toda la mesa lo escasamente que su nieto encajaba dentro de los estándares mágicas de su padre. ¡Allí en frente del mismo niño!

Petunia estaba horrorizada ante esto, e intentó hacer callar a la mujer―. ¿Queda mucho tiempo para eso, no es así?

―Nosotros tememos que pueda resultar ser un squib ―dijo Augusta con hosquedad.

―Yo soy una squib ―dijo Petunia con voz llana―, y no es un destino tan malo ―_¿acaso ella había dicho eso? ¿Contradiciendo la historia de toda su vida? Oh, la ironía._

Terminado el té, Petunia sugirió que los niños llevaran a Neville, que era el nombre del nieto, a jugar al jardín. Augusta quedó obviamente alarmada por esta noción, y por los efectos de su descendencia asociándose con esos dos rufianes muggles; ella inventó otro compromiso para el cual definitivamente no podía llegar tarde. Los ojos de Petunia se achicaron, especialmente al notar la decepción evidente de Neville.

―Sólo por quince minutos ―insistió. ¿Insistió? _¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?_

Harry y Dudley jalaron de Neville para que atravesara la puerta con gritos de alegría, y jugaron en el jardín cerca de una hora, mientras que Augusta y Petunia conversaban de tonterías en el comedor. Sin embargo, Augusta estaba resentida, y Petunia no se sintió para nada sorprendida de que no recibieran ninguna invitación por parte de los Longbottom.

―La abuela de Neville es un ogro, ¿no es así? ―dijo Harry, después que ellos se fueron.

Petunia pensó que la opinión de Augusta acerca de los modales de Harry, tenían algo de cierto. Tendría que ocuparse de eso.

―¿Por qué dijo que Neville era un squib? ―preguntó Dudley.

―Aparentemente, no tiene estallidos de magia como Harry y tu ―explicó Petunia.

Dudley y Harry se miraron confundidos―. Pero si los tiene ―dijo Dudley―, son como los míos.

¿Una bruja sangre pura que no conocía la diferencia? Petunia estaba asombrada. Y también deprimida ante el resultado de su primera incursión en la vida social del mundo mágico.

).(

Pero la señora Figg no se descorazonó. La próxima vez ella organizó una visita con otra familia mágica. Los Weasley trajeron cuatro niños que fueron escoltados por su madre. Esta vez, Petunia había conminado a los niños a portarse bien, y tanto Pompeyo como ella limpiaron todo lo posible la casa.

Molly Weasley lucia tan excéntrica como Augusta Longbottom, pero era mucho menos opulenta. Ella tenia gemelos de doce años de aspecto rudo, un niño flaco de la misma edad de Dudley y Harry, y un niña que era un año menor que ellos. ¡Y le contó a Petunia que tenia además otros tres hijos mayores! Petunia quedó maravillada de su resistencia.

Los hijos de Molly hicieron comentarios en voz alta acerca de lo bonita y espaciosa que era la casa. Petunia no había podido gastar dinero en la casa por algún tiempo, así que le parecía desvencijada, pero claro, ella no tenia una familia de nueve niños tampoco. Se preguntó como seria La Madriguera (que era el nombre que la casa de los Weasley, de acuerdo a Molly). Los niños de Molly eran ruidosos, pero la niña era muy tímida, escondiendo su cara en una servilleta para esconder su rubor. Ella tenia trenzas colorinas que le recordaban dolorosamente a Lily. Petunia no envidiaba a Molly a sus muchachos, ya que ellos tenia los suyos, pero una niñita . . . oh, sí, le envidiaba eso.

Esta vez, después que los niños fueron a jugar al jardín, Petunia no escuchó gritos, silbidos ni estruendos, lo que según su experiencia significaba problemas. Al mirar para afuera, descubrió que los gemelos habían traído sus escobas y que Dudley y Harry estaba montados en ellas. Bueno, si tu llamaras 'montar' a estar colgando de las manos de una escoba acelerando.

Molly empujó a Petunia a un lado y cargó hacia el jardín. Ella tuvo las escobas en el suelo en segundos y su regaño a los gemelos fue increíblemente largo y sonoro. Dudley y Harry quedaron asombrados por este despliegue (más tarde Petunia pensó con agradecimiento que esto quería decir que ellos debían estar olvidando algunos de los detalles más sórdidos de la vida con Vernon); y después Harry le dijo, _sotto voce_―. Tante, ¿es que todas las brujas están locas?

Para consternación de Petunia, los oídos agudos de Molly lo captaron, y reuniendo a su prole salió marchando con ellos por la puerta. Los niños Weasley estaban sonriendo y le dieron signos de aprobación a Harry al salir. En contraste, la hermanita parecía estar a punto de expirar de la vergüenza.

_Tengo el presentimiento que este encuentro tampoco nos traerá una invitación reciproca._

Molly le dijo a Harry mientras pasaba―. Y la moraleja de esta historia es: nunca te subas a una escoba ajena.

.

Los niños sintieron que este era un buen consejo, y como resultado comenzaron a pedir que les comprara una escoba―. Una sola ―dijo Harry―, para que practiquemos antes de ir Hogwarts y no nos veamos como tontos cuando estemos allá.

Petunia podía ver que Dudley estaba igual de ansioso al respecto, aunque decía poco. Pero la compra de la varita había agotado el poco efectivo que tenia, que nunca fue mucho. Los niños sugirieron que la comprara a crédito, poniendo como fianza lo que tendría con la herencia Mayhew, pero Petunia estaba muy en contra de contraer más deudas; ya de por sí estaba en contra de tener una hipoteca demasiado grande.

_Y no estoy segura de que podré ser capaz de reclamar esa herencia, aunque su fe en mi es conmovedora._

Pompeyo escuchó el debate con aire de exasperación en aumento, y después un día desapareció. Los niños estaban muy afectados, temían que él se hubiera ido para siempre, como siempre amenazaba hacer. Petunia estaba menos molesta, pero comprendía que siendo el círculo de los niños tan pequeño, resentían cualquier menoscabo en este. Así que fue un alivio ver a Pompeyo regresar, aun cuando venia arrastrando una escoba vieja.

La escoba había pertenecido, sin sorpresa, a Cressida Mayhew, y Pompeyo la había sacado de la mansión. ¿Era robo, si la herencia no le pertenecía de hecho? Puesto que Pompeyo era capaz de enfurruñarse por días sobre ese asunto, y que los niños ya habían visto la escoba, y como resultado estaban como locos, Petunia decidió que no lo era. La escoba, después de todo, estaba en un estado miserable. Se veía muy vieja, y anticuada, de acuerdo a la señora Figg.

Aun así, Petunia tenia renuencia a dejar a los niños cerca de esta, en especial a Harry, en quien nunca podía confiarse con que fuera precavido.

Sin embargo, Pompeyo fue tajante―. Ellos tienen que aprender. Y es mejor que aprendan en casa.

Bueno, Petunia pensó que él podría tener algo de razón; y cuando supo que era común enseñarle a los niños mágicos a montar en escobas a una edad temprana, accedió a ello con renuencia. Pompeyo pudo establecer un encantamiento de entrenamiento sobre la escoba, que no permitía que se elevara a más dos pies del suelo. Petunia se negó a consentir en más. Los niños estaban encantados con esto, y compitieron con el otro para subirse. Y, para sorpresa de Petunia, la señora Figg además sugirió que ella también aprender.

―Esta de broma ―le dijo Petunia.

―No, no bromeo, Petunia. Usted debería intentarlo. Podría ser vital en caso de una emergencia.

―¿Y _usted_ sabe cómo? ―le preguntó sin rodeos.

―Sé como hacerlo, pero no puedo hacerlo yo sola. No tengo suficiente magia.

―¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo sí, entonces?

―Bueno, ¿por qué no intentarlo para averiguarlo?

_¿Por qué no, en verdad? Porque no quiero caer con un '_plaf'_ al pavimento, ese es el porqué. _

Sin embargo, los niños acogieron el reto. ¿Cómo podía ser ella una bruja apropiada, protestaron, si no intentaba subirse en una escoba? ¡Ellos querían ser capaces de decirles a esos odiosos de Hogwarts que _su_ madre podía volar como el mejor de ellos! ¿No vas a intentarlo, mamá? ¿Por favor? ¡Tienes que mostrarnos la forma adecuada de hacerlo, Tante! ¡Necesitamos un ejemplo apropiado!

_No, no tengo que demostrarles como caer con un plaf, Harry. Tu puedes conseguirlo solito, sin mi demostración. Esto no se encuentra en mi manual parental, se los puedo asegurar._

Pompeyo cruzó los brazos y la miró fijamente. Petunia sabía lo que estaba pensando, y lo que es más, ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir.

De modo que Petunia se descubrió arriba del palo de una escoba, vacilando entre sentirse una completa idiota o estar muerta de miedo. Pompeyo había puesto encantamientos que describió como "no-tomar-en-cuenta" para asegurarse que los vecinos no vieran nada, y después chasqueó los dedos.

La escoba pareció salir disparada hacia el cielo, con una aterrada Petunia aferrada a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Los niños animaban. Desde lo que le pareció una enorme altura, Petunia vio que los niños movían los brazos frenéticamente, y a la señora Figg reprendiendo a un Pompeyo que sonreía con superioridad. _Ese miserable, asqueroso pequeño..._

Y entonces Petunia empezó a volar.

Volar era maravilloso. Era la libertad, y cada momento espectacular que había tenido envuelto en uno solo. Petunia adoró volar. No fue hasta que estuvo por algún tiempo en el cielo que se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Si ella tenia suficiente magia para volar, ella debía ser realmente una bruja. Una bruja con un mal corte de cabello, un viejo suéter deshilachado, jeans añosos descoloridos, y zapatillas gastadas, pero una bruja nada menos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	11. El Tango de San Mungo

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: "EL TANGO DE SAN MUNGO"**

A pesar de su habilidad para volar, Petunia desesperó porque la magia usando varita no daba señales de mejorar. Así que la señora Figg le sugirió que buscara ayuda para su problema en San Mungo, el hospital mágico en Londres. Petunia se sentía de lo más renuente a considerar hacer esto, temía que ellos reportaran la situación a Dumbledore, y sí, estaba de nuevo la amenaza de perder la custodia de sus niños. Después de todo, una sobrecarga mágica, aun una anormalmente lenta, se suponía que era causal de locura.

―Si yo sintiera algún temor por eso ―dijo la señora Figg con franqueza―, _yo misma_ la habría reportado a Dumbledore. Y no lo he hecho.

Petunia le creyó. Y cuando la señora Figg le aseguró que los sanadores mágicos estaban legalmente obligados a la confidencialidad tal como los médicos muggles, ella estuvo de acuerdo en intentarlo.

Pompeyo, de malas ganas, las escoltó a ambas al hospital, ya que se requería de alguien que pudiera hacer magia de forma confiable que las ayudara en el viaje. Los niños fueran con ella, ya que Petunia no creía justo espantar a alguna niñera en su barrio.

En la entrevista de admisión, la señora Figg probó ser invaluable. Petunia descubrió que el ambiente la aterraba; de repente se preguntó si no la habrían engañado e iban a internarla de por vida, como Vernon la amenazara. No fue, como más tarde admitió, uno de sus momentos más brillantes. Ella agravó el problema teniendo una ataque de ansiedad de primera clase. Prontamente fue guiada hacia un cuarto de examen donde la hicieron recostarse, mientras que la señora Figg demandaba té, los niños trataban de calmarla, y Pompeyo se quejaba en voz alta acerca de la lentitud del servicio. Pero finalmente un equipo de sanadores mentales ingresó al cuarto.

Los tres sanadores mentales estaban ataviados en gris. Túnicas grises, ojos grises, pelo gris o poniéndose gris, caras grises. Había una mujer mayor de aspecto desecado que se presentó como Marcella Whiteoak; un hombre alto, delgado, de mediana edad llamado Hector Connelly; y un hombre más bajo y robusto llamado Titus McWhirter. Ellos le sugirieron educadamente a Petunia que sus acompañantes esperaran afuera. Los cuatro parecían decididos a argüir en contra, pero Petunia les pidió que accedieran. Ella quería algo de privacidad, para poder hablar con franqueza con los sanadores, de modo que, con renuencia, la señora Figg condujo a Pompeyo y a los niños fuera de la habitación.

Petunia decidió que la precaución estaba en orden, y se presentó como Angharad Ifans. El grupo miró a Petunia con lo que pareció indiferencia.

―Tengo entendido que usted es una squib ―dijo la mujer en tono seco.

―No exactamente ―dijo Petunia.

―¿No exactamente? ¿Qué quiere decir con 'no exactamente'?

―Quiero decir que estoy teniendo sobrecargas mágicas. Éstas se están haciendo más frecuentes, especialmente ahora último. Yo necesito algo de ayuda con eso.

Los tres de pronto se encontraron sobre sus pies, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre el escritorio. Petunia se sintió agobiada―. ¿Cuán frecuentes?

―Solía ser cerca de una vez a la semana, pero recientemente se ha hecho diario.

Connelly dijo―. Usted tiene una varita ―su tono fue difícil de leer.

―Fui a Ollivander y conseguí una, pero no ha ayudado mucho. Las sobrecargas mágicas no han parado, y la varita no me ha ayudado mucho a controlarlas. Sólo me funciona esporádicamente.

―Usted fue a Ollivander y consiguió... cierra la puerta, Titus ―dijo Whiteoak.

McWhirter se paró y cerró la puerta, y Whiteoak se sentó y empezó a interrogar a Petunia en detalle. ¿Había otras brujas o magos en la familia? Sí, una hermana, y una tía-abuela, eso es todo los que ella sabía. ¿El nombre de su hermana? Buddug Ifans. ¿Nombre de la tía-abuela? Cressida Mayhew. Ambas muertas. ¿Niños? Dos. Mellizos. _Bueno, algo así. _Acaba de verlos. Los dos son mágicos. ¿Esposo? Internado con esquizofrenia en el Hospital Brookwood para los Delincuentes Psicóticos en Woking. ¿Esquizofrenia? Él le sigue diciendo a todos que nuestros hijos están poseídos por demonios y hay que contratar exorcistas. Los muggles tienen una visión sombría de tales cosas. No, no hay magia por ese lado. _En más de un sentido_. ¿Sus padres fueron squibs? Eso no lo sé en realidad. Ambos muertos. Sin síntomas obvios de tener magia, por lo menos._ No es que yo sepa lo que es un síntoma obvio aunque me golpeara en un ojo con un postre helado._

El equipo después comenzó a hacerle a Petunia una extensiva serie de pruebas. No era la clase de pruebas que le habían hecho en el hospital muggle, y las encontró con frecuencia confusas, y otras intimidantes. Ella notó que cada miembro el equipo tenia un rol diferente: Whiteoak era el 'policía malo', era seca, agresiva y brusca; mientras que los hombres se dividían entre el 'policía bueno' y la tropa. Connelly era divertido y alegre; McWhirter era calmado y hablaba con un fuerte acento escocés que Petunia hallaba especialmente calmante. Pero Petunia presintió debajo de todo ello algo que pensaba era una cierta impaciencia; la alegría y la calma tal vez fueran una fachada, y ella permanecía cauta ante ellos.

El equipo de sanadores le pidió que firmara un permiso médico para hacerle exámenes también a los niños, lo cual intrigó a Petunia; ¿por qué eso seria necesario? Y entonces se le ocurrió que ellos querían ver si la magia de Dudley, nacido de muggles, era normal, y accedió aunque con renuencia.

De modo que Marcella Whiteoak fue a hacerle pruebas a los niños, dejando que los hombres siguieran examinando a Petunia.

_Ellos ya determinaron que yo respondo mejor a la técnica del buen policía que a la del malo. Y cuanta razón tienen._

Después de otras dos horas, Connelly dijo con firmeza―. Pienso que ya es suficiente para usted por hoy día. Continuaremos mañana.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevará esto? ―preguntó Petunia lamentándose. Se sentía muy exhausta.

Connelly sonrió para tranquilizarla y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano―. Ya podemos decir cuál es el problema básico. Usted va a requerir algo de terapia, pero encontraremos una manera para ayudarla.

"Terapia" era una palabra que Petunia no quería escuchar. Le sonaba demasiado a sus visitas interminables e infructuosas a doctores muggles.

En ese momento, Whiteoak entró al cuarto y por fortuna la distrajo.

―¿Cómo resultaron las pruebas? ―preguntó Petunia con ansiedad, sentándose―. ¿Los niños tienen suficiente?

―¿Suficiente _qué?_ ―murmuró McWhirter.

_Él se esta burlando de mi_―. ¡Suficiente magia! ¡Suficiente para asistir a Hogwarts y no quedarse en el limbo como yo! ―le espetó, mirándolo con enojo―. Y no aprecio que se burle de mi. No es mi culpa que yo sea una squib.

McWhirter pareció avergonzado.

Whiteoak elevó las cejas―. Y bien, con respecto a eso ―dijo con frialdad―, las pruebas que le hemos hecho a usted nos han dado resultados diferentes, pero necesitamos completarlos y examinarlos con cuidado antes de darle una prognosis definitiva. Con respecto a los niños, sin embargo, ellos ciertamente tienen la magia suficiente para Hogwarts. Los dos.

Petunia, a pesar de su fatiga, sonrió ampliamente. Ella había temido que el exorcismo gitano pudiera de hecho haber sido efectivo, o cuando menos que afectara la fuerza de su magia―. Eso es bueno.

Whiteoak le dio una sonrisa escueta―. Regrese mañana. Esto va a llevar algo de tiempo.

Y vaya que eso fue una subestimación. Le llevó al equipo diez días enteros el completar todos los exámenes. Para ese tiempo, Petunia había aprendido a viajar hasta San Mungo por su cuenta, y generalmente dejaba a sus acompañantes en casa. Por un lado, era difícil mantener tranquilos a los niños durante largos periodos de tiempo. Y por otro lado, Pompeyo y la señora Figg, quienes tenían muchas opiniones y ninguna inhibición en expresarlas, parecían estar llegando a afectar a los sanadores.

A pesar de todo, Petunia debía admitir que los sanadores eran pacientes con ella. Y paciencia era requerida, porque los efectos de la fluctuación mágica en ella los tuvieron perplejos por algún tiempo. Como Marcella le dijo (ya para entonces, Petunia y el equipo habían pasado a llamarse por sus nombre, incluyendo el nombre real de ella), en teoría esto no debería ser un problema. Los niños mágicos recibían su magia en incrementos, y no parecía afectarlos como a ella. Por supuesto que su primera sobrecarga mágica conocida fue muy tardía, y provocada por un trauma. Ellos revisaron los casos de estudio en que muy pocos squibs habían experimentado la sobrecarga mágica sin efectos colaterales (que era la forma educada de decir que no se habían vuelto locos de atar), pero esto no parecía ser de ayuda. La sobrecarga era rápida; la fluctuación mágica de Petunia no lo era. Y ellos decidieron que esa lentitud era la fuente probable de su problema.

Al final, el equipo decidió llamar a un especialista, a quien Marcella llamó pomposamente un Manipulador Mágico, y a quien Hector llamó por lo bajo, con cierto desdén, un Quiropráctico Mágico.

Por extraño que pareciera, eso resultó ser una buena descripción. El Manipulador la diagnosticó con un desajuste del sistema mágico, provocado por la fluctuación y la avanzada edad del sujeto en el arranque mágico. Este diagnóstico hizo sentir a Petunia como una anciana, pero los ajustes físicos que realizó para su sorpresa definitivamente la ayudaron mucho. Su uso de la varita se volvió más confiable, y su magia gradualmente se volvió más constante.

Marcella la previno de que su mejoría llevaría tiempo y práctica, lo que Petunia ya había concluido. Pero estaba determinada a pasar el examen de competencia mágica, y a reclamar la herencia Mayhew aunque no pudiera hacer otra cosa. Bueno, esa había sido su ambición en el comienzo. Mientras su habilidad mágica aumentaba, ella comenzó a disfrutarla en si. Tenia una seducción propia. Y, en forma gradual, se fue volviendo más ambiciosa de su uso.

_Oh, si mi familia pudiera verme ahora, cómo se reirían. Y yo también reiría. Los echo de menos. Echo de menos a Lily, a mi hermanita. Ahora comprendo por qué amabas tanto la magia. Yo también la amo. Y adoraría hablarlo contigo, si solamente estuvieras con vida._

Una vez que resolvieron el problema mágico, el equipo persuadió a Petunia para que se sometiera a un régimen de curación mental antes de tomar el examen de competencia mágica. Esto llevó una buena persuasión poderosa, ya que la experiencia de Petunia con la profesión médica en el pasado había sido completamente negativa. Pero ellos le señalaron que la fluctuación mágica aparentemente la había afectado emocionalmente, y que necesitaba estabilizarse por el bien de los niños. Ellos no hicieron énfasis en los efectos adicionales de su infeliz y miserable matrimonio, su crisis nerviosa, el estrés de las demandas judiciales, y el asesinato de casi toda su familia. Petunia estaba agradecida por ello.

_El tacto siempre es apreciado, especialmente por mi. Yo no he tenido demasiado de ello estos últimos diez años, de nadie._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: ¡Petunia parece que esta sanando! Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	12. Habilidad Mágica

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: "HABILIDAD MÁGICA"**

Llegó el día cuando el equipo de sanadores decidió que Petunia podría intentar pasar el examen de competencia mágica. Petunia se sentía tanto exultante como aterrada, y logró ponerse en un estado alterado de nervios.

Los examinadores estuvieron de acuerdo en realizar el examen en San Mungo, y cuando llegaron, probaron ser dos burócratas ministeriales de aspecto inofensivo, que parecieron ser tomados de sorpresa por la edad y el acento de Petunia. (Marcella le contó que el examen de competencia mágica se administraba normalmente a los extranjeros y/o niños). Pero con la mirada de Marcella sobre ellos, los examinadores le permitieron proceder a Petunia.

Comenzaron mal, los nervios de Petunia la traicionaron. Titus intervino y recomendó que ellos comenzaran de nuevo. Los examinadores protestaron que aquello iba en contra de las reglas, pero como el equipo estaba presto a argüirles, y concordaban en que Marcella les daba miedo, accedieron con reluctancia.

Petunia estaba avergonzada por el inicio falso, pero realmente _no_ podía permitirse fallar, así que se recompuso. Prosiguió de forma temblorosa, pero gradualmente mejoró en los últimos hechizos en especial. Los examinadores le dieron la mano con educación, le dijeron que había pasado, y la instruyeron de que recibiría un certificado en algún tiempo en el futuro inmediato.

Marcella se aclaró la garganta agudamente, y el examinador de mayor edad le dijo a Petunia que ella recibiría el certificado en una semana, mientras observaba con temor a la sanadora antigua para ver si eso era aceptable. No lo era. Marcella le dirigió una mirada de irritación, y él prontamente conjuró un certificado entonces, y lo firmó delante de ellos.

Petunia sofocó una carcajada, especialmente porque vio que tanto Hector como Titus estaban haciendo lo mismo. Ella se sentía tanto deleitada como aliviada, y abrazó a sus instructores. ¡Por fin, _por fin_, ella estaba progresando!

Una vez pasado el examen, Petunia se presentó en «_Flywheel, Lighbody y Flywheel__»_ para reclamar su herencia. Nerviosa, decidió que un 'poli malo' podría ser necesario, y tras haberla visto en acción, le pidió a Marcella que la acompañara. Quedó muy sorprendida cuando Marcella estuvo de acuerdo en ello.

Como describiría más tarde la escena a la señora Figg, fue fabuloso el ver a Marcella intimidando hasta los calcetines a toda la firma legal, un equipo de goblins jóvenes, y al representante de el Departamento de Fideicomisos del Ministerio para poder recibir su patrimonio. Petunia obtuvo su herencia, muchos años después de lo debido, pero la obtuvo, y buena parte más de lo que hubiera recibido de no ser por Marcella.

Mientras que Petunia estaba tratando de hacerse cargo de su vida, Gringotts había estado administrando el patrimonio Mayhew bajo la dirección del Departamento de Fideicomisos del Ministerio. Los dos establecimientos se habían asignado tarifas elevadas por estos servicios que Marcella no encontró razonables ni apropiadas. La firma legal asimismo había presentado una factura a pagar, que no complació tampoco a Marcella. Para cuando ella terminó con ellos, los goblins y el ministerio habían devuelto una buena mitad de su botín, y un escarmentado señor Flywheel había reducido su factura también a la mitad.

Petunia estaba tanto agradecida como admirada. También encontró muy instructiva la actitud de Marcella 'abajo con los torpedos'. Como resultado, ella donó el dinero que le habían regresado regresado a San Mungo como reembolso por su tratamiento. Después de todo, ella no podría haber reclamado su herencia de no ser por ellos.

Esto produjo otra sonrisa escueta de Marcella. Y, luego, para no ser que la consideraran blanda, ella arrinconó a los representantes de Gringotts y comenzó a interrogarlos acerca de la bóveda Mayhew en el Banco, así como la bóveda Potter y su patrimonio. Para cuando Marcella terminó con ellos, estaban concordando temblorosamente en escoltar a Marcella y a Petunia por el Banco para que las vieran.

Cuando llegaron a Gringotts, los jóvenes goblins tambaleándose tras su encuentro con el poli malo, corrieron en busca de las armas pesadas. Un trío de goblins venerables, por tanto, se hizo cargo; pero si ellos se imaginaban lograr impresionar a Marcella, estaban destinados a decepcionarse. Antes de que el día terminara, Marcella tenia la información del patrimonio Potter en sus manos.

James Potter tenia un testamento, y resultó ser que él le dejaba todo a Lily. El testamento de Lily, a la vez, le dejaba todo a James. Si ninguno de ellos sobrevivía, todo pasaba a Harry. El tutor alternativo señalado en ambos testamentos para su hijo, era un tal Sirius Black. Hasta Marcella pareció quedar atónita por esto.

―Él esta en Azkaban ―le dijo a Petunia, quien se sorprendió al comprender la referencia. Ella había escuchado a Snape mencionarlo a Lily, una vez hace tiempo. La prisión mágica.

―¿Por qué cosa? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Homicidio múltiple ―dijo Marcella, cortante. Bueno, eso sería todo. _Claramente, no es material para guardián legal_.

Sin embargo, el testamento de Lily, tomaba la precaución (¿sería una visión?) de apuntar un tutor secundario para Harry, una cierta Petunia Angrahad Dursley, antes Evans. Petunia dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

―¿Y quién ha estado administrando el patrimonio desde la muerte de James Potter? ―inquirió Marcella, reasumiendo su empuje decidido.

―Nosotros, por defecto ―replicó el goblin―. Ni Sirius Black ni Petunia Dursley se presentaron a la validación testamentaria.

―Ella es la señora Dursley ―dijo Marcella, indicando a Petunia―, y ya saben donde se encuentra el señor Black.

Los goblins ancianos inspeccionaron a Petunia sombriamente, y demandaron documentación para identificarse; ella las proveyó. Luego ellos querían pruebas de que ella tenia la custodia de Harry. Por suerte, Petunia nunca dejaba la casa sin la orden de la corte que le daba custodia de Dudley y de Harry; era su posesión más preciada, y residía en un bolsillo con cierre de su cartera.

Los goblins parecieron aun más sombríos al estudiar el documento. Ellos parecieron estar conscientes de que Marcella estaba a punto de demandar que le presentaran las cuentas de su administración del patrimonio, como en efecto hizo minutos más tarde. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, pero Marcella no era alguien a quien contradecir.

―Si no lo hacemos ahora ―le susurró a Petunia―, les daremos tiempo suficiente para cubrir sus rastros. Y nunca sabrás lo que ha estado pasando.

Debía ser pasada la medianoche. Petunia estaba exhausta, y también, por lo que podía decir, los goblins. Pero Marcella estaba fresca como una margarita y llena de energía.

En el curso del día, ellas habían inspeccionado tanto las bóvedas Mayhew como la Potter. Cuando Petunia vio los contenidos, ella se sintió tanto exultante como enojada. Había plenitud de dinero en ambas, y otras cosas que podrían ser vendidas de ser necesario.

Finalmente, Marcella reunió la documentación del patrimonio y anunció alegremente que iba a llevárselas a una firma de contadores mágicos para una auditoría. Si las complexiones de los goblins ya eran verdosas, ahora se tornaron blancas. Ellos le imploraron a Marcella que dejara los documentos, y le ofrecieron condonar cualquier cuenta que hubieran cargado al patrimonio durante la minoría de edad de Harry, en el pasado, y sí, también en el futuro. Y, por cierto, había otra bóveda pequeña que habían olvidado mencionar con una buena suma en ella. ¿Le gustaría verla a Marcella? A Marcella le gustaría definitivamente. Ellos podrían dividir los contenidos entre la bóveda Mayhew y la Potter, ¿eso la satisfacería? Marcella, después de pretender reluctancia, decidió que sí, le gustaría hacer eso, si se proveía una contabilidad de las tres bóvedas antes de que ella se fuera. Esto quedó arreglado en tiempo récord.

―Ellos estaban tratando de esquilmarte, por supuesto ―le comentó Marcella a Petunia mientras caminaban alejándose de Gringotts por Callejón Diagon en la oscuridad de una mañana que aun no comenzaba―. Puede que no recibieras lo que te correspondía, pero estimo que es bastante cercano. Las amenazas de auditoría forense hacen maravillas.

Petunia le dio las gracias, y le preguntó si podría hacer otra contribución a San Mungo como manera de demostrar su aprecio. Sí, podía.

―¡Disfrute todo esto! ―exclamó Marcella, su normal cara gris ahora con mejillas rosadas por el entusiasmo, al aproximarse a la taberna.

_Yo también lo disfrute, Marcella. Pero no solamente asustaste a los goblins_.

).(

En la sesión de terapia de Petunia al día siguiente, los policías buenos querían escuchar cada detalle de las jugadas.

―¿Y... todavía están en pie los goblins? ―preguntó Hector―. ¿O el Huracán Marcella los tiró abajo como palitroques?

Petunia se rio sin poder contenerse―. Que pena que se lo perdieron ―dijo ella―. Ella les pasó la aplanadora por encima. Creo que todavía deben estar despegándose del piso. No tenia idea que Marcella podía ser tan incontenible.

―Sospecho que ella estaba intentando establecer aquí un ejemplo de comportamiento asertivo para ti, Petunia, aun cuando se dejara llevar un poco ―observó Titus.

Petunia quedó sorprendida―. ¿Creen que lo necesito?

―Bueno, tu puedes ser asertiva, el día que nos conocimos, me pusiste en mi sitio, y muy justamente, además. Pero, sí, normalmente necesitas serlo más.

Petunia ni siquiera recordaba a lo que él se refería. Ese hacia sido un día aterrador, y no recordaba los detalles. Suponía que debía verse desmoralizada, porque Hector bromeó―. Bueno, no le pongas demasiado atención al ejemplo de Marcella, Petunia. Tus niños te lo agradecerán.

Para su sorpresa, Titus le frunció el ceño a Hector―. Estoy intentando señalar algo aquí.

―Es raro ―dijo Petunia―. Vernon pensaba que yo era _demasiado_ asertiva. Siempre se estaba quejando de eso.

―Y bien, eso es algo que le molestaría ¿no es así? ―dijo Titus―. El punto es, que sin importar como te comportaras, Vernon se quejaría. Él te quería hacer sentir a la defensiva, porque eso te hacia dejar de molestar, y lo dejaba a él con la última palabra.

―No se trataba solamente de Vernon ―dijo Petunia, con remordimiento―. Todos los novios que tuve antes de él concordaban en ese punto.

―¿Y por qué supones que era eso?

―¿Que yo era demasiado asertiva?

―¿No sería que estabas escogiendo al tipo equivocado de hombre? O quizás debería enmendar eso y decir que el tipo equivocado de hombres te escogía.

―¿Cada una de esas veces?

―Se sabe que sucede, Petunia. La gente vulnerable tiende a enviar poderosas señales de vulnerabilidad. Y la vulnerabilidad tiende a atraer a cierta clase de personas que explotan a la persona que es así. Tal vez no eras demasiado enérgica _per se_, eras demasiado enérgica para alguien que era tan vulnerable como eras entonces.

Petunia suspiró―. Antes que todo terminara, yo de verdad, de verdad, odiaba a Vernon. Pero ahora que es un residente permanente en el manicomio local, me pregunto si acaso él se hubiera casado con alguien más, hubiera tenido un destino diferente... quizás uno más feliz.

Hector dijo―: La única razón por la que Vernon terminó allí en vez de ser tu, fue tu magia. No te sientas culpable, él lo hizo todo por sí mismo. Si él se hubiera casado con la mayor santa sobre la Tierra, se hubiera comportado de la misma manera. No fuiste tu quien lo hizo, aunque él tratara de convencerte de lo contrario.

―No estamos diciendo esto para hacerte sentir mal ―dijo Titus con gentileza, notando la reacción de Petunia―, sino para prevenirte. Tu necesitas ser menos vulnerable, Petunia, porque no quieres atraer a otro Vernon.

A Petunia se le desencajó la cara.

―Asumimos que una vez que los niños vayan a la escuela, tu vas a comenzar de nuevo a salir con alguien ―continuó él―. Nos contaste que antes de casarte con Vernon no pudiste darte cuenta que era un problema. La mayoría de la gente que tratamos nos dice la misma cosa. Ellos lo dicen en serio, pero eso no es así. Normalmente, tu _puedes_ darte cuenta; pero ofreces excusas a los incidentes que son advertencias . . . él esta cansado, tu lo provocaste... esa clase de cosas . . . porque tu quieres creer que eso no es serio y continuar con la relación.

―Así que están diciendo que fue mi culpa.

Hector y Titus intercambiaron miradas. Ella se daba cuenta que estaban exasperados con ella

―No fue culpa de nadie, excepto que tu no tenias la experiencia suficiente para reconocer lo que él era ―dijo Hector―. Esa es la razón de decirte esto ahora. La próxima vez tu tendrás que estar alerta a esas cosas.

_Buen intento, muchachos, y aprecio el sentimiento, pero yo no voy a necesitar una advertencia. Nunca, nunca, nunca jamás habrá una vez siguiente. No puedo, no voy a pasar por eso de nuevo. Me estoy haciendo una promesa a mi misma ahora._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	13. Moonfleet

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13: "MOONFLEET"  
**

Al día siguiente, Petunia se vio embarcada en un tour por las propiedades del patrimonio Mayhew, escoltada por un goblin de Gringotts (que en comparación hacia ver a Pompeyo como desenfadado), la señora Figg y el mismo Pompeyo.

La casa de Londres y la casa vacacional en Cornwall todavía seguían arrendadas y parecían estar bien mantenidas. El ingreso de las rentas vendría bien, especialmente con todos los gastos que tendría con dos chicos empezando en la escuela.

La Mansión Mayhew, por otro lado, había estado en un estado considerable de decadencia ya en el tiempo de la muerte de la Tía-abuela Cressida, y los años siguientes habían sido más difíciles. Petunia podía ver que una gran cantidad de dinero, y magia, tendría que gastarse para ponerla en condiciones habitables. El inmueble tenia adjunto una granja abandonada, cedida al paso de zarzamoras, ortigas y malezas, con dos cabañas en estado razonable, y numerosas edificaciones en estado variado de deterioro.

Pompeyo estaba encantado de ver su antiguo hogar, y la vista de otros cuatro elfos domésticos que vivían allí (y que parecían muchos menos felices de verlo), y quiso mudarse en seguida.

Petunia se sentía menos entusiasmada―. No estoy planeando mudarme a Escocia, Pompeyo ―dijo ella, poniendo freno a su entusiasmo.

―¿Por qué no? ―dijo Pompeyo―. ¡Mire lo cerca que estamos de Hogwarts!

Petunia no quería decirlo, pero ese hecho se estaba volviendo una consideración mayor para ella. Los intentos de socializar de los niños con los magos habían resultado tan mal que ella se estaba preocupando cada vez más ahora que se acercaba la fecha de la partida. Dudley podría haberlo hecho muy bien, de no haber sido nacido de muggles. Él no era tímido, pero era bastante tranquilo. Harry, sin embargo, era otra historia. Era flexible, sí, pero también era combativo, y si había algún problema, podía encontrárselo en el centro de ello, usando rodillas, puños, pies, y hasta dientes. Empero, no le apetecía separarlos.

Ella se preguntó si acaso debería averiguar acerca de Salem, en Boston, como un posible respaldo. El dinero en las bóvedas de Gringotts podría hacerlo posible, y decidió investigarlo. Ese era un proyecto que no mencionó a la señora Figg. Porque aunque ella creía que la señora Figg ahora tenia sus lealtades divididas, no apostaría en su silencio en _ese_ tema.

La resolución de la herencia significó que cuando Petunia llevó a los niños a comprar para su primer año en Hogwarts, ni una vez tuvo que mirar en su presupuesto. Después de todos esos años de economizar esto era sensacional, especialmente al ver el placer de sus dos amados hijos en sus nuevas (¡totalmente nuevas por una vez!) posesiones. Ella hasta llegó a pensar que lo disfrutó más que ellos.

En el Emporio de las Lechuzas de Eeylops, Petunia con felicidad permitió que los niños eligieran el familiar que querían. Harry escogió a un gran Búho Níveo, que llamó Hedwig. Dudley seleccionó un Búho Tiznado, de grandes ojos negros parpadeantes en medio de plumas grises y blancas en forma de escarapela. Ellos debatieron acerca de su nombre por algún rato, y finalmente se decidieron por Daffyd.

―Yo pensaba que los Búhos Tiznados eran de Australia ―señaló Petunia―. Quizás un nombre galés no sea apropiado.

―Es tan apropiado como Hedwig para un búho que del Canadá ―dijo Dudley defendiendo su caso, para secreto placer de Petunia. Y aunque ella sospechaba que ellos llamarían al búho Daffy, que Petunia consideraba más apropiado para un pato en vez de un búho, no dijo nada más.

―De acuerdo, queda anotado. ¿Estas seguro que no quieres un gato?

―Más que seguro. Los gatos de la señora Figg fueron suficientes para toda una vida.

Nadie discutiría eso. Para sorpresa de Petunia, los búhos parecieron tolerarse bastante bien uno al otro y no hubo batallas aviares. O por lo menos, hasta el momento. Aunque se preguntaba como lidiarían Hedwig y Daffy con los gatos de la señora Figg.

Después fueron a Ollivander, y Petunia de nuevo ignoró su mirada intensa. _No es asunto tuyo, vejestorio espeluznante._ Los chicos escogieron sus varitas, o más bien al revés. Acebo y pelo de unicornio para Harry; y Cerezo y pelo de unicornio para Dudley. Ambas varitas se veían estupendas a ojos de Petunia, y los niños estaban deleitados de tener por fin una propia. Para su furia, la ocasión fue arruinada por la deliberada referencia de Ollivander acerca de Voldemort. Petunia sacó en volandas a los chicos de allí, y buscó una distracción.

La tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch la proveyó. Los niños le rogaron que comprara una escoba nueva. Petunia les señaló que los de primer año no podían tener escobas propias en Hogwarts, pero los niños ya estaban preparados en ese punto. Ellos le señalaron que la escoba de su Tía-abuela estaba próxima a la desintegración, y que ellos necesitaban algo con que practicar el resto del verano y durante los recesos. Así que ella solamente tendría que comprar una más para el segundo año. Petunia suspiró, pero ella recordó los años en que había podido comprarle tan poco a los niños y como en correspondencia lo poco que se habían quejado por ello. Así que estuvo de acuerdo con mirar.

La tienda tenia un gran ventanal que daba a Callejón Diagon, lleno de escobas, pero una vez dentro, revelaba ser un cuadrado vacío con un patio grande en el medio. El patio era usado para probar las escobas, y varias personas estaban montando allí las nuevas. Los niños quedaron cautivados por esa vista.

Finalmente, un vendedor quedó libre y les mostró varias escobas. Los niños debatieron sus virtudes, ocasionalmente hasta con ardor. Petunia dejó de escuchar al darse cuenta que ella necesitaba una escoba propia también. Cuando se enfocó en el discurso del vendedor: ¡una escoba apropiada para una dama!, ¡una escoba apropiada para viajes!, ¡una escoba segura para circular!, hasta que ella se dio cuenta que los niños habían deambulado hasta el patio.

Ellos habían dejado de hablar, lo que siempre era una señal. Petunia levantó el cuello para ver que estaban mirando.

Otro vendedor le estaba demostrando una escoba a un mago de aspecto elegante con un niño, obviamente su hijo. Era la escoba más distintiva que había visto Petunia, no es que su experiencia con ellas fuera muy grande, pero el mango de madera pálida estaba tallado, taraceado con runas entrelazadas de color ébano. La cola era un helecho rojo-dorado.

―Es muy antigua ―dijo el vendedor.

―¿Cuánto vale? ―preguntó el mago, sus dedos delgados acariciando la superficie suave de la manilla. Tenia largo cabello platinado y un aire tal de suficiencia que Petunia deseaba patearlo.

El vendedor se rió―. No esta a la venta ―dijo él―. Literalmente no tiene precio. El dueño clama que es una genuina Moonfleet, de siglos de antigüedad. Ademas, no querría tenerla. No puede ser montada.

―¿Según quien? ―dijo el mago.

―Bueno ―dijo el vendedor―. Nadie la ha montado todavía. Hemos dejado que algunos lo intenten, de hecho, se ha vuelto toda una atracción. Todos quieren intentarlo, pero apenas duran un minuto.

―Demuéstremelo.

El vendedor se puso pálido―. No puedo hacerlo ―dijo él―. La tenemos como una atracción para los clientes, pero le repito que no se encuentra en venta.

―Yo no dije que quería comprarla, dije que quería ver como usted la montaba.

―Señor Malfoy...

―He estado pensando en equipar el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin en Hogwarts con escobas... a todos ellos... de mi propio bolsillo. ¿Eso seria una comisión considerable para usted, no es así?

El vendedor se le quedó mirando por lo que pareció un minuto completo, y después llamó a un subordinado para que montara la Moonfleet.

El mago frunció el ceño―. Dije que usted lo hiciera, no él.

Desde lejos, Petunia escuchó como ella misma decía―: No permita que lo intimide.

El mago la miró y frunció el ceño. El vendedor apretó los dientes y se subió sobre la escoba. La escoba lo arrojó en breve.

El mago se rio. Petunia lo odió―. Veamos como lo hace usted, si piensa que eso es tan divertido ―dijo cortante.

Él la miró con desdén, y no se dignó a contestar.

―Hablador ―masculló Harry. Dudley resopló divertido.

El mago los ignoró olímpicamente, pero la cara de su hijo enrojeció. Él corrió hacia la escoba y luchó por subirse a ella. La escoba cobró vida y comenzó a estremecerse, después ascendió hacia el cielo y comenzó a dar vuelta sobre si misma. El niño podría haber sobrevivido una sola vuelta, y hasta dos, pero no tres. Perdió su agarre y cayó al piso. Petunia pensó que debía haber un encantamiento amortiguador general en la superficie del patio, porque él pareció ileso, aunque tembloroso.

El mago con los ojos relampagueando sacudió al niño sobre sus pies―. ¿Acaso te dije que hicieras eso? ―siseó, sacudiéndolo más.

―Él sólo lo hizo porque usted no tiene agallas ―dijo Harry en voz alta.

El mago se enderezó, los ojos furiosos. Sus labios crispados en una mueca al inspeccionar a Petunia y los niños―. Sangre sucia por donde se mire, al parecer.

Su hijo miró con rabia a Harry, y dijo―. No te vi a ti montarla, pequeño sangre sucia mugriento.

Petunia trató de aferrar a Harry por el cuello de la camisa, y Dudley fue por su manga izquierda, pero él los esquivó a ambos. Corrió hacia la escoba y la montó. La escoba salió disparada hacia el aire en un angulo agudo. Harry se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas. La escoba comenzó a girar sobre si misma, como lo hiciera con el chico Malfoy, pero no pudo deshacerse de Harry. Él tomó la precaución de usar sus piernas para envolverse alrededor de ella cruzando los talones. La escoba rodó, zigzagueó, dio brincos, y trató de raspar a Harry a lo largo de la pared. Petunia gritó.

Ahora tenían una audiencia. Petunia sacó su varita para lanzar un hechizo, pero el vendedor la aferró del brazo―. ¡Aquí no! ―suplicó―. ¡Podría darle a alguien!

Petunia y Dudley se vieron forzados a observar mientras la escoba intentaba botar a Harry, y Harry trataba de mantener un curso. La escoba parecía estar enloquecida, y fue cada vez más rápido y más rápido, hasta ser un borrón en el cielo. Finalmente, se detuvo en seco, manteniéndose justo sobre el suelo. Harry se dejó caer de ella, rebotó un poco en el suelo, y procedió rápidamente a vaciar su estómago.

Los dependientes ayudaron a Petunia a limpiar a Harry y se deshicieron en disculpas, hasta que se volvió evidente que la escoba había quedado tan afectada por el vuelo salvaje como Harry. Quedó flotando donde él la había dejado, pero cuando Petunia y los niños comenzaron a abandonar el establecimiento, esta los siguió.

Petunia al notarlo, dijo―. Sostenga esa cosa, ¿quiere?

El dependiente lo intentó. La escoba no podía ser detenida. Los evadió, y voló de nuevo hasta detenerse cerca de Harry.

―¡Él la domeñó! ―dijo uno de los empleados―. ¡Voy por el gerente!

El gerente al principio fue comprensivo, pero después de intentar cada hechizo conocido de escobas, no pudieron llegar a una solución. La escoba estaba domada, los empleados seguían lloriqueando. Petunia no entendía lo que querían decir hasta que uno de ellos se dignó a explicarle que ahora solamente funcionaría para Harry.

―Bueno, eso es un progreso, ¿no es así? ―dijo petunia―. Antes de esto, no funcionaba para nadie.

Pero, al parecer, domar una Moonfleet era un pecado atroz. ¡Ahora les era inútil en la tienda como atracción! Petunia, perdiendo la paciencia, les dijo que eso no era problema de ella. Ella quería irse a su casa, ahora, sin la escoba.

―No puede irse hasta que pague por ella ―anunció el gerente con beligerancia.

Era un hombre grande, y de repente le recordó a Petunia con desagrado de Vernon. Quizás fue por eso que ella sacó su varita y le apuntó a la cara en unos segundos.

―¿Pagar por eso? ―siseó―. ¡No vamos a pagar por nada! Nos vamos a casa; y si esa escoba demente nos sigue, pues ese es _su_ problema. Que me condenen antes de darle un solo knut por ella. Yo no la ordené y no la quiero. ¡Le instruiré a mi _abogado _para que los demande hasta por la última ramita de sus escobas por mantener objetos mágicos peligrosos dentro de sus premisas, y por alentar a los niños a que las monten! ¡El Ministerio también escuchará de esto!

Con tal anuncio, ella recogió rápidamente a Harry, agarró la mano de Dudley, y salio rápidamente de la tienda. El efecto quedó algo dañado por la escoba embelesada que flotaba en su retaguardia. Para su mayor sorpresa, los dejaron ir, escoba incluida.

La Moonfleet los siguió todo el camino a la casa, y cuando Petunia se negó a que la dejaran estar dentro de la casa, tomó residencia en el patio trasero. La escoba esperó pacientemente hasta que Harry apareció, y después lo siguió a todas las partes que podía hacerlo. Los niños estaban tremendamente divertidos, pero Petunia estaba exasperada. Ella quería deshacerse de ella, ¿pero cómo? Ni Pompeyo ni la señora Figg le sugirieron una solución, nunca había visto antes algo semejante. Un viaje a la biblioteca mágica no brindó mayores pistas.

Finalmente, Petunia decidió pedir ayuda a los sanadores de San Mungo.

Ellos examinaron la escoba con algo de interés

―Yo creo que tiene consciencia ―dijo Hector―, a un nivel bajo, pero igual la tiene. Estas fueron hechas en Dorset varios siglos atrás, pero nunca escuché que una sobreviviera. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en un punto: no deberían haber estar usando esta escoba en la tienda como lo hacían. En realidad es una maravilla.

―Bueno ―dijo Petunia―, puede ser maravillosa en otra parte. Yo me tropiezo con ella cada vez que salgo al patio trasero, y sigue a Harry como un cachorrito de aspecto extraño.

―¿La ha vuelto a montar desde que la domó?

―Le he prohibido tocarla de nuevo. La experiencia original fue tan aterradora que en realidad me ha hecho caso... bueno, creo que así es. Con Harry uno nunca sabe. Pero ese es el problema: él se irá a Hogwarts dentro de poco, ¿como encaja una escoba como familiar en esto?

Hector meneó la cabeza―. No me lo imagino. Mi consejo es que le preguntes a Dumbledore. De otro modo, miralo de este modo: los búhos de Harry y Dudley podrán contar con una percha ambulatoria permanente.

Y de hecho, así era como la usaban Harry y Dudley normalmente.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Gracias por sus comentarios,favorecer y seguir este fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	14. Sorteados

**Nota del Autor: **En este capitulo, Snape hace su aparición. Advertencia: es mucho menos OCC en esta historia que Petunia, Dudley y Harry.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: "SORTEADOS"**

La estación de trenes estaba repleta de gente, muchas de las cuales se quedaron mirando a Hedwig y Daffy, sin mencionar a la percha flotante.

―Debe tratarse de algún comercial de algo ―Petunia escuchó decir a un transeúnte.

La señora Figg condujo a Petunia, Dudley y Harry, y a los búhos, hasta una pared ubicada entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Petunia miró la pared con duda. Se veía muy sólida. Y permanente. ¿De seguro este debía tratarse del lugar equivocado? Pero la señora Figg estaba totalmente segura. _¿Que acaso ella fue a Hogwarts, me pregunto? Probablemente no. Pero seria falto de tacto el preguntar._

La señora Figg urgió a Dudley a correr hacia la pared. Dudley lo intentó, pero no pudo hacerlo, desviando su curso a último momento. Acelerar no ayudaba. Cerrar los ojos no ayudaba. Dudley parecía darse cuenta cuando iba a golpear con fuerza la pared aun sin mirar. Él miró a Petunia con desespero y dijo―. Debe haber otra manera.

Harry suspiró y dijo―. Déjenme intentarlo.

Harry pasó corriendo por la muralla desapareciendo al atravesarla.

―Magia ―le dijo Petunia a Dudley―. No vas a golpearla en realidad, Dudley.

Dudley pareció descontento―. ¡Por qué Harry no tuvo problemas? ―preguntó.

_Oh, rayos, aquí viene la rivalidad fraternal. Espero poder cortar esto desde la raíz_―. Porque ustedes han sacado lecciones diferentes de mi ejemplo, cariño. Para Harry, yo he sido uno negativo. "Observa a Tante y no hagas lo que ella hace", es del modo en que él vive. En tu caso, tu me has tomado como un ejemplo positivo. "Trata de encontrar un desvío para evitarlo" es tu mantra. Voy a decirte algo, Dudley: ninguno de ustedes esta en lo correcto. Ni tampoco están errados. A veces tu necesitas correr derecho hacia la muralla, y a veces debes buscar como rodearla. El truco es saber cuando hacerlo. Yo todavía estoy aprendiendo.

Dudley levantó la mirada hacia ella―. Lo entiendo.

Petunia le dio un beso―. Ese es mi niño. Cuida de Harry, su tendencia a correr derecho contra la muralla en cada ocasión va a meterlo un día en problemas, y probablemente mucho más pronto de lo que cree. A veces pasar por el lado, es lo mejor. Te amo.

Dudley sonrió. Y después dio la vuelta y corrió para atravesar la muralla.

Petunia lo observó desaparecer. _¿De dónde salió todo eso? Bueno, tendré que hacer uso de mis consejos._

Le dio una mirada a la señora Figg, quien la estaba mirando con cierto interés―. La esperaré aquí ―dijo la señora mayor.

Petunia asintió, y se forzó a caminar por barrera de ladrillos. Ella se preparó para darse un golpe, era una reacción natural, suponía. Pero después se encontró atravesándola, y entrando en un grupo de magos que estaba parado al lado de una locomotora antigua a vapor. Ella vio a Harry y a Dudley, ambos con aspecto excitado, conversando animadamente con los gemelos Weasley. Ella los reunió, y los dejó instalados a salvo en un compartimiento. A los dos les dio algo de dinero para el bolsillo, y los despidió agitando la mano desde la plataforma.

El llegar a una casa vacía fue una experiencia deprimente. El número 4 conservaba la huella del revoltijo de las cosas empacadas a último momento, y como Petunia no había tenido tiempo de renovarla todavía, le parecía desgastada y vieja. _Como yo. Oh, esto va a ser difícil_.

Incapaz de pasar sola la primera noche, invitó a la señora Figg a comer.

Aunque a ella nunca la habían sorteado, Petunia pensaba que sabia con cierta certeza donde terminarían los niños. Como le dijo con complacencia a la señora Figg, mientras Dudley, con su empeño y lealtad era un Hufflepuff natural; Harry, inquieto e impulsivo, era obviamente un Gryffindor, aun haciendo a un lado la afiliación de sus padres a esa Casa.

Fue por ello una sorpresa considerable el enterarse, vía una carta de Dudley, entregada por un Daffy de aspecto compungido, que ambos chicos habían sido sorteados en Slytherin.

¡Slytherin! ¡Con el Grasoso como Jefe de Casa! ¿Y esa no era la cuna de esos magos nazis obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre? ¿Qué destino tendría un nacido de muggles como Dudley, y un mestizo con el historial de Harry? Petunia decidió que ella no iba a tolerar eso ni por un instante. Ella demandó, a través de la señora Figg, una entrevista con Dumbledore. Para su asombro, él accedió.

El sistema de Flú dejó a Petunia con nauseas, y ella se encontraba tan nerviosa para cuando la entrevista tuvo lugar que insistió en que la señora Figg la acompañara. Dumbledore también tomó la precaución de presentarse con un padrino: su viejo némesis de la infancia, Severus Snape. Éste estaba sentado ceñudo en un sillón en la oficina del director. «Tan grasoso como siempre ―pensó Petunia―, y aun menos encantador.»

―He invitado a Severus, como Jefe de la Casa de los muchachos ―dijo Dumbledore.

―Des-invitelo, entonces ―espetó Petunia.

―Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

―No, no es así. _Yo soy_ quien temo que, si no vuelven a sortear a los chicos en una Casa que no sea Slytherin, tendré que decidir retirarlos de Hogwarts y colocarlos en Beauxbatons, o tal vez en Salem.

―Usted no va a hacer eso, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore con calma.

―¿Ah, no? ―ella arrojó folletos de ambas escuelas―. ¿Por qué no? Beauxbatons puede ser un poco difícil, por las lecciones en francés; pero Salem funciona en ingles, y la escuela luce muy prometedora para mi. Aparentemente, los americanos no son tan intolerantes acerca de los nacidos de muggle tampoco.

―¿Y qué pasa con las protecciones mágicas?

―Bueno, en cuanto a eso, yo cuento solamente con su palabra acerca de su importancia. Y usted no siempre ha tenido la razón, ¿o sí, Director?

―No puedo estar en desacuerdo con ello, pero yo debo insistir en que sus hijos permanezcan aquí.

―Esta pensando en obliviarme, me imagino ―dijo Petunia―. Pues ya puede dejar de pensar en eso. Le dije al equipo de sanadores mentales de San Mungo a donde iba y porque. Si usted no quiere ser denunciado en frente del Wizengamot por Marcella Whiteoak por uso ilegal de la magia, contrólese.

Petunia pudo darse cuenta que había metido el dedo en la llaga, aunque Dumbledore suprimió rápidamente cualquier sorpresa que sintiera.

Snape la estaba mirando fijamente―. Como veo, tan encantadora como siempre ―dijo con desdén.

―Yo podría decir lo mismo, Snape.

―Tu puedes hacer que re-sorteen a tus mocosos con mis bendiciones, Petunia. No quiero a ninguno de ellos en mi Casa.

―Entonces, por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo. Yo tampoco quiero que estén en tu Casa.

―¿Y qué es lo que piensa ese esposo tuyo?

―Él esta en un muy lujoso manicomio, lo ha estado por años, gracias por preguntar. Y estamos divorciados, aleluya por eso.

―Yo debería haberme figurado que cualquier esposo tuyo terminaría en una manicomio ―dijo Snape, con la clara intención de herirla.

Los días en que Petunia eso la habría hecho sentir a la defensiva por esos comentarios habían terminado, sin embargo. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa helada, y dijo―. Él recibió lo que merecía. Considerate advertido ―después sacó su varita y la dejó sobre su regazo.

Snape alzó las cejas―. ¿Estas proponiendo un duelo? ―dijo con menosprecio.

―No ―dijo, conjurando sin inmutarse el hechizo anti-oblivación que Marcella, Hector y Titus le enseñaran.

Los dos hombres obviamente lo reconocieron. Dumbledore estaba inexpresivo. Snape, furioso.

Petunia por dentro estaba temblando de nervios, pero estaba determinada a no demostrarlo, ni a ser intimidada―. Quisiera saber cómo es que Dudley terminó en Slytherin ―dijo sin interrumpirse―. ¿Es eso posible para un mago hijo de muggles?

Dumbledore dijo―: Bueno, es raro, pero no imprecedente. Slytherin es la Casa de los astutos y ambiciosos, y a veces los nacidos de muggles tienen esas cualidades . . . y francamente, nosotros no sabemos si su familia es un linaje de squibs o no. Si lo es, y ciertamente hay alguna evidencia de ello, entonces técnicamente él no es hijo de muggles.

―Y Harry. ¿No es peligroso para él estar en Slytherin con esos mortífagos en ciernes?

―Bueno, en cuanto a eso, ciertamente no es lo más deseable, debo estar de acuerdo. Pero Severus lo protegerá, ¿no es así, Severus?

Snape asintió cortante.

―¡Oh, no saben _como _me alivia eso! ―exclamó ella―. Los mortífagos asesinaron a mi madre, mi padre, y mi hermana, ¿y usted imagina que yo voy a creer que mis niños van a estar a salvo en Slytherin? ¿Se supone que debo estar contenta porque Snape va a protegerlos? ¿Y quién va a protegerlos de _él_? Él es un mortífago, ¿no es así? Fue juzgado en el Wizengamot por ello, Hector Connelly me lo contó. En una palabra: no. Quiero que los vuelvan a sortear.

―No pueden ser vueltos a sortear ―dijo Dumbledore―. Una vez que el Sombrero Seleccionador toma una decisión, no la cambia. Pero tal vez podamos descubrir como tomó esa decisión.

Esto conllevó llamar a los niños a la oficina. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Petunia y a la señora Figg. Y los ojos de Petunia se agrandaron al ver que Dudley tenia el labio partido, y que Harry tenia un ojo morado. Ella los abrazó a ambos, sin importarle un comino si los estaba avergonzando delante de Snape, quien sonrió burlonamente como era predecible. Déjenlo sonreír, a ella no le importaba. Los chicos, sin embargo, se veían turbados.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―demandó Petunia, haciendo un gesto hacia el labio y el ojo.

Dudley miró a Harry y se encogió de hombros.

―Lo primero es lo primero ―dijo Dumbledore―. Veamos lo que los chicos tienen que decir con respecto al sorteo.

Dudley habló primero. ¿Qué dijo el Sombrero al sortearlo? Él fue vago―. No sé. Comenzó a parlotear acerca de un montón de cosas que no entendí. Algo acerca de yo siendo realeza, creo. Pienso que era como esa cosa que tu dices que siempre decía el abuelo, mamá, acerca de ser descendientes de Llewellyn ap Gruffydd.(1)

―¿El último Príncipe Galés de Gales?

―Sí... ese. Así que en realidad no le presté mucha atención.

―¿El Sombrero mencionó alguna otra Casa para usted, señor Dursley? ―le preguntó Dumbledore.

―No, solamente Slytherin. Yo pedí ir a Gryffindor, porque pensé que Harry terminaría allí. Pero me sorteó de la forma que _él quería._

Cuando llegó el turno de Harry, este admitió que el Sombrero le _había_ ofrecido una alternativa.

―Me dijo que podía ir a Gryffindor o a Slytherin. Yo quise Slytherin, claro. Seguía mencionando algo de reyes o algo parecido, y dijo que Slytherin seria adecuado. Pero yo escogí Slytherin porque Dud estaba allí, no quise que tuviera que arreglárselas sin mi ―le sonrió a su primo.

―¿Y te ha gustado Slytherin hasta ahora? ―preguntó Petunia. Los hombres del cuarto parecieron despectivos, como si el gustar algo fuera irrelevante. Petunia los ignoró.

―No ―dijo Harry.

―Él parece odiarnos en serio ―dijo Dudley, indicando a Snape―. Especialmente a Harry.

―Es apenas mi culpa que usted y su primo sean unos malcriados engreídos ―dijo Snape de inmediato.

―Él atacó a Harry desde el primer minuto ―dijo Dudley, ignorando a Snape―. Harry no hizo nada para merecerlo, tampoco. Ninguna cosa. Habríamos entendido, si así lo fuera.

Petunia alzó las cejas y miró a Snape―. ¿Te estas desquitando de tus días de escuela con un par de niños de once años? ―dijo ella en forma caústica.

Snape se p¦uso de pie abruptamente, como si hubiera decidido marcharse.

―Toma asiento, Severus ―dijo Dumbledore con suavidad.

―¡No voy a ser insultado...!

―No es una cuestión de insultos. Ahora, señor Dursley, ¿cómo le ha ido con sus compañeros Slytherin?

Dudley se encogió de hombros―. Hemos tenido que pelear con ellos... solamente tres o cuatro veces hasta ahora.

Petunia quedó espantada.

―¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Dudley alzó los hombros―. Ellos me llamaron sangre sucia.

Dumbledore pareció de pronto cansado.

―¿Y qué hiciste tu? ―le preguntó Petunia a Dudley, sin estar seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

―Yo no hice nada ―dijo Dudley con paciencia―. Harry le dio un golpe al que me dijo eso. Al primero, quiero decir. También al segundo, y al tercero.

―¡Harry!

Harry alzó un hombro―. ¡No te preocupes, Tante! ¡Ellos me devolvieron los golpes!

Dudley se rió―. Bueno, primo, si ellos te llaman a ti mestizo, yo seguiría de largo y dejaría que lo hicieran.

Harry le dio una mirada de refilón―. No es lo mismo.

En opinión de Petunia, Harry tenia razón―. ¿Cuantos muchachos hay en el mismo dormitorio con ustedes? ―preguntó Petunia.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas―. Cinco, sin incluirnos a nosotros ―dijo Dudley.

―¿Y todos han tratado de golpearte?

―Lo dejan en su mayoría para los Slytherin de cursos superiores. La mayoría de ellos viene de familias de mortífagos. Me la tienen jurada porque soy nacido de muggles, y a Harry, porque es el Niño-Que-Vivió.

―¿El qué? ―dijo Petunia.

―Harry es bastante famoso en el mundo mágico, señora Dursley, por ser el único sobreviviente conocido de la maldición asesina ―dijo Dumbledore.

Snape pareció disgustado.

―Extraña razón para tener fama ―masculló Petunia―. Si usted no vuelve a sortear a los chicos, los retiraré de la escuela. _No_ estoy bromeando ni faroleando.

―Entonces, dígame, ¿cuál es su precio? ―dijo Dumbledore con frialdad. Si pensó que iba a molestarla, iba a quedar decepcionado.

―Poseo una casa en Hogsmeade, que pertenecía a mi tía-abuela, y necesitaré algo de ayuda para hacerla habitable, y para instalar una apropiada protección mágica. Después quiero que los chicos vengan a visitarme cuando menos una vez a la semana durante el año escolar, para asegurarme que nada se sale de control ―Petunia le dio a Snape una mirada―. Y también voy a necesitar algo de tutoría para poder usar magia con mayor facilidad. En estos momentos todavía me es difícil. Estoy dispuesta a pagar por ello.

―¿Esperas que yo te de tutoria en Pociones? ―preguntó Snape.

―Bueno, ¿por qué no? ―dijo Petunia―. Dije que pagaría, ¿no es así? Me sorprendería si no pudieras darle algún uso a ese dinero.

Snape mostró los dientes amarillentos en un mueca, y Petunia se preguntó, no por primera vez, si no habrían dentistas mágicos. La yuxtaposición de estas ideas la hice querer reírse entre dientes.

―Bueno ―le dijo ella a Dumbledore―, ¿tenemos un trato?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T:(1) Llywelyn ap Gruffydd o Llywelyn Ein Llyw Olaf fue el último príncipe nativo de Gales como país independiente antes de que fuera conquistado por Eduardo I de Inglaterra.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	15. Tripleta

**Nota del Autor****:**Para quienes entre uds. no conocen el hockey sobre hielo, una tripleta _(hat-trick_) es cuando un jugador logra 3 goles en un solo juego.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15: "TRIPLETA"**

A pesar de las protestas de Snape, y para sorpresa de Petunia, Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo en todas sus condiciones. Incluso la acompañó hasta la Mansión Mayhew al día siguiente para lidiar con las protecciones mágicas.

Pero el trato no duró mucho. Petunia permaneció en la Mansión para supervisar la renovación, y como precaución ella le pidió a Pompeyo que estableciera conexiones con los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts para poder contar con una fuente confiable de información con respecto a los niños. Siendo ellos miembros del sexo masculino, ella no estaba del todo segura de recibir información confiable de su parte.

Por consiguiente fue por un indignado Pompeyo que supo que ambos niños se encontraban en la Enfermería de Hogwarts justo después de llegar. Petunia y Pompeyo llegaron a las puertas de la Enfermería en tiempo récord.

A Petunia le agradó Madama Pomfrey, la sanadora de Hogwarts, pero después de su experiencia con los de San Mungo, no estaba segura de sus talentos a mayor nivel. Sin embargo, uno no tenia que ser el doctor Welby para hacer un diagnóstico: el ojo derecho de Harry estaba negro, mientras que el izquierdo presentaba otro ojo morado sobre el que ya tenia. El mentón de Dudley tenia un moretón feo, y Madame Pomfrey estaba intentando restañar la sangre que fluía de su boca.

Ella hizo señas que se quedara a un lado, y Petunia se sentó obediente y silenciosa mientras la sanadora hacia su trabajo. Los niños le daban miradas aprensivas. Cuando Pomfrey terminó, Petunia le dio las gracias y le dijo a ellos secamente―. Vayan por sus cosas.

Su tono de voz les indicó que no era materia de debate, y fueron a hacerlo. Con su equipaje en la mano, ellos salieron caminando por las puertas de la escuela y por el camino hacia Hogsmeade.

La Mansión Mayhew no estaba en la misma villa, sino un poco en las afueras. Era una casona de piedra que una vez fue una propiedad considerable, pero que ahora estaba descuidada y presentaba un aspecto lastimoso. Los niños parecieron abatidos al inspeccionarla.

―No se preocupen ―dijo Petunia, con una leve sonrisa―. El techo sirve.

―¿Y hay otra cosa que sirva? ―preguntó Harry.

―Estas subestimando a Pompeyo ―contestó Petunia.

Y en eso estaba en lo correcto. Ella había vivido solamente una semana en la Mansión, pero Pompeyo, dejado a su antojo por una Ama más joven y mucho menos tradicional, había empujado a los otros elfos domésticos en una orgía de limpieza y reparaciones. La mayor parte del primer piso fue despejada de muebles y estaban trabajando en la restauración. Había dos habitaciones que podían pasar como dormitorios y estaban habitables, aunque no muy cómodas. Una para Petunia y la otra para los chicos.

―Esta no será su habitación final ―les dijo Petunia―, pero por ahora servirá.

―¿Vamos a regresar a Hogwarts? ―preguntó Dudley.

―Eso espero ―dijo Petunia―, si sale todo como quiero. Vamos a ver cuan testarudos son los magos en general, y Dumbledore en especial ―ellos les dio unos golpecitos en los hombros, evitando las heridas.

Harry dijo―. No nos has preguntado qué pasó.

―Yo sé lo que pasó. Y sé lo que va a suceder.

―¿Qué cosa, mamá?

―Mañana tendremos aquí visitantes. Algunos invitados, y otros no.

oOo

Ella tenia razón. Dumbledore se encontraba en su puerta a media mañana, acompañado por un ceñudo Snape.

―Ah, que bien ―los saludó Petunia con una sonrisa tan falsa como sus palabras―. Ya están aquí. Un poco tarde, pero pasen por favor.

Petunia sabia por los niños que Snape tenia esa hora libre así que ella había hecho sus planes acorde a esto. Ella dirigió a los dos hombres dentro de la casa. Las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout los esperaban en un salón austero donde había un grupo de sillas que desentonaban alrededor de una mesa tambaleante. Petunia no se disculpó el estado de la habitación. Al menos esta vez se encontraban en su terreno.

Dumbledore pareció pensativo. _Él estaba esperaba histerismos. Ya pasé esa etapa, Director. Usted no es el único que tiene planes._

Los hombres se sentaron, y Petunia le pidió a Pompeyo que trajera té.

Dumbledore miró el salón, y dijo―: Aun hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

―Estoy preparada para lo que venga ―dijo serenamente. Era una advertencia.

―Debo decir que no esperaba que Minerva y Pomona estuvieran aquí.

―Yo las invité.

―¿Le puedo preguntar el porqué, señora Dursley?

―Claro que puede. Según ellas me han dicho, cada año ustedes normalmente tienen a cinco estudiantes de primer año por cada Casa.

―Esa cantidad no esta escrita en piedra, puede variar.

―Pero me atrevo a decir que normalmente eso no varia mucho, ¿no es así? La profesora McGonagall y la profesora Sprout me han dicho que este año a las dos les falta un estudiante masculino, mientras que en Slytherin tienen siete. Antes del sorteo, yo me esperaba que los niños fueran a Hufflepuff y Gryffindor respectivamente. Ya que a esas dos Casas les falta un estudiante, yo solamente puedo suponer que el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocó.

―Ellos no pueden ser re-sorteados...

―Yo no estoy proponiendo un re-sorteo, puesto que usted se ha opuesto a ello. Sugiero que la Casa Slytherin los preste a las Casas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Me atrevo a decir que en forma permanente. Esto es en el interés de la supervivencia de su primer año en Hogwarts. Ayer los descubrí en la Enfermería. Dudley había recibido un golpe en la mandíbula y tenia la boca rota; Harry había conseguido la no poca considerable hazaña de tener _tres_ ojos negros.

Hubo un silencio.

Petunia continuó―. Yo sé que el profesor Snape no se opone, así lo ha expresado. Y las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout me dicen que ellas tampoco se oponen. Así que dígame, ¿por qué no puede arreglarse?

_Dios mio, el gran Dumbledore va a hacer pucheros. No lo puedo creer._

―Hubo ocasiones en el pasado en que los arreglos del Sombrero fueron ignorados, pero no recientemente ―dijo él, su labio inferior aun no sobresaliendo, pero cerca de hacerlo.

―Los cambios son buenos para variar ―dijo ella, intentando no parecer superficial.

―En realidad, señora Dursley, yo debo insistir...

―Es su elección, Director. Si usted no accede, mi alternativa es cambiar a los niños a otra escuela.

El director vaciló―. Tendré que pedirle al Sombrero que de su permiso ―dijo Dumbledore.

―Pedirle al Sombrero . . . ¡esta de broma!

―Es un objeto mágico poderoso, y no podemos ignorarlo ―dijo Dumbledore. Y como Petunia se lo quedó mirando, gritó―: ¡Accio, Sombrero!

Y el Sombrero llegó, aparentemente a través de una de las ventanas que tuvieron que abrir para admitirlo. Dumbledore lo colocó con gentileza sobre la mesa tambaleante y lo contempló por un tiempo.

―Bueno, usted quería preguntarle. Pregunte ―dijo Petunia con impaciencia.

―Me había olvidado que el Sombrero solamente habla personalmente con las personas una vez, cuando son sorteados ―dijo Dumbledore―. Y todos nosotros hemos sido sorteados, por supuesto. Eso es, todos, excepto usted.

Petunia frunció el ceño―. No me voy a colocar esa _cosa_ en la cabeza.

―¿Miedo, Tuney? ―resopló Snape.

―'Señora Dursley' para ti, Grasoso ―espetó ella. Snape siempre había tenido un efecto pernicioso sobre su temperamento.

La profesora McGonagall dijo, antes de que Snape pudiera contestar―. No hay necesidad de que nadie pelee. Yo creo que es una buena idea. Y ya que nunca fue sorteada, señora Dursley, ¿no tiene curiosidad por saber donde la habría ubicado el Sombrero?

Petunia debía admitir que tenia curiosidad. Mucho curiosidad. Y ella detestaba sentirse así. Frunciendo el ceño, ella tomó el Sombrero y lentamente lo puso en su cabeza.

Evidentemente, se trataba del sombrero de un hombre, y era demasiado grande para ella. Se deslizó hacia abajo hasta cubrir sus ojos.

_«__Hola... ha pasado un tiempo desde que sorteaba a un adulto_ ―dijo una voz en su oído.»

_«__Solamente luzco como un adulto_ ―respondió Petunia―,_ pero eso es engañoso.__»_

El Sombrero se rio ahogadamente.

_«Yo quiero saber que sucedió con mis niños_ ―dijo Petunia en su mente―. _¿Por qué los ubicaste en Slytherin?__»_

El Sombrero vaciló. _«Algo se apoderó de mi, pero tienes razón, esos dos sorteos salieron mal. No estoy seguro por qué. Algo se suponía que estuviera ahí, pero no estaba; y otra cosa que no se suponía que estuviera ahí, lo estaba.»_

Petunia asintió, el Sombrero cubrió más su cara. _«__¿Se suponía que ellos fueran a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff?_ ―preguntó ella.»

_«Podrían haber ido allí _―se evadió el Sombrero.»

_«No te pido que los vuelvas a sortear _―dijo Petunia―. _Sólo que permitas un préstamo de Slytherin a las otras dos Casas. Por favor.__»_

«El Sombrero dijo―. _Eso es muy inusual, yo rara vez cambio de opinión.__»_

«Petunia dijo―: _Pero es tu opinión, ¿no es así? Tu puedes cambiarla si lo deseas. A este paso, los niños nunca sobrevivirán en Slytherin.__»_

«El Sombrero dijo―: _Es una lástima. Ambos son potencialmente grandes magos, y Slytherin los ayudaría a conseguirlo. Pero, muy bien, si estas segura...__» _

Y gritó―: ¡Dudley Vernon Dursley es por este medio dado en préstamo desde la Casa Slytherin a la Casa Hufflepuff! ¡Harry James Potter es por este medio dado en préstamo desde la Casa Slytherin a la Casa Gryffindor!

Hubo una larga pausa, y después gritó―: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias por favorecer y seguir el fic, y en especial a aquellos que dan el tiempo para dejar un comentario :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	16. Una Educación Mágica

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16: "UNA EDUCACIÓN MÁGICA"**

La reacción de Petunia a su sorteo fue variada. Por un lado, quedó encantada de que el Sorteo aceptara su compromiso a pesar de las objeciones del Director. Por otro lado, su propio sorteo pareció ser una sorpresa para todos, incluyéndola a ella. No se esperaba Gryffindor. Hufflepuff, tal vez. ¿Slytherin? Bueno, a veces ella desplegaba una astucia casi salvaje, pero se encontraba sorprendida. No era imposible, suponía. Sí, ella era hija de muggles, pero el número de squibs en su familia inmediata era sospechoso. Descartaba Ravenclaw, ya que aunque había tenido buenos resultados en las escuelas muggles, su magia impredecible sería menoscabo en esa Casa. Ella ni siquiera había considerado Gryffindor, el hogar de los valientes. Ella era la persona menos valiente que conocía. Sin embargo, Lily estuvo en Gryffindor, y estaba al tanto que la afiliación a las Casas corría con frecuencia en las familias.

La profesora McGonagall aplaudió―. Bueno ―dijo ella, sonriendo―. Me da gusto darle la bienvenida al señor Potter en la Casa Gryffindor, y también a usted, señora Dursley.

_Me creo lo primero, aunque no lo segundo, pero es bueno de su parte el decirlo._

―Y el señor Dursley es más que bienvenido en Hufflepuff ―declaró la profesora Sprout―. Estoy segura de que él estará muy bien con nosotros.

_Eso espero con fervor._

Petunia fue de inmediato a buscar a los chicos, quienes estaban en el huerto, donde volaban la Moonfleet por entre medio de unos retorcidos árboles de manzanas (Harry había persuadido a la escoba a aceptar a Dudley como pasajero), y los presentó con sus nuevas Jefe de Casa. Su alegría al verse fuera de las manos de Snape (y para ser justos, el profesor de Pociones también parecía complacido), quedó atemperada por su separación.

―¿No podemos quedar juntos? ―preguntó Harry―. Dud sería un Gryffindor fantástico.

―Y yo creo que tu serías un Hufflepuff aun mejor, chato ―dijo Dudley. Harry lo empujó con disimulo, y fue empujado de vuelta de la misma manera. Petunia los tomó por los hombres y los dos se tranquilizaron.

―No hago milagros, caballeros ―murmuró Petunia―. Si quieren quedarse juntos, tendrá que ser en Slytherin. Elijan.

Los Hermanos Grimm efectuaron su tradicional rodado de ojos en forma sincronizada, y tras haber dado a conocer su opinión, ambos aceptaron la situación con gracia razonable. Dumbledore también aceptó la situación, si bien con mucha menos gracia, pero al menos con cierta complacencia. Sin embargo, dijo que ahora sentía que su acuerdo con Petunia con respecto a que los chicos visitaran a Petunia todos los domingos, ya no sería necesario.

―Sí lo es ―dijo Petunia―. Usted ya estuvo de acuerdo, y la señora Pomfrey me dijo que los niños de Hogwarts que viven en Hogsmeade con frecuencia visitan a sus padres una vez a la semana. Yo espero aquí a los niños todos los domingos para almorzar, y si no aparecen, sabré cuál es la razón.

Ella después le preguntó a las dos profesoras que si podría pagarles para que la fueran sus tutoras en su tiempo libre. Ambas parecieron muy avergonzadas por su petición, y fue la profesora Sprout quien sugirió que Petunia se ofreciera como ayudante en la escuela, y que ella a cambio sería su tutora. Petunia aceptó rápidamente su oferta antes de que Dumbledore pudiera intervenir, como pudo ver que quería hacer. A medida que siguieron merendando él se vio cada vez más infeliz.

―Tengo que decirle,_ señora Dursley _―dijo Snape―, que usted deberá pagarme por _mis _servicios.

―_Quid pro quo_ ―dijo Petunia, _sotto voce_―, no esperaba nada menos de usted.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron, pero bajo la mirada del Director y sus colegas, no se atrevió a decir más.

El grupo después pasó a discutir sus planes educativos. Snape escuchó, pero dijo muy poco. Y ellos decidieron restringir las materias que ella se proponía estudiar a las principales: Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Herbología, Pociones, y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con un curso corto en curación mágica, un tema en que Petunia estaba interesada, realizado por Madame Pomfrey; y un curso de lecturas supervisadas en Historia de la Magia, y cultura mágica, realizados por la profesora McGonagall.

―El profesor Binns es el profesor nominal en Historia, pero me temo que sería de escasa ayuda ―remarcó la profesora de Transfiguraciones.

―¿Por qué? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Porque es un fantasma ―dijo Snape con mordacidad.

―¡Vaya manera de evitar vérselas con los sindicatos de maestros! ―dijo Petunia, divertida. Snape se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

~oOo~

El 'curso corto' en curación básica mágica pareció alargarse cada vez más. Petunia descubrió su dificultad desde el principio, pero Madama Pomfrey era paciente y directa, y bajo su tutelaje, ella comenzó a mostrar una eficiencia decente. Cuando Petunia completaba una cosa, siempre parecía haber otra que necesitaba estudiar.

De los profesores, a Petunia le gustaba la profesora Sprout y su materia. Ella siempre había disfrutado de la jardinería, y había aprendido lo suficiente para desempeñarse bien en Herbología. Ella sentía que el profesor Flitwick siempre estaba comparándola desfavorablemente con Lily, quien fuera su alumna favorita; esto hacia que en Encantamientos Petunia se sintiera torpe y se estresaba. Descubrió que la profesora McGonagall era formidable para enseñar, pero en Transfiguración Petunia demostró un talento distintivo, muy para su sorpresa.

Para su alivio, fue Dumbledore, y no el profesor Quirrell, quien le enseñaría Defensa. Petunia descubrió que Quirrell era más bien inquietante; era un hombre joven con un comportamiento raro y nervioso. Petunia debía admitir que Dumbledore era un profesor talentoso, y la trataba con cortesía, a pesar de todas sus batallas previas. Él era un caballero, suponía. Quedó sorprendida de lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus lecciones.

Y después estaba Pociones.

Petunia sabía que Snape iba a tratar de hacerla miserable. Se trataba de una prueba, le dijo a Marcella, Hector y Titus, al reportarse con ellos; si ella sobrevivía a esto, sobreviviría cualquier cosa. Y, en efecto, Snape no le dio ni una concesión, y ella comenzó a comprender las quejas de los niños acerca de él.

Él era insidioso, irrazonablemente demandante, y francamente desagradable. Pero le dio placer el negarle la reacción que él deseaba. Ella se preparaba meticulosamente para las lecciones, y tenia experiencia en planear, modificar y seguir recetas. Eso ayudaba. Se vio forzada a quejarse con Dumbledore acerca de los modos de Snape en dos ocasiones, pero ese era un mejor récord que esperado. Pero siempre era una lucha, especialmente porque Snape era familiar con ella. Pero si Snape conocía sus debilidades, también era válido lo contrario, como descubrió Petunia con el tema de Lily.

Ese día, Snape había estado de mal humor desde el principio, y siguió peor al progresar. Él intimidó a Petunia sin misericordia. Petunia era sensitiva a ese tratamiento a causa de su experiencia con Vernon. Al final, ella perdió el temple y siseó―: ¡Ya entiendo porque Lily se deshizo de ti!

Snape se dio vuelta, con la varita en la mano.

―¿Vas a maldecirme, mortífago? ―dijo Petunia con burla―. Entonces eres un bruto además de un abusador.

―¡Yo – no – soy – un – abusador! ―masculló Snape, mirándola con rabia.

―Eras notorio por eso en la escuela.

―Tomé lecciones de Potter ―dijo Snape.

―¿Harry? ¿De qué estas hablando?

―De él no, del imbécil de su padre.

―No sabría decirlo . . . la única vez que lo vi, le di un puñetazo en la cara ―dijo Petunia―. No es que lo mereciera. Al menos, no creo que lo fuera en esa ocasión.

Snape bufó―. ¿En realidad esperas que crea eso?

―No me importa lo que creas, en realidad.

Snape le entregó una botellita y dijo―. Pruébalo.

Petunia miró con perplejidad la botella, estaba vacía, y después a Snape.

―¿Acaso esperas que orine en la botella? ―preguntó―. ¿Qué probaría eso, además de que tengo excelentes riñones?

Petunia observó como Snape... ¡Snape! Se reía―. A ver si explicas el chiste, ¿no te parece? ―dijo sintiéndose irritada.

Ella tuvo que admitir que la explicación también le dio risa. Y después, bajo su dirección, usó su varita para extraer la memoria y colocarla en la botella.

Snape sacó un bol enorme que llamó Pensadero, vertió la memoria y la miró con interés―. Nunca habría adivinado que fueras capaz ―comentó, casi en tono amistoso, o tal vez marginalmente menos hosco, sería una mejor descripción.

―Ahí es cuando comenzó ―dijo ella casi triste―. Me refiero a la sobrecarga mágica. No sabía lo que era, entonces. Aparentemente, Lily lo sabía. Parece que ella me puso un encantamiento para demorarla.

―¿Me pregunto, qué hechizo sería? ―dijo Snape mirándola de forma especulativa. Vaciló, y después lanzó un hechizo que la rodeó por varios minutos, haciendo diseños extraños en el aire entre Petunia y Snape.

―¡Ese! ―exclamó, después de estudiar los patrones―. Nunca habría adivinado que eso funcionaria, pero, sí, ya veo como lo hizo. Es brillante.

―Fue brillante, pero no muy divertido ―dijo Petunia―. Pero me doy cuenta que eso salvó mi sanidad ―_Oh, no puedo creer que le di una entrada así a este cretino._

Y, en efecto, Snape no lo desperdició―. Si así lo llamas ―dijo sonriendo burlón.

―Que ingenioso, profesor Snape. Apuesto que es una sensación en la sala de profesores.

Y parece que Snape tampoco podía aceptar una broma, especialmente una a sus expensas. Salió del salón bufando, dejando a Petunia calculando cuanto podría deducirle de su tarifa por la lección truncada. Tendría que asegurarse de no salir perdiendo.

~oOo~

Petunia se encontró complacida de notar que los niños estaban disfrutando de su educación mágica tanto como ella. Y aun mejor era el hecho de que ellos estaban haciendo amigos en sus respectivas Casas. Ellos aparecían los domingos a almorzar con Gryffindors a la siga, tales como los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George; con su hermano más joven, Ron; y en ocasiones con su hermano mayor, Percy. Con el nieto de Augusta Longbottom, Neville. O con Seamus Finnigan o Dean Thomas.

Dudley trajo a un Hufflepuff llamado Ernie MacMillan y a Justin Finch-Fletchley; y a dos niñas, Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones.

Pero la compañía más constante era una niña de Gryffindor, dientona y de pelo ensortijado llamada Hermione Granger. A Petunia no le desagradaba, aunque le hacia acordarse de cuando ella tenia esa misma edad, y no eran recuerdos felices._ Oh, cielos, ¿era así de metomentodo? Sospecho que lo era. Y me preguntaba por qué no era popular..._

Pero a pesar de que ellos a veces se quejaban de que Hermione era una sabelotodo, a Dudley y Harry parecía que les agradaba, y era una visitante frecuente.

Y Hermione Granger fue el catalizador para lo que sucedió en Halloween.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	17. El 31 de Octubre

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**CAPÍTULO 17: "EL 31 DE OCTUBRE"**

_._

_En el cual Dudley rodea la muralla, y Harry y Dudley chocan contra la muralla, todo en el mismo capítulo._

_~oOo~_

Transcurrió el otoño, puntuado por pequeñas explosiones, explosiones metafóricas, claro está. Hubo algunas explosiones literales, también, principalmente en la clase de Pociones, pero esa es otra historia. La más seria, de la primera variedad, fue la cuestión de Harry uniéndose al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Petunia se opuso totalmente cuando Minerva McGonagall se lo propuso. Ella la había estado llevando a ver la práctica de quidditch, y consideraba a ese así llamado deporte como la versión mágica de lacrosse, en que el objeto del juego parecía ser lastimar al oponente. El equipo con la menor cantidad cantidad de heridos en pie al final, ganaba. Harry ya era bastante arriesgado, y ni hablar de tenerlo jugando en el equipo de su Casa. ¿Y además, que no era demasiado joven, de todos modos?

Bueno, sí, lo era, pero Minerva parecía haber persuadido a Dumbledore de que Gryffindor necesitaba un Buscador, y que las reglas se fueran al trasto. (Al parecer, el mismo Dumbledore fue de Gryffindor, lo que Petunia bien podía creer). La Copa de las Casas era importante para los profesores y los estudiantes, al parecer, pero no para Petunia. Ella dijo que no.

Harry intentó hacer berrinches, hacerla sentir culpable y discutir (era bueno en las tres cosas), pero Petunia permaneció inconmovible. No.

Ella escuchó como Dudley le murmuraba a su primo―. ¡No vas a conseguir nada de _esa_ forma! Mira y aprende.

_Aquí viene el segundo ataque. Correr directamente hacia la muralla no funcionó, así que veamos como sale con una maniobra lateral._

Petunia estaba curiosa por ver como lo harían, y esperó.

―Mamá ―dijo Dudley―. Tu sabes lo hiperactivo que es Harry.

Petunia asintió, achicando los ojos. _¿Adónde iba esto?_

―Los profesores se están irritando con él, porque no se queda sentado tranquilo, ni se concentra, y le están quitando puntos ―dijo Dudley, meneando la cabeza por esta injusticia―. Tu sabes como manejaste eso. Él necesita actividad, debe mantenerse ocupado para aliviar la presión.

Petunia dijo con cordialidad―. ¡Sabes, creo que tienes razón, Dudley! Que piensas de esto: haré que el profesor Snape lo ponga a limpiar calderos después de la cena. Eso se encargará del problema ¿no estas de acuerdo?

Dudley le brindó una media sonrisa ladeada de que reconocía su jugada. Después dijo―: Bueno, eso serviría, si Snape no tomara ventaja de la situación, lo que sabes que hará. Él hará trabajar a muerte a Harry, y después dirá que se lo merecía.

_Astuto. Comienzo a ver por qué fue sorteado en Slytherin en primer lugar_―. Bueno, ¿y qué hay del señor Filch? ―inquirió ella con inocencia.

―A él tampoco le agrada Harry ―dijo Dudley―, no sería amable con él.

Petunia cruzó los brazos, intentando pensar en alternativas.

Dudley pareció darse cuenta de esto, porque vaciló cambiando de dirección, y después intentó una nueva táctica―. Mamá, ¿tu sabes que Harry y yo no conocemos muchos magos, no es cierto? Un lugar en el equipo de quidditch podría ayudarlo mucho a encajar, y a mi. Es muy raro que los nacidos de muggle lleguen a ser parte de uno de los equipos.

―¿Tu también estas pensando en intentarlo? ―dijo Petunia con sorpresa.

―No, no esta vez. Yo puedo esperar. Pero pienso hacerlo el próximo año. El equipo de Hufflepuff es malísimo, por supuesto, pero yo no tendría forma de entrar si no fuera así. Y no sirvo para Buscador, pero Fred y George son Golpeadores, y ellos dicen que sirvo para eso.

_Oh, mi taimado primogénito. Tu sabes bien que yo haría casi cualquier cosa para conseguir que hagas deporte. Pienso que eso te haría mucho bien, además. Pero puedo igualarte en ese plan, Dudley, no temas._

―Bueno, entonces Harry y tu pueden intentarlo en próximo año ―dijo Petunia sonriendo―. Definitivamente, voy a considerarlo, si sus notas son buenas este año, y los dos se portan bien. Y, francamente, Dudley, no me había dado cuenta que fueran tales parias sociales, considerando el desfile de invitados que tenemos aquí los domingos.

Los ojos de Dudley centellearon, ¿y a quién le recordaba eso? No a Vernon, de cualquier modo. ¡Y esperen un minuto...! Dudley tenía su color de ojos azul-gris con un borde azul oscuro, cortesía de la abuela paterna de Marigold Evans, que había sido irlandesa. Los iris con un borde oscuro eran llamados de 'borde céltico', así los llamaba su padre, añadiendo que se había sentido atraído por ellos desde la primera vez que conociera a Marigold. Pero ¿acaso los ojos de Dudley no habían sido más claros hasta hace poco? Ahora se veían más grises que azules. Ella esperaba que el color no oscureciera hasta volverse color café como los de Vernon. A ella el pelo se le había oscurecido con la edad, ¿pero pasaba lo mismo con los ojos? Tendría que preguntarle eso a Poppy Pomfrey. Y era verdad que a ella le cambiaban los ojos de color un poquito dependiendo de lo que vestía. Quizás con Dudley pasara lo mismo; ese día vestía una túnica gris, notó.

―Bueno, mamá ―dijo Dudley, rompiendo con sus pensamientos tangenciales―. Supongo que prohibir que Harry juegue quidditch va a alegrarle el día a Snape, porque la razón de que McGonagall quiere a Harry en el equipo es porque Gryffindor tiene un buen equipo, pero les falta un Buscador decente. Ellos han perdido la Copa de las Casas a Slytherin las últimas temporadas, y ella quiere ganarla.

―A mi no me _importa_ la Copa de las Casas, Dudley ―dijo Petunia, directamente.

―Pero a Snape sí. Y también a nosotros. Queremos vencer a esos sangre pura que piensan que no somos lo bastante buenos para estar en su Casa ―hizo una pausa y dijo―: Por favor, mamá. Deja que Harry lo haga y tendremos menos peleas. Las mantendremos dentro de la cancha de quidditch. Lo prometo.

Petunia lo miró. Su cara estaba seria. _Él_ _lo dice en serio. Has superado ventajosamente la figura de autoridad. Puedes hacer una reverencia, Dudley Dursley._

Ella se descubrió estando de acuerdo con reluctancia. Harry dio un gran grito de alegría y la abrazó a ella y después a Dudley. Dudley a escondidas le mostró los pulgares arriba. Cuando Harry la abrazó, Petunia se dio cuenta de repente que sus ojos también parecían estar cambiando de color; en su caso, se estaban aclarando. Ella se preguntó si sería una manifestación de magia. _Definitivamente_, iba a tener que consultárselo a Poppy, pensó. Pero en medio de la embestida del deleite de Harry y la satisfacción de Dudley, se olvidó de hacerlo.

~oOo~

Los profesores le habían contado a Petunia acerca del festín tradicional por Halloween, y le aseguraron que puesto que ella era una asistente de enseñanza (voluntaria), estaba invitada. Ella no se veía sentándose en la mesa con los profesores, así que declinó. Eso quería decir que podría evitarse los comentarios sarcásticos de Snape acerca de muggles presumidos que_ no eran_ profesores; a Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles, que gustaba de preguntarle (en forma detallada y aburrida) acerca de la vida sin magia; y a Sybill Trelawney, quien se suponía que enseñaba Adivinación, y que a ella le parecía que iba en camino de ser una dipsómana. Tampoco podía verse sentada en una de las mesas con los estudiantes, como única pupila de su edad.

Así que la tarde de ese Halloween, Petunia se encontraba trabajando feliz en la Mansión, pintando lo que esperaba se convirtiera en la sala para recibir invitados de un tono que podría describirse como café crema, cuando Pompeyo irrumpió en la sala para informarle que uno de los elfos del castillo había traído noticias de que había problemas en Hogwarts. Petunia se bajó con torpeza de la escalera, y sin molestarse en cambiarse las ropas para pintar, corrió hacia la escuela.

El lugar era un caos. Niños corrían en todas direcciones, y Petunia no consiguió ver a ningún profesor presente. Ella aferró a uno de los prefectos que pasaba conduciendo a los niños más pequeños, y él le dijo que los profesores estaban en los calabozos buscando a un troll que había penetrado en el castillo, interrumpiendo la fiesta. Él se fue a seguir con sus obligaciones antes de que Petunia pudiera preguntarle algo más. Pompeyo, quien venia con ella, masculló algo acerca de la mala Dirección, y Petunia no se encontró en desacuerdo.

―Buen Dios ―le dijo Petunia―. ¿Dónde piensas que estarán los niños?

Se escuchó un tremendo retumbar, un crujido, y el estruendo de argamasa quebrajándose. Petunia y Pompeyo se sobresaltaron, y fueron por el corredor en dirección al ruido. Provenía de un baño de niñas.

―¡Ellos no pueden estar ahí! ―exclamó Petunia. Pompeyo la miró con exasperación, y abrió la puerta de golpe.

El hedor los asaltó. El baño parecía estar lleno de polvo en suspensión, y al principio Petunia no consiguió ver nada. Después la escena mostró un enorme bulto yaciendo en medio del suelo . . . ¿qué _rayos_ era eso? Vio que Dudley le daba la espalda, y Harry junto a él, ambos con las varitas prestas, y, cubriéndose debajo de un lavabo roto, nada menos que Hermione Granger.

~oOo~

―¡No puedo creer que sean tan irresponsables! ―dijo Petunia con furia, más tarde, ya de vuelta en la Mansión. Ella había persuadido a una alterada Minerva a que le dejara a los chicos por esa noche.

Dudley y Harry trataron de lucir arrepentidos, lo que no es fácil cuando tienes argamasa y tierra cayendo a intervalos del pelo.

―Hermione estaba gritando ―dijo Harry―. ¡Esperabas que la _dejáramos_ ahí?

―¡Sí!

Dudley dijo―: Mamá, sabes que no hablas en serio.

Petunia suspiró―. Bueno, tal vez no. Pero seguramente que uno de ustedes pudo haberse quedado, y el otro haber ido por un profesor.

―¿Mamá? Nosotros sólo tenemos once años.

―Y esa niña... ¡ella quería encargarse sola del troll!

―No, no es así ―dijo Harry―. Ella sólo dijo eso para evitar que nos metiéramos en problemas. Ella no estaba en la fiesta, sino llorando en el baño. Uno de los Weasley dijo algo feo de ella, y ella lo escuchó. Nosotros encerramos al troll con ella por error. Así que teníamos que hacer algo en ese momento, Tante.

―¡La próxima vez, vayan por un profesor! ―gritó Petunia. Ella pensaba haber causado una impresión, hasta que escuchó que Harry le mascullaba a Dudley:

―Bueno, siempre que no sea Snape. Nunca queremos hallarlo, ni siquiera en un buen día.

Petunia sospechaba que este iba a ser un año muy, muy, largo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Gracias a todos. 1850 vistas, y 180 visitantes por capi en promedio y solamente muy pocos dejan comentario. Espero que no sean tímidos ;)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	18. Seguros al fin

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18: "SEGUROS AL FIN"**

_En el cual tenemos el segundo asalto de Petunia vs. Dumbledore._

~oOo~

A Petunia le parecía que Hogwarts era una fuente de peligros, siempre parecía estar ocurriendo algo o a punto de ocurrir que provocara daño o peligro de muerte a Harry o a Dudley, o a ambos. Parecía haber una horda de cosas tóxicas dentro (y fuera) del castillo, pero en especial le preocupaba ese guardabosques, Hagrid. Un hombre enorme, que arrastraba los pies al andar, y que parecía algo simplón e ingenuo, que vivía en una cabaña en los terrenos del castillo, y que mantenía una variedad de mascotas peligrosas. Hagrid confiaba total y ciegamente en Dumbledore, y cantaba sus alabanzas a los niños, lo que que a Petunia no podía caerle más mal. No es que ella detestara al Director (o quizás sí, pero nunca se decidía), pero le exasperaba su actitud indolente a... bueno, acerca de casi todo. De acuerdo, eso podía ser una exageración. Pero no lo creía.

Por ejemplo, justo después de Navidad, ella miró por la ventana de su cocina y vio que Harry estaba montando la Moonfleet. O, para ser exactos, ella vio lo que parecían ser las piernas de Harry. Horrorizada, ella decidió que él debía haber sufrido una _Desparticion_ (había estado aprendiendo recientemente los principios de la Aparición, y los niños quedaron fascinados con esto). Así que corrió hacia el huerto para detener la escoba cuando pasaba acelerando a su lado, y terminó agarrando de forma inesperada un puñado de tela. Le dio un tirón, esperando detener la escoba, y descubrió a un Harry ileso, con Dudley sentado detrás de él, ambos montados de lo más contentos debajo de una capa de invisibilidad. (Ella ya les había prohibido estrictamente el que montaran de a dos en la Moonfleet)

¿Y de dónde habían sacado dicho objeto? De Dumbledore, por supuesto. El Director no le había contado a ella al respecto, ni le había pedido su permiso. Esta capa había pertenecido a James Potter, dijo, y por tanto le pertenecía a Harry.

―Estoy segura de que James Potter también era dueño de varias armas ―dijo Petunia con rabia―. ¿Usted se las _entregaría_ a su hijo de once años?

Dumbledore pareció pensativo, pero no dijo que no lo haría. Esa fue una de esas veces en que Petunia se preguntó si el hombre estaba chiflado. _Probablemente sea que es un mago, maldición. O quizás el tener un gran talento en la magia estropee el cerebro tan completamente como ocurre con los surgimientos de magia._ Él tampoco pareció impresionado por su reacción incrédula.

Petunia, en un exceso de irritación, confiscó la capa y la Moonfleet en ese mismo momento. Esta vez, las protestas de Harry y los argumentos de Dudley no tuvieron recepción.

Con la ayuda de Pompeyo, ella encerró la escoba y la capa en una caja especial mágica, comprada en Callejón Diagon, y le dijo a los niños que no iban a usar ninguna de esas cosas en un futuro cercano. Harry podría usar la escoba de Dudley para jugar quidditch, él ahora tenia una, o no jugar. Esa era su elección. Los niños trataron de protestar y lamentarse, pero Petunia le advirtió a Harry que si no paraban, su próximo paso seria retirar su consentimiento para que jugara quidditch por su Casa. Los niños se sosegaron, sin dejar de murmurar por lo bajo. Petunia les dijo que la Moonfleet estaría disponible para ellos como recompensa por su buen comportamiento, siempre suponiendo que fueran capaces de ello, para cuando terminara la escuela en el verano. La capa se le regresaría a Harry para su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Y luego estaba Hermione Granger, quien después del incidente del troll en el baño de Hogwarts, pareció apegarse a los chicos como la tercera rueda permanente. Petunia esperaba que si los chicos escogían a otro amigo cercano, o dos, fuera a alguien como Neville Longbottom, quien no parecía alguien muy osado, o alguno de los chicos Hufflepuff del año de Dudley. Pero no; fue a Hermione Granger.

Petunia supuso que la niña cuando menos infundiría algo de precaución a Dudley y Harry, pero no resultó ser así; o por lo menos no notablemente. Fueron los chicos quienes parecieron influenciarla, en vez de ser al revés. Claro que ella estaba en Gryffindor, así que lo de la cautela era debatible. La niña además era hija de muggles, y Petunia se preguntó seriamente si sus padres se darían cuenta de los peligros de Hogwarts cuando le permitieron asistir a una escuela mágica. Pensaba que no. Los niños le dijeron que los Granger eran dentistas, y que Hermione era su única hija.

¿Conocerían sus propios padres los riesgos al permitir que Lily asistiera? No, ella estaba segura que ninguna advertencia había sido entregada. Ellos estaban intrigados y encantados, pero ella estaba segura de que ellos nunca hubieran permitido que Lily fuera a Hogwarts de saber lo que _realmente_ sucedía en el mundo mágico.

Si no fuera por Pompeyo, Petunia no sabría tampoco buena parte de las cosas que ocurrían allí. _Quizás la ignorancia sea una bendición._ Por cierto que el conocimiento de lo que pasaba contribuía a buena parte de sus noches de insomnio.

Después vino Norbert el ridgeback noruego (Petunia quedó horrorizada al saber que los dragones eran parte real del mundo mágico). Los castigos involucraron expediciones nocturnas al Bosque Prohibido (bajo la supervisión de Hagrid, lo que en opinión de Petunia era como ninguna supervisión). Y lo más horroroso de todo, fue el hecho de que Dumbledore estaba ocultando la Piedra Filosofal en la escuela. Bueno, ella suponía que el hecho de que un Voldemort embrionario iba a cuestas en el cráneo del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era aun más horroroso, pero era difícil decidirse. Petunia no sabía lo que era la Piedra Filosofal, o para que la querría Voldemort; quien a todo esto ¿acaso no estaba muerto, o sin cuerpo, o algo parecido?

Así que fue Pompeyo quien vino a contarle que los niños (y Hermione Granger) estaban de nuevo en la Enfermería, y ella estaba fuera de si de furia, especialmente cuando se volvió obvio que todos ellos habían estado en un serio peligro, y Harry quedó comatoso por varios días.

Esto condujo a una iracunda conferencia padre-profesores con Dumbledore y los Jefes de Casa. Petunia aun sentía que necesitaba apoyo, era una solitaria hija de muggles contra todos esos magos peso pesados, así que le pidió a Marcella Whiteoak y al resto del equipo de sanadores de San Mungo que la acompañara. Marcella, después que le explicara lo de la Piedra y la re-aparición de Voldemort, estuvo de acuerdo.

Dumbledore, como siempre, intentó hacer que Petunia se sintiera como una madre histérica, sobre-controladora, y quejosa. Petunia, estaba consciente que era todo eso (¿y qué había de malo con ello?), había pasado el punto de sentirse avergonzada por ello. _Eso no funcionará, vejete, mi ex-marido era un experto en hacerme sentir a la defensiva. Tu eres un aficionado en comparación. Trata de nuevo._

La falta de controles de seguridad en Hogwarts era su preocupación principal; ella quería que Dumbledore explicara por qué había escondido la Piedra en la escuela.

―No era seguro en donde estaba, en Gringotts ―dijo el Director, con aire de exagerada paciencia.

―Pero, seguro que eso debería ser una preocupación del Ministro de Magia ―intervino Marcella.

Petunia pudo darse cuenta que a pesar de su cortesía y su apariencia tranquila, Dumbledore resentía y quizás hasta se sentía algo alarmado por la presencia de Marcella y equipo. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor. _Por una vez, no espero que esto sea sencillo_.

―¿Cornelius? No le pertenece a él, le pertenece a un viejo amigo mio, Nicolas Flamel. Él me pidió que la protegiera.

―A mi me parece que es un objeto muy peligroso, especialmente cuando se le mantiene en una escuela llena de niños ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Por qué no destruirla en cambio?

―No me pertenece a mi, señora Dursley. Nicolas inventó la Piedra y la usó para prolongar su vida. Su esposa y él tienen más de seiscientos años de edad ―Petunia se estremeció ante _esa_ imagen mental.

―Oh, ya veo. Usted permitiría que Voldemort obtenga un cuerpo antes de destruir la propiedad de su amigo. Interesantes prioridades ―dijo ella.

La cortesía de Dumbledore empezó a flaquear―. No la destruiré sin el permiso de mi amigo.

―¿Y le preguntó?

―No, por supuesto que no.

―¿Y cómo intenta protegerla?

―Cada Jefe de Casa contribuyó con una protección mágica para la Piedra.

―Las cuales tres niños de once años fueron capaces de pasar ―dijo Petunia con enojo.

―En cuanto a eso ―dijo Dumbledore―, me encuentro muy impresionado con sus habilidades.

―Estoy segura que se sentirán halagados cuando se los diga. Y una vez que lo haya hecho, voy a retirar a mis niños de este colegio. Pienso escribirles a los Granger para decirles que creo que deberían hacer lo mismo con su hija. No estoy segura de no terminar además demandándolo por negligencia. Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlo.

Dumbledore no pareció preocupado―. No puede, señora Dursley. Ninguno de sus niños estaría seguro en otra parte. Ya vio lo sucedido. Voldemort ha regresado, y esta buscando un cuerpo, el cuerpo que perdió cuando su sobrino lo destruyó, y el hechizo rebotó contra él. Él ha fallado en obtener la Piedra Filosofal, pero no es de los que renuncian.

―¿Que no esta seguro en otra parte? ¡No habla en serio! ¿Cuán seguro esta aquí? ¿Acaso no fue usted quien contrató a Voldemort... o a parte de él... como su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

―Él es muy bueno para cubrir su rastro ―dijo Dumbledore.

Petunia sólo meneó la cabeza. Ella no podía creer la actitud del Director. Dumbledore se había dignado a explicarle algo del funcionamiento de las protecciones mágicas en tanto su casa como en la misma escuela. Él señaló que Harry no solamente se encontraba en peligro por parte de Voldemort, sino que también de sus seguidores.

―Eso ya lo sé ―dijo Petunia―. Es difícil que pueda olvidarlo, dado que la Casa Slytherin esta llena de ellos ―Snape frunció el ceño, pero no interrumpió.

―Si la Piedra es destruida ―dijo Dumbledore―, el peligro inmediato sería removido. Pero Voldemort seguirá intentándolo. Y yo creo que él intentará vengarse del joven señor Potter por su situación actual.

―Bueno, siempre que inspeccione cuidadosamente la parte trasera de los cráneos de cualquier profesor que contrate, no debería tener problemas ―dijo Petunia con sarcasmo. Ella estaba exasperada, y eso iba empeorando mientras proseguía la reunión. Pero por más peligroso que fuera Hogwarts, ella estaba consciente que las otras escuelas podrían ser incluso menos seguras.

Y después estaba la Mansión. Ella había puesto un esfuerzo considerable en hacer de ella un "hogar permanente", como decían en la televisión. Las renovaciones no estaban ni cerca de concluir, pero tanto los niños como ella ya la adoraban; era el primer hogar que tenía desde la muerte de sus padres. El número cuatro siempre fue la casa de Vernon (como a él le gustaba reiterar, una y otra vez). Si ellos levantaban vuelo, ella tendría que abandonarla, así como a su propia educación, y el pequeño grupo de apoyo que había adquirido gradualmente. Ese pensamiento la dejó helada. El aislamiento sufrido durante su matrimonio con Vernon, y después de ello, no eran recuerdos felices.

Por fin, ellos llegaron a un compromiso endeble, que involucraba que Marcella revisara las protecciones, que no hubiera más expediciones de castigo al Bosque Prohibido, y que no se almacenaran más en Hogwarts objetos conducentes a extender la vida o que atrajeran a magos maniáticos desencarnados. Petunia no estaba para nada segura que este compromiso durara mucho, y eso probó ser acertado, desafortunadamente.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Muchas gracias por seguir, favorecer y comentar :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención.**


	19. Juventud Dorada

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19: "JUVENTUD DORADA"**

**.**

_En el cual los esfuerzos de Dumbledore por contratar a personal docente menos peligroso para Hogwarts son vistos como deficientes. Y vaya como._

~~oOo~~

Como los niños habían fallado en cumplir las condiciones impuestas por Petunia de mantenerse fuera de problemas, ella demoró la liberación de la Moonfleet hasta sus cumpleaños, sólo para demostrarles que ella hablaba en serio. Ellos protestaron bastante por esto, pero sólo por lo bajo.

La reacción de Petunia a este fiasco de término de año fue igualmente de larga duración y _mucho_ más sonora. Además había derramado lágrimas, algo que todavía espantaba a los niños, ellos odiaban que ella llorara. _Yo también lo detesto, es una confesión de mi falla_. Ella intentó hacerles ver a los niños lo peligroso de su comportamiento; ellos lo admitieron, pero sentían que la falta de tiempo para hacer otra cosa, los excusaba. Petunia renunció a discutir con ellos después de un tiempo. Era el equivalente de embestir la muralla, y ella no quería golpearse indefinidamente la cabeza contra una superficie inconmovible.

De modo que ella decidió ocupar el tiempo de los niños en ayudar en las reparaciones y mejoras en la Mansión, y para su sorpresa, ellos lo hicieron con entusiasmo. Dudley probó ser excelente en trabajos que requerían tiempo, habilidad y paciencia, tales como pintar y reparar muebles, y pisos. Harry tenía buen ojo para los trabajos más sucios, y disfrutaba empastando y ayudando en el trabajo de mampostería y carpintería. Pompeyo quedó consternado de que los niños estuvieran trabajando, pero Petunia le dijo que ese era su castigo; si la comunidad de elfos hacía algún comentario, dijo ella, ella debía decirles eso. Él frunció el ceño, pero por milagro no discutió, por lo que Petunia pensó que debía ser la primera vez.

A pesar de seguir en desgracia por el asunto de la Piedra Filosofal, Petunia planeó hacerles un té de cumpleaños, e invitó a todos sus amigos de la escuela. Para su sorpresa, hasta los Weasley aparecieron, con los gemelos, el chico de primer año, y la niña más pequeña. La fiesta fue un éxito. Pompeyo no daba de alegría por tener de nuevo un evento social en la Mansión. Petunia pensaba que hasta le vio asomar una sonrisa, a pesar de que esto pudo sólo tratarse de su imaginación.

Inclusive Petunia la disfrutó; tomando la precaución de no invitar a ningún adulto. Los gemelos Weasley podían hacer que cualquier fiesta fuera entretenida, pensó Petunia, especialmente cuando no estaban bajo la mirada penetrante de su madre. Petunia decidió dejar que los niños y sus invitados jugaran quidditch en el patio, y hasta dejó que Harry montara la Moonfleet para la ocasión. El juego resultante fue rápido y furioso, y hasta Petunia, quien por lo general no era aficionada al quidditch, disfrutó observando y escuchando, en en especial las ocurrencias de los gemelos Weasley.

Después que se fueron los invitados de la fiesta, tras haber ayudado a ordenar la casa y el patio, los chicos parecieron estar cansados y no mayor inclinados más que a jugar ajedrez mágico en la cocina (Dudley había recibido un hermoso juego como presente de cumpleaños).

Petunia estaba bebiendo una taza de té, observándolos, cuando Pompeyo irrumpió en la habitación viéndose furioso, arrastrando a otro elfo doméstico detrás de sí. Una rápida mirada le indicó a Petunia que no se trataba de uno de los elfos de la Mansión. Ya que por lo general, los elfos no se hacían muy visibles, y esto le sorprendió. El elfo era notablemente delgado y usaba lo que parecía ser una funda de almohada raída.

―¿Quién es este? ―le preguntó a Pompeyo.

―No lo conozco, pero me lo encontré espiando afuera de la Mansión. Los elfos del castillo deberían poder decirme quien es ―dijo Pompeyo dándole una sacudida al desafortunado elfo.

Petunia interpeló al elfo extraño―: ¿Me puedes decir quién eres, por favor?

Él tembló de manera visible―. Dobby me llamo, Ama.

―Bien, Dobby, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte? ¿Estas perdido?

El elfo sacudió la cabeza. Sus ojos recorrían el cuarto, y se detuvieron en Harry, quien lo estaba mirando―. ¿Ese es Harry Potter, Ama?

Pompeyo lo sacudió con enojo.

―¡Deja de hacer eso, Pompeyo! ―dijo Petunia, perturbada―. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

―Yo tengo mensaje para él.

―Entonces puedes decírmelo a mi. Yo soy su tía.

El elfo, en un intento patético de dignidad, se inclinó ante ella. Petunia lo saludó con una cabezadita, y dijo―. Harry, ¿conoces a este elfo?

―No, Tante ―dijo Harry, viniendo a pararse junto a su silla―. No creo haberlo visto nunca antes.

―¡Harry Potter! ―dijo el elfo, inclinándose ante él―. ¡Un honor es conocerlo!

Harry pareció desconcertado por este saludo, y miró a Petunia buscando una guía. Ella se encogió de hombros. Después dijo, con una inclinación por su parte―. Eh... encantado también de conocerte.

El elfo extraño le sonrió radiante, después se tornó solemne. Le dijo a Petunia―. ¡Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts!

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Harry.

―No poder decir, pero Dobby oír que hay gran peligro para Harry Potter en Colegio Hogwarts.

―¿De quién lo oíste? ―preguntó Petunia de inmediato.

El elfo evitó su mirada―. Dobby no puede decir, él siendo muy malo ya.

Pompeyo no pudo aguantar más, y comenzó a sacudir a Dobby de nuevo―. ¿Quién es tu Amo? ¡Habla!

Petunia y Harry saltaron para tratar de separarlos, y en medio de la batahola, Dobby se soltó del agarre de Pompeyo y escapó.

Los niños parecieron tomar la advertencia con reserva, pero Petunia quedó muy perturbada. Pompeyo le dijo que los modales del elfo y su vestimenta sugerían que estaba empleado por una familia de mortífagos―. Una mala ―dijo bruscamente, meneando la cabeza.

Petunia le pidió que hiciera averiguaciones, sin albergar muchas esperanzas de que descubriera algo más. Le envió una lechuza a Dumbledore, advirtiéndole del incidente, pero no esperaba mucha reacción por su parte; y , por cierto, no obtuvo ninguna.

_Bueno, este es un gran comienzo para este año escolar. Y yo que esperaba que las cosas mejoraran._

~oOo~

Cuando Petunia revisó la lista escolar para Hogwarts, se quedó confundida. ¿No menos de siete libros de Gilderoy Lockhart? Eso le parecía excesivo, hasta para un mago. La señora Figg no le pudo decir mucho de él cuando la consultó. Petunia y los niños habían ido a Surrey para ver la casa y preparar el jardín para el invierno. Petunia estaba pensando en arrendarla, pero no se decidía todavía. Pudiera ser que necesitaran un refugio lejos de Hogwarts, y no quería eliminar posibilidades todavía.

El equipo de sanadores de San Mungo le había pedido a Petunia que participara en un estudio acerca de las sobrecargas mágicas, y ya que sentía que les debía bastante, estuvo de acuerdo. Esto involucraba el visitar San Mungo una o dos veces al mes, o que uno de los sanadores la visitara en la Mansión para monitorear su progreso mágico, pero a Petunia eso no le importaba. La hacia salir de Hogsmeade de vez en cuando, o que alguien viniera de visita, lo que consideraba una ventaja. A veces ella necesitaba hablar con un adulto.

Así fue que en su camino de regreso a la Mansión con los niños, ella se detuvo en San Mungo. Pero cuando ella mencionó allí a Lockhart, quedó sorprendida con la reacción mixta que obtuvo. Marcella sonrió y se vio hasta con las mejillas sonrosadas, por segunda ocasión delante de Petunia. Héctor y Titus, sin embargo, se vieron disgustados. "¡Él!", masculló Titus. Héctor hizo una mueca.

A juzgar por la fotografía en la cubierta del libro que le enseñó Marcella, Gilderoy Lockhart era un mago buen mozo de pelo rubio rizado y ojos azules. Petunia pensó que se veía demasiado complacido consigo mismo, y de la impresión que causaba, pero no quiso ofender a Marcella, así que le regresó el libro sin hacer comentarios.

También quedó con la impresión de que los 'policías buenos' se estaban conteniendo con un gran esfuerzo. Cuando Marcella dejó el cuarto para hacerles unas pruebas de seguimiento a los niños, según dijo, Petunia se volteó hacia los hombres.

―¿Por qué siete de sus libros? ―preguntó ella―. Es demasiado para que lo costeen los padres.

―Cómpralos de segunda mano, apuesto a que habrá muchos disponibles ―dijo Titus―. Y la razón de que tengas que comprar todos esos libros es porque él es el profesor nuevo de DCAO en Hogwarts.

Petunia lució resignada―. Bueno, eso lo explica, supongo. ¿Y creen que sea bueno? Porque tomar ventaja de su posición de esa manera me parece poco prometedor. Aunque no creo que sea peor que Quirrell.

―Yo no lo apostaría ―dijo Héctor ominosamente―. Titus y yo hemos tratado por años que ese charlatán termine encerrado en Azkaban. Marcella siempre nos lo ha impedido. Ella piensa que es un incomprendido.

―¿Y lo es?

―No. Nosotros lo comprendemos bastante bien. Pero a las brujas parece gustarle. Ya lo ves. Si tuviéramos a Marcella de nuestro lado, ya estaría donde pertenece.

―¿En Azkaban? ¿No es eso algo extremo?

―Él solamente parece inofensivo ―dijo Titus―. Hemos visto dañados por hechizos que hemos podido rastrear hasta él, pero sólo son conjeturas. A él le gusta el _Obliviate_, condenado sea.

―¿El hechizo desmemorizante? ¿Y por qué ese en especial?

Héctor dijo con renuencia―: No estamos seguros, aparte del hecho de que tal vez sea el único hechizo que el idiota hace bien.

―¿Y por qué rayos Dumbledore contrataría a otro profesor sospechoso para DCAO?

Héctor suspiró―. Ningún profesor de DCAO ha durado en Hogwarts más de un año en muchísimo tiempo. No estamos seguros del porqué. Pero al parecer Dumbledore esta teniendo problemas para llenar ese puesto. Todo el resto del profesorado lleva allí algún tiempo.

Después de todo eso, Petunia tendría muchísimo en que pensar la semana siguiente.

Cuando llevó a los niños a Callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles escolares, ella compró los libros de Lockhart de segunda mano, tal como le aconsejara Titus, y solamente un set para los dos niños―. Pueden compartirlos ―dijo ella, cuando ellos lo comentaron―. Sólo porque ahora tenemos algo de dinero, no quiere decir que vayamos a despilfarrarlo.

Pero Petunia descubrió que no podía evitar tan fácilmente a Lockhart. Él la acosó en los pasillos de la escuela durante la primera semana de clases. Él estaba usando, notó ella con desaprobación, una túnica lila con estrellas doradas y plateadas. Sus dientes eran tan blancos que ella podía ver reflejado en estos su rostro de desaprobación.

―Su nombre es Petunia Dursley, ¿no es así? ―preguntó, con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa encantadora.

―Así me han dicho ―dijo ella con un tono de voz seco.

―Según entiendo, usted es aquí una estudiante adulta.

―No ―dijo Petunia―. Yo trabajo como voluntaria aquí como profesora ayudante, a cambio de la tutoría de algunos profesores.

―Yo estaré feliz de ser su tutor, Petunia. Estoy seguro que usted disfrutará el escuchar acerca de mis muchas aventuras...

―Llámeme _Señora Dursley_, por favor ―dijo ella con énfasis―. Y eso no será necesario, gracias. El Director me enseña Defensa ―Lockhart estaba usando una colonia tan fuerte que estaba a punto de darle un ataque de alergia. Ella se alejó todo lo posible de él, sin que pareciera maleducado.

―Y también tengo entendido que Harry Potter es su sobrino.

―¿Y qué con eso? ―la voz de Petunia era glacial.

―Es muy famoso, ¿no es así? Yo podría darle algunos consejos acerca de como manejar el ser célebre, ciertamente tengo mucha experiencia con ello...

Él continuó parloteando y parloteando, y le tomó el brazo a Petunia para mantenerla en su sitio cuando ella trató de escapar. Petunia detestaba que un extraño le pusiera las manos encima, especialmente un extraño que ella detestaba. Intentó soltarse, y falló. Lockhart era sorprendentemente fuerte.

―¿Hay alguna razón para que esté maltratando físicamente a la Señora Dursley, Lockhart? ―dijo una voz áspera.

_Debe ser un día frio en el Infierno porque me alegra en realidad ver a Snape. Debo haber alcanzado un nuevo nivel más bajo, supongo. En otro minuto, voy a romper a cantar un coro de __«__Por favor déjame ir__»_ (1)

―No la estoy maltratando ―dijo Lockhart―. Nosotros solamente estábamos discutiendo mi carrera.

―_Él_ esta discutiendo su carrera ―dijo Petunia a Snape, _sotto voce_―. _Yo_ estoy tratando de escapar.

Las cejas de Snape se elevaron, y procedió a alejar a Petunia de Lockhart y conducirla hacia el Gran Salón.

La reacción de Petunia hacia Lockhart no fue favorable―. Es un pretencioso ―le dijo bruscamente a Snape―. Lo que seria tolerable si fuera uno competente, lo cual obviamente no es. Los niños me han contado que no parece saber nada acerca del tema que pretende enseñar. Y francamente, ¿ha revisado Dumbledore sus antecedentes? Los depredadores sexuales infestan las escuelas, y se me antoja que él es uno de ello. Y digamos que los padres de las estudiantes femeninas no necesitan preocuparse.

―No te preocupes; dudo que el Gordo y el Flaco les interesen ―dijo Snape con tono aburrido―. No son lo bastante bonitos. Malfoy, tal vez, así que mantendré un ojo en la situación.

―Yo no me confiaría en_ tu_ juicio, en cualquier caso ―dijo Petunia, picada con su actitud y le dio una mirada significativa al antebrazo de Snape.

Por milagro, Snape contuvo su temperamento―. Entonces ¿por qué estas hablando de este tema conmigo? ―dijo con frialdad―. Yo podría estar haciendo algo útil y/o interesante, en vez de estar hablando contigo.

―Asumo que sabes que tiene en mente Dumbledore. Así que... ¿en _qué _estaba pensando cuando contrató a Lockhart?

―Probablemente estaba pensando en que Lockhart era el único solicitante para ese puesto.

―¡No puedo creerlo!

―Al parecer, Lockhart se presentó voluntario. Después de todo, es un mago muy conocido. A Dumbledore no le quedaba otra alternativa, y si Lockhart es un idiota, como ya ha demostrado, ¿qué daño podría hacer?

Snape miró con lánguido desinterés a una furiosa Petunia.

―¡Dumbledore dijo eso mismo acerca de Quirrell, y mira como resultó! Él traía a Voldemort de pasajero, y Dumbledore ni siquiera lo sabia. ¡Ni tu tampoco! Me podrías explicar eso, por favor. Después de todo, ¿acaso no eres un mortífago? ¿No deberías ser capaz de saberlo?

Snape se puso blanco, como cada vez que alguien mencionaba su pasado―. ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, arpía entrometida! ―siseó al pasar junto a ella.

―Sí ―dijo Petunia―. Vale, ¡ignoremos que tu te uniste a la brigada de nazi mágicos, de forma voluntaria, también!

Snape giró al punto y su puño salió disparada hacia la nariz de Petunia, y contuvo apenas el golpe al último momento.

―Es bueno que no me hayas golpeado ―notó Petunia, en forma seca―. Para ti, eso es. Si lo hubieras hecho, te tendría frente al Wizengamot por ello.

Snape hizo un ruido inarticulado y huyó de la habitación. Petunia se descubrió temblando. De pronto se encontraba de regreso en Surrey, soportando el abuso verbal constante de Vernon y su acoso físico. Ella no estaba segura de a quien encontraba más alarmante, si a Snape o a Lockhart. Parecía que el segundo año de los niños estaba resultando ser un segundo desastre.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T:(1) Canción de Engelbert Humperdick :)

Gracias a todos por leer.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	20. El Maldito y el Desesperado

**Nota del Autor:** Petunia y Snape son bastante parecidos en cierta forma; ellos no interactuaban fácilmente con otras personas, un problema que tiene su fuente en sus respectivas infancias. Petunia a causa de su falta de auto-estima (ella siempre pensaba que le caía mal a la gente cuando la veían por primera vez, cuando de hecho ni siquiera pensaban en ello). Snape, porque con frecuencia no entendía las maneras sociales, en especial con las mujeres (razón por la cual su relación con Lily terminó). Petunia estaba siendo mordaz con él a causa de su ansiedad acerca de la situación, pero Snape tomó lo dicho literalmente. Dicho esto, él no debería haber ni _pensado_ en golpearla.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

**CAPÍTULO 20: "EL MALDITO Y EL DESESPERADO"**

**.**

_En el cual el autor de este fanfic se niega a re-leer "La Cámara Secreta" de nuevo, y por lo tanto, debido a su flojera, tendremos que hacer lo que en las películas llaman 'montaje'. Como Petunia diría: Demándenme._

~~oOo~~

―¿Qué sabes acerca de Lupin? ―le preguntó Petunia a Snape, después de haberlo rastreado hasta las mazmorras para su lección semanal.

Él le dio una mirada de enojo, y dijo cortante―. Preguntale a Minerva.

―Nunca he conseguido más que un enunciado oficial de Minerva. Te estoy preguntando a ti.

―¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no haré lo mismo?

―Te conozco bien. ¿Qué pasa? Sólo los malditos y desesperados tomarían ese trabajo, ¿cuál de ellos es Lupin?

El rostro cetrino de Snape se crispó―. Ambos ―dijo, sin dar mayores explicaciones, e hizo una de sus salidas patentadas por la puerta.

_Uno de estos días, voy a clavarle las túnicas al piso antes de que lo haga y voy a disfrutar del espectáculo resultante._

Petunia estaba segura de haber tenido la misma conversación con Snape cuando menos dos veces antes en los años anteriores. No sabía por qué se molestaba, siempre terminaban del mismo modo. Pero estaba observando el rostro de Snape cuando Lupin fue presentado por Dumbledore en la escuela. _No es un fan. Es muy obvio que no es un fan._ Y ella pensaba que ellos debían haber estado en el mismo año en Hogwarts. _Interesante._

Petunia para ahora ya estaba resignada al hecho de que el profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts iba a ser un peligro, sin importar quien fuera. Parecía que venían así, por defecto. A pesar de que Lupin parecía ser superficialmente menos atroz que Quirrell o Lockhart, las apariencias podían ser engañosas, por decir lo menos.

Quirrell estaba muerto, lo que Petunia no consideraba ninguna pérdida, y Lockhart había sido enviado al pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo, donde Héctor y Titus estaban complacidos de reportar que según su opinión profesional estaba loco de atar―. Nos disculparás que no nos preocupemos mucho por curarlo. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer: beber cerveza, escuchar radio, cortarnos el pelo. Ya te figuras como es.

De hecho, Petunia sí lo hacia.

Marcella quedó avergonzada con el destino de Lockhart, y aún más por el hecho de haberse equivocada con respecto a él. Eso debía haber sido una experiencia novedosa para ella, pensó Petunia, pero se prohibió el echar sal a la herida. Ella misma había estado equivocada demasiadas veces.

Pero Lockhart había dejado un buen embrollo detrás de su paso. Petunia se estremecía al recordarlo. Él había tratado de obliviar a los niños, y falló a causa de un derrumbe en los subterráneos que terminó dañando la varita de Dudley, que él trató de usar.

De nuevo Petunia estaba exasperada por el mal juicio de los chicos―. Si van a raptar a un maestro ―exclamó―, ¿por qué no ir por uno competente?

―Pero no habríamos podido raptar a uno _competente_, Tante ―le dijo Harry, de forma razonable―. Nos habrían detenido.

_Oh, pero por supuesto. Eso tiene cierto sentido si lo piensas._

Petunia quedó horrorizada de lo que sucedió a continuación. Entre otras cosas, Dumbledore ni parecía saber que Hogwarts albergaba un basilisco gigante en los subterráneos que petrificaba a cualquiera que lo mirara. Ni que esa niña Weasley había estado estrangulando gallos y escribiendo mensajes con sangre en las murallas, aparentemente porque estaba poseída por el Diario de Voldemort. O algo así. Petunia sentía que todo el asunto era una locura, pero fue incapaz de llamar a Dumbledore por todos los nombres que había reservado para ese expreso propósito porque una llorosa Molly Weasley corrió a abrazarla y disculparse por ser tan 'estirada' con Harry durante la visita al número 4. Y dijo que quería darle las gracias a Harry por salvar la vida de su nenita.

Petunia suponía que ese era el caso, pero no quería hacer mucho escándalo por ello. Harry parecía feliz por haber liberado al desafortunado Dobby, a quien se podía rastrear hasta los Malfoy, junto con el Diario de Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy había resultado ser el mago despreciable que había encontrado en la tienda de Quidditch. No se sentía sorprendida.

~oOo~

Petunia no veía razones para posponer el día aciago, así que fue presentada formalmente con Remus Lupin por Minerva McGonagall en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Lupin le sonrió de forma cortés―. Ya nos conocíamos ―dijo.

Petunia dijo, sobresaltada―. No creo que...

―No de manera formal ―la interrumpió Lupin―. Y no me sorprende que no me recuerde. Fue esa noche en que sus padres... la noche del incendio en la casa de sus padres.

Petunia sintió enrojecer―. ¿Cuál de ellos era usted?

―El del poste de la verja ―dijo Lupin―. Su puntería fue excelente, de paso.

Petunia no supo que decir. Lupin habló de James Potter con gran afecto, y Petunia supuso que Harry querría escuchar esto. Pero a pesar de que Lupin parecía agradable, ella continuaba escuchando los ecos de su propia voz. _Solamente los malditos y los desesperados toman este trabajo._ Y Snape dijo que Lupin era las dos cosas. Normalmente, Petunia no tomaría en serio los comentarios ni las quejas de Snape, pero esta vez algo... ¿instinto? ¿historia?... le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

Pero a los chicos les agradó Lupin. Ellos disfrutaban de sus lecciones, y, a diferencia de sus predecesores, fue evidente que era un buen profesor. Resultó invitado con frecuencia a los almuerzos dominicales, y él fue educado con ella.

_Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que él no tomó ese lanzamiento de poste tan a la ligera como pretende._ Y por igual ella pretendía que ella disfrutaba sus visitas, aunque no lo hacia.

En primer lugar, sus reminiscencias de sus días escolares excluían a Dudley. Dudley tenía pocas memorias felices de _su_ padre, y nadie, incluyendo a su madre, su primo, la señora Figg, ni Pompeyo, ninguna de las cuatro personas principales en su vida podían decir una palabra buena de Vernon. Petunia se preguntaba si eso le importaba. _Me imagino que así es, aunque desearía que no lo fuera._

En segundo lugar, los recuerdos de Lupin de James Potter incluían un sin número de actividades peligrosas, del tipo que Petunia ya tenía bastantes dificultades tratando de controlar en su propio hogar. Ella sentía que los niños no necesitaban más aliento.

Y en tercer lugar, aunque Petunia deseaba poder admitirlo, a ella le preocupaba que Lupin le hablara a Harry acerca de Lily. _Ya sé que no soy la gran cosa como madre. Nadie lo discute. Pero desearía que Lupin no se asegurara de que Harry me comparara desfavorablemente con su madre verdadera. Ya tengo bastantes problemas._

Cuando los niños le contaron a Petunia, con enorme deleite, que Lupin se había mofado de Snape durante su lección de boggarts, ella quedó divertida, aunque también interesada. Al parecer, a Lupin le desagradaba tanto Snape como viceversa. _Me pregunto el por qué._

Ella luchó por recordar lo que Lily había dicho acerca de Snape y James... algo acerca de Potter y sus amigos atormentando a Snape. Al recordar a Snape de joven, Petunia apenas podía culparlos; ella también lo habría hecho de contar con la magia requerida. Algo acerca de Snape sacaba lo peor de la mayoría de las personas, en su opinión. Su personalidad era la culpable.

Y después, el escape de Azkaban de Sirius Black recorrió el mundo mágico como el retumbar de un trueno de singular violencia. Apareció en todos los periódicos mágicos, ellos no tenían televisión, por lo que suponía que Petunia debía sentirse agradecida. Petunia recordaba ese nombre: los padres de Harry lo habían escogido como su primera opción como tutor legal en sus testamentos. El hombre estaba en Azkaban por homicidio múltiple. Era el que ella había dejado tendido en los adoquines con un cruzado izquierdo la noche que sus padres murieron.

~oOo~

Después de la clase de Pociones del día siguiente, durante la cual Snape alcanzó niveles nuevos de hostilidad, ella consiguió no estallar hasta poder preguntarle si conocía a Sirius Black. Por supuesto que ella sabía que era así, pero quería ver que diría.

Snape se encogió de hombros y dijo―. Él fue uno de los amigos de James Potter.

―Oh, ¿cuál de ellos?

―El principal. Ellos eran dos del mismo tipo.

―¿Y por qué se encontraba exactamente en prisión?

―Por traicionar a Lily y Potter con Voldemort.

Petunia quedó pasmada―. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Snape se encogió de hombros―. Él venia de una familia sangre pura antigua, y muy endogámica. La mayoría de ellos eran mortífagos, o lunáticos, o ambas cosas. Él calificaba totalmente como lunático, por lo menos. Quizás él decidiera unirse a ellos, no lo sé.

―¿Y qué dijo él al respecto?

―Que yo sepa, no dijo nada.

―¿Que no tuvo un juicio?

Resultó ser que no lo había tenido, y Snape parecía muy poco interesado en el porqué. Petunia ya sabía que no sacaría nada con preguntarle a Dumbledore, él sacaría sus modales más patriarcales y la haría sentir como una muggle boba. Él era muy bueno en eso, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo.

Minerva McGonagall intimidaba a veces a Petunia aun más que el mismo Dumbledore; y preguntarle a ella por el pasado era una de esas veces. Snape seria de ayuda, si tenía ganas; el problema era que nunca las tenía.

Eso sólo dejaba a la profesora Sprout y a Madame Pomfrey, a quienes Petunia les caía bien, y que tenían los mejores chismes, por suerte.

Madame Pomfrey le dio una versión abreviada de la saga de Sirius Black, completa y con apéndices. Petunia pensaba que él no parecía que fuera mortífago; y la falta de juicio (y los magos los tenían) era perturbadora. Ella se preguntaba que pensaba Lupin, quien parecía ser el único sobreviviente del grupo, de todo el asunto. Ella no tuvo que preguntar su opinión a Snape, cediendo a su temperamento, le dijo abruptamente que él pensaba que Lupin y Black eran conspiradores y que ella debía considerar que el profesor de DCAO era un peligro para Harry.

―Por supuesto que lo es ―le dijo Petunia con cansancio―. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente del resto?

Esto a la vez significaba que tenía una tarea muy desagradable por delante. Hablar de eso con Lupin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T:(1) Canción de Engelbert Humperdick :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención.**


	21. El Grim en el Jardín

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21: "EL GRIM EN EL JARDIN"**

**.**

_En el cual los Hermanos Grimm encuentran un Grim, y se suceden cosas funestas._

~~oOo~~

Sin embargo, antes de que Petunia pudiera hablar con Lupin, la escuela se vio interrumpida por la llegada del Ministro de Magia. Él se encerró un tiempo con Dumbledore, y cuando salieron, ninguno se veía feliz. El Ministro se fue, y Dumbledore convocó a los Jefes de Casa a su oficina, junto con Petunia.

―El Ministro ha insistido que la escuela debe ser protegida, y con ese fin, va a colocar Dementores para controlar los terrenos ―les dijo.

―¡Dementores! ―exclamó Minerva McGonagall―. ¿Alrededor de una escuela llena de niños? ¿No es eso muy extremo?

Dumbledore tamborileó sus dedos sobre el escritorio, sus ojos no miraban a nadie―. Él ha insistido, así como el Wizengamot. A causa de Sirius Black.

―¿Y cómo rayos han asumido que Black vendrá a Hogwarts? ―gritó Minerva.

―Ellos están seguros de que lo hará ―dijo Dumbledore, suspirando.

―¿Y pueden garantizar que los Dementores no lastimarán a los estudiantes? ―preguntó la profesora Sprout.

―Mi querida Pomona, ellos no pueden siquiera garantizar que los Dementores no lastimarán a los profesores, mucho menos a los estudiantes. No ocultaré que pienso que esta idea es una locura, pero los políticos nunca cambiarán. Cornelius debe ser visto haciendo _algo_, supongo. Quiero que todos los Jefes de Casa instruyan a los prefectos para que se aseguren de que no haya ningún estudiante deambulando en los terrenos. Se apuestan su alma en ello.

―Asumo que Black esta detrás del Niño Que Vivió ―dijo Snape con un tono que se escuchaba aburrido. Petunia lo conocía lo bastante para notar que esta vez no estaba para nada aburrido.

―Así es ―asintió Dumbledore.

―¿Harry? ―dijo Petunia. Su nivel de ansiedad se disparó a las nubes.

Dumbledore dijo―: Vamos a tener que discutir como vamos a proceder, señora Dursley. De ahora en adelante, si los niños la visitan en Hogsmeade tendrán que hacerlo por Flú, o ser escoltados por un profesor.

Petunia asintió. Cuando los Jefes de Casa salieron, Dumbledore la retuvo.

―Cornelius Fudge me informó que cuando Black todavía se encontraba en Azkaban, le escucharon decir: "Él esta en Hogwarts, él esta en Hogwarts", una y otra vez ―le informó―. Ellos piensan que él se refería a Harry. Pareciera obvio que él viene para acá. Usted tendrá que tomar cada precaución posible.

―Pero... él es el padrino de Harry, y de hecho, es su tutor por ley ―titubeó ella.

―Él es un convicto prófugo, y ha pasado once años en Azkaban ―dijo Dumbledore―. Once _años_. La gente rara vez sigue cuerda después de un corto periodo en Azkaban. Los Dementores que cuidan la prisión tienen un efecto espantoso sobre los prisioneros. Ellos absorben cualquier pensamiento feliz de sus almas. Es como revivir sus peores sentimientos … para siempre.

Petunia pensó en su propia relación con sus propios pensamientos, y se estremeció.

Dumbledore la observó con (¿se lo estaba imaginando?) algo de simpatía en los ojos. _Me pregunto cuáles serán *_sus_* peores sentimientos. Puede ser diferente debajo de ese aire premeditado de benevolente superioridad. Tu no alcanzas esa edad sin cometer errores terribles, y la inteligencia no es un escudo en contra de ellos._

Petunia se apresuró a ir a casa y los días siguientes hizo que inspeccionaran las protecciones mágicas de la Mansión, y, como precaución, que las alteraran; y alertó a Pompeyo y al resto de los elfos domésticos de la casona que tuvieran cuidado con cualquier cosa que vieran o con cualquiera que apareciera y fuera un desconocido. Dobby, ahora trabajando en el castillo, prometió mantenerla al tanto de lo que sucediera allí.

Pompeyo no quedó contento. Aun claro no le gustaba Dobby, especialmente ahora que _aceptaba dinero_ por hacer su trabajo. En el mundo de los elfos domésticos, esto era aparentemente _denigrante_ en extremo. Petunia le dijo a Pompeyo que ellos necesitaban de todos los aliados que pudieran hallar, y por lo tanto, que se aguantara. Él se mantuvo hosco un buen rato, sólo para dejarle saber de su molestia, pero era obvio que acataría sus ordenes, y que quizás hasta estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

Cuando los niños vinieron a casa ese fin de semana, Petunia insistió en que Dumbledore proveyera una escolta para ellos. Si ella estaba esperando que fuera Minerva McGonagall o Pomona Sprout, iba a quedar decepcionada. Tal vez porque Dumbledore tenia un peculiar sentido del humor, él le pidió a Severus Snape que se hiciera cargo de ello.

Snape estaba ceñudo al verla, y cualquier sentimiento de disculpa que albergara por requerir el servicio se apagó rápidamente.

―Se quedará a almorzar con nosotros, por supuesto, profesor Snape ―dijo ella con voz educada.

Snape lucía como si prefiriese que le practicaran un examen proctocológico con una sierra mellada. Los chicos parecían aun menos entusiastas. Pero era evidente que Dumbledore había instruido a Snape para que se quedara con los niños durante la visita y para acompañarlos de regreso al castillo, y órdenes eran órdenes. Por suerte, Arabella Figg también había llegado, así como varios de sus gatos que vendía en Hogsmeade. Petunia había decidido invitarla a quedarse unos días para facilitar su negocio, y estaba contenta de tenerla, ya que cumplió como pararrayos durante la comida.

Snape se sentó a la mesa con un decidido golpe y sus modales señalaban que estaba decidido a enturbiar la ocasión. Y que condenaran a Petunia si permitía que arruinara sus raras reuniones con sus hijos; así que ella lo ignoró y preguntó a los chicos por su semana.

Dudley espetó―: Mamá, a Harry le salió el Grim en Adivinación ―Harry le dio un codazo, enrojeciendo.

―¿El Grim? ¿Y qué es eso?

―Es un augurio de muerte ―dijo Snape con su voz empalagosa. Le sonrió con burla a Petunia.

Petunia lo miró con irritación, y le dijo a Harry―. ¿No iras a creer en esas tonterías, o si, Harry?

―No, no las creo ―dijo Harry con solidez.

―Que bueno, porque yo no creería nada que Sybill Trelawney diga ―dijo Petunia, preguntándose la causa del rubor repentino de Snape―. Ella no reconocería el futuro ni aunque la golpeara en el ojo con una tabla de ouija.

―¿Esta insinuando que un profesor de Hogwarts es incompetente, señora Dursley? ―preguntó Snape con agudeza.

―Yo no estoy insinuando nada. Lo estoy _afirmando_. ¿usted conoció a Quirrell y a Lockhart, no es así? Me imagino que ha podido oler el aliento de Trelawney por las mañanas, también. ¿Y me hace esa pregunta?

Las críticas maliciosas comenzaron de ahí en adelante. Los niños parecían encantados cada vez que Petunia conseguía ganarle una a Snape. No es que Snape no contestara en consecuencia, porque claro que lo hacia. Los insultos volaban, los de Petunia directos, y los de Snape más sutiles. Hasta Arabella Figg parecía a veces divertida, y en ocasiones ahogaba una risa en su taza de té.

Ellos fueron interrumpidos por una conmoción repentina que parecía provenir del jardín amurallado afuera de la Mansión. Se escuchaba como una pelea de gatos, literalmente, aunque mucho más ruidosa. Petunia sabía que los gatos de la señora Figg estaban entreteniéndose en el jardín, y se paró de la mesa. El resto del grupo no muy lejos a su siga.

El jardín se encontraba todavía en proceso de limpieza. Cuando Petunia se mudó a la Mansión, era una jungla fuera de control de espinas de zarzamoras, y un viejo seto desatendido de arbustos perennes, y arboles retorcidos que habían crecido sobremanera, descuidados. Había llevado una enorme cantidad de trabajo el despejar una parte de ello, y aun quedaba mucho por hacer. Pero estaba lo bastante despejado para que los reunidos vieran lo que provocaba todo ese ruido.

El el centro de la sección despejada del jardín, los cinco gatos estaban agrupados en semicírculo encarando los arbustos en la base de un árbol viejo tumbado contra la muralla de piedra. Los maullidos eran ensordecedores.

―¿Pero qué diablos...! ―masculló Snape.

―¿Qué es eso debajo del árbol? ―le consultó Dudley a Harry―. ¿A ti te parece un perro?

―Sí.

Y por cierto lucía como un perro, uno muy grande, muy negro, y de aspecto descuidado, con grandes ojos amarillentos de aspecto maligno. Cada vez que intentaba avanzar de la base del árbol, los gatos atacaban, arañando y gruñendo. La señora Figg se apresuró a ir hacia ellos, a pesar de que Petunia sentía que los gatos no parecían necesitar ayuda. Tuvo que cambiar de parecer más tarde, cuando el perro derribó a los gatos, y avanzó hacia ellos. Petunia saltó para agarrar a la señora Figg y devolverla con el grupo.

El perro se detuvo a varias yardas de ellos, mirándolos fijamente. Snape tenia su varita afuera, y al verla, el perro retrocedió. _Posee una inteligencia, entonces. Un perro ordinario querría jugar a atrapar el palo._

Snape corrió hacia el perro, con la idea clara de hacerlo retroceder. El perro se mantuvo firme, esquivando nítidamente el hechizo que le lanzó Snape. Después corrió hacia el mago, tumbándolo, y saltando sobre él, dirigiéndose hacia Petunia, la señora Figg y los niños.

Petunia lo tuvo apuntado con su varita en menos de un pestañeo. De nuevo el perro se detuvo, pero en ningún momento la había mirado. Se quedó parado mirando fijamente a los niños, mirando a Harry, de hecho, o cuando menos eso pensó ella. En los segundos que pasaron, Snape se puso de pie y se dio vuelta con la varita preparada. El perro no estaba mirándolo, pero aun así pudo sentirlo. Se evadió por la derecha, (saltando sobre los gatos que se habían recobrado y estaban preparando un nuevo ataque, esta vez por la retaguardia), y después saltó la muralla de dos metros sin parecer hacer un mayor esfuerzo.

Snape corrió detrás, maldiciendo. Petunia con rapidez hizo entrar a los chicos que protestaban a la casa, y les dijo que se quedaran allí. Después regresó al jardín para ayudar a la señora Figg a reunir a sus gatos.

Snape regresó a la casa después de casi una hora, con la cara ensombrecida.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―exclamó Petunia.

Snape hizo una mueca, sacudiéndose lodo de su túnica con una mano―. Haz que los chicos se preparen para partir ―dijo cortante.

―¡Ellos no irán a ninguna parte hasta que me contestes! ¿Qué era eso?

―No lo sé de seguro, pero hay alguien que tiene que responder algunas preguntas.

―¿A quién te refieres?

―Al profesor Lupin ―Snape escupió las palabras.

Después de una larga y con frecuencia ruidosa discusión en la cual ninguno de los dos mostró simpatía por los sentimientos del otro, ¿y qué era eso de nuevo?, Petunia y Snape acompañaron _juntos_ a los niños de regreso a la escuela.

Petunia se rehusó a dejar sola a la señora Figg en la Mansión, bajo esas circunstancias, así que ella también fue con ellos. Snape insistió en viajar por Flú, algo que Petunia odiaba, pero por esta ocasión estuvo de acuerdo con un mínimo de protestas. Cuando ellos llegaron al castillo, Snape envió a los niños a sus dormitorios. Petunia resintió este despliegue de autoridad, pero no podía discutir mucho en este caso.

Snape después fue a la oficina de Dumbledore, con Petunia y la señora Figg a la zaga. Él no se molestó en disminuir el paso para que lo alcanzaran, como forma de protestar por su presencia, suponía Petunia. A ella no le importó. Ella no iba a quedar fuera de esta discusión lo aprobara Snape o no.

Dumbledore escuchó pacientemente la historia―. Me alegra que hayas estado ahí, Severus ―dijo de forma calmada.

―Oh, sí ―saltó Petunia―. ¡Él fue de mucha utilidad! ¡El perro lo noqueó y saltó sobre él!

Snape la miró con irritación. Dumbledore alzó una mano―. Si discutimos entre nosotros, quiere decir que no estamos encargándonos de esta situación ¿o sí?

―Y no es así ―concordó Snape con frialdad―. Por supuesto que el perro no era un Grim. Así como tampoco era un perro. Yo pienso que era un animago.

―De ser así, debe ser uno sin registrar. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Severus? ―preguntó Dumbledore después de una pausa.

―El tamaño. No era lo bastante pequeño para ser un perro, para esa raza en todo caso. Tampoco se trataba de un lobo, cuando menos no creo que lo fuera... ―su voz se perdió.

Dumbledore se miró las manos―. Tal vez nosotros deberíamos escuchar lo que tenga que decir el profesor Lupin.

Petunia tuvo la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo en esa conversación. ¿Cómo es que habían saltado de repente del Grim a Lupin? Pero se prohibió hacer preguntas en caso de que ellos decidieran expulsarla, algo que Snape trataría de hacer en cuanto recordara que la señora Figg y ella estaban ahí. Existía un trasfondo que la perturbaba, ella tenia la sensación que esto había sido cubierto muchas veces antes por los dos hombres, sin llegar a resolverse. Además percibía su profundo disentir en el tema.

Lupin llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore luciendo cansado y agotado. Se sentó y escuchó el relato de Snape del Grim en el jardín sin mucha expresión, y después miró al Director.

―Si es que esta preguntándoselo, Director ―dijo llanamente―. No, ese no fui yo.

―Nunca creí que así fuera, Remus.

Lupin dio un vistazo a Snape―. Tu viste que me tomaba la poción, hace pocos días atrás.

Snape asintió, su rostro sombrío.

―¿Entonces de quién se trataba? ―preguntó Petunia, finalmente, incapaz de seguir callada.

Snape dijo―: Yo pienso que era Sirius Black.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Respondiendo a cierta duda, sí, Harry todavía es un hablante de parsel. El porqué se verá más adelante. Siga sintonizado :D

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	22. Algo podrido en Dinamarca

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22: "ALGO PODRIDO EN DINAMARCA"**

_En el cual Petunia huele una rata_

~~oOo~~

―¿Alguien quisiera explicarme lo que esta sucediendo? ―preguntó Petunia. Ella sentía que no estaba siguiendo los matices de la conversación, un fenómeno bastante común que le sucedía en Hogwarts. La cultura mágica era un misterio para ella en muchas maneras.

Snape dijo―. Un animago podría pasar por las protecciones mágicas. O incluso hasta escapar de Azkaban.

Hubo un silencio, y después Dumbledore dijo con gravedad―. ¿Y bien, Remus?

Lupin se miró las manos―. Sirius, James y Peter consiguieron volverse animagos cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Ellos querían hacerme compañía.

―¿Hacerle compañía? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Remus fue mordido por un hombre-lobo cuando era un niño, y como resultado fue contagiado de Licantropía ―dijo el Director.

―¿Lican-?

―Él es un hombre-lobo ―espetó Snape.

Petunia jadeó. Ella miró a Dumbledore y dijo―. ¿Usted contrató a un _hombre-lobo_ como profesor de esta escuela?

Dumbledore estaba calmado―. Severus con mucho ingenio desarrolló una poción llamada Matalobos que vuelve a los hombre-lobo inofensivos durante la luna llena, que es, por supuesto, la única vez que son peligrosos.

―Oh, por supuesto ―dijo Petunia sin expresión―. ¡Tiene mucho sentido! ―ella se puso de pie―. Director, pienso que usted es, sin ninguna equivocación, el lunático más completo y absoluto que he conocido, y he conocido a unos cuantos, mi ex-esposo entre ellos.

Con esto, ella cogió a la señora Figg por la muñeca para salir rápido de allí.

Petunia estaba temblando tanto que tuvo que sentarse justo afuera de la oficina. La señora Figg trató de calmarla, sin mucho éxito.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y los tres hombres aparecieron.

―Señora Dursley, debo insistir en que visite a los niños en Hogwarts en el futuro cercano, mientras persistan estos problemas ellos deben permanecer en el castillo ―dijo Dumbledore, deteniéndose donde Petunia estaba sentada.

Petunia levantó la mirada hacia él, preguntándose si estaría bromeando. Aparentemente no.

―Puesto que Black sabe donde vive, _señora Dursley_ ―dijo Snape―, yo sugiero que_ usted _se mude a la escuela por un tiempo.

―¡Ustedes insisten! ¡Asesinos afuera de la escuela, y hombres-lobo adentro de ella! ¡Si te gusta bien y si no también! ―dijo Petunia riéndose de forma más bien histérica.

La señora Figg ayudó a pararse a Petunia, y después ésta miró a los tres hombres―. Me voy a casa ―murmuró.

Dumbledore estaba inescrutable; Snape, enojado; Lupin, arrepentido. Y Petunia literalmente no podía esperar para alejarse de ellos. _Creo__ que la testosterona deteriora el cerebro._

~oOo~

El asunto de la seguridad se volvió urgente unos días más tarde cuando los Dementores interrumpieron un juego de quidditch en el que Harry estaba participando. De hecho, él se cayó de su escoba, una Nimbus que había comprado para él, no de la Moonfleet, que había terminado siendo vetada por Madame Hooch por darle una ventaja injusta en los juegos. Petunia no había estado presente, pero escuchó la historia de labios de Dudley y Hermione Granger.

Petunia dijo―: ¿Ellos jugaron un partido de quidditch en medio de una tormenta eléctrica? ―Dudley asintió, y después se encogió de hombros; y Petunia gruñó. Ella se preguntaba a veces si Harry no estaría en mayor peligro por parte de Dumbledore, que de Voldemort.

Cuando Petunia visitó a Harry en la Enfermería, lo encontró desconsolado, en su mayor parte por perder el juego, y finalmente supo la razón de su caída. Los Dementores habían derivado hasta la cancha y evocaron en él su peor recuerdo, lo que pareciera ser su misión en la vida. _Ohdiosmio. Si yo pensara en realidad poder ser capaz de sacar a los chicos de aquí, lo haría en un tris._

~oOo~

A pesar de ello, al visitar a los chicos formalmente una semana más tarde, Minerva estuvo de acuerdo con que ella usara una habitación de visitante en el colegio para tener una comida en privado con ellos, Harry pareció estar mucho más contento. Él le contó que el profesor Lupin le estaba dando clases particulares sobre un método para repeler a los Dementores.

―¿Y cómo vas?

―Bastante bien, creo. Tu tienes que concentrarte en tu recuerdo más feliz, y conjurar un Patronus. Dud también empezó a tomar lecciones.

A Petunia se le paró el pelo. Se mordió el labio; no iba a decir una palabra. Ella no quería arrancarle la felicidad a los niños. Ellos le describieron el proceso, haciendo bromas acerca de las formas que tomaba su Patronus. El de Dudley era un Águila Harpía, entre todas las cosas.

―Y él apenas puede volar en una escoba ―dijo Harry―, dime si _eso_ tiene sentido.

―_Au contraire_, Petiso-y-Flacucho ―dijo Dudley―, sucede que yo soy miembro del equipo de quidditch de mi Casa, tal como tu.

―¡Del equipo de Hufflepuff! ―dijo Harry.

―No es mal equipo ―dijo Dudley, con placidez―. Nosotros disfrutamos los juegos, aun cuando nunca ganamos uno.

―Y tu eres un Golpeador ―dijo Harry.

―Y uno muy bueno, de acuerdo al capitán de mi equipo.

―Eso es verdad ―dijo Harry por lo bajo a Petunia―. Si él hubiese estado en Gryffindor, incluso podría haber estado en el equipo, o en la reserva cuando menos. No es que yo vaya a decírselo.

El Patronus de Harry era una mangosta―. Y eso tiene mucho sentido ―dijo Dudley―. ¡Es el único animal en todo el mundo lo bastante estúpido para atacar a una cobra! ―Harry le arrojó una servilleta, y ellos comenzaron a pelear en broma, lo que hizo que Petunia se riera.

Ella estaba aliviada de ver que el ánimo de Harry había mejorado, ya que la depresión era algo que ella conocía y temía, y la presencia de los Dementores parecía promoverla.

Pero más tarde ese día, Petunia fue en busca de Lupin a su salón de clases.

―Señora Dursley ―dijo él, inclinando la cabeza en un saludo educado. Sin dar un énfasis arrogante en el nominativo, como Snape.

_Por lo menos tiene buenos modales. Nunca hay que desdeñar eso._

―Profesor Lupin, Harry me contó que lo ha estado asesorando después de clases. Y también a Dudley.

―Sí, ―dijo Lupin, mirándola con algo de ansiedad―. Quería que los dos fuesen capaces de defenderse de los Dementores. Éstos afectan severamente a Harry, y creo que usted sabe el porqué. A Dudley es algo menos, pero igual es malo.

―Eso lo sé ―dijo Petunia.

―¿Sabe lo que escucha Harry cuando los Dementores están cerca de él? ―le preguntó Lupin.

―Sí ―dijo Petunia despacio―. Él escucha a Voldemort matando a su madre.

Lupin suspiró y dijo―. No me esperaba que lo supiera. ¿Y Dudley?

Petunia vaciló―. No lo sé. Él ha evitado decírmelo ―_lo que es una mala señal._

―Él me contó del exorcismo ―dijo Lupin.

Petunia se encorvó en su silla. Ella ya temía que fuera eso.

―Es un recuerdo muy angustioso para él. Aterrador. Él también vio como su padre la golpeaba durante este, lo que aparentemente recuerda con gran claridad.

Petunia desvió la mirada―. Yo tenía la esperanza de que no recordara cuando yo mordí primero ―masculló―. O quizás mejor sea así.

Lupin, con tacto, ignoró su comentario―. ¿Y qué es lo que _usted_ escucha cuando se acercan los Dementores, señora Dursley?

Petunia lo miró con fijeza―. Escucho las llamas crepitando mientras destruyen la casa de mis padres. Huelo el fuego ―dijo ella._ Los huelo a ellos rostizándose, pero sé que no puedo decirlo. Yo trato de no pensar en ello, pero a veces escapa de mi control, y después ocurre. Los Dementores ayudan a eso._

Lupin dijo―: Perdóneme. Yo ya debería saber que no debo preguntar. Esa fue una pregunta estúpida, negligente.

_Es la segunda vez que recibo una disculpa de un ejemplar adulto masculino sin parentesco conmigo_, pensó Petunia. _¿Llegaran a cesar estos milagros? Ni Dumbledore ni Snape nunca se han disculpado conmigo. ¿Será sincero? Parece que sí, ¿pero qué se yo acerca de los hombres-lobo? Esto es, aparte de los cincuenta dos libros al respecto que hay en la biblioteca de Hogwarts._

―No se preocupe ―dijo Petunia con cautela, después de una pausa―. Aunque me preguntaba si podría hacerle la misma pregunta.

―Me imagino que sí ―dijo Lupin―. Yo veo la Luna.

―Bueno, eso tiene sentido.

―Por cierto que sí. ¿Le gustaría aprender el encantamiento Patronus? Podría salvar su... no tan sólo su vida, sino su alma.

Petunia se preguntó si Lupin sabría que ella había venido hasta aquí para detener las clases particulares._ Apuesto a que sí. Si hubiera actuado condescendiente como Dumbledore, o mezquino como Snape, las hubiera parado. Pero esta empatia me derrota. Y si yo no puedo controlar este recuerdo, terminaré volviéndome loca._

―Sí, me gustaría.

―¡Muy bien! ¿Por qué no empezamos ahora?

Petunia casi se echó para atrás, pero dejó que la persuadiera. Ella previno a Lupin de que su magia podría ser impredecible, y en efecto, en un encantamiento intrincado como el Patronus, resultó ser cierto. En ocasiones, un hechizo podía ser claro y efectivo; y en otras, una completa falla.

Lupin pensaba que era una falta de consistencia en sus recuerdos felices y no su magia incierta la culpable de esto. Su recuerdo más feliz era el nacimiento de Dudley, pero esto se veía comprometido con la disputa con Vernon por el nombre. Otro era obtener la custodia de los niños en la corte, que se veía interrumpida por el arresto de Vernon por tratar de agredirla. Lupin la urgió a pensar en un recuerdo feliz que no involucrara a Vernon, seguro de que ella podría mejorar su conjuramiento, y Petunia le prometió que seguiría intentándolo. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a olvidar a su ex-esposo de cualquier manera posible.

Su Patronus, cuando funcionó, resultó ser un caballo. Una gran sorpresa no era. Ni de relincho.

Ella se preguntó si Lupin le habría contado al Director acerca de sus lecciones. Si lo hizo, ya podía imaginar a Dumbledore diciendo: "Buen trabajo, Remus. Cualquier cosa para tenerla tranquila". Y a Snape: "Mejor tu, que yo". _Y en eso tendrías mucha razón, Severus. Él es mucho mejor maestro que tu._

Pero no fue hasta después de varias lecciones, que ella reunió el coraje para preguntarle a Lupin acerca de Sirius Black.

El rostro de Lupin se ensombreció―. Yo nunca pensé que Sirius pudiera hacer lo que hizo ―dijo―. Él era un muy buen amigo. Yo pensé que lo conocía. Después de eso, dudé de volver a confiar en mi propio juicio de nuevo.

Petunia conocía bastante de eso―. Snape me dijo que él no tuvo un juicio ―señaló ella―. ¿No es eso poco usual?

―Lo atraparon con las manos en la masa ―dijo Lupin, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿No hubiera sido mejor usar veritaserum como una precaución? ―consultó Petunia. Ella se había preguntado con respecto a eso.

―No es infalible, y Sirius es un mago muy capaz. Convertirse en animago requiere mucha destreza. Y Dumbledore ya lo había salvado una vez; supongo que sintió que una vez era suficiente.

Resultó ser que Sirius Black, en los días que estudiaba en Hogwarts, había jugado una broma pesada a Severus Snape que había terminado con Snape casi siendo mordido por Lupin bajo su forma de hombre-lobo. Solamente la intervención de James Potter, quien se dio cuneta de las ramificaciones de esta broma, previno un desastre.

Petunia quedó horrorizada―. ¿Qué habría sucedido con usted de haberlo mordido? ―le preguntó ella a Lupin.

―Azkaban, me imagino ―dijo Lupin―. Dumbledore hubiera tenido muchos problemas, también, por haberme permitido asistir a Hogwarts a pesar de mi padecimiento.

―¿Y Black no fue expulsado?

Lupin negó con la cabeza―. Dumbledore no pudo hacerlo, creo. Sirius en realidad no tenía ningún otro lugar donde ir. Ya había abandonado a su familia para entonces; ellos eran mortífagos entusiastas, y resentían su sorteo en Gryffindor.

―¿Y usted fue amigo de Black después de eso? ―le preguntó Petunia.

Lupin suspiró―. Sirius era muy imprudente; y él odiaba a Snape, quien en ese entonces andaba siempre husmeando que hacíamos. Él sospechaba cuál era mi problema, ve. Sirius pensó que Snape tendría una lección si yo lo mordía. No pensó en lo que pasaría después... nunca lo hizo, ese siempre fue su problema. James se dio cuenta de lo que podría ocurrir, sin embargo, y pudo sacar a Snape. Gracias a Merlín.

Petunia asintió, incapaz de hablar. A ella le desagradaba Snape, pero no le deseaba la Licantropía. Ni a nadie, de hecho.

―Es extraño como todas nuestras vidas se despedazaron una vez que mataron a James ―dijo Lupin―. Él provenia de una familia estable, el único de nosotros. Él era nuestro timón. Una vez que desapareció, Sirius se vino abajo.

―¿Y aun así piensa que Black lo traicionó?

―Le diré un secreto ―susurró Lupin―. Pretendo creerlo, pero no es cierto. _Nunca_ lo creí. Y sin embargo sé que esa debe ser la verdad.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque él confesó que había asesinado a Peter, y a doce muggles, en público, con un maleficio explosivo. Ellos encontraron un dedo de Peter, eso es todo lo que quedó de él.

―Encantador ―murmuró Petunia―. Pettigrew también era un animago, ¿no es así?

Lupin asintió.

―¿Y cuál era su forma? ―preguntó Petunia

―Una rata ―dijo Lupin.

―¿Una rata? ¿Lo dice en serio?

―Sí. James era un ciervo, Sirius un perro, y Peter era una rata.

―¿No es eso sugestivo? ―preguntó Petunia.

―No sé lo que quiere decir. No era culpa de Peter que fuera una rata ―dijo Lupin, en forma defensiva.

―Eso lo dudo ―dijo Petunia―. He estado estudiando los Patronus, y la forma que asumen esta gobernada por tu carácter y tus talentos ¿no es así? O eso es lo que dicen los libros. Así que imagino que fue culpa _absoluta_ de Peter que fuera una rata. Las alimañas no inspiran confianza, por lo menos no para mi ―ella se acordó del muchacho de nariz rosada que se había noqueado solo al caer contra la cuneta la noche de la muerte de sus padres. Ella ni siquiera le puso un dedo encima. ¿Por qué Sirius Black usaría un maleficio tan potente para matar a alguien tan débil? ¿Y en público? Eso no tenía sentido. _Pero, claro, ¿cuando han sido lógicos los magos?_

Ella recogió sus libros, y dejó a un Lupin de aspecto exasperado detrás. _Me puedo imaginar lo que esta pensando. Esta pensando en que soy una muggle estúpida. Y probablemente tenga razón. Pero yo solía estudiar contabilidad, y aquí hay algo que no suma bien simplemente._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias por seguir, favorecer y sobre todo dejar comentarios :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	23. Negro Desespero

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23: "NEGRO DESESPERO"**

_En el cual Sirius Black dice la verdad, y Petunia Dursley descubre una rata en piel de rata._

_~oOo~_

Una semana después o algo así, Sirius Black irrumpió en el castillo, tras haber obtenido la contraseña a la sala común Gryffindor, y le dio el susto de su vida a Ron Weasley, aparentemente, confundiéndolo con Harry.

―Y vaya error ―masculló Petunia, aunque supuso que siendo Ron pelirrojo, Black pudo haber pensado que había heredado ese rasgo de Lily.

Lo que no le sorprendió en nada fue que los chicos estuvieran excitados en vez de asustados tras el incidente, y llegó a preguntarse si debería armarlos. Ya se podía imaginar a Dumbledore diciendo, en su voz meliflua, que eso era demasiado peligroso. _¡Sí, por supuesto que lo es! Tan peligroso como permitir que los niños vuelen en escobas en medio de una tormenta o contratar a un hombre-lobo para que les enseñe._

Petunia trató de cargar un cuchillo con ella, del tipo que tu puedes ocultar en tu manga, sólo para ver si era práctico. Lo era, pero la idea de permitir que Harry anduviera suelto en una escuela con una navaja no era especialmente tranquilizante. Sin embargo, consideró seriamente el darle uno a Dudley, y así lo hizo finalmente, con instrucciones estrictas de ocultarlo con cuidado, y de no usarlo a menos que fuera en extrema necesidad; y, que sobre todo, no dejara que su primo supiera de esto. _No sé para que me tomo la molestia; si lo conozco, se lo dirá de inmediato a Harry. A veces pienso que ellos comparten un solo cerebro, porque ciertamente se comportan como si tuvieran sólo uno entre los dos. Pero sólo a veces, de todos modos._

Después del susto con Ron Weasley, tuvieron varias semanas de tranquilidad, y gradualmente las cosas, y las personas, se fueron relajando. No obstante, Black todavía no era aprehendido, así que Cornelius Fudge se rehusó a retirar los Dementores del castillo, y estos mantuvieron un cordón helado alrededor del colegio. Pero en general sentían que Black debía haberse ido. Eso tenía sentido. Él había tratado de matar a Harry y falló. Si fuera a intentarlo de nuevo, de seguro que ya debería haberlo hecho.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore todavía no dejaba que los niños fueran a visitar a Petunia a la mansión. Petunia rebullía de rabia por esto, porque sentía que Dumbledore solamente estaba usando esto como una excusa. Pero lo aceptó con renuencia, por lo menos mientras los Dementores estuvieran alrededor. Simplemente era demasiado peligroso. Ella misma se había acostumbrado a usar el Flú para viajar a la escuela, a pesar de odiar el efecto que tenía en su cabeza y estómago.

Una tarde radiante de otoño, Petunia decidió comenzar a limpiar las dos casitas campestres que estaban en terrenos de la Mansión. Estas se encontraban en condiciones decentes cuando ella se mudó, a diferencia de la mansión, así que no les había dedicado mucha atención desde entonces. Las habían usado para almacenar cosas de la mansión, y poco más.

Normalmente, Petunia iba acompañada por un elfo doméstico cuando andaba en los terrenos, pero hoy todos estaban ocupados retirando el piso de madera del segundo piso, o limpiando el terreno del jardín de hierbas amurallado que ella ambicionaba restaurar, así que decidió ir sola. Después de todo, ella tenía su varita, ¿no es así?

La primera cabaña estaba cerrada, y ella abrió la puerta con su llave. «Esto es un desastre», pensó Petunia con pesar, mirando a su alrededor. Había hojas secas por todos lados. Una de las ventanas parecía estar abierta, quizás la tormenta había volado sus cerraduras. Ella se estiró para cerrarla, y entonces escuchó unos rasguños y miró a su alrededor.

Petunia jadeó. Un hombre estaba parado allí, un hombre alto y esquelético en andrajos grises, el pelo largo apelmazado, con el rostro sucio y ojos enloquecidos. Él tenía la varita de ella en la mano... la que había dejado sobre una mesa hace unos momentos mientras arreglaba la ventana. _¡Muggle idiota, cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida...!_

Petunia se dio vuelta y cargó. Sirius Black, pues ella sabía que era él, no se estaba esperando una cosa así, y ella lo golpeó en la parte baja, cerca de las rodillas, derribándolo. Ella se incorporó como pudo y fue por su varita. Él solamente mantuvo la varita lejos de su alcance. Petunia estaba ahogada por el hedor, y no se trataba sólo de suciedad sino que estaba lleno de piojos. Pero sabía que esta era una lucha por su vida, y se olvidó de cualquier regla de comportamiento educado. _Los asesinos en serie no se rigen por la etiqueta_.

De haber él estado en mejores condiciones físicas, no habría podido luchar con él. Porque aunque Petunia era alta, era delgada, y no especialmente fuerte. Pero Black a todas luces estaba medio muerto de hambre y en pésimas condiciones. Cuando ella lo sacó de sus pies, ella notó que su pierna derecha estaba sucia con sangre coagulada. Ella se puso de pie de un salto, y pateó con fuerza la pierna dañada.

Él soltó un aullido, literalmente, retorciéndose de dolor. Petunia recobró su varita, y quedó de pie sobre él, apuntándolo. Él se quedó en el suelo, sollozando.

―Párate ―dijo Petunia, intentando recobrar el aliento.

―¡No puedo!

―¡Párate! ―rugió Petunia. Su adrenalina estaba en receso, dejándola temblando de miedo.

―Uno de los granjeros de por aquí usa trampas de cepo ―dijo Black. Su voz era delgada y áspera, como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo―. Quedé atrapado en una.

Petunia jadeó. Las trampas de cepo eran ilegales. Ella notó que la pierna de Black ahora sangraba de nuevo.

Black alzó la vista hacia ella―. Antes de que llames a alguien, tengo algo que decirte ―le dijo con urgencia―. Por favor, por favor, te ruego que me _por favor_ me escuches. Tu eres la hermana de Lily... perdona, pero no recuerdo tu nombre. Mi memoria se ha ido al infierno. Eres ella, ¿no es cierto? ¡Sí, lo eres! ¡Él esta en Hogwarts!

Eso mismo fue lo que Cornelius Fudge reportó que Black dijo en Azkaban―. ¿Quién? ―espetó Petunia.

―¡Esa rata! ¡Peter Pettigrew!

―¡Pettigrew esta muerto! O cuando menos eso me dijeron.

―Él no esta muerto ―dijo Black, con intensa amargura en su voz―. Él me puso una trampa. Fue él quien traicionó a Lily y a James, no yo. Él sigue vivo, y está en Hogwarts. Se hace pasar por la rata de Ron Weasley.

Petunia sabía que Ron Weasley de hecho tenía una rata mascota, los niños hacían bromas acerca de las batallas entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger porque su gato trataba de comerse a Scabbers, como se llamaba. Petunia pensaba que eso algo que uno podría esperarse teniendo ratas como mascotas, también bien podrían tener escorpiones, pero eso tenía tanto sentido como cualquier cosa en el mundo mágico._ O sea, ninguno en absoluto._

―Tu les dijiste que eras el responsable ―dijo Petunia. Había escuchado esto de Lupin.

―Y lo fui, pero no como ellos pensaron. Yo era el guardián secreto de Lily y James, pero pensé que era demasiado obvio; así que decidí que Peter sería más seguro. James no quería cambiar de guardián, él confiaba en mi, pero yo... yo lo persuadí.

―¿Y que hay acerca de Remus Lupin?

―Nosotros pensamos que Remus era muy arriesgado ―dijo Black haciendo una mueca―. Es un hombre-lobo, sabes. Un montón de ellos se unieron a Voldemort durante la guerra. ¡Vaya broma! ―se rio, y pareció no poder detenerse, y después empezó a llorar.

Petunia empezó a registrar la despensa. Pensaba haber visto una botella vieja de brandy por ahí en su visita anterior, y tenía razón. Sirvió una cantidad generosa del licor en un vaso, y se lo dio a Black quien estaba sentado hundido en el piso. Su mano temblaba violentamente. Petunia se la sostuvo y llevó el vaso a su boca. Él tragó el brandy de golpe. _Oh, cielos, espero no acabar de permitir que un asesino en serie prófugo y/o desquiciado termine ahora tremendamente borracho._

Pero quizás porque esto embotó el dolor de su pierna, el brandy en cambio pareció ayudar a estabilizarlo. Black sacó de sus harapos una hoja arrugada de periódico y se la enseñó, con las manos mugrientas aun temblorosas. Era una foto de la familia Weasley, tomada para ilustrar una historia acerca de como Arthur Weasley había ganado dinero en una lotería. En la fotografía, sobre el hombro de Ron había una rata a la que le faltaba el dedo índice.

―A Peter también le faltaba el dedo índice ―dijo Black, en un susurro ronco―. Ellos lo encontraron en la escena de la explosión. Así es como esa rata me incriminó. Este es él. Lo supe en cuanto vi la foto. ¡Lo reconocí! ¡Y está con Harry en Hogwarts!

―Según creo ese niño ha tenido a esa rata por los últimos tres años ―dijo Petunia―. Si pensaba lastimar a Harry, ¿de seguro ya habría hecho algo?

―Él ha estado esperando para ver si Voldemort regresaba ―dijo Black con amargura―, para después hacer algo.

Petunia no estaba segura de si creer algo de esto, pero una cosa le parecía cierta: Black sí lo creía. Otra certeza era que él estaba muy alterado. Periódicamente, lloraba mientras hablaba, y tiritaba con lo que Petunia pensaba que era fiebre. Era obvio que esa pierna necesitaba ser tratada, o él se vería en mayores problemas que ahora. _Ningún juicio, y nadie parece terriblemente preocupado tampoco por ello. ¿Esta loco, o lo perjudicaron, o ambas cosas? ¿Por qué no llamo a Dumbledore? ¿No quiero acaso proteger a Harry? ¿Qué rayos anda mal conmigo? ¿Y le parecí así de loca a las otras personas en el pasado como ahora este hombre patético me lo parece a mi?_

Petunia se descubrió envolviendo la pierna de Black con una toalla, para apretarla con fuerza. Él estaba empezando a delirar. _Él necesita un médico. Si yo lo entrego, ¿cuán pronto le conseguirán uno? ¿Se lo conseguirán? Yo sé la respuesta, ¿no es así? Estamos hablando de las mismas personas que deliberadamente abandonaron a un bebé huérfano en el umbral de mi puerta._

Miró hacia abajo al hombre inconsciente, tembloroso y encogido, y tomó una decisión.

~oOo~

Cuando Petunia llegó por Flú a la sección de Sanación Mental de San Mungo, halló a Titus McWhirter lavándose las manos. Él quedó sorprendido de verla; normalmente, ella les hacia saber con anticipación cuando iba a pasar por allí. Como sabía que ella no le gustaba viajar por Flú, preguntó―: ¿Pasa algo malo, Petunia? ―mientras se sacudia las manos en el lavabo, después tomando una toalla.

Petunia se removió―. ¡Dónde están Marcella y Héctor? ―preguntó, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor. Ella había pensado en acercarse a Héctor para pedirle ayuda.

―Marcella fue a una convención de sanadores en Estados Unidos, que Merlín los ayude ―dijo Titus sin inmutarse, aunque Petunia pudo ver que se encontraba en alerta―. Y Héctor esta de vacaciones en Irlanda.

―Oh ―y vaya que desinflado 'oh' fue ese.

―¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ―preguntó Titus, pretendiendo no darse cuenta del tono de ella―. ¿Pasó algo?

―Sí ―murmuró ella―. Necesito a un médico, Titus, pero voy a pedirte que me prometas que no vas a contárselo a nadie.

―Yo _no puedo_ contarle a nadie, Petunia ―dijo, examinándola―. La confidencialidad y todo eso.

―Es que yo no soy la enferma. Y también necesito veritaserum. ¿Tienes alguno?

―Sí, por supuesto que tenemos. Recibimos una nueva partida recién hoy día, además ―respondió Titus―. ¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿Es uno de los niños?

―No, no se trata de los niños. Yo necesito que me prometas que no vas a contarle a nadie, antes que te pueda decir más.

Después de discutir un poco, Titus lo prometió. Aunque Petunia pudo darse cuenta de que se arrepintió de hacerlo una vez que la acompañó de regreso por Flú hasta la cabaña.

Sirius Black continuaba en el suelo, y la sangre había empapado la toalla que le había puesto en la pierna. Titus jadeó, y se arrodilló junto a él.

―Vine esta tarde para limpiar, y él me atacó por detrás y trató de quitarme la varita ―_Bueno, en realidad él ya tenía mi varita, la dejé de lado por ser inmensamente descuidada. Pero no necesitas saber *todos* los detalles._

Titus miró rápidamente hacia arriba―. ¿Y él...?

―No, por suerte, esta en muy malas condiciones. Yo fui capaz de recuperar mi varita pateándolo en su pierna mala. La herida es por una trampa de cepo, por si acaso ―Titus inhaló de golpe, y meneó la cabeza.

Él pasó la siguiente media hora lidiando con la pierna de Black. Petunia había aprendido lo suficiente de Madame Pomfrey para ayudarlo, de cierto modo.

―Él tuvo suerte ―dijo Titus, al terminar de vendar la pierna de Black―, otra noche con esa herida y podría haber perdido la pierna.

―Bueno, si los Dementores le dan el Beso ―dijo Petunia―, dudo que le vaya a importar a él si tiene una o dos piernas.

―Eso es verdad. Y dime, Petunia, ¿por qué no notificaste al colegio?

―Porque pretendo averiguar si acaso Sirius Black es un villano o no ―dijo Petunia―. Y eso va a ser exactamente ahora. Esa es la razón de que te pedí que trajeras el veritaserum.

―¿Ahora, Petunia?

―Sí, ahora. El veritaserum funciona mejor en las personas cuando no están totalmente en sus sentidos, ¿no es así? Yo pienso que él califica en este momento. Dame una botellita. ¿Son tres gotas, cierto?

Titus se rehusó a permitir que ella administrara la droga, pero accedió a hacerlo él. Él fue también quien hizo las preguntas, que Black contestó con una voz distanciada y los ojos sólo medio abiertos. Al final del interrogatorio, Titus se veía más afectado de lo que nunca había visto Petunia.

―Y bien, ¿no es esto interesante? ―dijo Petunia con sarcasmo―. No solamente Hogwarts tiene un profesor de DCAO que tiene a Voldemort jugando aúpa, un basilisco en el sótano, y un hombre-lobo enseñando este año, ¡sino que además tiene al traidor de los padres de Harry pretendiendo ser una mascota de uno de sus amigos y recreándose en los dormitorios de Gryffindor! ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

Como puntuando su pronunciamiento, Sirius se quejó ruidosamente.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, Titus? ―preguntó Petunia, bajando la voz―. Este lugar esta repleto de Dementores, todos ellos buscándolo.

―Lo llevaría por Flú a San Mungo si pensara que podría sobrevivir el viaje ―dijo Titus―. Con franqueza, no estoy seguro de que lo haría, no en este momento. Así que vamos a tener que asearlo lo mejor posible, y atenderlo aquí. Pero Petunia, si los Dementores lo agarran con nosotros, ambos estaremos en enormes problemas.

―Es por eso que te hice prometerlo ―dijo Petunia―. Me puedes echar toda la culpa si alguien te pregunta. Tan sólo espero que mi Patronus funcione.

―¿Puedes producir un Patronus?

―A veces ―dijo Petunia―. Lupin me ha estado dando clases.

―Yo no puedo. Nunca aprendí a hacer uno.

―Eso es embarazoso, Titus ―dijo Petunia―. Pero nos la arreglaremos. Sólo tendremos que ser cuidadosos.

Eso probó ser más fácil de decir que de cumplir. La cabaña contaba con algunos muebles, incluyendo una cama, y el agua y la calefacción funcionaban algo, pero Sirius estaba en muy malas condiciones. Ellos consiguieron bañarlo y desparasitarlo, pero ello involucró raparle el pelo largo y la barba. Una vez cumplido esto, se veía más viejo y más joven. Titus trajo algunas drogas de San Mungo, y Petunia trajo algo de sopa y whisky de fuego de la Mansión.

Los días que siguieron fueron una pesadilla. La fiebre de Black aumentó, y no se estaba nunca quieto, sufría pesadillas en que gritaba y tenía arranques de delirio violentos. Titus luchaba por evitar que se lastimara, y en el proceso adquirió un hermoso ojo negro, junto con una variedad de rasguños y moretones. El sanador además se veía agotado, y no era de extrañar. Petunia solamente podía ayudarlo parte del tiempo; el resto, ella lo pasaba buscando a Peter Pettigrew.

Para esto ella necesitaba ingresar a la sala común de Gryffindor, lo que no era tarea fácil. Claro, ella tenía un sobrino en Gryffindor, ¿pero qué niño de trece años querría mostrarle su dormitorio a su tía? No Harry, de todos modos. Dudley le dijo con franqueza que los dormitorios con frecuencia eran una visual que ningún padre querría ver. No se explayó, y Petunia no preguntó.

Pero el hermano de Ron Weasley, Percy, era el prefecto de Gryffindor así que Petunia decidió enfocar sus esfuerzos en él. A juzgar por el discurso de su madre, Percy era una fuente de perfección; pero Petunia lo halló tremendamente depresivo. El muchacho tenía el intelecto para llegar muy alto en la vida, y el temperamento de un esbirro de un dictador de tercer mundo. El cerebro que no estaba aliado con la imaginación, la intuición, o el humor, valía de muy poco, estimaba Petunia. Él disfrutaba de reforzar las reglas, porque... bueno, porque no parecía tener la habilidad para imaginar hacer otra cosa. Aun así, era un Gryffindor. Debía haber _algo_ allí, debajo de esas capas de pánico orgulloso. O eso esperaba Petunia. _Le daré el beneficio de la duda. Lily así lo hizo conmigo._

Pero a pesar de sus conceptualizaciones, Percy no iba a permitir que ella entrara a los dormitorios. Eso era en contra de las reglas, le dijo, y ella en realidad no era una profesora. Él disfrutó haciendo hincapié en su autoridad mezquina con un placer ufano, y Petunia apretó los dientes para evitar golpearlo con un hechizo desagradable entre los ojos. Eso no le haría obtener la contraseña, y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Y entonces ella se topó con Dobby en el pasillo. Dobby, quien le debía un enorme favor a Harry. Dobby quien se movía libremente en la escuela. Quizás ella no debería haber planeado tanto esto.

―Dobby, ¿quieres ayudar a Harry? ―le preguntó, después de empujarlo hacia un pasillo en desuso.

―¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que Dobby querer ayudar a Harry Potter! ¿Qué puedo hacer, Ama? ¡Diga por favor!

Petunia terminó diciéndole parte de la verdad. Un agente de Lord Voldemort estaba viviendo en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, dijo ella, y Petunia requería de su ayuda para atraparlo. Él estaba bajo la forma de una rata mascota. ¿Podría Dobby llevar una jaula pequeña, capturar la rata, y traérsela a ella? Dobby podía y Dobby lo hizo.

Petunia miró con avidez dentro de la jaula que Dobby le enseñó, y vio a una rata bastante mustia, a la que le faltaba el dedo índice en una de las patas.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Peter en manos de Petunia y Titus... ¿logrará escapar la rata? Muchas gracias a todos por leer :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	24. Problema Serio

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24: "PROBLEMA SERIO"**

_En el cual Sirius Black consigue la audiencia que le faltó la primera vez_

~~oOo~~

Petunia inspeccionó el roedor patético que se arrinconaba en la jaula, y resistió el impulso de sacudirla salvajemente. Ella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa a Dobby, agradecerle profusamente, y dejarlo feliz. Luego, ella envolvió una bufanda alrededor de la jaula y la llevó triunfante a la cabaña de su propiedad.

Adentro, Sirius Black estaba durmiendo sobre la cama, o quizás comatoso sería una descripción más acertada, y el desafortunado Titus estaba dormitando en un camastro cercano. Petunia odiaba molestarlo, él había podido dormir muy poco. Pero le sacudió un hombro, y cuando él abrió los ojos ella puso un dedo en sus labios y le hizo señas para que saliera del cuarto.

Él la siguió, frotándose los ojos―. ¿Por qué me despertaste, Petunia? ―le preguntó, con un quejido en su voz―. Es mejor que esto sea importante, esta es la primera vez que consigo dormir en mucho tiempo.

Petunia sostuvo en alto la caja y removió la bufanda. La rata aprisionada parpadeó en la luz.

Titus miró fijamente la jaula. Se inclinó para mirar de más cerca a su habitante―. Oh, ya veo ―dijo―. El verdadero culpable se ha dignado a hacernos una visita, aunque sospecho que no fue voluntariamente; al menos no, a juzgar por la jaula. No estoy encantado de conocerle, dicho sea de paso ―le dijo a la rata. Y añadió, para Petunia―. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

―Tuve algo de ayuda ―dijo petunia―. Uno de los elfos domésticos lo hizo con mucho gusto. ¿Todavía te queda algo de veritaserum?

―Por cierto ―dijo Titus, volteándose en busca de su maletín medico, que había depositado a un lado de la chimenea.

La rata chilló más fuerte―. ¡Silencio! ―siseó petunia―. Vamos a escuchar lo que digas más tarde. ¡Y es mejor que sea una buena explicación, miserable traidor! Pero nos vamos a asegurar de no tener que escuchar mentiras ―la rata tembló y chilló gimoteando. A Petunia no le conmovió para nada su desazón.

Llevó un buen rato el coercionar la verdad de labios de Peter Pettigrew, pero al final lo consiguieron. Y su historia coincidía bastante con la de Sirius, si conseguías filtrar las explicaciones desesperadas y las excusas zalameras. Fue agotador, y más tarde Titus y Petunia concordaron que Pettigrew era tan repugnante que cualquier contacto prolongado con él era desesperante.

_Oh, Lily. Esta criatura provocó tu muerte. ¿Por qué deseo que fuera más impresionante? ¿Qué diferencia haría? ¿Por qué es tan injusto que un pelele como este cambiara su vida miserable a cambio de la tuya?_

Ellos guardaron a Pettigrew de nuevo en su jaula, y se vieron forzados a aturdir a Sirius para prevenir un raticidio, sintiéndose culpables al hacerlo. Petunia, de hecho, en un principio estaba a favor de permitir que Sirius tuviera rienda suelta con él. Pero Titus señaló que eso podría imposibilitar que limpiaran el nombre de Sirius, y ella accedió con renuencia. Titus después se sentó delante del fuego para beber una bien ganada cerveza, y Petunia fue en busca de algo para el té.

Era una tarde ventosa, Petunia podía escuchar el viento y la lluvia golpeando la puerta principal. Y después escuchó un ruido extraño afuera. Fue a escuchar cerca de la puerta y en un ramalazo de terror deseó no hacerlo. Un frio miasmático pareció filtrarse a través de los resquicios de la puerta y dentro de sus huesos.

Ella supo instantáneamente que estaba afuera―. ¡Titus! ―gritó.

Y después ella se encontraba de nuevo afuera del hogar de su infancia. El fuego danzaba contra un cielo negro, quemando sin prisas, codicioso. Petunia podía oler el... no, ella no podía... oh, sí, ella podía, y Dios querido, desearía no hacerlo. Podía escuchar a Lily sollozando cerca. Ella quería gritar, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca, seca como el polvo oleoso que llenaba el un lamento árido le salió.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Titus retrocedía, y escuchó la voz de él en su oído cuando admitió que no podía producir un Patronus. _Queda por tu cuenta, Petunia, o es el beso para todos. Y fui yo quien metió a Titus en esto._

Petunia se concentró lo más que pudo en un recuerdo feliz sin-Vernon: pasar su examen de competencia mágica. Ella recordó la alegría, el sentimiento de logro, de, finalmente, atravesar las barreras que la habían contenido, algunas de las cuales, debía admitir, eran de su propia fabricación. El fuego se esfumó, los sollozos de Lily cesaron. Un caballo de aspecto fantasmagórico surgió del final de su varita y cargó contra las filas de los Dementores. La puerta se encontraba ahora abierta. Este no era una bestia grácil, pero Petunia tuvo ganas de abrazarlo al ver como repelía con eficiencia a los espectros. _Gracias a Dios._

Ella descubrió a Titus en el piso, con los ojos vidriosos. Petunia se preguntó cuál seria el peor recuerdo de Titus, y se recordó nunca preguntárselo. Sirius continuaba comatoso, notó con alivio. _Mejor para él, sin duda._

Estaba recién recobrando el aliento cuando un grupo de Aurores cargó contra la puerta. _De mal en peor._

_~oOo~_

Petunia pensaba que el número cuatro de Privet Drive en lo peor de los años de Vernon era un mal lugar para estar, pero entonces no había experimentado la permanencia en las celdas del cuartel general de los Aurores en Carrick Court en Londres. Estas tenían las murallas de ladrillos blanqueados, ventanas con barrotes, y unas recias puertas claveteadas. Petunia se recostó en un camastro duro como piedra, deseando morirse. No tenía su varita, y le había perdido la pista desde que los Aurores los habían arrestado a Titus, Sirius Black y a ella en la casa campestre.

Petunia les había rogado a los Aurores que trajeran con ellos la rata enjaulada, sin resultados. De hecho, ella sospechaba que solamente la presencia de Titus había evitado que les dieran el Beso del Dementor a Sirius Black y a ella en ese mismo momento. Aun se preguntaba por qué eso no sucedía aun. De no ser por los chicos, ella no estaba segura de no darle la bienvenida. No sabía si esta actitud era resultado del efecto persistente de su encuentro con los Dementores o no. _Probablemente. No me he sentido así de mal en años._

La puerta de la celda sonó, y dos Aurores entraron. Petunia los miró con apatía, y no se molestó en levantarse. Ellos la jalaron a una posición sentada.

―¿Puede caminar? ―preguntó uno de ellos, no sin amabilidad.

Petunia trató de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas colapsaron debajo suyo. Al final, los Aurores la sostuvieron uno de cada lado, para que ella pudiera desplazarse, aunque fuera temblorosamente, por el pasillo.

La oficina en que la ingresaron contenía tres Aurores, ninguno de los cuales reconoció, y tres personas que sí: Marcella Whiteoak, Héctor Connelly, y Albus Dumbledore.

Al verlos, ella soltó―: ¡No fue culpa de Titus! ¡Yo no le dije a quien iba a tratar cuando le pedí que fuera a la casa!

Dumbledore la miró―. ¿Pero _usted_ sí sabía quién era?

―¡Claro que lo sabía! ―dijo Petunia, de repente sintiéndose desafiante―. Él me atacó, y tomó mi varita cuando yo estaba limpiando la cabaña. Pero después se la quité.

Uno de los Aurores, el que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, dijo―. ¿Por qué no nos avisó de inmediato, señora Dursley? ¿O al Director Dumbledore? ¿De seguro que usted debe saber que debía hacerlo?

Petunia vaciló―. Él me dijo que era inocente. Me refiero a Sirius Black. Que Peter Pettigrew aun estaba vivo. Él me rogó que lo escuchara, porque estaba seguro de que Pettigrew estaba en Hogwarts, y Harry, mi sobrino, estaba en peligro por eso. Él dijo que había admitido que era su culpa que Voldemort matara a mi hermana y mi cuñado, pero no quiso decir que fue él quien los traicionó. Él fue quien los persuadió para que aceptaran a Pettigrew como el guardián secreto en vez de serlo él. Él no se dio cuenta que la rata se había dado vuelta la chaqueta, y que los traicionaría con Voldemort. Yo sabía que Black nunca había tenido un juicio... el profesor Snape me lo contó, y también el profesor Lupin. Yo le pedí a Titus que trajera veritaserum con él, y lo persuadí para que se lo diera a Black. Black estaba en ese tiempo casi delirante, así que sentí que íbamos a escuchar la historia verdadera. Yo quería saber la verdad.

De repente ella se dio cuenta que había un Pensadero sobre el escritorio―. Y creo que la conseguimos.

Hubo un silencio en el cuarto. Petunia dijo suplicante―. ¿Podría regresar a la cabaña para recoger a esa rata? Esta en una jaula pequeña.

Dumbledore dijo―. Ellos ya enviaron a alguien de regreso después de hablar con Titus. La jaula estaba allí, pero vacía.

Petunia maldijo con amargura. Dumbledore esperó a que terminara y después dijo―. También vimos el interrogatorio que Titus le hizo a Sirius Black en el Pensadero.

El jefe de los Aurores habló de nuevo―. Esa no es evidencia suficiente para que le creamos a Black. Puede haber estado fingiendo.

Petunia dijo―. Estoy segura que no estaba fingiendo. Titus tampoco lo cree así. Envíe a alguien de regreso a la cabaña y consiga un frasco que hay en la despensa. Uno azul que esta en la repisa cerca de la ventana. Creo que allí debería estar ―el jefe de los Aurores asintió a uno de sus subordinados, y el hombre se levantó y salió.

Petunia se sentó en una silla y tiritó. Ella preguntó―. ¿Dónde están Titus y Sirius Black?

El jefe de los Aurores dijo―. Ya hemos hablado con el Sanador McWhirter, como dijo el Director Dumbledore. Sirius Black se encuentra en la enfermería.

De modo que ninguno de los dos había sido Besado; todavía no, de todos modos. Petunia sintió una oleada de alivio inmenso que la hizo sentir inequívocamente mareada. Dumbledore le dio una mirada de refilón y pidió una taza de té. Otro de los Aurores cadetes trajo té para todos. Ella aferró su taza, disfrutando del calor que brindaba el líquido.

La espera por el regreso del subordinado pareció eterna, pero finalmente regresó trayendo el frasco que había pedido Petunia. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Temía que se hubiera roto.

―¿Qué hay en ese frasco, señora Dursley? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―¿Qué hay aquí? Mis memorias de lo sucedido después de que extrajimos a Scabbers la Rata de los dormitorios de Gryffindor. ¿Las vemos, entonces?

El jefe de los Aurores destapó el frasco, usó su varita para remover las memorias, y después las emplazó con cuidado en el Pensadero. Todos ellos se inclinaron hacia adelante para tocar la superficie de la vasija. Dieron un vuelco a través del agua y aterrizaron en el suelo de la casa, y Petunia vio a Titus y a ella misma allí. Sirius yacía en la cama mirando fijamente a la rata enjaulada con una mirada funesta, intentando pararse con esfuerzo. Petunia se vio ir hacia él para hacerlo echarse para atrás afirmado en unos almohadones. Ella lo consiguió, y le susurró que no hiciera movimientos repentinos.

Titus conjuró un hechizo sellando la habitación y después Petunia abrió la jaula, sacudiéndola para vaciar su contenido. La rata desesperada medio corrió y medio se cayó, chillando de terror. Petunia notó que se dirigía en la dirección opuesta a donde estaba Sirius Black.

Titus conjuró otro hechizo, y esto provocó que la rata se detuviera sobre la marcha. De repente empezó a cambiar, elongándose, y de la rata aterrada quedó un hombrecillo con cabello que raleaba. Era considerablemente más bajo que Petunia, y le faltaba uno de los dedos índices hasta la primera coyuntura. La observante Petunia vio que Dumbledore se sobresaltaba.

―¿Se trata de él? ―la otra Petunia le preguntó a Black.

―No te ves mucho mejor que yo, Peter ―dijo Black―. Supongo que eso debería consolarme, pero no es así.

―Hola, Sirius ―dijo el hombrecillo a Black, intentando sonreír sin conseguirlo―. Ha pasado el tiempo.

―Que pequeño roedor tan listo eres, Peter ―dijo Sirius, su voz ronca con desprecio―. No sólo cometiste un crimen, sino que me incriminaste muy bien por ello.

Titus no esperó a escuchar más y aturdió a Pettigrew, y con la ayuda de Petunia le administró veritaserum.

Después vino el interrogatorio. Titus le preguntó a un drogado Pettigrew si él había sido el guardián secreto de Lily y James, y él admitió que había cambiado con Sirius Black. Y Pettigrew con voz monótona confirmó que él había informado al Señor Oscuro la ubicación de los Potter. Titus le preguntó por qué lo había hecho, y Pettigrew admitió que él creyó que el Señor Oscuro era demasiado poderoso para que se le opusieran, y que por eso había decidido convertirse en un mortífago, ya que como miembro de la Orden del Fénix no tenía futuro. El Señor Oscuro, según dijo, instruyó a Pettigrew para que incriminara a Sirius, a quien describió como un traidor a la sangre, y le ayudó a planearlo.

Sirius Black, aun apenas capaz de sentarse, gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta. La otra Petunia le hizo señas para que retrocediera con su varita, pero sus ojos brillaban con odio, y dijo―. Dejen que lo mate. Ya estuve preso por esa condena, ahora quiero la satisfacción de cometer el crimen. Y pretendo disfrutar cada momento de ello ―enseñó los dientes, y sus ojos brillaron amarillentos.

Titus se enderezó, miró a Sirius y dijo sosegadamente―. ¿Y no preferirías que él sufriera el mismo destino que pasaste los últimos once años? ¿Por qué hacerlo rápido? ¿Por qué sacrificar tu futuro por una venganza?

―Me vale un pepino ―dijo Sirius―, sólo quiero matar al canalla cobarde.

―Eso también va por mi ―dijo la otra Petunia, cruzándose de brazos. Ella estaba pensando en Lily, y los intentos de Voldemort por matar a un infante Harry.

Titus le dio una mirada de reproche. Ella le contestó desafiante―. Algunas personas son realmente peligrosas ―dijo ella―. No porque sean fuertes, sino porque son débiles. Yo pienso que Pettigrew califica en esa categoría.

―Yo no lo permitiré ―dijo Titus llanamente.

La otra Petunia miró a Sirius y se encogió de hombros. Ella no iba a ir contra Titus en esto, bajo las circunstancias―. Él te aturdirá si no estas de acuerdo ―le dijo a Sirius―. Y no voy a detenerlo, tampoco.

Sirius escogió ser aturdido. Él se movió tan rápido que consiguió llegar al otro lado del cuarto, casi logrando atrapar a Peter por la garganta y haciendo que sangrara por la nariz antes de que Titus pudiera usar su varita. _Algunas personas sencillamente no pueden comprometerse. Y no estoy segura si en este caso me refiero a Sirius o a Titus._

El auditorio observó como Titus conjuraba un hechizo que volvía a convertir a Pettigrew en rata.

Luego todos se retiraron, y saltaron sobre la superficie, de regreso a la oficina del jefe de los Aurores.

El jefe de los Aurores habló―. Parece haber suficiente evidencia en este caso para presentarla frente al Wizengamot por lo menos. Veremos cuan pronto podemos conseguir un quorum. ¿Señora Dursley? Usted y el Sanador McWhirter tendrán que quedarse con nosotros hasta que esta materia sea resuelta. Encontraremos algo más cómodo para usted, por supuesto.

_Oh, por supuesto. Un lugar que parezca menos una prisión, y más como una prisión elegante. Cualquier mejora funcionará para mi._

La prisión elegante tenía alfombras, camas y ventanas sin barrotes. La comida era sosa, pero decente; pero aun así Petunia no tenía apetito. Sirius no calificó para esta versión, y aun quedó detenido en la celda después de salir de la enfermería. Pero eso también era una mejoría para él, suponía. _Cuando menos allí no tendrá Dementores_. Ni a Petunia ni a Titus le permitieron visitarlo para que no fueran a afectar la evidencia, según dijeron los Aurores.

Pero lo peor fue el efecto que todo el asunto tuvo sobre el desafortunado Titus. Se armó una investigación acerca de si debió reportar a Sirius inmediatamente con las autoridades, o si la regla de confidencialidad médica lo protegía. Petunia era una nacida de muggles ignorantes, y por lo tanto su comportamiento se consideraba razonablemente perdonable. Pero Titus era un sangre pura, y por lo tanto se esperaba más de él. Por un día o dos, su carrera pendió en la balanza; y luego, para profundo alivio de Petunia, se determinó que él tenía una obligación absoluta con su paciente.

Por un par de días, ella estuvo convencida de que el mundo mágico era más sabio que el muggle hasta que Héctor, en una de sus visitas, le aclaró su sucedido.

―Marcella tuvo que mover sus influencias para ayudarlo ―dijo Héctor―. Ella esta furiosa con él por haber sido tan estúpido, pero la sangre es la sangre.

Petunia quedó asombrada―. ¿Ellos están emparentados?

―Así es. La madre de Titus fue su prima en primer grado ―dijo él―. Marcella lo hizo sufrir un poco, apuesto que en venganza por su actitud hacia Lockhart, pero ella no tenía la menor intención de permitir que un montón de políticos estúpidos hundieran su carrera. Ella sabe sabe donde hay un montón de cuerpos enterrados, por así decirlo; tantos para hacer que el Wizengamot no quiera arriesgarse.

.

Sin embargo, la caridad del Wizengamot no se extendía hasta Sirius Black. Su audiencia se llevó a cabo. Titus y Petunia dieron su testimonio, y después se sentaron entre el público mientras el mismo Sirius testificaba. Él se veía mejor de lo que ella recordaba; vestido con ropa limpia y con el pelo creciendo un poco, aunque aun se veía muy delgado, ya no lucía esquelético. Él dio su testimonio bastante bien y calmado. _Me apuesto a que lo tienen tranquilizado; y esa no fue mala idea._

El asunto a debatir fue si la persona haciéndose pasar como Peter Pettigrew se trataba en realidad de él. ¿qué pruebas tenían ellos de eso? Los Aurores ya le habían advertido a Petunia acerca de este problema, así que ellos proveyeron un pañuelo con que ella había restañado la sangre de Pettigrew después que Black le hiciera sangrar la nariz. Ellos miraron el pañuelo, a ella, y después le preguntaron como ayudaría eso.

―Según tengo entendido, el departamento de Aurores todavía tiene parte del dedo de Pettigrew que fue hallado en el lugar que desapareció, hace once años atrás ―dijo Petunia―. ¿No han escuchado hablar de la prueba del ADN?

No, nunca habían escuchado de eso.

―Los muggles también tienen magia, en cierta forma ―dijo Petunia―. Les explicaré como funciona.

Los Aurores parecieron escépticos, pero dispuestos a experimentar. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en enviar parte del dedo y del pañuelo a un laboratorio muggle para hacer la prueba de ADN. Y durante la audiencia de Black, proveyeron el resultado: el dedo y la sangre en el pañuelo provenían de la misma persona.

Sirius Black fue absuelto.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir este fic :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	25. Visible Oscuridad

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24: "VISIBLE ****OSCURIDAD**"

_En el cual Sirius Black reemplaza el problema de estar encarcelado, con el problema de no estarlo, y Petunia se esfuerza por encontrar una solución._

~~oOo~~

Después de la absolución de Sirius, los Aurores procedieron a procesarlo por el sistema, y le regresaron las escasas pertenencias que tenía al momento de su arresto original, y después lo dejaron sin ceremonias en la calle afuera de Carrick Court. Un grupo misceláneo lo esperaba, consistente de: su viejo amigo, Remus Lupin; su prima, Andromeda Tonks, su esposo, Ted, y su hija Nymphadora; Minerva McGonagall. Y Petunia Dursley junto con Titus McWhirter.

Ellos escoltaron a un apabullado Sirius de regreso a la casa de su familia en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres. A pesar de haber sido desheredado por su familia, esta propiedad aun le pertenecía, aparentemente como resultado del equivalente mágico de mayorazgo. También había una herencia de un tío renegado, una propiedad en el campo que estaba totalmente dilapidada (solamente apta para echarla abajo, según el reporte de Pompeyo), y una pequeña cantidad de dinero en un capital vinculado. Por lo menos parecía que Sirius no había quedado en la calle.

Petunia quedó consternada al ver el estado de la casa, no era un lugar alegre. Ella nunca había visitado antes una casa aristócrata, y después de un encuentro con el retrato vociferante de la madre de Sirius, encontró razones para felicitarse por esa omisión. También comenzó a comprenderlo mejor. _No creo que Walburga Black fuera un alma maternal. Aunque claro, esa es una suposición._

El Grupo de Apoyo a Sirius dividió sus tareas de forma equitativa, o intentaron hacerlo, pero como Petunia era la única que no tenía un trabajo ni un esposo, le tocó la mayor parte. Al principio, a ella no le importó tener que escoltar a Sirius a Gringotts para discutir cuestiones financieras con los goblins. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Marcella, ella demandó una contabilidad por cada servicio que ellos reclamaban que le habían prestado desde su bóveda durante su estadía en Azkaban, y recibieron un descuento considerable sobre sus facturas después de muchos debates. Sirius no parecía estar interesado en lo más mínimo, pero Petunia descubrió que disfrutaba de ello casi tanto como Marcella en su anterior visita a Gringotts.

Petunia después analizó los ingresos de Sirius para determinar si acaso necesitaba arrendar la casa en la ciudad para sobrevivir. Y al parecer eso no seria necesario, pero sí necesitaría vivir dentro de un presupuesto. Ella le organizó eso, y estableció los limites. Los cuales él sobrepasó a los cinco minutos. Él pareció hacerlo deliberadamente, para demostrarle a todos que no tendría restricciones sobre su comportamiento ahora que estaba afuera de Azkaban. Titus le había advertido que él encontraría la falta de una estructura, desorientadora, pero Petunia sentía que sus acciones hablaban más de desafío. _Pienso que he pasado a ser un reemplazo de su madre, y como tal, ya lo enervo, y viceversa. Justo lo que yo necesitaba: otro adolescente rebelde._

Y hablando de Titus, Petunia urgió a Sirius para que comenzara un tratamiento en San Mungo por los efectos de su encarcelamiento. Sirius se rehusó terminante. Él no estaba loco, dijo. No ahora, ni nunca, y él no necesitaba de un sanador mental, muchas gracias.

Esa era *_su* opinión_, pensó Petunia. Sirius parecía albergar muchos hábitos auto-destructivos, cada cual más alarmante (e irritante) que el otro. _Quizás Walburga Black era una maniática vociferante porque él la volvió loca. Hay veces en que he considerado eso no del todo imposible._

Titus, a quien su desesperación le había llevado a consultar furtivamente, le advirtió que el comportamiento de Sirius era el equivalente a un nene probando la paciencia de un padre, y Petunia podía verlo claramente; sin embargo, eso lo hacia más fácil de sobrellevar. Especialmente porque Sirius no era un nene, sino un supuesto adulto con una colección de mecanismos de defensa no necesariamente útiles, lo cual Petunia reconocía muy bien de _sus días_ de encarcelamiento por el Rey del la Agresión-Pasiva, Vernon Dursley.

Así que ella decidió concentrarse en lo que _podía_ cambiar por ahora. Petunia examinó el estado deplorable del número 12, y decidió invertir en un equipo de limpieza, y para desanimar cualquier despilfarro, los supervisaría de cerca. Sirius no pudo soportar el ruido y el polvo, dijo, y se fue a quedar con su prima Andrómeda Tonks mientras tanto. Petunia se sintió aliviada. Así pudo completar el trabajo con mayor rapidez de si hubiera tenido que supervisar al mismo tiempo a Sirius; y él necesitaba de bastante supervisión, especialmente durante sus altibajos emocionales.

Estos estados de ánimo era casi siempre negativos, lo que no era una sorpresa. Sirius aun sufría de pesadillas, depresión, insomnio, y ataques de ansiedad. Los síntomas físicos de su encarcelamiento eran igual de perdurables, sufría jaquecas, dolores de estómago, problemas a la piel y sabañones, entre otras cosas. Bajo esas circunstancias, era con frecuencia difícil mantenerlo de buen ánimo, especialmente porque rehusaba ayuda médica más allá de las visitas de rutina a Madame Pomfrey.

Petunia lo intentó. Los niños ayudaron; Sirius se relajaba en su compañía sin demandas, y a veces hasta se animaba. Él hablaba con ellos incesantemente acerca de sus días de escuela, y como Lupin, apuntaba a todas las cosas equivocadas, según Petunia. Ella tuvo que pedirle que incluyera más a Dudley, y que dejara de enfatizar los riesgos de su pasado. Sirius trataba de cumplir por un rato con esfuerzo, y después volvía a lo mismo. Petunia tratando de no perder su temperamento, se lo pidió de nuevo, y él trató de nuevo de enmendar su comportamiento. Pero nunca era permanente.

Por esa razón, y otras, a Petunia no le gustaba llevar a los chicos a Grimmauld Place. Era un viaje largo durante el año escolar, y aun después de haber sido aseado, el lugar era depresivo, con un aire fúnebre. "Como si los Dementores se pasearan allí una vez por semana, sólo para mantener el ambiente sombrío", como comentó Harry.

Sirius lidiaba con ese problema de la forma característica. No, él no decidió arrendarse un departamento para vivir. Eso hubiera sido lógico, y Merlín prohíba que un mago utilice la lógica. De modo que una mañana, cuando Petunia pasaba por la misma cabaña en que Titus y ella habían escondido a Sirius cuando estaba prófugo, ella notó que el lugar estaba ocupado. Cuando abrió la puerta y entró, varita en mano, se encontró con el mismo Sirius, sentado a la mesa de la cocina tomando té y comiendo lo que parecían ser bizcochos rancios.

―¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Sirius? ―preguntó sin comprender.

Sirius lució culpable, pero le explicó que él quería estar cerca de Hogwarts, donde podría visitar más fácilmente a los muchachos y a Lupin.

―Podrías haber alquilado un cuarto en la posada, o preguntarme, si querías quedarte aquí ―dijo Petunia, irritada, mirando a su alrededor la cabaña desordenada.

―Ya has hecho mucho por mi ―dijo Sirius, mirándose las manos―, y no quería pedirte más favores.

_No, tan sólo te apropiaste de lo que querías. Y no me preguntaste, porque sospechaba que yo diría que no._ Pero el aire de perro apaleado de Sirius hizo que Petunia se sintiera avergonzada de su irritación, y finalmente estuvo de acuerdo en que se quedara en la cabaña hasta fin de año, y que le pagaría un alquiler nominal por ese privilegio. Pero ella insistió en que él debería después buscar una casa propia. _Oh, sé honesta. A fin de año vas a tener que encontrarle tu donde vivir, o él se quedará aquí hasta el Día del Juicio Final, y algo más._

Con el fin de encarrilar a Sirius, Petunia consideró conseguirle un trabajo, eso le ayudaría a distraerse, pensaba, y conocería otra gente que no pertenecía a su pasado, lo que ella sentía que sería muy deseable. En el pasado había estado entrenando para Auror, pero ahora esto parecía una ruta imposible.

Ella habló con Dumbledore acerca de un puesto como profesor, consciente de que las tendencias lunáticas de Sirius no serian un detrimento para el Director, considerando el historial de sus empleados. Pero él le dijo con pesar que de momentos no había plazas disponibles. Ella después decidió que el Ministerio podría emplear a Sirius, y encargó al Señor Flywheel que amenazara con una demanda por falso encarcelamiento, sin mencionar la completa falta de un debido proceso. Ella tenía la esperanza de que el Ministerio le ofreciera a Sirius alguna clase de trabajo en compensación, pero ellos en vez de eso decidieron darle una suma de dinero. Petunia estaba exasperada. Si había algo que Sirius no necesitaba ahora era más dinero, eso sólo alentaría su ociosidad, y más tiempo para obsesionarse con su pasado, en vez de estar haciendo planes para el futuro.

Entonces Petunia tuvo la brillante idea de buscarle una novia; alguien adecuada para sacarlo de sus manos. _No quisiera decirlo así, pero esta comenzando a reducirse a eso_. Sin embargo, había muy pocas candidatas en Hogsmeade, o entre las que trabajaban en Hogwarts.

Después de la debida consideración, Petunia invitó a Septima Vector, quien parecía ser la más joven de ellos, a tomar el té el domingo con Sirius y los chicos. Pero, Ay, Vector probó ser una de esas personas que vivían tan encerradas en sí mismas que nada más sutil que un martillazo en la rodilla podría conseguir su atención. Ella bebió el té con educación, pero parecía estar computando logaritmos en su cabeza.

Sirius estaba arisco; era claro que resentía su presencia―. ¿Por qué le pediste a_ ella_ que viniera? ―le preguntó más tarde a Petunia. Petunia le dijo que ella deseaba discutir con la profesora Vector la posibilidad de que Dudley tomara Aritmancia, y por una vez se sintió agradecida de que los magos parecieran incapaces de procesar ninguna cosa de manera lógica, porque Sirius pareció aceptar esto sin comentarios.

Petunia después pensó en Nymphadora Tonks, la hija de la prima de Sirius, Andrómeda Tonks antes Black. Tonks, como preferían que la llamaran, era probablemente demasiado joven, y bastante veleidosa. Pero era lo bastante bonita, mágica, y tenía la distintiva ventaja de ser alegre. Además, tenía sentido del humor, lo que era un requisito indispensable para lidiar con Sirius. No eran una pareja perfecta, pero era una posible, hasta que se volvió obvio que ella sufría una inexplicable (para Petunia) infatuación por Remus Lupin, de toda la gente. Petunia no quería imaginar la escena que se produciría cuando se lo presentara a sus padres.

_Oh, cielos, todavía recuerdo a mi propio padre rogándome que no me casara con Vernon Dursley. Debe haber un círculo especial en el Infierno diseñado para padres que tengan que ver a sus hijos cometiendo errores terribles_. No es que Sirius fuera un error menos terrible que Lupin, suponía ella, pero cuando menos no era necesario el procurarse de balas de plata.

Petunia recordó los afiches que había visto en el viejo dormitorio de Sirius en Grimmauld Place durante su supervisión del equipo de limpieza. En ellos se veían motocicletas y chicas en bikini, y notó que prefería las morenas de buen busto. Marigold Evans solía reírse de uno de sus primos que se presentaba en cada reunión familiar con un novia, y aunque era una diferente en cada ocasión, todas se veían exactamente iguales―. Los hombres tienen un molde que los atrae ―le dijo ella a sus hijas, meneando la cabeza―, y rara vez lo cambian.

Con esta noción en mente, Petunia miró en Hogsmeade, y se decidió por Madame Rosmerta, la mesera de Las Tres Escobas. Ella era un poquito mayor que Sirius, pero tras ver el estilo parental de Walburga Black, Petunia concluyó que quizás él tendría necesidad de un tipo maternal. Y, por cierto, cuando ellos fueron a almorzar con los chicos a la taberna, Sirius demostró más interés por Rosmerta que por Vector o Tonks. O por lo menos eso imaginó Petunia, considerando la atención sobre el bien expuesto escote de Rosmerta. Al principio, él respondió con algo de vacilación a su gentil coqueteo. Por un tiempo, Petunia tuvo muchas esperanzas en una relación, pero aunque Sirius parecía disfrutar de las visitas a la taberna, y de bromear con Rosmerta, él pareció hacer pocos progresos.

Quizás me estoy apurando demasiado, pensó Petunia con desaliento. Esto va a llevar tiempo. _El único problema que tengo con eso es que Sirius va a volverme tan loca como su madre si continua esta situación mucho más tiempo._

Petunia trató con todas sus fuerzas ser paciente, pero gradualmente empezó a resentir el poner sus propios planes en suspensión en favor de dirigir la vida de Sirius. _Y ya es bastante duro ser siempre la persona más alegre en una habitación, maldición._

De igual modo, el Grupo de Apoyo fue desapareciendo, dejándole a ella todo el trabajo de apoyar el ánimo de Sirius, y menudo trabajo que era. Sus pedidos de ayuda fueron educadamente evadidos; todos parecían ahora estar demasiado ocupados, quizás en dos semanas... Titus, quien podría haberla ayudado, era capaz de hacerlo sólo de forma indirecta debido a la alergia de Sirius por los sanadores mentales. Petunia estaba cada vez más exhausta y frustrada.

Tanto Sirius con ella podrían haber seguido así hasta fin de año, cuando ella esperaba recuperar _su_ libertad, pero los chicos resultaron ser su piedra de toque.

Sirius, contra toda aprobación de Petunia, recobró la motocicleta que le había pertenecido antes de Azkaban. Ella la toleró, simplemente porque andar en ella era una de las pocas cosas que parecían alegrarlo. Pero ella trazó la raya en que los chicos fueran con él. Él tomaba todos los riesgos posibles, y andaba siempre acelerado; en pocas palabras, ella sentía que él era un conductor irresponsable y un mal ejemplo para dos treceañeros impresionables.

Sirius le prometió que él no llevaría a los niños en la motocicleta, pero de algún modo Petunia no se sintió nada sorprendida cuando al llegar a casa con la compra un sábado en la tarde descubrió a Sirius en el aire sobre la moto, acelerando feliz, Dudley montado sobre el sillín trasero, y Harry aferrado a Dudley más atrás, apenas sosteniéndose, para horror de Petunia.

Sus acusaciones furiosas de sus actitudes y su ética (y la inhabilidad para mantener sus promesas) hicieron avergonzarse a Sirius. Dijo que los niños le habían rogado, y no pudo decirles que no.

―Pues será mejor que aprendas a decir que no, o puedes irte ahora mismo ―estalló Petunia, por una vez sin temor de su reacción. Ella estaba asustada, y eso la ponía furiosa.

Así que Sirius de nuevo se lo prometió. Juró que Petunia no vería a los chicos de nuevo sobre la motocicleta.

Esa promesa solamente quería decir que los chicos y él cambiaron el lugar de sus paseos en moto a los campos detrás de la cabaña de el guardabosques, donde en verdad Petunia no podía verlos. Pero un comentario del siempre indiscreto Hagrid, la alertó de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Esta vez Sirius se ganó una cachetada en el rostro, borrando su sonrisa que esperaba ser encantadora―. ¡Esto no es gracioso, Sirius! ―gritó, y se retiró cogiendo con ambas manos los cuellos de las camisas de los chicos, con los chicos dentro.

Sirius se enfurruñó un buen rato por la cachetada, y se encerró con Lupin en las habitaciones de éste en Hogwarts los días siguientes. Aparentemente, Lupin lo encontró tan desgastante como Petunia, porque ella recibió una disculpa seria de Sirius dentro de la semana. Lupin fue su emisario, ya que Petunia se rehusó a ver a Sirius, y él le confirmó que Sirius estaba muy arrepentido, y que se había dado cuenta que debía disculparse con Petunia. Él no podía comer ni dormir, dijo Lupin; Sirius deseaba su perdón. Con mucha renuencia, Petunia aceptó, pero le dijo a Sirius que no habría más paseos en motocicleta para los chicos. Sirius re-juró que no habría más paseos.

Las semanas siguientes, Petunia no vio evidencia de que hubiera roto su palabra. Ella estaba muy consciente de que eso no significaba nada, sin embargo, y algo en el comportamiento de los chicos le advirtió que algo no estaba bien. Bueno, eso y Hermione Granger, quien indignada le contó que Sirius y los chicos habían cambiado sus actividades motoqueras a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, y que estaban usando encantamientos de No-Me-Notes sobre ellos. ¿Sabia ella que Dudley se había luxado la muñeca hacia poco cuando no había calculado bien su aterrizaje? _Ahora lo sé, y también sé como se siente una ira candente._

Así que cuando ese día Sirius y los chicos aterrizaron la motocicleta, encontraron a Petunia esperándolos, muy quieta, su capa gris mimetizándose tan perfectamente con la caída del sol que no pudieron verla de inmediato. Ellos se estaban riendo y charlando, pero entonces Dudley vio a su madre y se quedó callado. Harry fue el próximo, quedándose callado a mitad de una frase. Sirius pareció confundido ante el silencio repentino de los chicos, y después también divisó a Petunia.

Sirius se quedó fuera del alcance de sus cachetadas, y primero trató de comportarse con descaro. La saludó alegremente, como si no lo hubiera atrapado rompiendo su palabra por tercera vez consecutiva. Petunia no contestó, solamente se le quedó mirando. _El carisma no funcionará esta vez, Sirius._

Sirius se mordió el labio, y trató de decirle que sus reglas eran ridículas para muchachos que estaban creciendo, ellos necesitaban tomar riesgos, y divertirse. Ella era demasiado controladora, y era su culpa que ellos tuvieran que esconder lo que estaban haciendo.

_Sí, y tu eres un ejemplo de lo que sucede al tomar riesgos, Sirius Black, no hay duda de ello_. Ella notó que ambos chicos, conociendo mejor a Petunia, trataron de hacerlo callar, pero él no les hizo caso.

Perplejo por su falta de reacción, Sirius después se disculpó, esta vez de manera resentida.

_Que disculpa tan gentil._

―¿No vas a _decir_ nada? ―dijo Sirius, casi suplicante.

Petunia lo miró considerándolo, pero no contestó.

Por fin, Petunia le dijo a Dudley―. ¿Ha visto tu muñeca la señora Pomfrey?

―No, mamá ―contestó él de forma sumisa.

―Entonces ve a verla ―dijo Petunia―. Ahora, por favor.

Dudley corrió hacia él castillo, sin mirar atrás. Siguió un largo silencio.

Después Petunia dijo―: Harry, ¿no estás a punto de perder el toque de queda?

―Sí, Tante.

―Entonces, ve. Hablaré con Dudley y contigo más tarde.

Harry se fue. Petunia pudo ver que Sirius estaba sorprendido con su conformidad.

Justo después de que Harry desapareciera, Petunia extrajo la varita de su capa como un relámpago y aturdió a un distraído Sirius. Él cayó al suelo. Petunia se arrodilló a su lado y se quedó mirando sus ojos abiertos.

―Pompeyo va a sacar todas tus cosas de la cabaña ―dijo ella―, y las va a dejar en Grimmauld Place. Le he ordenado que selle mágicamente la cabaña y que bloquee el Flú. Ya no eres bienvenido ni en mi propiedad ni en mi hogar. Cuando los chicos cumplan diecisiete años, puedes contactarlos de nuevo, si tu y ellos lo desean. Hasta entonces, no eres bienvenido a visitarlos, y he instruido lo mismo al personal del colegio, incluyendo al profesor Lupin. Te advierto que he desarrollado un excelente sistema de informantes en Hogwarts, así que no te recomiendo que me desafíes más en esto.

Ella se puso de pie―. Este es Escipión Africano ―dijo, indicando un elfo doméstico que estaba parado al borde del claro (la Tía-abuela Cressida tenía debilidad por los nombres de generales romanos). Este elfo era el segundo al mando después de Pompeyo―. Él va a ser tu chaperón en este lugar hasta que el hechizo desaparezca, y después va a escoltarte a las habitaciones del profesor Lupin esta noche. Y no, no tienes alternativa. Si lo deseas, puedes usar su Flú para regresar a Londres por la mañana.

Sirius, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano gimoteó.

―Agradece que no sé conjurar una Imperdonable, Sirius. Si supiera cómo, estarías en mayores problemas. No voy a permitir que me sigas mintiendo ni enseñándoles a mis hijos a que me mientan. Dudley me contó que se había luxado esa muñeca jugando quidditch.

Ella le hizo señas a Escipión para que se acercara, y murmuró―. Dame veinte minutos ―el elfo asintió. Ella se dio la vuelta internándose en la oscuridad, y no miró atrás.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Oh-oh. Sirius es una pesadilla parental :/

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	26. Los Demonios te llenan de miedo

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24: "LOS DEMONIOS TE LLENAN DE MIEDO"**

**.**

_En el cual Sirius Black arma un contraataque, y Petunia no se conmueve._

_~oOo~_

Al día siguiente estalló la tormenta. Petunia se quedó despierta hasta tarde, y tuvo una seria conversación con los chicos, pidiéndole la oficina a McGonagall para tal propósito. Como había anticipado, fue difícil. Los dos defendieron a Sirius; "No es realmente su culpa, mamá, nosotros le pedimos montar en la moto", y "¿Sabes que él no pretendía hacer mal, Tante, no es así?"

―Puede que Sirius no quisiera hacer daño, pero con frecuencia lo causa ―dijo Petunia―. Yo sé que ustedes le tienen afecto; y yo también, a veces, pero ustedes tienen que recordar que él pasó once años en Azkaban a causa de su impulsividad. Yo puedo ver una constante en su comportamiento desde que fue liberado, y es que no ha aprendido nada de ello. La gente que no aprende de sus experiencias son muy peligrosas porque siguen repitiendo los mismos errores. Yo no quiero ni que tu ni Dudley queden atrapado en la línea de fuego, como le ocurrió a tus padres, Harry.

―Pero Sirius no mató...

―No, no lo hizo, pero fue su decisión de cambiar el guardián secreto lo que los sentenció. Sí, sí. Ya sé que no quiso causar daño, nunca quiere hacerlo, pero yo sé de un caso donde él quiso hacer daño, y casi provocó que un hombre inocente, quiero decir otro aparte de él, casi terminara en Azkaban. Él es inteligente, y tiene carisma, pero tiene muy mal criterio, y no piensa antes de hacer las cosas.

_Puedo darme cuenta que no los he convencido_―. ¿Saben por qué más estoy furiosa con Sirius?

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

―Porque él me trata como alguien cuya opinión no vale, alguien que no debe ser tomada en serio. Ya una vez pasé por eso, y entonces lo toleré, pero nunca más será así. Nunca. Y él se rehúsa a comprenderlo.

Ella vio la comprensión en los rostros de los chicos, y no dijo más.

Cuando Petunia bajó a desayunar la mañana siguiente, tenía nada menos que diez lechuzas esperándola. Una respectivamente de los profesores Lupin, McGonagall, y Sprout; una de Albus Dumbledore; una de Andrómeda Tonks (un vociferador); y cuando menos cinco de Sirius. Era obvio que Sirius había estado ocupado tras ser expulsado de los terrenos Mayhew, buscando apoyo exterior, preparándose para una batalla. Ya me han emplazado antes, «así que una vez a cubrir los boquetes, queridos amigos, una vez más» (1)

Los mensajes de las profesoras Sprout y McGonagall eran más de pesar que de rabia "¿no había sido demasiado dura con el pobrecito Sirius, y no se daba cuenta de lo vulnerable que era". _Sí, él es muy vulnerable, vulnerable a causar un desastre. Mi vulnerabilidad no parece ser algo a considerar, sin embargo. _

Dumbledore sugería que ella quizás había exagerado. _Bueno, considerando que le dio a Sirius una detención por intento de homicidio, eso no me sorprende. _

El profesor Lupin estaba muy decepcionado, él había esperado más de ella. _Tu perdonaste a Sirius por el incidente del Sauce Boxeador, y no me digas que entonces no te decepcionó. Tampoco voy a tomarte como modelo, así que supéralo._

El vociferador de Andrómeda Tonks la denunciaba como una perra de corazón de piedra. _He notado que el nivel de indignación de los que apoyan a Sirius aumenta en magnitud de acuerdo con la posibilidad de que Sirius se mude con ellos. Ella debe estar entrando en pánico._

Los cinco mensajes de Sirius eran predecibles. El primero era furioso; el segundo, decepcionado; el tercero, arrepentido; el cuarto, demandante; y el quinto volvía a ser furioso.

Petunia se sorprendió a si misma no sintiéndose especialmente perturbada. _Me esperaba esto, ¿no es así? Quizás no tan rápido, pero me esperaba un contraataque de Sirius._ Pero ella no contestó ninguno de los mensajes, y sintió la necesidad de tener algo de apoyo, o cuando menos de un consejero desinteresado. Así que fue por el Flú a San Mungo para ver si Sirius había tratado de reclutar a Titus, el miembro restante del Grupo de Apoyo a Sirius, y el único no representado por una lechuza. Y resultó ser que no había ido con él. _Interesante._

Ella le contó la historia completa a Marcella, Héctor y Titus, proveyendo memorias para Pensadero para probar que ella no exageraba.

―¿Esperabas gratitud de su parte, Petunia? ―le consultó Titus.

―¿Por qué no? Cuando ustedes tres me ayudaron, claro que me sentí condenadamente agradecida.

―Tu problema fue transitorio, en su mayor parte ―dijo Titus―. Yo pienso que el problema de Sirius es más profundo. Esto es una conjetura, por supuesto, ya que no ha querido evaluarse. Pero cualquiera que sea su problema, se le hace muy difícil enfocarse en un problema fuera de los propios.

―Dímelo a mi ―murmuró Petunia.

―Por lo que he podido observar, Titus ―dijo Marcella―, estás en lo correcto. Pero no veo como podemos ayudarlo si él no quiere que lo ayuden.

―Si es que _puede _ser ayudado ―masculló Petunia de nuevo―. Parece que él esta esperando a que yo ceda a la presión de mis pares ―añadió ella.

Héctor alzó las cejas, y preguntó―. ¿Y lo harás?

―No cederé ―dijo Petunia, con la boca apretada―. Ya acabé con eso ―_lo arrojé al agua junto con la ballena._

―Bien, entonces, no puedes permitir que él sabotee tu relación con los chicos ―dijo Marcella―. Y eso es lo que él esta tratando de hacer, consciente de ello o no.

―Pero tu sabes cuál es mi punto débil en esto, Marcella ―dijo Petunia―. Tu estabas conmigo cuando leímos los testamentos de mi hermana y mi cuñado.

Marcella asintió―. Sí, lo sé. Sirius es el tutor legal de Harry según los términos de esos testamentos. Tu eres la tutora alternativa en el testamento de tu hermana, pero no en el de James Potter.

―Y eso va a salir a la luz ―suspiró Petunia―, puedes apostarlo. Tengo la sensación de que será mejor que me prepare para eso.

Y ella estuvo en lo correcto.

Al regresar a su hogar, la esperaban más lechuzas. Otro grupo de Sirius, cuyos mensajes no se molestó en leer; y otro más de Dumbledore sugiriendo que él podría arbitrar una reunión entre ella y Sirius sobre el tema de los muchachos.

Petunia sintió que no podría ignorar su petición, pero no esperaba que saliera algo bueno de ello.

No se sorprendió para nada de ver allí a Lupin, McGonagall y a Andrómeda Tonks. Por suerte, ella no estaba sola, tampoco; tanto Héctor como Titus la acompañaban. (Creyó que la presencia de Marcella sería demasiado, especialmente porque ella no era fan de Sirius)

Sirius se erizó al verlos. Dumbledore, Sirius y el resto estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en la oficina de Dumbledore.

Sirius saltó sobre sus pies―. ¡No me quedaré aquí si ellos lo hacen! ―gritó, indicando a Héctor y Titus.

―Adiós, entonces ―dijo Petunia con calma, y se sentó a la mesa. Héctor y Titus se sentaron uno a cada lado de ella.

Sirius siguió de pie, aunque no se fue―. ¡No quiero sanadores mentales aquí! ―gritó.

―Ellos no están aquí como sanadores mentales ―dijo Petunia, sin alzar la voz―. Están aquí como mis amigos. Tu viniste con tus consejeros por lo que veo ¿por qué yo no puedo?

―Eso es cierto, Sirius ―dijo Dumbledore―. La señora Dursley tiene razón. Pienso que deberíamos permitir que el Sanador Connelly y el Sanador McWhirter se nos unan, ¿a menos que desees que se retiren también Remus, Minerva y Andrómeda?

No, Sirius no deseaba eso, él necesitaba todo de su apoyo, tanto como Petunia el suyo, así que aceptó que la presencia de los sanadores, aunque de mala manera.

―Ahora ―dijo Dumbledore―. Tengo entendido que tu y la señora Dursley tienen una diferencia de opinión.

Petunia casi se rió en voz alta ante la levedad de esa descripción―. Podría decirse eso ―estuvo de acuerdo.

―Sirius nos ha contado que porque permitió que Harry y Dudley montaran la motocicleta, usted lo golpeó, lo aturdió, lo amenazó con una Imperdonable, y que lo desalojó de su alojamiento en que pagaba una debida renta.

―¿Eso es todo lo que contó? ―preguntó Petunia.

―¿Hay más?

―Bueno, ¿qué cree usted, Director? Admito que le di una bofetada. Admito que le dije que de poder conjurar una Imperdonable, que no puedo, él hubiera estado en problemas. Y admito que lo desalojé, aunque tengo que decir que estaba muy atrasado en el pago de la renta. No porque no estuviese dispuesto a pagarla, no es eso, sino porque encontraba esos detalles muy difíciles de recordar ―miró directamente a Sirius al decir lo último, y él tuvo la gracias de ruborizarse.

―Lo que Sirius no les contó es que él prometió no dejar que los chicos se subieran a la moto después de la primera vez que los atrapé haciéndole en condiciones muy inseguras. Él lo prometió. Los atrapé una segunda vez, esta vez escondiéndome el hecho de que estaba montándola en connivencia de Sirius. Esa vez fue cuando lo abofetee, lo que pienso que puede atestiguar el profesor Lupin. Él me prometió esa vez que nunca lo haría de nuevo. Y la tercera vez que los atrapé haciendo la misma cosa, lo aturdí, lo amenacé con una Imperdonable, que no sé hacer, y sí, lo desalojé.

Andrómeda Tonks dijo―. ¿Lo golpeaste? ¿En frente de los chicos? ¿No piensas que deberías disculparte con él?

Petunia sintió de nuevo una oleada de rabia hirviente―. No solamente no pienso disculparme con él por pegarle ―dijo apretadamente―, sino que le daría correazos si llega a darse la ocasión.

Sirius abruptamente empujó su silla lejos de la mesa.

―Yo me disculpé _contigo_ ―dijo Sirius. Él sonaba herido.

―Sí, lo hiciste. Todas y cada una de las ocasiones. Y después volviste a hacer lo mismo.

―¡Yo fui cuidadoso con los niños! ¡Ellos no estaban en ningún peligro!

―Esa es tu opinión, y no la mía. Para disculparme contigo, tendría que sentirlo, y _no_ me arrepiento. Tu te lo merecías.

―¡Eso no es justo, Petunia! ¡Yo amo a los niños! ¡Nunca los lastimaría!

Petunia meneó la cabeza. Repentinamente se sentía muy cansada. Ella se dirigió al grupo, en vez que a Sirius―. Él tan sólo no lo comprende. He tratado de explicárselo demasiadas veces para contarlas.

Héctor dijo―. El relato de Petunia es correcto, de paso. Hemos consultado sus memorias.

―Bueno, Sirius ―dijo Dumbledore―, es aparente que si bien la posición de la señora Dursley es extrema, no es injustificada. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

Sirius bajó la cabeza, hablando a sus manos―. No volveré a hacerlo de nuevo.

―Ya te he dado tres oportunidades, Sirius ―dijo Petunia―. Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte. Creo que tienes la intención de cumplir las promesas al hacerlas, pero no te apegas a ellas. No voy a darte más oportunidades.

―¿Estas diciendo que ya nunca más veré a Harry? ―preguntó Sirius. Hubo algo en su voz que jaló el corazón de Petunia, a pesar de su resolución. _Esto es muy difícil. Más difícil de lo que imaginé._

―Cuando él cumpla diecisiete años, podrás. Entonces será un adulto y podrá tomar sus propias decisiones. Él te tiene mucho cariño, y no tengo dudas que querrá verte ―_Y anticipo innumerables noches sin poder dormir cuando eso suceda también. Genial._

―¡Faltan cuatro años para eso! ―gritó Sirius.

Hubo un silencio. Entonces Petunia dijo tan gentil como pudo―. Sirius, tu necesitas pensar acerca de tu propia vida y tu futuro. Tal vez puedas entrenarte en alguna profesión o irte de viaje. Podrías reconstruir la Mansión de tu familia. Podrías conseguir algo más de educación. Hacer algo por ti. Pienso que te haría mucho bien.

―¿No podría... podría ir a veces o cenar, sólo para ver a los chicos?

―No.

―¿Por qué no? ―Sirius de nuevo estaba furioso.

―Queda la cuestión de que tu me mentiste, y alentaste a los chicos a que hicieran lo mismo. Quizás no pueda hacer una Imperdonable, todavía no, pero yo ciertamente recibí una ―Petunia sintió que su furia estallaba de nuevo, y con algo de dificultad, la suprimió.

―Ciertamente _eres_ una perra, Petunia ―dijo Sirius―. Lily siempre dijo que lo eras.

―Eso es suficiente ―dijo Titus, con enojo en la voz.

Sin mirarlo, Petunia puso la mano en su brazo. Y a Sirius le dijo―: Estoy segura que Lily diría algo como eso, y ¿sabes una cosa, Sirius? Ella tenía toda la razón. Toma eso como una advertencia. Pero me rehúso a rebajarme a llamarnos nombres. Si tienes algún punto, dilo.

Pero Sirius no tenía ningún punto válido―. ¡No es justo! ―exclamó.

Petunia se lo quedó mirando. _Él pasó once años en Azkaban por algo que no hizo, ¿y todavía piensa que la vida es justa? Me rindo._

Dumbledore dijo―: ¿Existe alguna circunstancia en que usted reconsideraría esto, señora Dursley?

Petunia abrió la boca para decir que no, y después vaciló―. Si Sirius esta de acuerdo en someterse a una evaluación por los sanadores mentales en San Mungo, y a cualquier tratamiento que ellos recomienden. Sí, entonces lo reconsideraré.

Sirius se puso de pie de un salto―. ¡Yo _no_ estoy loco! ¡Estas tratando de hacer que me encierren de nuevo!

Petunia conocía ese temor; de cerca―. Tu podrías conseguir alguna ayuda allí, Sirius. La necesitas. Yo he tratado de ayudarte, pero me he dado cuenta que no estoy lo bastante calificada para hacerlo.

―Ellos son _tus_ amigos ―dijo Sirius, indicando a Héctor y Titus―. ¡Ellos no serian justos conmigo!

―Quizás debería recordarte que Titus ya arriesgó una vez su carrera para ayudarte ―dijo Petunia, ahora con enojo―. Él _es_ tu amigo, o cuando _él_ cuando menos se ha comportado como tal ―Sirius captó el reproche en su voz, y se agachó.

Después de un largo silencio, Sirius dijo con voz ronca―. Yo soy el padrino de Harry. Y sé que James me dejó a mi su custodia. Tu no puedes ponerme condiciones. De hecho, yo debería poner las condiciones bajo las cuales _tu _puedes verlo.

―Yo tengo la custodia y la tutela según las cortes muggles ―dijo Petunia, sin inmutarse―. Y tomé la precaución de hacerlo confirmar por el Wizangamot cuando pasé mi competencia mágica. Tu te encontrabas en Azkaban, así que pasó sin oposiciones.

―Y yo puedo solicitar que sea revocada ―estalló Sirius.

_Ah, encantador. Finalmente ha encontrado algo que hacer con su tiempo._

―Hazlo ―dijo Petunia._ Ya me harté de esto._

―Mientras tanto, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore―, Sirius todavía quiere ver a los chicos. Él no tiene derecho en el caso de Dudley, y su veto aun se aplica allí; pero en el caso de Harry, pienso que debería poder verlo entretanto esto llega hasta la corte.

Sirius asintió con vehemencia.

―Muy bien ―dijo Petunia con frialdad―. Él puede visitar a Harry en la Mansión Mayhew, el domingo para almorzar.

Sirius lució triunfante, pero estuvo mucho menos triunfante el domingo cuando al llegar se encontró con que Héctor y no Petunia supervisaría las visitas. Dudley también estaba presente, principalmente porque Harry se negó a esas visitas a menos que Dudley fuera incluido. Esto sorprendió en principio a Petunia, pero claro, ya debería saber que los niños eran un equipo. Suponía que hasta el auto-suficiente Harry necesitaba un respaldo y un consejero en ocasiones.

Petunia y el equipo de sanadores habían decidido que como Titus parecía ser anatema para Sirius, Héctor era más indicado; no es que Héctor pareciera hacerlo más feliz. Pero la personalidad alegre y desenfadada de Héctor podría apelar más a Sirius, o por lo menos eso esperaban.

La primera visita del domingo los chicos se veían ansiosos antes y después. Petunia no les preguntó nada, pero ellos se lo contaron igual. Héctor, que se había quedado para el té, se veía pensativo.

―Sirius estaba realmente enojado ―dijo Dudley―. Él quería saber dónde estabas tu.

_Él estaba anticipando el regodearse en esto, sin duda. Y estoy segura de que no quería acá un sanador mental._

Ella tenía razón.

―Después él comenzó a hablar acerca de los sanadores mentales ―dijo Harry―. Él dijo que eran médicos brujos, o algo parecido.

―Figurativa y literalmente ―dijo Petunia, divertida.

―Sí ―dijo Héctor―, y me dedico a reducir cabezas en mi tiempo libre.

Petunia sonrió―. Recuérdame presentarte con algunas posibles adiciones a tu colección ―dijo ella, y los chicos se rieron.

―Te dibujaremos un mapa a las mazmorras ―dijo Harry, viéndose más contento.

―Y a la oficina del conserje ―dijo Dudley.

―¡Y a la guarida de Trelawney! ―ellos empezaron a hacer sugerencias cada vez más absurdas, y parecieron olvidarse de la visita por un rato.

Pero después que ellos regresaron por Flú al castillo, Petunia se volteó hacia Héctor con las cejas alzadas.

Él estaba serio―. Él no está en buenas condiciones, Petunia. Tampoco parece tener control sobre sus emociones.

Petunia sintió que su corazón se hundía―. ¿Qué piensas que tiene?

―No hay forma de decirlo sin una revisión adecuada, pero once años de Dementores pueden volver loco a la mayoría de los hombres.

Petunia se sentó. Héctor dijo―: Él estaba contando con que estuvieras aquí.

―Él quiere convencerme a que vuelva a hacer todo su trabajo sucio ―dijo Petunia, suspirando―. No es que me importe, en realidad, pero él no ha tomado ningún interés en aprender a hacerlo solo. Puedo ver que será una tarea de nunca acabar.

Héctor le dirigió una mirada extraña, que ella no pudo interpretar, y después no dijo nada más.

~oOo~

Sirius, en efecto, era un problema de nunca acabar en cualquier caso. En el próximo almuerzo, se mostró muy difícil: hosco y agresivo (Héctor le llamó 'portándose mal'), y los niños quedaron afectados.

―¿Por qué está haciendo eso? ―preguntó Petunia, exasperada.

―Porque está esperando que yo me niegue a supervisar, y que tu tengas que hacerlo ―dijo Héctor―. No es nada de sutil.

Las cosas siguieron más o menos así por un tiempo hasta que un domingo, en que Héctor no estaba disponible, Titus tuvo que substituirlo. Sirius se rehusó terminantemente a admitirlo como supervisor, así que Titus lo invitó (educadamente, según él; groseramente, según Sirius), a marcharse.

Los chicos le contaron excitados que ellos casi habían llegado a los golpes, y que terminó con Sirius transformándose en su forma animaga para salir a saltos de la habitación, y de la casa.

Esa fue la última visita supervisada. Se le ocurrió a Petunia que haciendo la supervisión imposible, Sirius se aseguraba que las cortes mágicas probablemente no pudieran ordenarlas. _Hay un método en su locura; estará loco, pero no es estúpido._

Ella no tenía ninguna gana de que llegara la audiencia por la custodia. Sirius tampoco estaba entusiasmado, a juzgar por la cantidad de visitas que ella tuvo que soportar, todas ellas rogándole que llegara a un acuerdo fuera de la corte. Las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout pensaban que él había aprendido su lección. _Él es incapaz de eso, lo que es precisamente el problema._

Andrómeda Tonks al principio estaba tiesa con Petunia, pero después de una taza de té, y un discreto sorbo de whisky de fuego, ella admitió que Sirius podía ser muy difícil, y que ella comprendía los problemas que Petunia tenía con él―. Pero él es una buena persona de corazón ―insistió―. Y ha tenido muy mala suerte.

Petunia no podía estar en desacuerdo en nada de eso. _Pero yo no puedo arreglarlo; ni siquiera la magia puede curar ciertas cosas._

Sin embargo, fue Lupin quien la indignó más. Si había alguien que supiera de primera mano los resultados de la impulsividad de Sirius, era él. Y aun así le dijo que pretendía testificar a favor de Sirius en la audiencia.

―Sirius es mi amigo ―dijo Lupin, a modo de explicación―, quizás el único.

―Eso no es verdad: Lily y James también fueron tus amigos ―dijo Petunia―. Y yo te pido que tomes una decisión que sea en interés de su único hijo. Tal vez también deba señalarte que no eres un Hufflepuff, eres un Gryffindor. Así que debe ser el coraje antes que la lealtad, ¿no es así? Lo que es exactamente lo que puso en práctica Sirius cuando te excluyó de la decisión del cambio de guardián secreto. No pienso que debas sentir una mayor obligación de ser leal a él, de la que él sintió hacia ti.

Lupin hizo una mueca―. Usted golpea duro, señora Dursley.

Petunia se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin conmoverse por su perturbación―. Sí, lo hago. Ya he pasado antes por esto, ¿recuerda? Más de una vez. Uno se vuelve mejor en tener sangre fría con la práctica. Le puede decir eso a Sirius. ¿Usted cree que está apto para someterse a un interrogatorio cruzado en el estrado? Si es así, yo solamente puede decir que usted es un optimista.

Lupin se quedó callado un rato, y después dijo―. Él solamente esta haciendo esto porque usted no le ha dejado otra alternativa.

―Supongo que no ―dijo Petunia―. El remordimiento no funcionó. Menospreciar mi posición, no funcionó. Culparme por todo, no funcionó. Las promesas de reformarse no funcionaron. Las amenazas de 'voy-a-beber-hasta-morir', y sí, supe de eso, no funcionaron. Así que sí, la agresión es lo siguiente en la lista ―Por supuesto, él podría esperar los cuatro años, pero aparentemente eso era imposible.

Mientras la fecha de la audiencia se aproximaba, Sirius pareció ponerse cada vez más frenético. A Petunia no le gustaba pensar en lo que el estrés adicional pudiera provocar en su personalidad ya inestable. Por lo tanto, ella se sintió muy descontenta de encontrarse con Sirius justo en las afueras de Hogsmeade, camino a su casa. Ella sabía que él arrendaba un cuarto en «Las Tres Escobas», así que ella arreglaba sus visitas a la villa temprano en el día, esperando evitarlo. Era obvio que él había captado esto.

Ella tuvo su varita en la mano en un pestañeo. Sirius se espantó al ver esto, pero se dominó―. No tengo intenciones de hacerte daño, Petunia ―dijo con indignación.

―Eso sería un cambio ―masculló Petunia.

Sirius lució herido.

Petunia dijo en tono tranquilo―. Ya hemos discutido esto hasta el cansancio, Sirius. Tu conoces mi posición, y yo la tuya. Dejemos que alguien más tome la decisión, y vivamos con eso.

―Yo tengo una sugerencia que lo arreglará todo ―dijo Sirius con vehemencia.

―Estoy escuchando ―dijo Petunia, con cautela. _Será mejor que le de por su lado._

―Podríamos casarnos ―dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa brillante.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T:(1) Frase de 'Enrique V', de Shakespeare, a los soldados.

Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir el fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	27. Mentiras Verdaderas

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27: "MENTIRAS VERDADERAS"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia le da su palabra a Sirius, y Andrómeda intenta ayudar._

~~oOo~~

―También podríamos volar hasta la Luna en alas de telarañas; pero yo no lo recomendaría ―dijo Petunia de manera automática. _Esperen un minuto, ¿qué rayos acaba de decir?_

Sirius pareció perplejo―. ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Yo te podría hacer la misma pregunta ―_Dios Mío, finalmente se ha chalado._

―¡Dije que quiero casarme contigo! ―dijo Sirius.

_No me había equivocado, entonces._

―Hay cosas que se me escapan de la cultura mágica, Sirius. ¿Es normal pedirle casarse contigo a alguien que estas demandando ante la corte judicial? ―_Trata de hacer tiempo, mi niña, te encuentras en problemas._

Sirius masculló con frustración―. Sé que estoy haciendo esto mal, pero no conseguí recordar como lo hacen los muggles, si es que alguna vez lo supe. Mi familia era de sangre pura, así que siempre se trataba de negociaciones, dotes, y alianzas. No tengo padres, así que no puedo preguntárselo, mis padres me repudiaron, y de todos modos están muertos.

_Le pudiste haber preguntado a Charity Burbage, Sirius, pero ella podría haberlo malinterpretado. Pero no digas eso; piensa antes de abrir la boca, Petunia, para variar. Estás sola con un mago muy inestable, pero poderoso, con quien tienes una rencilla larga y enconada. Mejor no cortarlo directamente._

―Si hubiera negociaciones en orden, yo diría que no quiero casarme con un mago menor que yo; y yo soy varios años mayor que tu ―dijo calmadamente, en vez de decirle a Sirius que en el Hades patinarían sobre hielo antes de considerarlo._ Discreción, por favor, por lo menos hasta que alguien pase por este camino y me rescate de esta situación._

Desafortunadamente, al comparar fechas de nacimiento, resultó ser que ambos habían nacido el mismo año, Petunia en enero y Sirius en octubre. Maldición, yo estaba segura de ser mucho mayor que él, pero es claro que no es cronológico. Básicamente tenemos la misma edad, aunque Sirius tiene la mitad en edad emocional y yo el doble de la mía.

―Estoy segura que tu querrás tener hijos ―dijo Petunia, tratando otro camino―, y yo no sería capaz de dártelos. Sufrí varios abortos espontáneos, y los doctores me dijeron que no lo intentara de nuevo ―De hecho, yo tomé mis propias precauciones para prevenir tener más hijos de Vernon, y los doctores no dijeron una palabra acerca de futuros intentos._ Pero estoy segura de que Sirius querrá tener hijos, y, con suerte, esto lo desalentará._

Pero no tuvo esa suerte―. No hay problema ―dijo Sirius, balanceándose sobre sus talones, y de hecho, hoy parecía estar muy animado―. Yo adoptaré a Dudley; y también a Harry.

Eso dices ahora, pero eso se convertirá en un problema con el tiempo, o estoy muy equivocada en eso.

―Sucede que yo tengo más propiedades que tu ―dijo Petunia, ya desesperada. Ciertamente, ella conocía los valores respectivos de sus patrimonios mejor que ninguno―. No sé que establece la ley mágica sobre esto, pero yo no estoy preparada para ceder el control sobra nada de eso.

―Esta bien ―dijo Sirius―, yo firmaré una cesión de derechos sobre ello, si eso es lo que quieres.

Petunia se quedó callada, y Sirius dijo―. Entonces ¿ahora es mi turno? A mi no me gusta tu nombre.

―¿Cuál de ellos? ―dijo ella, sorprendida.

―Tu primer nombre ―dijo Sirius.

Entonces ve tomando un número, a la única persona que le gustaba era a mi madre. Y ay, ella fue quien eligió.

―¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? ―preguntó Sirius. Cuando Petunia admitió que era Angharad, él se animó―. Ese me gusta; suena a una sacerdotisa druida.

Era obvio que quería halagarla, pero Petunia elevó las cejas―. No estoy interesada en sacrificios humanos, Sirius. Y eso debería alegrarte, dudo que te gustara el Hombre de Mimbre. Y en cuanto a eso, tu nombre de pila no es nada para enorgullecerse.

Sirius pareció herido―. ¿Sirius? ¿No crees que me viene? ―preguntó.

Petunia se rio a pesar de todo―. ¿Que _crees_? ¿Eres un alma seria?

Sirius sonrió y se carcajeó suavemente. Había veces en que Petunia podría perdonarle casi todo. Ella ahora entendió porque Lupin lo había hecho después del incidente en que casi mordió a Snape. Pero eso no la enceguecía a sus numerosas fallas y su espantosa dependencia emocional. Sirius era una montaña rusa de emociones, y Petunia sentía que debería estar buscando una niñera, no una esposa. _Ya tengo dos hijos. Los amo inmensamente, pero no voy a aceptar a Sirius como el tercero. Sin mencionar el mal ejemplo que es para los dos que tengo._

Pero Sirius tenía carisma, y cuando quería, podía ser muy encantador. El encanto era una cualidad de la que Petunia desconfiaba. En su juventud, fue muy envidiosa de las chicas que la poseían, como Lily. El carisma pudo haberle sido de ayuda durante su adolescencia desgarbada y torpe, pero ella no poseía una partícula de ella. Así que en cierto nivel la consideraba una ventaja injusta. _Y a él no le ha hecho ningún bien. El no hacerlo responsable por sus propias acciones no le ha hecho ningún favor. Para nada._

El segundo nombre de Sirius resultó ser Orion, de todas las cosas―. ¡Miren quien habla! ¡Cuando menos yo tengo _uno _decente! ―Sirius pareció avergonzado.

Sirius tenía otras quejas, además. A él no le gustaba su afición por los sanadores mentales, por un lado. Ellos no eran más que charlatanes, y ella no debería escucharlos. Una vez que se casaran, ella tendría que cortar toda conexión con San Mungo, eso no era negociable, y no quería escuchar ningún argumento al respecto.

Petunia se mordió el labio y le pidió a Dios que _cualquiera_ pasara por allí.

Ellos caminaron en silencio hacia la Mansión. Sirius parecía distraído, y Petunia se preguntó cómo diablos había conseguido meterse en este lio. _Yo tenía buenas intenciones, y él tenía buenas intenciones, y tamaño enredo hemos hecho entre los dos._ Se sentía casi tan desalentada como Sirius estaba en forma normal.

Esa primavera resultaba ser helada, y el día gris hacia juego con su estado de ánimo. Y en eso, caminando sin oposición por el camino yendo en otra dirección vio a Severus Snape. _Yo hubiera preferido a Minerva McGonagall, pero a caballo regalado no se le mira el colmillo, y definitivamente aquí necesito montura._

El plantel de Hogwarts había declarado su neutralidad sobre la cuestión de la audiencia, con la excepción de Lupin (quien testificaría en favor de Sirius), y de Snape (que había acordado testificar a favor de Petunia). Petunia tenía dudas de llamar a Snape para testificar, porque él los despreciaba a Harry y a ella, casi tanto como detestaba a Sirius. Pero su consejero legal insistió, para demostrar el largo historial de comportamiento riesgoso de Sirius. Sirius también debía saber de esto, porque ambos intercambiaron listas de testigos. Eso si es que él entendía las implicaciones de ello; con Sirius, nunca se estaba seguro.

―¡Profesor Snape! ―dijo Petunia con vivacidad―. ¡Que bueno verlo!

Snape pestañeó. Pareció verlos por primera vez―. No me diga ―dijo, mirando a Sirius y Petunia―. Me sorprende encontrarlos a ambos aquí.

―Estoy segura de eso ―dijo Petunia, en una forma poca característica de cotorreo―. Oh, ¿usted iba hacia Hogsmeade?

―Uh, bueno...

―Quizás a usted le gustaría caminar con nosotros ―intervino Petunia, tomándolo del brazo, y guiñándole el ojo.

―¿Tiene algo en el ojo, señora Dursley? ―le preguntó Snape, con una tono que le dijo a Petunia que se daba cuenta exactamente de lo que estaba pasando. _Vete al infierno de ida y de vuelta, deja de burlarte._

―No ―dijo Petunia, y le pellizcó el brazo, fuerte.

Snape se estremeció levemente, pero no demostró nada más. La miró abriendo mucho los ojos. _Esto podría llegar a convertirse en un concurso entre Snape y Sirius a ver quien me lanza primero una maldición._

Petunia consiguió hacerse a un lado y colocar a Snape en el medio, entre ella y un enfurruñado Sirius. Snape, con una mirada de alegría endemoniada, pareció percibir su vergüenza, porque en seguida volvió a moverse para dejarla a ella al lado de Sirius. _Podría usar un Imperio aquí y ahora, pero lástima que todavía no sé como. Creo que será mejor que empiece a aprender los Imperdonables, y pronto. Estoy segura de que ya tengo en quien practicarlos._

Sirius miró con enojo a Snape, quien parecía estar pasándosela estupendo, aunque mantenía su cara de póquer―. No dejes que te entretengamos ―le dijo a Snape con un filo en la voz.

―Oh, solamente salí a caminar ―replicó de forma casual.

―Que bueno ―le dijo Petunia con desesperación―, porque yo quería hablar con usted acerca de las notas de Dudley en Pociones. ¿Tiene un momento?

Sirius la miró herido, y ella lo ignoró. Snape observando esto, dijo con una afabilidad de lo más inusual que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Petunia dirigió a los dos hombres hacia la Mansión, y se lanzó en una explicación atolondrada―. Dudley me dice que esta teniendo problemas con las pociones mutables, y yo me preguntaba si usted podría darle una ayuda extra con eso... Oh, sí, usted podría sugerirle algunos libros adicionales. Me aseguraré de conseguírselos... ¿y qué cosa más era? Bueno, si usted tuviera lugar para él en sus tutorías de apoyo, eso lo ayudaría muchísimo... usted en realidad es demasiado amable ―_No puedo creer que esté diciéndole esto a Snape. Apuesto a que él tampoco se lo cree._

Ella se los llevó casi marchando hasta la casa, parloteando constantemente. El pobre Sirius no pudo formular una palabra, y Snape tan sólo escuchaba, y se mordía el labio ocasionalmente, insertando un monosílabo aquí y allá. Parecía estar a punto de estallar de risa, pero eso no sucedió. _Me pregunto si también se esta mordiendo la lengua. Espero que así sea, condenado sea, y espero que le duela un montón, cretino._

Al llegar a la Mansión, ella abrió la reja de hierro, la abrió y se deslizó dentro, cerrándola de golpe antes de que Sirius pudiera llegar hasta ella.

―Gracias por su tiempo, profesor Snape ―le dijo ella a Snape, quien sonrió torcidamente―. Te veré en la corte la próxima semana, Sirius ―añadió ella, mientras abría la puerta de la casa. _Y si eso no responde a tu pregunta, no estabas prestando atención._

~oOo~

Pero al parecer Sirius no estaba totalmente seguro, porque al día siguiente ella tuvo la visita de Andrómeda Tonks, quien apareció en su puerta con una expresión preocupada.

―Sirius quiere saber si... ―ella vaciló, después de que Petunia abriera la puerta.

―¿Si qué? ―inquirió Petunia, pensando saberlo.

―Si aceptas su propuesta de matrimonio ―dijo Andrómeda. Tenía el aspecto de que desearía estar en cualquier otra parte, y Petunia no podía reprochárselo.

―¿De dónde sacó esa idea? ―le preguntó Petunia a ella―. ¿De usted?

Andrómeda lo admitió. Bueno, ¿cómo puedo culparla? Yo traté de hacer lo mismo; y no pensé más en las consecuencias sobre mis implicadas que ella.

―Pase, por favor. Quiero hablar con usted ―dijo Petunia, suspirando.

Mientras tomaban té, Andrómeda admitió estarse preocupando cada vez más por Sirius. Ahora él estaba pasando más tiempo con la familia de ella, y resultaba que su marido era mucho menos paciente con esa situación―. De hecho, Sirius lo esta sacando de sus casillas.

―Conozco esa sensación ―dijo Petunia, asintiendo. A ella le agradaba Ted Tonks, quien parecía ser un hombre simpático y de trato agradable. Si él se encontraba al final de su paciencia, entonces Sirius estaba siendo Sirius.

―Sí, bueno... ―Andrómeda se calló, moviéndose intranquila.

―Dígame algo ―le preguntó Petunia―. ¿Era así antes de Azkaban?

―Bueno, Bella y yo eramos mayores, y Narcissa menor que él, y después de ser sorteado en Gryffindor no vimos mucho de él. Mi tía y mi tío no tenían control sobre él, y su favorito era Reg...

―¿Reg?

―Su hermano menor.

Petunia quedó asombrada―. No sabía que él tenía hermanos... él nunca mencionó alguno.

―Regulus se unió a los mortífagos ―dijo Andrómeda con seriedad―. No sé que sucedió exactamente, pero él simplemente desapareció. Lucius Malfoy trató de averiguar qué fue de él, y digamos discretamente que él estaba en posición de hacerlo; pero nunca supo nada ―ella meneó la cabeza―. Los Black son muy endogámicos. Esa es la razón de que yo misma me negara a casarme con un sangre pura. Mi tía sufrió una crisis nerviosa cuando Regulus desapareció, creo. Yo en ese tiempo ya me había separado de ellos. Él era definitivamente el favorito de sus dos hijos.

―Ya veo ―dijo Petunia. Los chillidos de Walburga de repente se hacían más explicables.

―Sirius se apegó a James Potter y su familia como sustitutos, y eso funcionó por un tiempo. Yo lo vi con más frecuencia después de casarme; él era el único miembro de mi familia que en esa época no me había repudiado. Si tenía un problema entonces, ahora realmente no me acuerdo. Él era carismático y muy animado, pero podía caer en depresión en nada de tiempo, sólo bastaba una palabra o una mirada.

Petunia asintió. Ella se había preguntado si los síntomas de Sirius precedían a Azkaban. Al parecer era así, aunque no con la misma intensidad.

―Usted es su pariente más cercano, ¿no es así? ―le preguntó Petunia.

Andrómeda supuso que lo era―. Junto con Bella y Narcissa, sí. Pero ninguna de ellas levantaría un dedo para ayudar a Sirius.

―Él necesita ayuda, Andrómeda, usted lo sabe. ¿Esta preparada para internarlo en San Mungo, en vez de seguir con esa estúpida demanda?

Andrómeda se vio aproblemada―. ¿En contra de su voluntad?

―Esa es la única manera en que lo hará ―dijo Petunia―. Y ambas lo sabemos.

Andrómeda suspiró concordando―. ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

Petunia le explicó los básicos de solicitar la custodia legal de un adulto. Ella había hecho esos trámites por Vernon, y a pesar de no estar segura de que fuera de la misma forma en el mundo mágico, debería haber un sistema para permitirlo.

―Sería solamente hasta que esté bien ―dijo Petunia, aunque de hecho ella no estaba segura de que una recuperación completa fuera posible.

―Él nunca me lo perdonará ―susurró Andrómeda―. Demasiadas personas lo han traicionado.

―La gente lo ha decepcionado, ciertamente ―respondió Petunia, no queriendo seguir esa línea de pensamiento―, pero solamente uno lo traicionó, y fue por miedo y debilidad.

―¿Y no es eso lo que estoy haciendo? ―preguntó Andrómeda, frotándose las manos, como sintiendo frio.

―Si usted no hace nada, entonces estaría actuando por temor y debilidad ―dijo Petunia―, y yo sé que usted es capaz de mucho más. Usted nunca habría desafiado a su familia para casarse con Ted de no ser así.

Andrómeda se enderezó en su asiento y asintió.

.

Sin embargo, la mañana siguiente pareció que ni las solicitudes por la custodia legal de Harry ni la de Sirius, se resolverían muy pronto. Tanto Petunia como Andrómeda cayeron enfermas con influenza, la cual había estado atacando Hogsmeade esa primavera. Andrómeda estuvo en cama por diez días. Petunia agotada entre sus preocupaciones producidas por Sirius, terminó en la Enfermería de Hogwarts un par de días, y se le prohibió levantarse por dos semanas después de eso.

Sirius, quien también la había contraído, recogió su cosecha por noches sin dormir, no comer mucho, y su hábito de beber un montón, y desarrolló una neumonía. Terminó hospitalizado en San Mungo, y estuvo gravemente enfermo por varias semanas. Durante ese tiempo, Andrómeda solicitó y obtuvo su custodia legal.

Sirius, como todos esperaban, reaccionó de muy mala manera. Petunia escuchó de ello por segunda mano; y decidió que visitar a Sirius en San Mungo iba más allá de sus fuerzas, especialmente después de sentirse débil con la influenza. Andrómeda tampoco pudo, pero Remus Lupin, sí. Su reporte no era alentador. Sirius se rehusaba a cooperar con el equipo de sanadores mentarles, y despotricaba tanto contra Petunia como su prima por conspirar para dejarle en la 'casa de locos' como lo llamaba.

―Le disgusta en especial ese sujeto escocés ―dijo Lupin―, McWhirter.

Petunia asintió―. Titus le impidió matar a Pettigrew. Sirius lo culpa por el escape de Pettigrew, aunque eso fue mala suerte, y no culpa de Titus.

Lupin pareció querer decir algo más, pero Petunia no quería escuchar más reproches―. ¿Y qué es lo que decidieron hacer? ―preguntó, para cortar esa línea de conversación.

―Ellos han contactado a St. Luc en París, para ver si pueden brindar alguna ayuda. Allí tienen a un sanador mental muy famoso: el Sanador Abelard, quien es bilingüe. Y él estuvo de acuerdo en ver a Sirius. Los sanadores normales de San Mungo piensan que será mejor para él estar en un clima más cálido por un tiempo, pues sus pulmones necesitan sanar. Así es que lo van a mandar para allá tan pronto pueda viajar.

Petunia exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Al igual que todo el personal de San Mungo, según supo ella más tarde. Sirius había sido un paciente difícil, temperamental, y ruidoso; y en sus días malos, violento. Pero por suerte, una vez que llegó a St. Luc, con su modo impredecible habitual, se llevó bien con el Sanador Abelard, y por fin se tuvo un diagnóstico.

―Trastorno Bipolar ―le contó Titus a Petunia―. Él tiene la mayoría de los síntomas, pero carece del más importante: los episodios maníacos, así que no podíamos confirmarlo.

Petunia asintió―. ¿Los Dementores? ―inquirió.

―Precisamente ―se les unió Héctor―. Los Dementores suprimieron la fase maníaca, y estos no recomenzaron inmediatamente al ser liberado, así que sólo le quedaron los depresivos. Abelard piensa que los episodios maníacos regresarán, sin embargo. Cuando esto ocurra, dice que está bastante seguro que Sirius podrá ser tratado con las pociones regulares para esa condición, si es que se le puede persuadir a tomarlas.

―Todo es un gran incógnita en el caso de Sirius ―dijo Petunia. Pero de repente se sintió mucho mejor. _Evitar una bala se siente bien, y creo que eso es justamente lo que hice._

Pero no exactamente. Como descubrió Petunia más tarde, Sirius no había renunciado a la posibilidad de casarse con ella.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	28. Por el hormigueo de mis pulgares

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28: "POR EL HORMIGUEAR DE MIS PULGARES"**(1)

_En donde Petunia emprende un proyecto nuevo, y los muchachos consiguen una invitación_

_~~oOo~~_

De hecho, Sirius le escribía con regularidad. Las primeras cartas eran furiosas y amenazadoras, y después de leer unas cuantas Petunia no las abrió más, a pesar de que llegaban cada dos días.

Después de unas pocas semanas, el Sanador Abelard le escribió pidiéndole que fuera 'una amiga' (como lo puso él) para Sirius, y que siguiera leyendo las cartas, y que le contestara. Petunia se mordió el labio ante esta presunción, pero comenzó a leerlas de nuevo.

Las cartas probaron ser un buen barómetro del estado mental de Sirius, y que las cosas claramente estaban mejorando; él se disculpó por su comportamiento, en una forma que pareció sincera, y para placer de Petunia, comenzó a escribirle también a Andrómeda Tonks y a Remus Lupin, o por lo menos eso reportaron ellos.

Pero una vez agotado el tema de los muchachos y sus idas y venidas, necesitaban algo más de que escribir, así que Sirius finalmente llegó a la transformación animaga. Sirius debía encontrarse en una fase maníaca, decidió Petunia, porque de repente decidió que ella debía convertirse en un animago. Ella protestó, ya tenía suficiente que hacer con la casa, y no contaba con la magia suficiente para hacer algo tan complejo. Sirius la regañó. ¡Por supuesto que podía aprenderlo! Él pudo hacerlo, ¿no es así? ¡Él iba a enseñarle todo el proceso a ella! ¡Seria pan comido! Y estaba absolutamente seguro de que su forma animaga debía ser canina, como la suya. _Bueno, ya me has llamado perra bastantes veces, Sirius, así que eso se apegaría._

Sirius reclutó a Minerva McGonagall para que entrenara a Petunia en la técnica. Minerva estaba dudosa, Petunia aun tenía problemas intermitentes para sostener magia, y la transformación animaga requería de un foco estable. Así que ellas trabajaron duro en estabilizar su magia y, gradualmente, Petunia pudo realizar ejercicios simples, hasta llegar a los más elaborados. Aun cuando nunca llegara a transformarse, Petunia entendía que este trabajo la había ayudado a mejorar sus técnicas mágicas básicas, así que perseveró en ello.

Sirius la alentaba, y realmente consiguió darle buenos consejos. Él parecía disfrutar del rol de instructor, y probó tener talento al descomponer magia compleja en secciones manejables y después explicarle como ejecutarlas en una forma que ella comprendiera. Con frecuencia ilustraba sus cartas con caricaturas absurdas de transformaciones animagas que ella encontraba divertidas. Petunia se preguntó si sus esfuerzos para conseguir que lo contrataran en Hogwarts como profesor no tendrían mayor sentido de lo que ella pensaba. Hasta llegó a divertirse cuando las caricaturas la mostraban a ella como un Borzoi._ Lo que me muestra convirtiéndome en esta raza de perro es un indicativo de que él piensa que yo soy veloz, flacucha, y boba, supongo._

Pero, gradualmente, sus cartas empezaron a tocar áreas que Petunia prefería evitar. Las cartas eran en general optimistas, aunque Sirius tendía a enfurruñarse cada vez que ella cortaba cualquier discusión acerca de su propuesta: él todavía pensaba que ellos deberían casarse. Petunia esperaba que el tratamiento lo hiciera olvidarse de eso, pero desafortunadamente aun parecía seguir obsesionado con ello. Ella estaba dispuesta a apostar que esa obsesión estaba conectada a su enfermedad, pero sugerirselo sutilmente no parecía ser de ayuda. _Tengo la esperanza que el hospital tenga muchas enfermeras lindas, todas ellas morenas y con mucho busto, o cuando menos algo más que lo distraiga. Él necesita urgente un pasatiempo._

Ella después le escribió al Sanador Abelard y le sugirió, de nuevo, que desalentara con tacto a Sirius de esta noción. Su respuesta la enrabió. Sirius, decía, debía abandonar ese proyecto por sí mismo, y él no quería echar a perder la confianza que había desarrollado con su paciente desalentándolo en cualquier proyecto idiota o para hacer algo remotamente útil. _De acuerdo, esto último lo he añadido yo._

Esto era exasperante, pero no era su único problema. Petunia sentía que estos problemas con Sirius habían perturbado a los chicos; les había traído malos recuerdos de sus días con Vernon. _Y no solamente a los chicos; he tenido pesadillas tremendas desde hace un tiempo._

Dudley y Harry parecían desasosegados y nerviosos, y como forma de distraerlos, ella se los llevó de viaje a Cornwall para quedarse en la casa campestre vacacional Mayhew, que estaba libre por dos semanas. El clima era cálido y soleado, y la casa estaba en un locación agradable cerca de la costa, y los muchachos invitaron a Hermione Granger, y a Ron y Ginny Weasley para visitarlos allí. Las vacaciones fueron muy buenas, y pareció ayudarlos a alejarse del mundo mágico por un tiempo.

Durante la estadía en la costa, Ron Weasley mencionó que su padre creía poder obtener entradas para la Copa Mundial de Quiddich, que sería a fines de agosto, y que ese año se llevaría a cabo en Inglaterra. Él le preguntó (educadamente) a Petunia si ella objetaría que los chicos fueran allí con los Weasley, si llegaban a obtener boletos. Esto dejó a Petunia en una de esas situaciones parentales en que no se podía ganar, y que ella odiaba. Si Molly fuera, ella no vacilaría en decir que sí; pero era obvio que Arthur Weasley sería el único supervisor en este caso. Arthur era un hombre agradable, más bien distraído, y casi tan malo como Charity Burbage en su obsesión con los muggles (Petunia una vez le había dado un libro muggle titulado: «Cómo Funcionan las Cosas», que aparentemente fue un gran suceso). ¿Podría ser capaz Arthur de vigilar a siete niños, además de otros tres entre medio de una multitud exuberante de magos? Petunia lo dudaba, aunque no quería decirlo. Y después estaba esa acusación de Sirius, de que ella sobre-controlaba a los chicos. Esto se había quedado en el fondo de su mente, de forma perniciosa, una prueba positiva, según ella, de que había mucho de verdad en ello. _Sí, con un demonio, sé que lo soy. Pero no quiero que mis niños estén de acuerdo con él, y sospecho que ya lo están._

Así que su respuesta inicial a Ron fue ligera: veamos si tu padre puede conseguir boletos antes de preocuparnos por eso. Y después ella quedó preocupada toda la noche porque ella debería haber dicho _cuando_ consiga los boletos.

~oOo~

Cuando Petunia fue a su visita mensual a San Mungo, el tema ya no era una duda. Ella les contó al equipo de sanadores acerca de esto, y vio que mientras Marcella parecía exasperada (ella, como Petunia, no era fan del quidditch), Héctor y Titus parecieron melancólicos.

―¿Que no van a ir? ―les preguntó ella, sorprendida.

―No tenemos planeado hacerlo ―dijo Titus, dándole un vistazo a Marcella.

Petunia lo entendió de inmediato. Titus todavía estaba haciendo penitencia por el problema tras no reportar a Sirius con los Aurores, y por tener que Marcella usar sus influencias en su beneficio. También lo habían multado, según recordaba. _Él debe estar corto de dinero, y pienso que Héctor debe haberle prestado algo, por lo cual *él* no va tampoco._

―¿Y qué tal si yo consigo boletos? ¡Irían ustedes dos conmigo? ―preguntó Petunia, recordando lo buenos que habían sido con ella, ayudándola durante el problema con Sirius.

―No podrás ―dijo Héctor―, son casi imposibles de conseguir.

―'Hombre de poca fe_'_ ―_dijo Petunia. Si más adultos van en esta expedición, no estaré tan nerviosa acerca de ello._

~oOo~

Conseguir boletos probó ser casi tan imposible como Héctor predijo; no sólo eso, los revendedores parecían ser un concepto desconocido en el mundo mágico. Petunia tampoco conocía a nadie en los círculos de quidditch. Por fin, ella se rindió de hacerlo por métodos convencionales, y jugó su carta de triunfo. Ella llamó a Pompeyo y le pidió que consiguiera tres boletos para el juego, si podía.

Resultó ser, que si pudo hacerlo. Lo cual no fue ninguna sorpresa para ella. Petunia sentía que la discreción estaba en orden así que no le preguntó dónde ni cómo lo hizo, pero le pagó por los boletos, y resultaron no ser tan caros como ella temía. _Supongo que debería preguntarle si los consiguió de manera legal, pero no lo haré. Yo no le especifiqué como hacerlo, después de todo. Lo justo es justo, y no se permiten protestas retroactivas._

Petunia entregó dos de los boletos en San Mungo para Héctor y Titus, y después, impulsivamente, le preguntó a Molly Weasley si ella quería usar el otro. Molly quedó sorprendida con su oferta, pero desistió de cualquier idea de ir al juego―. Ve tu, podrás compartir la tienda con las niñas.

Petunia suspiró. _Bueno, aquí viene la madre supe-controladora, niños. La única diferencia es que ustedes tendrán la suya, en vez de la de Ron. No sé si esto los hará felices o tristes._

Los chicos tuvieron el tacto suficiente para parecer felices por esto, y ayudó, supuso, que los asientos de Héctor, Titus y ella estaban separados del resto del grupo. Arthur le dio instrucciones vagas de cómo llegar a la residencia Weasley, y como vestir "lo más muggle posible". _Eso es algo que sé hacer por lo menos, Arthur._

Petunia estuvo de acuerdo en Aparecer en la «La Madriguera» muy temprano por la mañana el día del juego. Una vez hecha esta promesa, se arrepintió de inmediato. Si se perdía, como era proclive a hacerlo, ¿cómo iba a encontrar el lugar correcto?

Para su sorpresa, los chicos le dieron un mapa detallado con los tiempos de demora, y le dieron una copia a Pompeyo. Cuando les preguntó el porqué, ellos le dijeron firmemente que ellos pensaban que Pompeyo debería acompañarla, y que de hecho, ya lo habían reclutado para hacerlo. Ella miró a su elfo principal, y sopesó en que intentar persuadirlo de ello sería una pérdida de tiempo. La palabra de los niños para él era ley. Escogiendo sus batallas, Petunia aceptó este dictamen con toda la buena gracia que reunió, aunque esto la perturbó. _¿Acaso sus propios niños la consideraban una completa idiota? No, no contestes esa pregunta. Sospecho que ellos solamente piensan que tengo un pobre sentido de la dirección, lo cual negaré prestamente._

Pompeyo la tuvo levantada antes del amanecer, y ni siquiera le dejó tomar una taza de café antes de empujarla hacia un punto de Aparición. Petunia no disfrutaba de la Aparición, aunque había mejorado con la práctica. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que el hecho de que Pompeyo estuviera presente, como respaldo, era un consuelo. _Pero no voy a admitirlo a los niños, justo como ellos no admitirán que ellos no pensaron que yo llegaría a tiempo, y en una sola pieza, de no haber ellos intervenido._

Pompeyo y Petunia Aparecieron en el espacio frente a La Madriguera, al que no podria denominarsele como patio delantero. El hogar mismo parecía una de esas construcciones mecano que los niños usaban cuando eran más pequeños, aunque esta tenía menor precisión. De hecho, Petunia no estaba completamente segura de qué la sostenía. Había una luz solitaria que parecía provenir de la cocina.

Albergaba la esperanza de que Molly le pudiera dar una taza de café, pero no tuvo esa suerte. Arthur salió de la casa seguido por una multitud de sus hijos más jóvenes, pues los mayores se irían más tarde por Aparición. Molly declinó alegremente el pedido de reconsiderar asistir, y todos partieron.

Caminar en la oscuridad total no era muy divertido, pero como Petunia dijo, el _Lumos_ es tu amigo. Ella fue con las dos niñas, Ginny tenía la seguridad del paso de una cabra montañesa y comenzó a dirigirlas, y Hermione se empezó a quedar atrás. Petunia también fue perdiendo el paso al subir una colina. Pompeyo tuvo que iluminar el camino para Hermione y ella sosteniendo la varita de ella. Petunia se esperaba que él ya hubiera regresado a la Mansión, pero él ignoró de manera flagrante todos los comentarios que ella hizo al respecto. Se le ocurrió a Petunia que él podría querer ver el juego, y por qué no, así que dejó de sugerir que se fuera a casa.

Ellos llegaron al punto de reunión, que resultó ser un claro con un Traslador (en este caso, una bota vieja). Petunia había leído y escuchado acerca de los Trasladores, pero no se había formado una moción clara acerca de como operaban, así que este encuentro fue educacional. Ella al principio catalogó al otro mago que estaba allí cerca del Traslador, Amos Diggory, como un parlanchín, pero después se regañó a sí misma; sólo porque un mago pareciera bobo o excéntrico eso no quería decir que no fuera peligroso bajo las debidas circunstancias. Pero era difícil tomar en serio a alguien vestido en pantalones bombachos de golf y botas de pescar. Aunque Arthur lucía algo extraño, podría pasar por muggle, si bien uno vestido de forma rara. Algunos de los otros magos que ella había encontrado, ni siquiera se aproximaban.

Un número de brujas, magos y sus familias ya estaban acampados en el lugar hacia dos semanas, y estaban muy cómodos, según notó Petunia. La mayoría de las tiendas querían parecer auténticamente muggle, pero un buen número de ellas ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo, y ella se divirtió de ver sus complementos mágicos, y las variaciones de las múltiples naciones presentes. Se congratulaba de estar aprendiendo más de la cultura mágica, pero ahora veía que aún conocía muy poco. _Sin embargo, lo contrario es también verdadero, a juzgar como este montón cree que así se comportan y visten los muggles normales._

Al llegar al campamento que Arthur tenía reservado, Petunia y los niños ayudaron a levantar las tiendas y prender una fogata. Ella no había acampado desde que era niña. Su padre era un entusiasta de acampar; Marigold y Lily lo soportaban por el bien del grupo; y Petunia lo disfrutaba. Su padre le había enseñado lo básico, y ella podía encender un fuego sin fósforos, lograr agua potable, colocar una tienda de forma adecuada, y cocinar sobre una fogata. Sus habilidades se habían enmohecido durante sus años en los suburbios, pero en contraste Arthur Weasley no podría encender una fogata ni usando fósforos. Petunia le enseñó a hacerlo, y terminó cocinando el desayuno para todos. Ahora entendía porque Molly no quiso venir, pensó mientras limpiaba la pila de platos.

Las tiendas que Arthur había conseguido prestadas, parecían demasiado pequeñas para el número de personas que albergarían, pero una vez adentro de la que alojaría a las niñas, vio que el interior era mucho mayor a lo esperado.

Al pasar el día, y acercarse la hora del encuentro deportivo ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia el estadio. Petunia vio que todos entraran, consciente de que por fin tendría algo de escribirle a Sirius que podria interesarle. Los chicos estaban fascinados por las mercancías de un grupo de vendedores que básicamente eran trivialidades inútiles, pero Petunia no tuvo corazón para evitar que las compraran. Ellos tenían dinero de cumpleaños, y ella suponía que ellos podían escoger que hacer con ello.

Petunia no se sentaría con el resto del grupo, pero quedó aliviada de ver que Pompeyo no había obtenido lugares muy alejados del palco oficial, aunque mucho más abajo.

El estadio era inmenso, y parecía lleno hasta reventar con gente entusiasmada. Héctor y Titus ya estaban sentados en sus lugares cuando ella los encontró, ambos vestidos muy bien. Petunia se sintió de repente avergonzada por su apariencia muggle, ella vestía unos jeans nuevos, una camiseta de algodón, un suéter de algodón, y un impermeable corto, pero se veía ahora mal vestida para la ocasión. _No voy a demostrar incomodidad por ello, maldición. Después de todo, hoy vi a un mago vestido con un camisón de mujer, sin mencionar a otro con un poncho y una falda escocesa. Ambas combinaciones aireadas, hasta para ser agosto._

Ni Héctor ni Titus parecieron notar su apariencia; con los hombres era así, según la experiencia de Petunia. Ellos los saludaron felices tanto a ella como a Pompeyo. Petunia se acomodó en su asiento y Pompeyo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella.

No obstante sus expectativas, Petunia disfrutó del espectáculo antes del partido, a pesar de tener que retener a sus compañeros de asiento durante la interpretación de las Veela. Héctor naturalmente apoyaba a Irlanda, y hasta tenía un primo en sexto grado en el equipo, así que se sintió avergonzado porque las Veela le hicieron actuar en contra de su alianza, aunque fuera por un corto momento. Titus se tornó rojo brillante al darse cuenta de su embelesamiento. Petunia se divirtió mucho a su costa. Los hombres pasaron el resto del tiempo hasta el inicio del partido contando historias espantosas acerca del juego sucio durante la Primera Copa Mundial en 1473. _Por suerte, no creo que nadie piense dejar suelto aquí una nube de murciélagos vampiros, aunque sea porque Transilvania no esta jugando. Sin embargo, no estoy muy segura acerca de decapitaciones por espadones._

Una vez comenzado el partido, hasta alguien que no fuera aficionado al quidditch quedaría fascinado con la rapidez del juego, y la habilidad de los jugadores, especialmente los irlandeses. La multitud estaba literalmente enloquecida de entusiasmo, y a pesar de su escepticismo, ella se unió a los gritos cuando Irlanda ganó el partido después de un juego muy reñido. Héctor estaba dichoso; Titus divertido por esto, y Petunia complacida con ello. Así que juntos se unieron a las celebraciones después del partido, y finalmente tuvieron una comida tardía en unas tiendas que funcionaban como comedor fuera del estadio. Para sorpresa de Petunia, la comida estaba muy buena, y ellos brindaron por la victoria de Irlanda.

Y después, gradualmente, como el sisear de una serpiente, el ánimo de la multitud cambió. Petunia al principio percibió algo vagamente, y después fue más rápido. Las luces centelleantes dejaron de ser fuegos artificiales, y hubo gritos y sollozos entre los grupos de personas. Petunia captó de un vistazo a un grupo de magos marchando juntos, un cuarteto de muggles suspendidos en el aire sobre ellos. Los magos iban enmascarados, como las fotos en los libros del Ku Klux Klan, y su veneno hacia la familia indefensa suspendida allí hizo sentir enferma a Petunia.

De repente, Héctor y Titus se pusieron en acción para sacar a Petunia del área, ellos tomaron sus brazos y empezaron a jalarla.

―¿Quienes son ellos? ―gritó ella sobre el estrépito.

Ambos se vieron sombríos―. Mortífagos ―dijo Titus. Petunia más distinguió lo que dijo que escucharlo sobre la cacofonía de gritos y chillidos.

Ellos lucharon abriéndose paso hasta el borde de la gente. Petunia miró a su alrededor con desesperación; ya no podía ver las tiendas. ¿Dónde estaban Arthur y los niños?

Y entonces vio algo que hizo que se le helara la sangre en las venas. Arriba en el cielo vio delineada una calavera verde tragándose una serpiente, la misma imagen que viera sobre la casa de sus padres mientras el fuego los incineraba a ellos y a su infancia convirtiéndolos en cenizas todos esos años atrás.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1):«By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes.» (Bruja, Acto 4, escena 1 de Macbeth, Shakespeare)

Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir este fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	29. Algo malvado

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29: "ALGO MALVADO"**

**.**

_En donde Harry es culpado por algo que su varita hizo; el dilema masculino existencial en resumidas cuentas._

~~oOo~~

Petunia se apartó de Héctor y Titus, y gritó―: ¡Pompeyo!

Y Pompeyo apareció con un 'pop', los ojos desorbitados, narices distendidas. Él alzó la mirada hacia ella. Petunia se arrodilló para poder escucharse entre ellos―. ¿Conoces algún hechizo para localizar gente? ―le gritó.

Él sacudió la cabeza, y tomándola por la muñeca, la jaló hasta las afueras de la multitud para después perder rápidamente a Héctor y Titus en el proceso. A Petunia no le importó, ella necesitaba encontrar a sus niños, y mientras más pronto mejor, y los hombres parecían más preocupados por la seguridad de ella, ellos solamente la demorarían.

El borde del campamento estaba más tranquilo. Pompeyo dijo―: Hay un hechizo, Ama, pero es ilegal. Los magos dicen que tiene demasiado potencial de mal uso ―él apretó los labios dando su opinión al respecto. Petunia sacudió la cabeza, intentando dar a entender que ella quería intentarlo de todos modos.

―No es necesario ―gritó él―. Podemos usar la magia antigua.

―¿Magia antigua? ―preguntó Petunia, perpleja.

―Haga un fuego ―dijo Pompeyo cortante. Petunia usó su varita para hacer lo que él pedía. Él masculló algo, y el fuego se tornó azul, después le dijo a ella que se cortara la palma para producir sangre y ponerla en el fuego. Ella no tenía cuchillo, pero Pompeyo sí, y ella se cortó la palma con él. Pompeyo le dio su mirada desaprobadora 'so-muggle-torpe', y tomándole la muñeca sacudió su mano que sangraba sobre el fuego. Gotas de sangre cayeron sobre las llamas. Éstas subieron al cielo, y después se resolvieron en una bola de luz que salió hacia el norte, como Petunia fue capaz de determinar porque Pompeyo le demostró el hechizo 'señálame'. Ellos salieron detrás del rastro de humo que la bola dejó para ellos.

Era territorio boscoso y no era fácil de atravesar, especialmente en la oscuridad. Petunia luchó detrás de Pompeyo, quien hacia buen tiempo sobre terreno disparejo, usando la luz de la varita de Petunia que ella sostenía sobre su cabeza.

Ellos salieron a un claro, y de repente una puesta en escena quedó impresa en el cerebro de Petunia como una fotografía instantánea. Un grupo de magos adultos rodeaba a Harry, Dudley y Hermione, y a lo que parecía ser un elfo doméstico, que yacía en el suelo. Sus varitas los apuntaban.

―¿Qué rayos piensan que están haciendo? ―gritó ella. Ellos miraron a su alrededor para localizarla, y fruncieron el ceño. Ella se sorprendió al reconocer a Arthur Weasley, así como a Amos Diggory, y a varios otros que no reconoció.

Arthur con rostro avergonzado la presentó a Ludovic Bagman y Bartemius Crouch, entre otros. Ella reconoció los nombres por conversaciones oídas más temprano ese día con su hijo Percy, y deseó haberlos escuchado con mayor atención.

Crouch tenía el aspecto de un burócrata de carrera para Petunia, y para ella, eso no era un halago. Ella había conocido multitud de ellos en su vida bajo la forma de abogados, jueces y asistentes sociales. Cuando estaban enojados, el poder que esgrimían los hacia capaces de enormes injusticias, como ella atestiguaba.

Crouch estaba enojado. El foco de su ira parecía ser un elfo pequeño, una elfina, pensó ella, que aparentemente le pertenecía. Petunia entendió que la elfina había sido hallada en los bosques con la varita de Harry en las manos, y que la varita de Harry había probado ser la que produjera el símbolo de la calavera y la serpiente, que aun titilaba maligna y triunfalmente en el cielo sobre ellos.

Al principio el grupo de hombres estaba inclinado a culpar al niño, para profunda indignación de Petunia; y después cambiaron la culpa a la elfina, la que no la hizo más feliz. Especialmente porque Crouch comenzó a hostigar a dicha elfina. Cuando él le gritó―: ¡Esto significa ropa! ―petunia no pudo contenerse más.

―¿Y _qué _significa eso? ―interrumpió ella―. ¿Esta planeando ahorcarla con su vieja corbata escolar?

―Petunia, por favor ―murmuró Arthur.

―No, Arthur, ¡no me quedaré callada! ―gritó Petunia. Sus nervios estaban destrozados, podía ver que los tres niños estaban perturbados, y la desafortunada elfina histérica, y ella misma no se sentía más calmada―. ¿De qué rayos esta hablando? ¡Usted sabe que no fue su culpa!

―Silencio ―espetó Crouch. Petunia había dejado de estar acostumbrada a ser tratada con rudeza hacia mucho tiempo, y jadeó.

―Vamos, Barty, no hay necesidad de eso, ¿ah? ―dijo Bagman con afabilidad―. Le estas dando a la señora Dursley una idea equivocada de nosotros.

_No, no es así._

―Estas despedida ―dijo Crouch fríamente. Tomó un minuto para que Petunia se diera cuenta de que él se refería a la elfina, quien berreaba de desesperación.

Crouch salió del claro, los otros apresurándose a seguirlo, a excepción de Arthur Weasley.

―Un despliegue encantador, debo decir ―le dijo Petunia a él con enojo; y después a su propio elfo le dijo―: Pompeyo, ¿puedes hacer algo por ella? ―los chillidos de la elfina se volvían más fuertes a pesar de los intentos de Hermione por tranquilizarla.

Pompeyo no vaciló. Trotó hacia ella y la abofeteó dos veces en la cara, ella jadeó y tragó saliva. Los chillidos se detuvieron, pero no los sollozos.

Petunia maldijo por lo bajo, y le dijo a Pompeyo―: Traela, y trata de que se quede tranquila. No queremos atraer más atención de la necesaria en un sitio así ―este sentimiento atravesó la miseria de la elfina, y el ruido cesó, para alivio de Petunia.

Ellos fueron con dificultades hasta las tiendas, Pompeyo guiando la marcha. Petunia no consiguió ver a Héctor ni a Titus en ninguna parte, y esperó fervientemente que hubieran logrado llegar a sus hogares a salvo.

El resto del grupo ya estaba en las tiendas, en varios estados de estrés y lágrimas. Para asombro de Petunia, Arthur propuso pasar la noche allí, o cuando menos parte de ella, debido a los aglomeramientos de las salidas y los caminos.

―¿Se ha vuelto loco? ―le preguntó ella―. Usted sabe que Molly va a estar enloquecida de preocupación cuando escuche lo que ha pasado. Quizás usted quiera quedarse, pero yo no, ¡y que me condenen si no me marcho! ¿Hay algún Flú cercano?

No lo había, o si lo había, Arthur no sabia dónde. Así que finalmente, decidieron usar la Aparición-lateral en vez de eso. Era muy desagradable para el pasajero, y Petunia y los muchachos Weasley mayores fueron instruidos en la técnica, ya que todos estaban desesperados por irse.

Petunia supo que sus instintos estaban correctos cuando Molly los saludó con lágrimas en los ojos, tras haber oído las noticias en la radio cuando quiso conocer el resultado del partido. Dado su nivel de histeria, Petunia decidió decirle a Hermione que fuera por sus cosas y regresara a la Mansión con ellos. La elfina abandonada vino también con ellos, colgándose desdichadamente de Pompeyo.

Petunia descubrió varias lechuzas de San Mungo esperándola allí, ella quedó aliviada de notar que eran de Héctor y Titus, quienes la habían buscado sin éxito antes de decidir marcharse.

De modo que tuvieron huéspedes la última semana de vacaciones, Hermione Granger y la elfina del señor Crouch, quien fue agraciada con el horrible nombre de Winky. Los generales romanos eran preferibles, en su opinión, a diminutivos de este tipo. Pompeyo debe haber estado de acuerdo con ella, supuso, porque se negó terminantemente a llamarla por ese nombre. La instruyó en su manera arrogante que no tenía sentido apelar que en _esta_ residencia ella seria llamada 'Calpurnia'. Ella desarrolló una admiración considerable por Pompeyo, y obedientemente contestaba al nombre de Calpurnia si _*él*_ la llamaba por ese nombre. Todos los demás la llamaban Winky; o cuando menos lo hacían fuera del alcance de Pompeyo.

Petunia sentía lástima por la elfina, y deseaba que le cayera mejor. Pero Winky, o sea, Calpurnia, poseía el talento para efectuar monólogos en voz baja muy cansadores, que persistían por días y noches, en que hablaba de la enorme carga que era haber decaído en el mundo porque ahora era parte de la residencia de una nacida de muggles. Petunia había escuchado ya bastante de eso por parte de Pompeyo, y que la condenaran si iba a soportar un eco.

Ella le dijo a Pompeyo―. Si Calpurnia nos encuentra tan poco refinados, le encontraré otro lugar. Tal vez la escuela, o voy a preguntarle a Andrómeda Tonks que la tome ―_Bueno, Andrómeda ciertamente es sangre pura, aunque dudo que a Winky le gusten Ted o Dora. Lo mismo va por Molly y su tribu de demonios pelirrojos._

Pompeyo captó el mensaje, y el monólogo se detuvo. O por lo menos para ser más exactos, dejó de oírse. Pero Petunia podía ver los labios de la elfina moviéndose con las palabras formuladas por lo bajo. _Primero Sirius, y ahora un coro griego de elfos. Eso pasa con los impulsos altruistas, idiota._

Petunia se preguntaba que habría enojado tanto a Crouch, pero aunque Winky parecía saberlo, no dijo nada, o cuando menos nada a ella. Con Pompeyo y Escipión, y los otros tres elfos de la casa, ella parecía explayarse más.

―Ella sólo insinúa ―le dijo Pompeyo de forma hosca―. Desobediencia, me imagino.

―Ella no parece del tipo desobediente ―acotó Petunia.

―Podría haberlo hecho por miedo ―dijo Pompeyo, y Petunia tuvo que admitir que eso era posible. En cualquier caso, ellos estaba atascados con ella hasta Crouch cediera o ella encontrara algún otro lugar aristocrático, lo que viniera primero. Hubo veces en que Petunia se sentía tentada en ayudarla en lo segundo con un puntapié en el trasero, especialmente después que le dijera que algo era solamente una cosa que un muggle haría, pero ella suprimió esa noción como sin valor, además de poco amable.

~oOo~

El debacle de la Copa Mundial deprimió a Petunia hasta el punto de esperar sin ningún entusiasmo el nuevo año escolar. Sin duda este traería otro problemático profesor de DCAO, ¿cuándo no era así? Ella sintió un miedo repentino de que Dumbledore pudiera contratar a Sirius, era bastante capaz de eso. Fue un alivio el escuchar que el nombre del nuevo profesor era Moody, aun cuando fuera acompañado de un el alarmante apodo de «Ojo Loco».

Petunia descubrió que Ojo Loco Moody era un famoso Auror retirado, algo así como un oficial de policía. Esto sonaba prometedor, pero según su experiencia, no investiría demasiada esperanza en él, recordando la inmerecida reputación de Lockhart y como el comportamiento amable de Lupin enmascaraba su Licantropía.

Y algo más estaba sucediendo. Minerva McGonagall estaba en un estado de emoción reprimida durante sus tutoriales en Transformacion. Petunia había alcanzado el punto en que debía concentrarse mucho para poder conseguir algún tipo de progreso, así que mantenía su mente en su trabajo, y no hacia preguntas. Minerva dejó de decirle que este era un buen ejercicio para la magia de Petunia, y comenzó a especular acerca de la forma eventual que tendría su forma animaga. Petunia suponía que debía sentirse halagada, pero la cantidad de trabajo que esto llevaba era tan enorme, continuo, y tremendamente dificultoso, que seriamente estaba considerando abandonarlo. Solamente las cartas regulares de Sirius la hacían continuar; ella odiaba, o tal vez temía decepcionarlo cuando había investido tanto en su progreso y en monitorearla en cada paso.

Una vez que la escuela comenzó, el pesimismo de Petunia probó ser justificado. Los reportes de los chicos de su primera clase con Ojo Loco Moody, consternaron a Petunia. Ella no se esperaba que el hombre les enseñara las Imperdonables a niños impresionables de catorce años, y que las demostrara en insectos en su clase, nada menos. ¿Acaso el hombre esta loco? _Esa es una pregunta superflua, por supuesto. Todos los magos están locos. _Petunia sabía que si se quejaba con Dumbledore, él la ignoraría como siempre, así que esta vez fue directamente con el mismo Moody.

Moody era un hombre de aspecto muy extraño, aun para ser un mago. Poseía un solo ojo real, duro y negro, y uno falso, que daba vueltas y era azul; tenía el pelo gris y largo, y desplegaba una extraordinaria colección de cicatrices. Además tenía una actitud que Petunia resintió, porque ni siquiera se molestó en esconder su menosprecio por sus quejas.

―¿Quién es usted? ―le preguntó brusco, examinándola―. ¿Dursley? No recuerdo ese nombre. ¿Dice que su hijo esta en mi clase de cuartos años? ¿En cuál Casa?

―Hufflepuff ―dijo Petunia.

―Oh, _Hufflepuff _―respondió Moody. Petunia podía notar como la descartaba en su mente.

―¿Usted cree que es buena idea el enseñarle a niños tan jóvenes, las Imperdonables? ―preguntó Petunia. El ojo azul de Moody dio una vuelta completa y él dejó escapar una carcajada sibilante.

―La mayoría de ellos no puede reunir la suficiente magia para matar una mosca ―dijo con burla―. Y si su chico es un Hufflepuff, no creo que necesite preocuparse.

―¿Qué quiere decir? ―preguntó Petunia ofendida por su tono.

―Que no es muy probable que las use ―dijo Moody―, siendo como son los Hufflepuffs.

―Es una Casa muy honorable ―retrucó ella, irritada.

―Por supuesto que sí ―dijo Moody, apaciaguándola―. No me malinterprete, señora. No quise denigrar a los 'Puffs, pero la agresión no es su característica más sobresaliente. Tradicionalmente.

―Bueno, ¿y qué pasa si uno de los niños que está en otra de las Casa las usa en él? ―preguntó Petunia.

―También puede pasar eso, claro ―dijo Moody, asintiendo―. Entonces, él sabrá como se sienten, supongo.

―¡Ese es uno de los comentarios más estúpidos que he escuchado! ―gritó Petunia, perdiendo la paciencia―. ¡Lo que hizo es tremendamente irresponsable!

El ojo real de Moody se achicó y la miró fijamente―. ¿Usted las ha usado alguna vez?

―¡No, no es así!

―Bueno, eso lo explica. ¿Alguna vez se las enseñaron?

Petunia se enfureció―. Yo no asistí a Hogwarts.

Moody la reconsideró―. ¿Durmstrang?

―No, yo no asistí a ninguna escuela mágica.

―Bueno, si tuvo enseñanza en su casa, entonces no puedo decir que me sorprenda que sus padres no se las enseñaron. ¿De dónde es usted? Por la rapidez con que vino a quejarse, debe vivir en Hogsmeade.

―Justo en las afueras de Hogsmeade. En la Mansión Mayhew ―_no voy a molestarme en decirle que soy una squib hija de muggles. Después de todo, él no ha mencionado *su* estatus. No veo porque deba sentirme obligada a hacerlo._

―¿La Mansión Mayhew? ¿Esta usted emparentada con la anciana Cressida?

―Su tatara-sobrina nieta ―masculló Petunia.

―Familia antigua, los Mayhews. Algunos fueron magos realmente famosos. Hay algo extraño con su magia, sin embargo. Se siente como magia antigua, pero no parece fluir apropiadamente. Y hay un verdadero potencial allí para la oscuridad... ―Moody se quedó callado.

Él esta tratando de provocarme_. No en esta vida, amigo._

―Estoy segura que sí ―respondió ella calmadamente―. Pero no estamos hablando acerca de mi, sino de mi hijo. Pienso que usted esta comprometiendo su seguridad, y la de sus compañeros, con enseñanzas como esas.

―Tengo el permiso de Dumbledore para hacerlo ―dijo Moody―, y la decisión no fue tomada a la ligera. Estoy seguro de que habrá escuchado acerca de la revuelta en la Copa Mundial. Se avecinan problemas, y todos los elementos de la comunidad mágica deben estar mejor preparados que la última vez.

―Si ellos comienzan a usar esas maldiciones uno en el otro, todos esos preparativos serán para nada ―dijo Petunia.

Como vio que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte con Moody, decidió hablar con Minerva McGonagall, antes que con Dumbledore, a quien conocía por experiencia que iba a bombardearla con idioteces reconfortantes, y no haría nada.

Después de hablar con Minerva, ella sospechó que la bruja mayor estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero que había perdido esta misma discusión hace un tiempo atrás. Y el interés de Minerva estaba evidentemente en otras cosas más importantes a punto de ocurrir: ese día Dumbledore había anunciado a la escuela que Hogwarts iba a ser anfitrión del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Petunia, resignada. _No, no necesitas contestar; es otra cosa estúpida, aterradora y demencial por lo que debo preocuparme, eso es lo que es._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1):«By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes.» (Bruja, Acto 4, escena 1 de Macbeth, Shakespeare)

Jo, Petunia no se equivoca para nada, y pronto habrá una sorpresita ;P

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	30. Un insólito Verde Galés

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30: "UN INSÓLITO VERDE GALÉS"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia resulta heredera de otra posesión Mayhew, una que se rehúsa a permanecer perdida._

~~oOo~~

Y dicho y hecho. Servir de anfitrión al Torneo de los Tres Magos en las circunstancias actuales no tenía ningún sentido, así que por supuesto, los magos pasaron tiempo y problemas y oro para organizarlo. O así sentía Petunia. Esto significó una invasión de extraños, algunos de los cuales permanecerían en la escuela durante el año; esto significaba peligro para los estudiantes Campeones. Significaba que los magos estarían perdiendo tiempo con toda esta mascarada en vez andar persiguiendo y atrapando a los mortífagos que habían irrumpido en la Copa Mundial. Su único consuelo era que Dudley y Harry eran tres años menores para poder ingresar al torneo. _Aleluya, amen._

No le sorprendió que los chicos de todos modos discutieran acaloradamente acerca de entrar.

―Vayan olvidándose de eso ―dijo Petunia cortante―. Yo no lo consentiría, aun cuando fueron _elegibles._

―Tante, aparentemente nunca hubo antes restricciones de edad para ser elegibles. Se nos debería permitir entrar aun cuando fuéramos de tercer año, ¿no lo crees así, Dud?

Si Petunia esperaba que Dudley tuviera mayor sentido común que Harry, estaba destinada a decepcionarse. Él se dio cuenta que se encontraba en problemas sin importar lo que contestara, así que se puso del lado de Harry. _¿Por qué debería sorprenderme? Él sólo tiene catorce años._

―No tiene sentido discutirlo, ya que ustedes no pueden competir bajo las reglas actuales ―les dijo Petunia―. Ese torneo es peligroso, en cualquier caso. Según entiendo, no lo han hecho por años por esa misma razón. Una cocatriz se liberó y lesionó a los directores de tres escuelas durante el último torneo. Y por favor no me vayan a preguntar qué es una cocatriz, porque no tengo la menor idea.

―Es una criatura mágica con la cabeza de un gallo y la cola de un lagarto ―intervino Hermione Granger, que resultaba estar presente.

―Ahora estoy informada ―dijo Petunia con tono de sufrimiento.

Los chicos no le prestaron ninguna atención. Ellos especularon quién seria electo como campeón de Hogwarts, y cuando llegarían las delegaciones de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons llegarían al colegio. Estaban deleitados con la presencia de Viktor Krum, un famoso Buscador del equipo de quidditch de Rumania. Petunia estaba profundamente aburrida por este embeleso, pero trataba de no demostrarlo. _Su obsesión con estas tonterías llegará sola a su fin. Así pasó con la Copa Mundial. Ahora solamente escucho de eso diez veces al día, un progreso considerable contra las cien veces por día del mes pasado._

~oOo~

Cerca de una semana antes del Halloween, Petunia contestó una llamada en la puerta de la mansión, para descubrir a un hombre joven con aire de disculpa en su puerta. Él le sonrió de forma intranquila, y dijo―. Hola, señora Dursley, ¿me recuerda? Nos conocimos en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Soy Charlie Weasley.

―¡Ah, claro! ¡Charlie! ―dijo Petunia, sorprendida―. ¿Vienes por encargo de tu madre? ―le preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza y dijo―: No. Se trata de algo oficial. Me encuentro aquí para entregar... bueno, quizás una palabra mejor sea _regresarle _algo. Esta afuera del portón ―se dio la vuelta e indicó hacia el sendero.

Amarrado a la reja por medio de cadenas delgadas estaba lo que parecía ser un lagarto verde alado, del tamaño de un kneazle delgado. Cuando el animal vio a Petunia, se paró sobre sus patas traseras y la miró con avidez. Con la cola y el cuello extendidos, Petunia calculó que debía llegarle a la altura del hombro.

―Este es Algernon ―dijo Charlie―. Él le pertenecía a la señorita Mayhew, pero cuando ella murió, él se volvió incontrolable y fue enviado a la Reserva de dragones de Rumania donde yo trabajo. Pero él echa de menos su casa, y para serle franco, ellos descubrieron que él provoca a los otros dragones y casi constantemente hace trastadas. Sucede que yo le mencioné a mi jefe que ahora usted estaba viviendo en la mansión... y bueno, él quiso regresarle el dragón. Dice que ahora le pertenece a usted.

―Bueno, ciertamente mi lugar no esta en los Balcanes ―dijo Algernon con aspereza―. No deberían haberme enviado allí en primer lugar.

Petunia saltó―. ¡Él Habla! ―exclamó.

Algernon le dio una mirada―. ¡_Tu _hablas! ―dijo él.

―Sí, pero... ―Petunia se interrumpió al darse cuenta que estaba discutiendo con un lagarto, er, dragón.

Charlie la condujo hacia la casa―. Hay unas pocas cosas que yo debo explicarle acerca de Algernon ―le dijo en voz baja.

―Yo no sabía que los dragones podían hablar ―dijo Petunia, asombrada.

―En general, ellos no pueden hablar ―dijo Charlie―, pero Algy es la excepción. Para serle franco, señora Dursley, probablemente él fue creado por un mago por un capricho.

―¿Para qué?

―Algunos magos en su familia debe haber decidido que querían un dragón como familiar. Ellos necesitaban reducir el tamaño, y encontrar una forma de comunicarse con éste para saber si habían tenido éxito, y se dejaron llevar un poco.

Ellos se encontraron con Pompeyo en los escalones. No se veía feliz―. ¡Esa cosa! ―exclamó, mirando con rabia a Algernon―. ¿Qué esta haciendo _él_ aquí de vuelta?

Algernon le frunció el ceño―. ¡Yo no soy una _cosa,_ gnomo de jardín sobrecrecido! ―gritó.

―¿Quién lo envió a Rumania en primer lugar, Pompeyo? ―preguntó Petunia, de repente curiosa―. ¿Fuiste tu?

―Yo lo hice ―dijo Pompeyo, con su expresión agria normal alcanzando nuevos niveles de astringencia―. Animal sucio. Él estaba molesto porque no tenía una bruja para ser su familiar después de la muerte de la Ama Cressida. Se puso a hacer un montón de ruidos vulgares y a prenderle fuego a las cortinas.

―El mayor de los crímenes ―dijo Petunia de forma distraída―. ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Él echa_ fuego?_

―Uh...sí ―dijo Charlie―. Lo hace.

Petunia exclamó―: ¡Yo _no_ voy a tener un dragón echa fuego dentro de esta casa!

Pero, al parecer, ella no tenía voto. Charlie Weasley simpatizaba con ella, pero se negó terminantemente a llevarse de regreso a Algy a Rumania. Era evidente que le tenía mucho más miedo a su jefe que a ella. _Es obvio que tengo que trabajar en eso._

―Ah, y de paso ―dijo él, justo antes de realizar su escape―, mi jefe quiere saber si tiene alguna información de como fue producido Algy. Cartas, documentos, cualquier cosa. Es obvio por su aspecto que utilizaron como base a un dragón Verde Galés Común, pero no estamos seguros si ellos lo cruzaron con otro dragón o no; o de _si de hecho_ fue engendrado.

Petunia adivinó que si existía algo de eso, se encontraría en la biblioteca, pero ese era un cuarto que ella todavía no arreglaba. Estaba cubierta por unos paneles sombríos y oscuros, y daba al norte. A primera vista, Dudley la había llamado 'una habitación invernal', y Petunia veía lo que él quiso decir. Seria cómoda con un buen fuego en la chimenea y pesados cortinajes contra el clima malo, pero en otras estaciones meramente era depresiva. Las pilas de cajas desmoronándose no ayudaban. Había estanterías llenas con libros igual de oscuros y despedazándose.

Petunia suspiró―. Daré un vistazo, si él esta de acuerdo en llevarse esa cosa de regreso si llego a descubrir algo.

Charlie sonrió abiertamente, y Petunia se dio cuenta que acababa de acordar quedarse con Algernon, al menos por un tiempo. _Maldición_. El joven Weasley puso pies en polvorosa antes de que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión, liberando de sus cadenas a Algernon al pasar.

El pequeño dragón abrió sus alas y aterrizó con algo de torpeza en los hombros de Petunia. La miró a la cara y dijo―. Ahora te recuerdo: tu eres Petunia. La tataranieta de Tully. Tu solías venir de visita.

―Eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era pequeña, pero no me acuerdo de _ti_ ―dijo Petunia, fascinada sin querer.

Algernon resopló―. Me tenía que quedar fuera de la vista ―dijo él―, porque ustedes eran muggles.

―Tu mencionaste a mi tatarabuelo...

―El hermano menor de Cressida, sí. Tully. Él era un squib. Tu _te_ pareces mucho a él en realidad. Que mal.

Algernon podía hablar, pero quienquiera que lo hubiese criado no lo había equiparado con un filtro en la lengua. Cada cosa que pasaba por su cabeza, procedía a enunciarla, y Petunia podía prever un futuro desolador de ser puesta en vergüenza por él.

Ella trató de exiliarlo a una de las edificaciones exteriores, pero él se negó a permanecer allí, y amenazó con quemar el lugar hasta los cimientos si lo encerraban. Así que regresó a la mansión, donde ella tuvo que escuchar sus preguntas, sus quejas, y sus murmullos, que se resumían en que él quería ser el familiar de un miembro de la familia. Él dijo que Petunia no serviría; él requería de un mago o bruja de verdad, no un nacido de muggles, muchas gracias.

―Lamento no ser lo bastante buena para ti ―dijo Petunia con sarcasmo.

―Yo también lo siento ―dijo Algernon, el sarcasmo pasando sobre su cabeza―, aunque espero que por lo menos uno de tus niños sea adecuado.

Pero por desgracia, Algernon no se encontró especialmente impresionado por Dudley y Harry―. ¡Qué par de mocosos! ―exclamó con su usual franqueza aplastante. (Bueno, ambos chicos ese día estaban resfriados)―. ¿Cuál de ustedes es el mayor? ―les preguntó, mirándolos de arriba a abajo.

―Dudley.

Algernon miró intensamente a ambos niños, y después resopló, exhalando una serie de anillos de humo―. _Ese _―dijo, indicando a Dudley―, tiene sobrepeso. Y apuesto que el _otro_ ―apuntó a Harry―, tiene rodillas nudosas.

―¡Culpable! ―gritó Harry, tratando de aguantar la risa.

―¡_Y_ es corto de vista! ―dijo Algernon―. Ellos no sirven, ninguno. ¡Yo tengo estándares! No queda nada más que hacer: tendrás que tener otro bebé. En cualquier caso prefiero una bruja a un mago, estoy acostumbrado con ellas.

―¿Ah, sí? ―dijo Petunia.

―Lo harás. Pero primero debes dejarme darle una buena mirada al padre potencial, si eres tan amable, no quiero que me hagas perder el tiempo.

―¡Algy! ―gritó Petunia―. ¡Una palabra más y es Rumania! ―ella descubrió que esta amenaza era quizás la única cosa que lo restringía. Algy pareció rebelarse, pero se sometió. Él no quería regresar a Rumania, donde según decía los dragones más grandes lo hostigaban y nadie quería hablar con él. Petunia pensó que entendía las razones de ambas cosas; Algy era irritante, cuando no era desagradable.

Los niños, por supuesto, pensaban que Algy el Insólito, como insistia que lo llamaran, era muy divertido, y rompían en risitas llamándose uno al otro "¡qué par de mocosos!", "¡_ese_ tiene rodillas nudosas!" o "¡Yo _tengo_ principios!" imitando la voz rasposa, echa-fuego, de Algernon. También estaban divertidos con su insistencia de que Petunia lo proveyera con un adecuado bebé mágico para ser su familiar, y ellos sugirieron que Sirius podría encajar en la tarea de padre requerido. Cuando Algy comprendió quien era Sirius, volvió loca a Petunia con preguntas acerca de él, sus antecedentes, su salud y sus hábitos. La declaración de ella, de que no tenía ni la más remota intención de casarse con Sirius no tuvo ningún efecto en Algy. Su obsesión con 'mi bruja' (como llamaba al bebé potencial) era completa, y con frecuencia de lo más embarazosa, como Petunia vivió más tarde.

~oOo~

Petunia, después de mucho trabajo, consiguió un jardín de hierbas amurallado, y el jardín dilapidado de la parte de atrás de la mansión quedó en una forma decente. Después de consultar con Pompeyo, ella decidió usar la mayor de las edificaciones, que estaba en mejor forma, para recomenzar un gallinero, y alojar animales que con suerte proveyeran a la casa con leche fresca. Ella pensó que las cabras serian la mejor manera de empezar, y preguntó donde comprarlas. Madame Rosmerta le recomendó ir a la taberna «Cabeza de Puerco_»_; el propietario, le dijo, criaba cabras y podría estar dispuesto a venderle algunas.

Sin embargo, cuando Pompeyo y ella llegaron a la «Cabeza de Puerco», ella tuvo dudas. La taberna parecía destartalada y sucia, y cuando estaba a punto de irse vio un establo detrás del edificio. La puerta estaba abierta y ella pudo escuchar balidos desde el interior. Había numerosas cabras adentro, viéndose sorprendentemente limpias, con ojos brillantes, y bien cuidadas. También había un hombre alto, anciano de cabello gris, que la miró con irritación.

―Estoy buscando al dueño ―vaciló Petunia―. Quiero comprar unas cabras.

―¿Para qué? ―masculló―. ¿Noche de comida hindú?

Petunia se enojó―. No, quiero recomenzar el corral en mi casa. La Mansión Mayhew.

Después de una pausa, el mago dijo―. Pensé reconocer el elfo. Hola, Pompeyo ―Pompeyo se inclinó con educación―. ¿Quién es ella? ―le preguntó el hombre, ignorando a Petunia.

―La señora es mi Ama ―dijo Pompeyo formalmente.

El mago alzó las cejas―. ¿Usted compró entonces la mansión? ―preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose directamente a Petunia.

―No, yo la heredé ―dijo Petunia, irritada.

―¡Que sorpresa! No sabia que a Cressida le quedaban parientes vivos.

―Soy su sobrina nieta ―dijo Petunia. Ya se estaba cansando de explicarse.

―Pensé que los Mayhew se habían vuelto squibs. Es aparente que no. ¿Esta viviendo allí sola?

―No. Hay cinco, no seis, elfos domésticos, y mis hijos vienen los domingos de visita. Yo tengo a dos niños en Hogwarts ―_de cualquier manera, no creo que deba mencionar al dragón residente._

―Aun más sorprendente ―dijo el hombre, mirando con mayor interés. Dado que no había brindado voluntariamente su nombre, Petunia se vio forzada a preguntárselo directamente―. Aberforth ―dijo él.

―Encantada de conocerlo ―mintió Petunia, educadamente―. ¿Tiene alguna cabra a la venta?

Él dijo que no tenía ganas de vender ninguna de sus cabras, a menos que estuviera seguro de que Petunia cuidaría apropiadamente de ellas. ¿Alguna había probado leche de cabra? Sí, su hermana era alérgica a la leche de vaca, así que ambas la habían bebido de niñas y les gustaba. ¿Sabía como ordeñar cabras? No. ¿Sabía lo que comían? No en realidad, ¿acaso no comían de todo?

El hombre le dio una mirada malévola; era claro que era la cosa equivocada para decir. Él le dio un discurso sobre el número de cosas que las cabras no debían comer y que podrían matarlas si lo intentaban. El mito de que las cabras comían cualquier cosa era sólo eso; y así. Petunia suspiró internamente, pero escuchó tan educadamente como pudo. Después él le ofreció ver el corral propuesto para ver si era adecuado.

Ellos caminaron hasta la mansión, Aberforth dando largas zancadas, y Petunia apresurándose a seguirlo, miserablemente tratando de mantener el paso, y Pompeyo a la siga, demasiado digno para apresurarse.

Aberforth inspeccionó el edificio grande que Petunia había demarcado para las cabras y lo rechazó; era demasiado grande, demasiado helado, a ellas les gustaban los lugares pequeños. La granja tenía un corral adecuado, pero estaba deteriorado y lleno de malezas. Él ayudó a Petunia a limpiarlo usando magia, y le dio la dirección de un constructor mágico en Hogsmeade que le ayudaría a restaurarlo.

Petunia, quien no había tenido mucha suerte en relacionarse con sus vecinos, lo invitó a tomar el té, y para su sorpresa, él aceptó. En medio del montón de información que Aberforth le dejó caer, Petunia se había olvidado de Algy, así que cuando él saltó sobre su hombro tan pronto como el mago entró dentro de la sala, hasta ella se sobresaltó. Algy después saltó desde sus hombros a los de Aberforth, y comenzó a inspeccionarlo minuciosamente, incluso levantándole el pelo para ver su nuca.

―¡Pero Petunia! ―dijo con aspereza―. ¡Él es demasiado viejo!

Petunia pensó que se caería muerta de vergüenza allí mismo―. ¡Algy! ―exclamó.

Algy dijo―: ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que alguien más joven en mucho mejor?

Aberforth viéndose divertido, preguntó―: ¿Menor que qué?

―Menor de cien años ―dijo Algy, imperturbable―, y mayor de treinta. ¿Cómo voy a obtener mi bruja si Petunia no tiene otro bebé? Y para hacer eso, ella necesita a un mago. Uno _joven_.

―Eso es cierto ―dijo Aberforth conteniendo la risa. Petunia se sentía tan humillada, que para distraerlo, le pasó un vaso de whisky de fuego, y hasta ella misma se sirvió uno. Aun no le tenía gusto al licor fuerte, pero sentía que la vida con Algy la curaría de eso.

Algy aún seguía siendo completamente indiscreto―. Los niños dicen que Sirius Black seria candidato, pero yo no lo creo. Los Mayhew tienen historia de ser excéntricos, pero ninguno de ellos ha terminado en la casa de orates.

―¡Algy! ―protestó Petunia―. Sirius no esta loco, sufre de trastorno bipolar.

Algy bufó.

Aberforth dijo con suavidad―. Yo creo que deberé votar en esto con el dragón, conociendo de genética.

―¡Ves! ―dijo Algy―. ¿Lo ves? Sirius es buen mozo, supongo, los chicos me enseñaron una fotografía, y _es_ sangre pura, ¡pero mi bruja no va a heredar el trastorno bipolar! De él ni de nadie más ―él miró al mago―. Eres sensato, para ser un mago. Que lástima que no seas más joven.

―Me disculpo por mi edad ―dijo Aberforth con cara de póquer, y una reverencia.

―¡Debes hacerlo, es muy decepcionante!

Con ese grito de despedida, Algy desplegó sus alas y salió de la sala. _Probablemente en busca de Pompeyo, para acosarlo a preguntas._

Aberforth lo observó irse, sonriendo ampliamente―. Escuché que Cressida tenía un dragón mutante, pero lo consideraba un rumor bobo, del tipo que se escuchan todo el tiempo en Hogsmeade.

―Como puede ver, no es así ―dijo Petunia con pesar―. Pompeyo lo envió a Rumania después de la muerte de Cressida. Los rumanos, después de probar su personalidad, lo enviaron de regreso una vez que se dieron cuenta que yo había heredado la propiedad. Tengo la impresión de que era eso o dragonicidio. Todavía puede resultar por mi parte.

―Los Mayhew tienen muy mala reputación en la villa ―dijo Aberforth―. ¿Estaba enterada de eso?

―No, no lo sabía. ¿Fueron mortífagos? ―preguntó Petunia, asustada.

―No es _ese_ tipo de mala reputación ―dijo Aberforth―. A ellos les gustaba criar criaturas mágicas. Especialmente de la variedad ilegal. Al viejo Cassius Mayhew le gustaban los dragones, y a sus hijos mayores también. Hubo además rumores de que ellos estaban tratando de criar basiliscos.

Petunia jadeó.

―Yo dudo que en realidad estuvieran haciéndolo ―dijo Aberforth rápidamente―, pero ellos necesitaban mantener alejada a la gente de aquí, y esparcir rumores es una manera fácil de hacerlo. Ellos no querían que nada de esto se supiera en el Ministerio.

_Suenan como los magos típicos; para esconder el hecho de que tienes dragones respira-fuego, esparces el rumor de que estas criando algo peor._

―¿Entonces ellos produjeron a Algy? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Eso es lo que pienso, y no solamente a él ―dijo Aberforth―. Se le debe haber ocurrido que los elfos domésticos Mayhew no son precisamente ordinarios.

―Al principio no. Pompeyo fue el único elfo doméstico que conocí por varios años. Pero desde entonces... sí, hemos adquirido un elfo doméstico de afuera, y ella es muy diferente.

―El viejo Cassius, el padre de Cressida, era lo que se diría un libre pensador mágico. Él no creía en la supremacía de los magos, por ejemplo. Él no repudió a su hijo menor tampoco ... él debe haber sido su ancestro... cuando su magia resultó ser atípica, lo que es una manera educada de describir a un squib.

―¿Cuál era su nombre? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Catullus, según recuerdo ―dijo Aberforth, después de pensarlo―. Pero Cassius no podía aceptar en realidad que el muchacho fuera un squib. Esto sucede hasta en las mejores familias, pero de acuerdo a él, no a los Mayhew. Reclamaba que la magia del muchacho estaba bloqueada, o algo semejante. Un desmentido absurdo. La villa entera pensó que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Petunia parpadeó y no dijo palabra.

―Después escuché decir que Cassius había pasado a experimentar con el mismo Catullus, tratando de desbloquear su magia. El muchacho se aburrió de ello, y huyó, y nadie lo culpó. Cassius nunca logró comprenderlo, por supuesto. En lo que le concernía, él sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. Buscó a su hijo por años, pero según entiendo, el muchacho consiguió seguir perdido, cuando menos hasta que Cassius murió.

Petunia deseó saber más acerca de Tully, pero ella no podía recordar a su madre hablando alguna vez de él―. ¿Es por eso que mis vecinos no se acercan a mi puerta? ―preguntó ella―. Pensé que era porque yo soy hija de muggles.

―Oh, a la mayoría de ellos eso no les importa ―dijo Aberforth―. Ellos están esperando para ver si usted es una típica Mayhew.

Petunia pensó en Algy, y en lo que podría suceder si ella _llegaba_ a tener invitados. Suspiró. Quizás estuviera destinada a ser una paria social sin importar donde viviera.

.

Junto con las cabras que finalmente compró a Aberforth, Petunia pareció adquirir al mago. Él visitaba la mansión cada dos o tres semanas para inspeccionar a las que fueron de su responsabilidad, para asegurarse de que fueran debidamente atendidas; y para discutir con Algy, que lo divertía sin fin. Pese a esto, él le agradaba, y se preguntaba si sería hijo de muggles, porque poseía muchas destrezas prácticas, a diferencia de la mayoría de los sangres sangre pura que había conocido. _A decir verdad, él me recuerda un poquito a mi papá. No es tan paciente, y es mucho más cínico, pero tiene sentido del humor, y no se toma demasiado en serio; otra rareza entre los magos._

Petunia comenzó a través de él, en pequeñas maneras, a conocer a sus vecinos. Pero ella estaba sola el día que Daffy irrumpió en la sala a entregar una nota fatídica de Dudley. Harry, escribía él, había sido escogido para representar a Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	31. Doble, doble Labor y Pesar

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31: "DOBLE, DOBLE LABOR Y PESAR"**

**.**

_En el cual Harry se convierte en participante en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero nadie parece saber como sucedió, incluyéndolo a él._

~~oOo~~

Petunia se encontraba reclinada en el sofá apolillado de la sala, intentando leer uno de los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión. Ella había descubierto un buen número de ellos en rúnico, otros en latín, y otros pocos en griego, francés, alemán, español, servo-croata, árabe, galés, chino, lo que parecía ser urdu, y en inglés arcaico. El resto estaba en inglés de cosechas más recientes, dígase de los tres últimos siglos. Petunia se daba cuenta que la información de los orígenes de Algernon el Insólito iban a ser difíciles de descubrir.

La luz se derramaba en el cuarto a través de grandes ventanas de vidrio claro con bordes de vitral que daban reflejos coloreados en el piso. El antes mencionado dragón holgazaneaba en una zona soleada sobre la alfombra al lado de ella, dormido. Él roncaba suavemente, y ocasionalmente daba como ladriditos felices mientras soñaba. A Petunia no le molestaban los efectos sonoros; mientras dormía no la estaba molestando ni haciendo preguntas embarazosas.

Ella se había exasperado mucho con Algy en la mañana, porque él había insistido en que consultara un '_broce priodas'_. Petunia no tenía idea de qué cosa era, y no encontró divertido el darse cuenta que él se refería a un agente matrimonial.

Ella había tratado de combatir su obsesión acerca de 'su bruja' con lógica―: ¿Qué ocurriría si el bebé siguiente no fuera una bruja, sino un mago?

―Entonces tendrás que intentarlo de nuevo ―dijo Algy simplemente.

―¿Qué pasa si me caso con este sangre pura, y no tenemos hijos? ―trató de nuevo Petunia.

―Entonces tendrías que intentarlo con alguien más ―dijo Algy, como si eso fuera obvio.

―No soy una jovencita, Algy ―señaló Petunia.

―Yo sé donde encontrar recetas de pociones que pueden ayudar con eso ―dijo Algy.

Petunia quedó petrificada; ella sospechaba que Algy sabia más acerca de los contenidos de la biblioteca y de la mansión de lo que estaba preparado a admitir. Desafortunadamente, sus oídos habían captado la conversación entre ella y Charlie Weasley acerca de su repatriación a Rumania en intercambio por información acerca de su reproducción. Algy no quería saber nada de eso, y las preguntas de Petunia acerca de sus experiencias en el pasado con frecuencia quedaban sin contestar.

Hubo unos golpes en la ventana semi-abierta, y al mirar vio a Daffy allí. Cierto instinto le dijo que había problemas, principalmente porque los chicos invariablemente utilizaban al afable y humilde Daffy para entregar malas noticias (Hedwig, que siempre tenía un aire imperioso con Petunia, entregaba las buenas noticias). Como siempre, sus instintos estaban en lo correcto. Mientras leía, pensaba con amargura como había sido tan inmensamente estúpida en creer que el Torneo estaba cerrado a niños menores. Si tenía lugar un desastre en el mundo mágico, siempre tenía que tocarle a ella y sus niños. Y así era.

De inmediato, fue por Flú hasta el castillo, y se apresuró a ir a la oficina de Dumbledore. Allí se encontró con Harry sentado en una silla, siendo interrogado de forma poca amistosa por un montón de magos intimidantes: el Director, Snape, McGonagall, y Bartemius Crouch. Más dos personas que no reconocía, y que resultaron ser Igor Karkaroff y Olympe Maxime. Dudley también estaba allí, escondido detrás de un pilar, como si tuviera miedo de que lo expulsaran al notarlo.

―¡Paren esto! ―gritó Petunia, y Harry miró a su alrededor. Una expresión de alivio cruzó su rostro.

Dumbledore se dio vuelta―. ¡Ah, señora Dursley! Veo que ya escuchó la noticia.

Él procedió a contarle que aunque el hijo de Amos Diggory, Cedric, (a quien ella recordaba vagamente de la Copa Mundial), había sido escogido como Campeón por Hogwarts, el nombre de Harry también había salido del Cáliz.

―¿Del qué? ―preguntó ella.

―Del Cáliz de Fuego. Es un objeto profundamente mágico que escoge al mejor entre aquellos que entran al Torneo, ya que son tres campeones, uno por cada escuela.

―¿No ha escuchado nadie de sacar los nombre de un sombrero? ―masculló Petunia―. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Tan condenadamente _elaborado_?

Dumbledore le dio una mirada de desaprobación, que ella ignoró―. Nosotros estamos tratando de determinar como sucedió esto. Había una línea de edad puesta mágicamente para prevenir la entrada de menores de edad, por una parte. Yo mismo la conjuré, y aunque yo sea quien lo diga, fue hecha apropiadamente.

―Harry ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Pusiste tu nombre en este Cáliz?

Harry negó con la cabeza―. No, Tante ―dijo él, escuchándose inusualmente sumiso―. No lo hice. Pero aquí nadie me cree; a excepción de Dud.

Dudley le dio a su primo una mirada de 'dejame-fuera-de-esto', pero Petunia sabia que no era en serio.

Petunia además conocía a Harry mejor que nadie en esa habitación, con la posible excepción de Dudley. Ella supo que si Harry fuera culpable, estaría excitado y complacido consigo mismo, y no era así. De hecho se veía apabullado y ansioso. Ella miró sobre su cabeza a Dudley, y alzó las cejas. Él meneó la cabeza, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas.

―Bueno, entonces sabemos que Harry no lo hizo ―dijo ella―. ¿De modo que quién lo hizo?

Esa probó ser la cuestión. Karkaroff y Maxime parecían pensar que Dumbledore lo había hecho para darle a Hogwarts una ventaja extra con dos campeones, lo que Petunia dudaba. Si el Director iba a tomarse todos esos problemas por un motivo, ¿de seguro habría escogido a un muchacho rudo de séptimo año como el segundo campeón, y no a un estudiante de cuarto año? _Aunque, por supuesto, eso indicaría cierta lógica, y esta no debería darse por hecho._

Snape pensaba que Harry estaba mintiendo, no porque tuviera alguna prueba, sino porque era la clase de cosa que James Potter hubiera hecho. _Esta idea fija es irrelevante, y lo que es más, no me interesa_. McGonagall estaba desconcertada. _Únete al club._ Petunia aparentemente no había visto antes a Moody, quien había pronunciado una teoría de que alguien quería exponer a Harry al peligro y para ello lo ingresó deliberadamente al Torneo. _Eso no es imposible, pero ¿no da demasiados rodeos?_

Ellos habían olvidado la posibilidad de que se tratara de una broma de uno de los estudiantes, posiblemente muy mal intencionada. Y con eso Petunia apuntaba a los Slytherin, aunque se daba cuenta que los magos tenían su propia versión de políticamente correcto, y no debería decirlo abiertamente. Cuando llegó la hora de sugerir, todos se encogieron de hombros.

―Tomaría un mago muy poderoso ―dijo Snape de manera despectiva―, para engañar el Cáliz. No creo que alguno de los estudiantes pueda hacerlo.

―Y sin embargo esta listo para pensar que Harry lo hizo ―señaló Petunia―, y es posible que ese estudiante o estudiantes en cuestión hayan recibido ayuda o instrucciones de algún otro.

Snape frunció el ceño. Karkaroff, a quien Petunia tomaba por un fanfarrón violento, comenzó a acusar de nuevo a Dumbledore de mala conducta. Petunia supuso que esto también servia a sus propósitos. _Algo más esta ocurriendo aquí, ellos parecen conocerse de antes. Y además protesta demasiado._

―Bueno, no importa en realidad cómo sucedió, ¿no es así? ―dijo Petunia―. Él no va a competir.

―Bueno, con respecto a eso, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore―, me temo que tendrá que hacerlo.

Petunia se lo quedó mirando―. Eso no es chistoso ni por asomo ―dijo ella.

Crouch habló por primera vez―. Él _debe_ competir. Es un contrato mágico obligatorio.

―¿Cómo puede ser obligatorio si él no entró en realidad' ¡Es una obligación mágica de nada! ¡Él no va a competir, y eso es todo! ―Petunia se había puesto de pie, y podía sentir la cara roja.

Dumbledore dijo, con ese aire de paciencia que le daba dentera―. Puedo comprender sus sentimientos, señora Dursley...

―¡No, no es así! ―gritó Petunia.

―No hay necesidad de perder el temperamento, señora Dursley.

―¡Mi temperamento no esta ni un poco perdido, pero sí lo esta su mente! Harry tiene solamente catorce años de edad, y todos los otros campeones diecisiete. Las tareas son peligrosas, y los participantes han muerto ¿no es así?

―No recientemente...

―¡No recientemente porque este estúpido concurso condenado ha estado suspendido por los últimos doscientos años!

Crouch dijo con voz llana―. Si el muchacho no cumple el contrato, será expulsado.

―Expúlsenlo, entonces ―dijo Petunia. _Amenazas como esa no son amenazas. No para mi, de todos modos._

Crouch pareció sorprendido, y después dijo―. Habrá un gran escándalo sobre su falla en honrar el contrato, y yo me veré compelido, en representación del ministerio, a revisar la custodia del muchacho.

_Ahora, *esa* sí es una amenaza. _

Petunia lo miró. Se preguntó cuantas veces había salido enfurecida de la oficina de Dumbledore, la cifra ya debía estar en los cientos para ahora._ Eso no importa, nos vamos. Ahora mismo_.

Y se fueron. Dumbledore no trató de detenerlos, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Crouch, esto no era el final.

Los chicos estaban callados mientras iban por Flú a la mansión. Al llegar por la chimenea, se encontraron allí a Aberforth visitando a Algy, quien estaba encantado de verlo. Algy era un dragón muy sociable, y disfrutaba en especial de la compañía de Aberforth, y hasta estaba dispuesto a perdonarle su predilección por la cabras. Pompeyo había proveído a Aberforth con algo de whisky de fuego, según notó Petunia con alivio.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―inquirió Aberforth, al ver sus rostros.

Petunia le explicó, y las cejas de Aberforth se alzaron hasta el cabello―. No pensé que te atreverías, chico ―le dijo a Harry.

―¡Yo no lo hice! ―dijo Harry―. Fred y George Weasley trataron de entrar, aun cuando eran solamente unas semanas menores, y la línea de edad los expelió. Hizo lo mismo con varios otros. Pero juro que no lo intenté. Hablé de eso, todos lo hicieron, se esperaba que uno lo hiciera así, pero yo ni siquiera lo intenté.

―Él no lo hizo. Yo lo sabría de ser así ―fue la contribución de Dudley.

Petunia le dijo a Aberforth―. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Los directores de las otras escuelas piensan, o pretenden pensar, que Dumbledore quiere que Hogwarts tenga dos campeones; Snape piensa que Harry lo hizo a propósito; McGonagall no sabe; y Moody piensa que alguien quiere lastimar a Harry. No tengo que esforzarme mucho para decir que todos esos escenarios no tienen sentido.

―Moody es quien más se acerca ―dijo Aberforth―. Pero usted tiene razón, nada de eso tiene sentido.

―¿Por qué no quieres que compita, Petunia? ―preguntó Algy―. ¡Un Mayhew puede hacer _cualquier cosa!._

―Haciendo a un lado las habilidades de los Mayhew, él tiene tres años menos que los otros participantes ―dijo Petunia―. Y es _peligroso_.

―Bueno, entonces tendrá que hacer trampa ―dijo Algy como si la conclusión fuera obvia.

Aberforth se rio―. Hacer trampas es epidémico en los Torneos de los Tres Magos, Algy. Todos ellos _hacen_ trampas.

―Cedric no ―dijo Dudley―, probablemente, de todos modos.

―Harry tan sólo tendrá que hacer _más trampas_ ―dijo Algy―. Los Mayhew son buenos para eso.

―Un maravilloso atributo familiar ―le dijo Petunia cordialmente al pequeño dragón, mientras que los chicos se daban codazos entre ellos y sonreían, para su alivio. Como siempre, el sarcasmo se le escapaba, y se enorgulleció.

―Pero no es un mal consejo ―dijo Aberforth―. Todos lo ayudaremos a nivelar el campo de juego, literalmente. ¿Te dieron ya la primera clave, Harry?

―No lo hicieron ―dijo Harry―. Ellos dijeron que no tendría una.

―Sí la tendrás ―intervino Algy―, porque _yo_ sé cuál es la primera prueba.

―Por supuesto que sabes ―dijo Petunia para apaciguarlo.

―¡Lo sé! ―gritó Algy―. ¡Charley Weasley no solamente me trajo a _mi_ de Rumania! ¡Trajo a otros cuatro dragones grandes!

―¡Charley no pudo escoltar a cuatro dragones grandes! ―exclamó Dudley―. ¡Serian demasiados para cualquiera!

―Claro que sí ―dijo Algy―. Usaron a ocho magos por dragón. Esta Lowri, la Galés Verde, que se parece a mi, pero ella es mucho más grande; Hulda la Hocicorto Sueco, que es azul y de nariz chata; Hong, la Bola de Fuego Chino, ella es roja con espinas; y luego Reka, la Colacuerno Húngaro, ella es grandota, negra y realmente da miedo. Ella amenazó con hacer de mi un kebab en el viaje para acá.

―¿Y qué le hiciste para que lo dijera? ―preguntó Petunia, intentando no sonreír.

―Ella dijo que yo hablaba demasiado ―dijo Algy con aire ofendido.

―Una dragona con criterio ―murmuró Petunia.

―Yo pensé que tu eres el único dragón que podía hablar ―dijo Harry.

―Bueno, sí, pero puedo comunicarme con Lowri en cierta forma, los Galés Verde entienden bastante de la lengua de los magos, aun cuando no puedan hablarla. Y en cuanto a los otros, puedo interpretar sus rugidos, ya saben: rugido grande, semi-rugido, rugido mediano...

―Sí, sí, ya entendemos, Algy ―dijo Petunia.

―Ellos también trajeron sus huevos ―reveló Algy.

Con esta información, no fue demasiado difícil el entender la esencia de la prueba, y Aberforth estuvo de acuerdo con ver que podía aprender de Hagrid cuando fuera de visita a el _Cabeza de Puerco_, lo que hacia con frecuencia―. Le lleva bastante el emborracharse, pero cuando lo hace, no puede guardar un secreto ni para salvar su vida.

Petunia no tuvo problemas para creerlo.

De algún modo, la habían hecho pasar de "¡Nunca! A "Quizás, bajo ciertas condiciones" sin darse cuenta de cómo había sucedido. Ella estaba más asustada de lo que quisiera admitir por la amenaza de Crouch del ministerio entrometiéndose en la custodia de Harry, y ella estaba consciente de que en el mundo mágico él tendría ventaja sobre ella si quería causarle problemas; y era obvio que quería hacerlo. Winky, es decir, Calpurnia, podría llorar ante la mención de su anterior empleador, pero Petunia no lo subestimaba.

Así fue que, con la mayor renuencia, Petunia accedió a que Harry compitiera. Pero ella también decidió aceptar el consejo de Aberforth, y eso involucraba averiguar todo lo posible para darle a Harry una ventaja. _Yo no lo llamaría hacer trampa, exactamente. Pero si esos tontos insisten en forzar a un chico de catorce años en este maldito torneo, eso es lo que voy a hacer_.

Petunia una vez le dijo a Sirius que ella tenía una buena red de inteligencia, y no mentía. Dobby y Pompeyo parecían saber literalmente todo lo que sucedía en Hogwarts y Hogsmeade respectivamente. Y fue Pompeyo quien le mostró la historia sensacionalista en El Profeta Diario, el diario mágico, acerca de la entrada de Harry en el Torneo.

Si bien a Petunia le gustaba saber todo de la cultura mágica, rápidamente habia concluido que El Profeta Diario era como _The Sun_ sin la página tres, y con magos, así que nunca se molestaba en leerlo. Ella sabia que los elfos de la casa lo leían, así continuó con su suscripción en su beneficio. _Supongo que sirve de buen revestimiento para el fondo de las jaulas de los búhos, y así se encuentra a su nivel apropiado._

Ella leyó el artículo con una indignación que iba en aumento. Ni por un minuto pensó que su sobrino había hablado algo de eso con algún reportero; Harry era reservado aun entre la gente que lo conocía bien. La verdadera naturaleza de la autora, Rita Skeeter, emanaba del periódico como el miasma de una ciénaga. _Es una de *esas* personas. Les dices lo que ellos quieren oír, o ellos lo oyen de todas maneras._

Cuando ella más tarde le preguntó a Harry, él lució enfurecido―. ¡Ella tenía esta pluma, una 'Vuela pluma' la llamó, que tomó lo que dije y lo torció para verme parecer como un completo cretino! ¡Y yo no _tenía_ lágrimas en los ojos!

―Te creo ―dijo Petunia. Vuelapluma por cierto, más bien una 'Inventapluma'.

―Que bueno, porque eres la única que me cree; bueno, tu y quizás Dud. Pero Ron Weasley no quiere hablarme, los 'Puff me odian, los Slytherin se burlan de mi... ¡y esa mujer horrible dijo que Hermione es mi novia! ¡Qué va a decir Dud? ¡Él también va a odiarme!

Petunia se sobresaltó―. ¿Por qué va a odiarte por eso? ―preguntó ella.

Harry pareció avergonzado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de haber dicho demasiado.

―Por nada ―murmuró, y huyó.

Petunia hizo lo que acostumbraba normalmente en estos casos: divide y conquistarás. Esto involucraba pedirle información a Dudley, pero no con Harry cerca. Esto se había vuelto más fácil que antes, ya que los chicos estaban en Casas diferentes.

Dudley esta inusualmente abatido cuando ella lo atrincó. Él confirmó que Harry estaba pasando por dificultades con sus compañeros por el Torneo, y también en forma rara, con sus profesores. _Con excepción de Snape, claro, siempre tiene dificultades con él._

―¿Por qué Ron Weasley le quitó la palabra? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Ron piensa que Harry entró al Torneo y no quiere admitirlo.

―¿Y qué le importa a él? ―Petunia estaba perpleja.

―Hermione dice que esta celoso de toda la atención que obtiene Harry. Ron es el mejor amigo que tiene en Gryffindor, pero es difícil por eso, y como él tiene todos esos hermanos no recibe atención tampoco en su casa ―_Bueno, supongo que eso es posible._

―¿Y los 'Puffs?

Dudley apartó la mirada―. Los 'Puffs no tienen mucha participación en Hogwarts ―dijo él―, y todos quedaron encantados de dar un Campeón a Hogwarts para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y obtener por una vez algo de atención. Y ahora ellos piensan que Harry esta tratando de robarles el reflector.

―Entiendo. Y eso te debe hacer difícil la vida en tu Casa además.

―Nada que no pueda manejar ―dijo Dudley, pero sin mucha convicción.

_Es malo, entonces. Y a Dudley parece que le gusta su Casa, pero esta estúpida competencia esta arruinándolo._

―¿Y por qué Harry me dijo que piensa que ahora lo vas odiar por ese troll venenoso que describió a Hermione Granger como su novia?

Dudley se puso pálido―. Por nada ―murmuró, igual que Harry. Y huyó, casi del mismo modo.

Petunia parpadeó. Ella tenia mucho que pensar en el periodo antes del inicio del Torneo, especialmente ya que el reporte de Aberforth acerca de las revelaciones de Hagrid sobre las copas probó ser muy ilustrativo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): "Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble." (McBeth, Acto IV, Scene I)

Muchas gracias a los que siguen y favorecen, y sobre todo a mis comentaristas :)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	32. Los Amigos de Harry Potter

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32: "LOS AMIGOS DE HARRY POTTER"**

**.**

_En el cual se forma un grupo de apoyo dedicado a ayudar a Harry con el Torneo, lo que suena mejor que un grupo de apoyo dedicado a ayudarlo a hacer trampas en el Torneo._

~~oOo~~

Al día siguiente, el grupo (que se denominaban a si mismos Los Amigos de Harry Potter, así que digamos Los Amigos para abreviar) tenían un consejo de guerra en la sala de la mansión. Estaban presentes Harry, Dudley, Hermione Granger, Petunia, Aberforth, Algy, Pompeyo y Dobby. Petunia estaba dudosa acerca de Hermione, pero fue firmemente desestimada por Harry y Dudley. Algy objetó a Pompeyo, pero Petunia lo desestimó. Y Pompeyo objetó a tanto Algy como Dobby, y fue desestimado por el grupo. Una vez que estos puntos fueron establecidos, ellos procedieron a discutir lo que sabían y analizaron la información.

Aberforth reportó que había conseguido emborrachar a Hagrid durante la Hora Feliz en el «Cabeza de Puerco_»_, y descubrieron que el pedido por madres dragones anidando estaba conectado con la Prueba. Aparentemente, se esperaba que los campeones robaran un huevo falso en cada nido que contenía una pista para la próxima tarea. No se diría que dragón enfrentarían hasta el día de la prueba, cuando sacarían de una bolsa unas miniaturas animadas de los dragones.

―Él dijo que había visto las miniaturas ―comentó Aberforth.

―¿Son como yo? ―preguntó Algy, con interés.

―No, Algy ―dijo Aberforth―. Ellos no son dragones reales. No son mayores que mi mano, y animados por magia.

Petunia esperaba que Algy estuviera decepcionado, porque con frecuencia se quejaba de su soledad (otra insinuación entre muchas que necesitaba una bruja apropiada para ser su familiar), pero solamente lució pensativo. Más tarde ella pensó que eso debió ser una advertencia.

Los chicos y Hermione reportaron lo que para ellos era obvio les resultaba sorprendente: Hagrid había desarrollado sentimientos amorosos por Madame Olympe, la directora de Beauxbatons. Petunia admitió que admiraba su coraje, aunque no fuera otra cosa; pero ella entendió de inmediato. Si Hagrid le había contado a Aberforth acerca de las dragonas, era probable que le hubiera contado también a Madame Olympe. Por tanto, Fleur Delacour sabía acerca de las dragonas.

Dobby después describió al grupo los movimientos de Karkaroff, a quien estaba siguiendo. El director de Durmstrang también había sido visto en el Bosque Prohibido, donde mantenían a las dragonas. La conclusión era obvia. Krum también lo sabía.

Asentado este punto, después discutieron como Harry debería encarar la tarea misma. Sus niveles de transfiguración solamente estaba al nivel de un principiante de cuarto año, y por lo tanto no los suficientes para usarlos como método para recuperar el huevo.

Aberforth señaló que los dragones tenían blindaje que repelía la mayoría de los hechizos, así que cualquier cosa que Harry usara debería apuntar a su cabeza. Ellos debatieron el uso del conjuro de Conjuntivitis versus varios otros que afectaban la vista de los dragones. Pero aunque Pompeyo lo sugirió, Harry no consideró usar una maldición cegadora. "Son las madres de alguien más", según él. El conjuro de Conjuntivitis no seria permanente, pero asustaría a la dragona, lo que pensaban provocaría demasiados problemas.

La visión de Hermione era que Harry solamente debería hacer un intento simbólico de competir―. Después de todo, nadie espera que estés a la altura de los competidores de mayor edad, aparte de que tu estas allí porque otro te ingresó. Solamente espera a que el tiempo se acabe.

―Hermione, tu no hablas en _serio_ ―dijo Harry con una mirada afligida.

―Por cierto que sí ―dijo ella, alterada―. Tu estas de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no es así, Dudley?

Dudley de inmediato se tornó escarlata, y murmuró algo inaudible.

Petunia percibió la hostilidad del resto de los Amigos ante esta noción, y en orden de preservar el orden, intervino rápidamente―: Eso tiene su lógica, Hermione, estoy de acuerdo en eso. Pero no puedes esperar que Harry pierda deliberadamente en el Torneo.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó, sorprendida.

―Yo diría que la testosterona, pero eso no es muy justo. Déjame decírtelo de esta manera: si _tu_ fueras una participante en el Torneo, ¿no intentarías hacerlo bien? ¿Si todo el colegio te estuviera observando, y tu orgullo estuviera en juego? ¿Y si ellos dijeran, por ejemplo, que un esfuerzo patético fuera todo lo que podría esperarse de un hijo de muggles?

Ella había catalogado a Hermione de competitiva, y muy sensitiva al desprecio de los sangre pura, y eso quedó confirmado cuando los ojos de la chica se agrandaron y asintió de repente―. Yo lo intentaría ―dijo ella, concediendo el punto.

―Por supuesto que lo harías ―dijo Petunia―. Y sabemos que Harry también lo intentará; sólo necesitamos determinar la forma más segura para que lo haga.

Algy sugirió entonces que Harry debería arrojar la comida favorita de las dragonas en el suelo para distraerlas. Y sucedía que él conocía la de cada una―. A Lowri le gusta el pan tostado con queso derretido; a Hulda, los arenques en escabeche; a Hong, el pato a la Pekín; y a Reka le encanta el goulash, mientras más picante mejor...

―Algy, yo no sé cual dragona me va a tocar ―protestó Harry―. Y no lo sabré hasta que empiece la prueba.

―Lleva comida para las cuatro, entonces ―dijo Algy.

―Apuesto a que ellos van a registrar antes a los participantes ―dijo Harry―, y lo que es más, yo olería como un mostrador de deli.

Petunia escuchó como Algy le preguntaba a Aberforth en voz baja―. ¿Qué es un deli? ¿Y porqué alguien querría mostrarlo? ―y se tuvo que colocar la cabeza en las manos.

La reunión terminó después de eso, con el acuerdo de reunirse de nuevo antes de la Primera Prueba. De allí en adelante pudo escucharse a Algy elogiando los efectos seductores de la tostada con queso por algún tiempo.

.

En la próxima reunión una semana más tarde, Harry reportó a los Amigos que Ojo Loco Moody lo había sacado a un lado después de la clase de Defensa para sugerirle que usara la escoba en la prueba―. ¡Ir detrás del huevo dorado como si estuvieras cazando la snitch en un partido de quidditch! ¡Creo que es una buena idea!

―Oh, sí, es una gran idea ―dijo Petunia con sarcasmo―, excepto que los partidos de quidditch no incluyen dragones gigantes echa fuego.

Pero para exasperación de Petunia, el resto del grupo concluyó que esa era la mejor idea que tenían. Petunia se preguntó por qué Moody, quien no le había parecido del tipo que le importara el Torneo ni nada más que atrapar mortífagos, querría ayudar a Harry. Algo comenzó a molestarle con una inquietud en el fondo de su mente. A ella le faltaba una pieza de información, pensó, pero no pudo recordar qué era.

Mientras ella consideraba esto, el resto del grupo comenzó a discutir como conseguir a Harry su escoba, y fue Dudley quien sugirió que debería usar la Moonfleet, que casi nunca se separaba de su lado a menos que fuera amarrada. Los Amigos aplaudieron esta idea, y así quedó decidido. Dudley quedaría a cargo de la Moonfleet hasta la señal de Harry.

Fue también Dudley quien en privado le dijo a Petunia que Harry le había contado a Cedric Diggory acerca de las dragonas―. Él no estaba seguro si Cedric estaba enterado ―explicó―. Fleur Delacour y Viktor Krum lo sabían, y eso habría puesto a Cedric en una desventaja injusta.

Petunia suspiró sin decir nada. Harry podría ser un Mayhew, pero en su opinión no era muy bueno haciendo trampas. Y ella no se lamentaba demasiado por ello como sin duda debería.

~oOo~

El día de la Primera Prueba llegó demasiado pronto para Petunia; ella no pudo dormir los tres días anteriores a eso, y fue arrastrada casi a la fuerza a las gradas de los espectadores por Pompeyo. La señora Figg acudió para apoyarla, y Aberforth también se sentó con ellas. Petunia invitó a Dobby a unirseles, para disgusto de Pompeyo. Así como también Algy, que insistió en ello, puntuando dicha insistencia con llamaradas de fuego.

Cuando la Prueba comenzó y Petunia vio a la primera dragona, la Sueca, quedó consternada. Era mucho más grande de lo que ella había anticipado, y eso que era la más pequeña de las cuatro, de acuerdo a Algy. Cedric Diggory era su adversario, y utilizó transfiguración. Él consiguió el huevo, pero aun así la dragona logró quemarlo, para horror de Petunia. Petunia quiso ir por Harry y marcharse, pero se encontraba muy lejos. Ahora deseaba haber escuchado a Hermione.

Fleur Delacour fue la siguiente, y le había tocado la Verde Galés, Lowri. Ella usó lo que Aberforth describió como un encantamiento, y que resultó efectivo en apariencia. Pero la dragona dormida comenzó a roncar y prendió en llamas su falda. Ella usó su varita y extinguió las llamas rápidamente. Petunia simplemente fue incapaz de observar mucha de la acción, pero cuando menos Fleur sobrevivió.

La próxima dragona era la Bola de Fuego China, y esa le tocó a Krum. Los Amigos jadearon al anunciarlo, porque dejaba por defecto la dragona más grande y peligrosa a Harry. Krum utilizó un hechizo de Conjuntivitis, pero como los Amigos habían anticipado, la dragona frenética y agitada corrió desaforada aplastando algunos de sus propios huevos, y después empezó a lanzar chorros de fuego que Krum apenas esquivó.

Algy estaba horrorizado―. ¡Eso es asesinato! ―gritó.

―¡Ssh! ―siseó Petunia―. Ella no puede evitarlo.

―¡No me refiero a Hong ―siseó Algy―, sino a ese rumano imbécil!

Petunia no podía estar muy en desacuerdo con él, pero lo hizo callar de nuevo, señalando que lo expulsarían de las tribunas si hacia mucho ruido. Él se sometió, pero podía sentir como vibraba por los nervios al estar sentado junto a ella. _Sé como se siente._

Hicieron salir a la última dragona, una Colacuerno Húngara de color negro. Era tres veces más grande que la primera dragona, y se veía feroz y agresiva. Petunia deseó poder dejar de mirar, pero no pudo. Lo que se desarrolló a continuación fue una pesadilla. Harry, viéndose muy pequeño y muy joven, fue escoltado fuera de la tienda. Los ayudantes prácticamente lo empujaron hacia la dragona, que estaba sentada sobre sus huevos viéndose increíblemente alta y beligerante, echando humo y en ocasiones llamas en dirección de Harry.

Harry gritó―. ¡_Accio_, Escoba! ―y de repente la Moonfleet llegó. Harry se subió en ella y comenzó a volar, dando círculos sobre la Colacuerno, nunca dándole tiempo suficiente para enfocarlo. Por fin, la dragona perdió su paciencia, abrió las alas -una visual aterradora- y abandonó su nido para perseguirlo. Harry y la Moonfleet entonces salieron disparados hacia abajo, con la intención de agarrar el huevo dorado que estaba entre los otros en el nido. La dragona reaccionó con rapidez enviando una llamarada detrás de Harry, quien la esquivó. Pero su enorme cola con puntas giró casi noqueándole de su escoba. Petunia casi gritó. Él se aferró a la Moonfleet, que giró alrededor de la dragona como una cosa viva, y él consiguió recoger el huevo dorado y salir volando con este debajo del brazo que no estaba lastimado. Varios magos corrieron para dominar a la Colacuerno, que parecía lista para seguirlo. El rugir de la multitud estalló en los oídos de Petunia, y ella se los tuvo que cubrir con las manos.

Petunia se sentía a punto de desmayar, y cuando Aberforth le ofreció una petaca (que resultó contener whisky de fuego), ella la aceptó agradecida, a pesar de lo cual tomó solamente un sorbo pequeño; esa mañana se había sentido incapaz de desayunar, y tenía el estomago vacío. _No es la ocasión adecuada para agarrarte una borrachera descomunal, mi niña_. Algy estaba saltando de gusto, Dobby daba gritos de alegría, y vio por primera vez a Pompeyo entusiasmado.

Aberforth le ofreció llevarse a Algy y Pompeyo de regreso a la mansión en su camino de vuelta a la «Cabeza de Puerco», donde imaginaba que tendría un considerable tráfico de clientes después del fin exitoso de la Primera Prueba (Pompeyo despreció la inferencia de que necesitaba alguna escolta). Esto permitiría que Petunia y la señora Figg pudieran ir a ver a Harry, e inspeccionar sus daños, según dijo. Petunia le dio las gracias, se puso temblorosamente de pie y comenzó a intentar pasar entre toda la gente, con la señora Figg detrás suyo.

Ellas encontraron a Harry en la tienda de asistencia médica con Madame Pomfrey. Él tenía un rasguño superficial en el hombro, causado por la Colacuerno, pero aparte de eso estaba ileso, aunque muy excitado, incapaz de soltar el huevo dorado que aun aferraba contra su pecho.

Dudley se les unió sonriendo de oreja a oreja con alivio. Él había estado a cargo de la Moonfleet, liberándola al grito de Harry.

―¿Lo viste, mamá? ―gritó Dudley―. ¡Funcionó!

―Lo vi ―dijo Petunia―. Estuviste muy bien, Harry. A pesar de que me restaste varios años de vida de susto.

Harry sonrió. Hermione Granger, y _mirabile dictu_, Ron Weasley, de pronto llegaron, y los niños empezaron a reír y charlar. Petunia, todavía sintiéndose mareada, los dejó entretenidos. La señora Figg pensaba que deberían quedarse para ver los puntajes, pero Petunia sabía que de hacerlo, se avergonzaría perdiendo el estómago allí mismo. De hecho, no creía ser capaz de caminar hasta su casa, así que fueron a buscar un Flú. Petunia estaba segura de que esto sería la última gota para su estómago, como resultó ser cierto.

Petunia le rogó a la señora Figg que se quedara a comer el almuerzo de la celebración que los elfos domésticos de la mansión tenían preparado, y se veía delicioso, pero le dijo francamente que ella se iría a la cama en ese mismo momento, aunque se disculpaba por ello. Y eso mismo fue lo que hizo.

.

Petunia despertó en la oscuridad. Alguien, probablemente uno de los elfos domésticos, había desplegado las cortinas alrededor de su cama de cuatro postes. Era una cama grande, una antigüedad encontrada en piezas en la habitación que ella ocupó primero al mudarse, y que ella quiso utilizar inmediatamente. Cuando niña, ella añoraba tener una cama de cuatro postes, pero sus padres no disponían ni del dinero ni del espacio para acomodarla, y Vernon lo había descartado como una tontería. Esta cama probablemente databa de la época Tudor, era de madera de roble oscura muy tallada. Las cortinas interiores eran de un material blanco transparente, y las exteriores eran gruesas, un brocado bordado. Petunia rara vez usaba los dos juegos de cortinas; lo encontraba sofocante. Eso debía haberla despertado, bueno, eso y algo más. Una ansiedad inquietante en el fondo de su mente que de repente pasó al frente, y le hizo una pregunta: ¿Por qué cuatro dragonas?

Solamente iban a ser tres Campeones, pero los magos que trajeron las dragonas de Rumania llegaron antes de la selección del Cáliz, y trajeron cuatro. ¿Una de reserva, en caso de algún accidente? Después de ver a las dragonas, y ver lo difícil que era manejarlas, Petunia lo dudaba. Alguien les había dicho que trajeran cuatro dragonas, alguien que sabía que habría cuatro campeones. Probablemente la misma persona que puso el nombre de Harry en el Cáliz de Fuego.

Petunia se puso de pie en un instante. Sentía mucha hambre, pero la ignoró; sabía que tenía que hallar a Charlie Weasley antes de que se fuera del Bosque Prohibido.

Se suponía que Algy debía dormir en una percha de hierro acolchada que databa de tiempos de Cressida que se ubicaba en una esquina de su habitación. Pero no, ella lo descubrió enrollado en un diván desvencijado a los pies de la cama de cuatro postes. A Petunia le gustaba ese diván y planeaba arreglarlo y re-tapizarlo, pero a Algy también le gustaba. Por una vez, le dio gusto encontrarlo cerca y no se quejó.

Ella lo despertó y fue por su varita. Estaba a punto de amanecer.

~oOo~

Algy voló a su lado en la luz temprana, y la dirigió al lugar apropiado. Para su gran alivio, las dragonas y sus manejadores aun se encontraban allí; aunque si bien Charlie pareció desconcertado.

―¡Señora Dursley! ―dijo él―. Lo siento, pero no puedo llevarme a Algernon de vuelta, si es que ha venido con esa intención.

―No fue por eso que vine ―le dijo ella. Petunia se dio cuenta que se veía exhausto.

Charlie le explicó que la condición de Hong evitó que se fueran el día de ayer; los ojos de la dragona todavía estaban doloridos e hinchados por el conjuro de Conjuntivitis; además de estar muy abatida por los huevos que aplastó en su pánico. Los manejadores no habían podido tratarle los ojos, ni aliviar sus síntomas, porque ella no dejaba que se le acercara nadie. Ellos tampoco querían aturdirla, dada su condición.

Petunia sintió una repentina compasión por la desafortunada dragona, su progenie asesinada y en peligro por un deseo de los magos por una entretención peligrosa―. ¿Alguno de sus huevos sobrevivió?

―Sí, algunos ―dijo Charlie.

Petunia llamó a Algy―. Explicale a Hong que ellos tan sólo quieren tratar sus ojos con un ungüento que le aliviará el dolor, y señálale que todavía le quedan algunos de sus huevos y que ellos necesitan de su protección ―le dijo.

Algy, con la ayuda de Lowri, comenzaron una conversación de tres vías con la alicaída Bola de Fuego. Sus vocalizaciones comenzaron de forma desalentadora, para oídos de Petunia, pero después fueron tornándose más esperanzadas.

Algy voló desde el lomo de Lowri hasta los hombros de Petunia―. Ella permitirá que le cures los ojos ―le dijo a Charlie―. Nosotros le dijimos a ella que necesitaba proteger el resto de sus huevos. Sin embargo, cualquier movimiento extraño, Charlie, y te vuelves kebab flambeado; y el resto de los dragones, en que me incluyo, nos uniremos en el rostizado. Ellas están hartas de este asunto.

Charlie miró con nerviosismo a Hong, y susurró―. Dile que al principio le arderá un poco.

Y así lo hizo, pero ella lo soportó con estoicismo. En media hora, ella se encontraba enrollada alrededor de los huevos sobrevivientes, profundamente dormida. Era obvio que ella y las otras dragonas de momento no iban a ir a ninguna parte.

―Me debes una, Charlie ―dijo Petunia―, y voy a cobrarte. Necesito tener la respuesta a una pregunta. Y la pregunta es esta: ¿quién pidió _cuatro_ dragonas para el Torneo?

―Mi jefe en Rumania recibió la orden. Voy a tener que preguntárselo a él ―dijo Charlie.

―Yo necesito saberlo, y se trata de algo importante ―dijo Petunia―. Alguien sabía que habría cuatro campeones antes de tiempo, y yo debo saber quién es. Alguien puso a Harry en mucho peligro deliberadamente.

Charlie se vio sombrío, y asintió. Petunia dijo―: Por favor, mantén confidencial el por qué estas preguntándolo.

Él asintió de nuevo, y Petunia dijo con seriedad, cambiando de tema―. Tu madre me dice que a ti te gustan mucho los dragones.

―Sí, por supuesto ―dijo Charlie, pareciendo estar sorprendido.

―Bueno, entonces quiero decirte que no creo que estas cuatro dragonas hayan sido tratadas muy bien, en especial Hong.

Parecía que Charlie ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

―Y francamente ―añadió Petunia―, he decidido que Algy se quedará conmigo. Él me vuelve loca a veces, pero no voy a enviarlo de vuelta a un lugar donde puede que no sea bien tratado. Después de todo, él fue criado por mi familia, y yo tengo una responsabilidad para con él, creo. No es que vaya a decírselo, claro esta.

Charlie pareció afligido―. Yo nunca pensé... ―titubeó.

―He notado que los magos parecen no pensar demasiado ―dijo Petunia―. Y lo digo en forma general. La magia parece afectar esto por alguna razón. Pero yo quiero que tu pienses en lo que te he dicho. La próxima vez que alguien como Dumbledore y compañía quieran promover cooperación inter-mágica o lo que sea que les dijeron como explicación de esta competencia, deberán arreglárselas sin dragones. Y si preguntan, díganles que vayan a pegar macarrones en el cielo o algo igual de útil.

Charlie le brindó una sonrisa escarmentada―. Yo no soy quien decido, señora Dursley.

―Pero algún día lo harás ―le dijo Petunia, sonriéndole―. Puedo verte dirigiendo el lugar eventualmente. Y cuando sea así, serás el mayor protector de dragones que haya existido.

Los ojos de Charlie brillaron―. Espero que tenga algo de vidente ―le dijo con seriedad, y Petunia se rio.

―Yo también lo espero ―dijo ella―. Y déjame saber la respuesta, tan pronto sepas lo que diga tu jefe.

Pero hasta la misma Petunia quedó sorprendida con el mensaje que le le llegó de Charlie cuatro días más tarde.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	33. El triunfo de la empollona

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33: "EL TRIUNFO DE LA EMPOLLONA"**

**.**

_En el cual la fantasía de la fea/aplicada provoca muchos problemas a Hermione y Petunia; y Sirius y Petunia intercambian regalos navideños dolorosamente freudianos._

~~oOo~~

Un día más tarde Los Amigos se reunieron a inspeccionar la pista para la Segunda Prueba, y para discutir la información que Petunia había recibido de Rumania. Petunia quedó un poco perpleja cuando Ron Weasley se les unió, pero no hizo comentarios.

Harry colocó el huevo dorado sobre la mesa y todos lo examinaron y apretaron con curiosidad. Al abrirlo dio un chillido penetrante sobrenatural que provocó que todos se cubrieran los oídos, y le rogaran a Harry que lo cerrara, lo cual hizo de inmediato.

―¿Qué fue _eso_? ―preguntó Dudley con alarma, y Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

―La próxima prueba es después de Navidad ―dijo Petunia―, así que tenemos algo de tiempo para pensarlo. Por suerte, creo.

―Así parece ―dijo Aberforth―. ¿Ha sabido algo de Rumania?

―Sí. El jefe de Charlie dijo que las cuatro dragonas fueron ordenadas específicamente por nadie menos que el señor Bartemius Crouch.

―¿Esta segura que no fue sólo una precaución? ―inquirió Aberforth―. Él a mi me da definitivamente la impresión de un hombre que no corre riesgos.

―Estoy segura ―dijo Petunia―. Aparentemente, cuando hablaron originalmente con Dumbledore, él mencionó tres dragones, que debían ser madres anidando. Y cuando Crouch demandó a cuatro, la única disponible era la Colacuerno. El jefe de Charlie le contó que él desaconsejó con fuerza esto, ya que según su opinión la Colacuerno era demasiado impredecible. Crouch insistió. Ellos necesitaban a _cuatro_ dragonas le dijo.

La información los dejó en silencio.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Harry de repente―. ¡Yo ni lo _conozco_! ¿Por qué le importaría si yo estaba o no en el Torneo?

―Esa es una muy buena pregunta ―dijo Petunia pensativa.

Pero en los días que siguieron pudieron encontrar muy pocas respuestas.

Una carta de Sirius develó algo de información acerca del pasado de Crouch. Su único hijo había sido acusado de ser un mortífago durante la época de Voldemort, y fue condenado a Azkaban; y después su esposa falleció, dejándolo viudo.

Petunia hizo a Pompeyo a un lado y le preguntó si ejem, Calpurnia había mencionado algo acerca de la vida en la residencia Crouch.

Él negó con la cabeza―. Ella es muy reservada ―dijo él. Algy al escucharlos, sugirió que amenazaría a la desafortunada Winky con rostizarla si no revelaba lo que sabía.

Pompeyo le lanzó una mirada exasperada y siseó―. ¡Silencio, lagarto cabeza de piedra!

Algy estaba indignado―. ¡Yo _no_ soy cabeza de piedra! ¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar!

―Sé que es así , Algy ―dijo Petunia aplacándolo―. Pero no puedo permitir que lastimes a Calpurnia.

―Si ella sabe algo, ¿por qué no? ―Algy estaba perplejo.

―Si ella sabe algo, moriría antes de traicionar a su amo anterior ―dijo Pompeyo sombriamente―. Necesitamos encontrar otra manera de hallar la información.

Fue Hermione quien sugirió que ellos trataran en vez de eso con Percy Weasley. Él era el ayudante de el señor Crouch, dijo ella, después de todo.

―Ese es un callejón sin salida ―murmuró Petunia―. Él es imposible, o cuando menos así fue conmigo. ¿Puedes tu sacar algo de él? ―le preguntó a Ron, quien pareció sorprendido por esa sugerencia.

Hermione, sin embargo, intervino―. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es halagarlo un poco; veré que puedo hacer.

~oOo~

Para sorpresa de Petunia, el Baile de Yule gradualmente superó a la Segunda Prueba como tópico de conversación entre los chicos; y de hecho, así fue con todos los demás. Harry, por ser uno de los Campeones, debía asistir lo quisiera o no. Dudley, como estudiante de cuarto año, podría también ir. Petunia ya había comprado túnicas formales para los dos muchachos ese otoño: color verde botella para Harry, y gris oscuro para Dudley.

Ella notó que Dudley se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso mientras se acercaba la fecha del Baile, y le preguntó la razón de esto a Harry.

Harry se puso a reír―. Él quiere que Hermione vaya con él al Baile de Yule.

Petunia alzó ambas cejas―. ¿Y tu crees que ella lo haga?

―Si llega a reunir el coraje para pedírselo, creo que sí.

―¿Y es probable que ella consiga otra invitación? ―preguntó Petunia sorprendida.

―Seguro ―dijo Harry―. Ron Weasley también va a invitarla, creo, aunque pienso que primero va a intentarlo con la campeona de Beauxbatons. ¡Ella es parte Veela, sabes! Literalmente se pone turnio cuando ella pasa, es la cosa más chistosa que he visto. Pero no creo que le vaya bien por ese lado, así que Dudley tendrá competencia. Neville también podría pedírselo.

Petunia estaba confundida. No podía ver como Hermione Granger, dientona, con pelo encrespado y pedante, tuviera chicos compitiendo por ella. _«__Yo nunca los tuve a esa edad, ¡y ella no es más atractiva que yo a esa edad! ¡Oh mi Dios, estoy celosa de una escolar! He descendido a otro nivel.__»_

―¿Y por qué Dudley no se lo pide, entonces? ―dijo ella.

―Tiene miedo que ella le diga que no. Quiero decir, ¿cuan incómodo seria eso? ―«_Muy incómodo, en realidad.__»_

Petunia era una madre devota, pero no era ciega. Ella dudaba que Hermione prefiriera a Dudley sobre un más popular Ron. «Dudley ―pensó ella―, no tenía esa apariencia masculina de chico bonito que enamora a las chicas adolescentes. Para ser justos, tampoco Ron Weasley; pero él se acerca más a ello, y es divertido y animado. Por supuesto que Dudley también era capaz de eso, pero solamente con personas que lo conocían bien.»

―¿Y qué hay de ti, Harry?

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció―. Oh, no sé ―dijo de forma vaga―. Puede que le pregunte a alguien, puede que no.

Petunia tradujo esto sin problemas―. ¿Oh? ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

Harry frunció el ceño―. Ella no tiene... quiero decir, ¡no es nadie!

Petunia pretendió aceptarlo, y más tarde le preguntó a Dudley acerca de a quién quería invitar Harry.

Dudley se rió―. Me imagino que a Cho Chang ―dijo él―. Ella es la Buscadora de Ravenclaw. _Muy_ bonita.

―¿Y crees que acepte?

―Nop ―dijo Dudley―. Ella sale con Cedric Diggory. Harry puede que sea un Campeón, pero también lo es Diggory. ¿Él es alto, bien parecido, de séptimo año, y Capitán del equipo de Quidditch? No, no lo es. Y ella además está en quinto año. Harry debería encontrar a alguien que esté en su categoría.

Petunia preguntó de forma casual―. ¿Y a quien vas a pedírselo tu?

Dudley se encogió de hombros―. No sé si voy a ir ―murmuró.

―Que pena ―dijo petunia―. Yo estaba preparada para enseñarle a bailar a los dos.

Dudley se vio asombrado―. ¿Tu sabes como bailar?

―Por cierto que sí ―dijo petunia―. Tus abuelos pagaron lecciones de danza para Lily y para mi. Yo estoy bien preparada para demostrarte mi técnica, y para enseñarte a mover al ritmo de la música ―ella demostró una pirueta con un saltito, y Dudley sonrió. Petunia se alegró de ver esto. Ella quería alentarlo a que invitara a Hermione Granger, si prefería llevarla a ella al Baile de Yule, pero tuvo miedo. ¿Qué ocurriría si era el consejo equivocado y terminaba en una humillación? Ella odiaba interferir para que terminara así.

Pero como resultó ser que, en un giro inesperado que no fue juego limpio, Dudley no tuvo problemas en interferir con _su_ vida amorosa.

―¿Y a quién vas a invitar tu, mamá? ―inquirió él.

―Voy a ir como chaperona ―dijo Petunia. Minerva había requerido esto de ella; y puesto que los profesores de Hogwarts todavía le daban tutorías gratis en su mayor parte, Petunia sintió que no podía rehusarse. Ella se preguntó si alguien le pediría bailar; siempre había disfrutado bailar, pero Vernon se había negado a participar en nada que ella se destacara.

―Los chaperones pueden llevar un acompañante ―dijo Dudley―. Yo se lo pregunté a la profesora McGonagall de parte tuya.

―¿Y por qué hiciste eso? ―preguntó Petunia asombrada.

Dudley intentó parecer inocente―. Sirius me lo pidió.

―¿Oh? ―dijo Petunia en blanco.

―Sí, él ha estado tratando de arreglar un pase del gallinero por el fin de semana para poder asistir.

―¡No lo llames así, Dudley!

―_Él_ le dice así ―dijo Dudley. «_Él _puede._»_

Estas noticias intranquilizaron a Petunia, y más tarde durante su visita mensual a San Mungo ella trajo el tema a colación.

―Ese sanador, Abelard, me envió una carta diciendo que él piensa que yo debería llevar a Sirius como mi acompañante en el Baile de Yule, y que le dará permiso a Sirius para ir si yo estoy de acuerdo. A mi no me gusta la idea, pero él insiste.

Después de una larga pausa, Héctor dijo―. ¿Por qué no te gusta la idea?

―Eso le daría a él ideas ―dijo Petunia.

―¿Tales como? ―esto venía de Marcella.

Petunia suspiró―. Él todavía piensa que nosotros deberíamos casarnos.

―¿Y tu no? ―preguntó Héctor.

―No, no lo creo. Ya pasé por un desastre, ciertamente no necesito otro.

―Quizás Abelard lo ha estabilizado. Así parece creerlo por lo que he oído.

―Y esa es la palabra 'estabilizado' ―dijo Petunia―, él no puede curarlo. Me simpatiza Sirius, y siento lástima por él, pero no me siento obligada a casarme con él.

―Tal vez tu necesitas decirle eso... ―sugirió Marcella.

_«¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que hay dos conversaciones teniendo lugar aquí?»_

―Cada vez que trato de hablar con él acerca de cualquier cosa importante pasa siempre lo mismo, él comienza a discutir. Él es más elocuente y terco que yo, y siempre termino entre la espada y la pared ―«_Y odio sentirme así.__»_

―A mi me pareces muy elocuente ―dijo Titus, hablando por primera vez―, y bastante terca.

―Cuando Sirius esta en la fase maníaca, trata de insertar tu un palabra ―dijo Petunia sombría.

―Tu estas evitando el problema ―comentó Marcella, y Petunia supo que ella tenía razón.

Al final, estuvo de acuerdo en dejar que Sirius la escoltara al Baile, y a tener una 'charla' con él después de eso. Ella temía ese prospecto.

Petunia luego recibió una carta del mismo Sirius, en que dejaba caer indicios bastante evidentes de que si conseguía un pase de St. Luc para el Baile de Yule, él quería quedarse en su vieja cabaña en los terrenos de la Mansión. Petunia le contestó que ella estaba feliz porque su condición había mejorado al punto de poder conseguir un permiso, pero ignoró el resto. _Así evitaremos el principio de muchos males, Sirius. Esta vez no._

~oOo~

Petunia nunca había asistido a un evento formal mágico, y se sentía muy nerviosa. Ella no tenía una idea de cuál sería un vestido apropiado para el Baile de Yule, y vacilaba en pedir consejo a las profesoras de Hogwarts. Las académicas femeninas eran notablemente anticuadas. Quedaba Molly Weasley, y la Señora Figg. Después de cierta consideración, ella le pidió a Andrómeda Tonks que la aconsejara. Andrómeda usaba un estilo muy severo, pero Petunia pensaba que esto se le veía bien, y sus ropas complementaban su aspecto. Para su sorpresa, Andrómeda no solamente accedió a ayudarla, sino que apareció con su hija Dora detrás. Esto, según dijo ella, para que sus elecciones estuvieran más a la moda.

Petunia tenía dudas; Dora se vestía como una adolescente muggle normal, vale decir, gótica cruzada con grunge, lo que Petunia no pensaba que le vendría a ella. Y tuvo razón, Andrómeda y Dora no se ponían de acuerdo en nada; y reñían constantemente entre ellas, por lo que dedujo que la raíz de esta disputa debía encontrarse en Remus Lupin. _«__Y yo ahí no me meteré, damas, muchas gracias.__»_

Después de un par de intercambio metafórico de disparos, las Tonks por fin negociaron un acuerdo sobre una apariencia adecuada para Petunia. Una túnica azul-gris con hombros caídos. El colorido resaltaba la piel de Petunia y su figura delgada. Después inspeccionaron la bóveda Mayhew buscando alguna joyería apropiada, y descubrieron un juego de aguamarinas montadas sobre oro blanco. Petunia pensó que esto seria muy efectivo, y se sintió mejor preparada para su primer Baile formal.

.

Los chicos, sin embargo, habían encontrado algunos obstáculos. Cundo Dudley por fin reunió suficiente coraje para pedirle a Hermione que la acompañara, ella le dijo con pesar que ya se había puesto de acuerdo con alguien más. Para desmayo de su madre, él pareció muy abatido por esto.

―¿Se trata de Ron Weasley? ―le preguntó Petunia a Harry.

―No ―dijo Harry―. Ron tampoco tiene pareja. Él se lo pidió a Hermione, pero ella le dijo lo mismo que a Dudley. Pero no ha dicho quién es.

.

Petunia, bastante consciente de que se estaba comportando como la madre sobre-controladora que todos la acusaban de ser (incluida ella), arrinconó a Hermione y le preguntó acerca del Baile. Ella sospechaba que Hermione de hecho no tenía una cita; pero en eso probó estar muy equivocada.

―En realidad, Viktor Krum me lo pidió ―confesó al fin Hermione―. Lo he visto mucho en la biblioteca, y conversamos un poco. Es bastante agradable en realidad. Quedé muy sorprendida cuando me lo pidió, y... bueno, me preguntaba si alguien más lo haría. Así que le dije que sí.

Petunia fue comprensiva, pero también reconocía la fantasía de la chica fea/aplicada en acción, tras sufrirlo ella misma en el pasado. Viktor Krum era considerado la cita más deseable entre las chicas de Hogwarts, o así le había escuchado a una divertida Madame Pomfrey. (La sanadora de Hogwarts estaba exasperada por el número de estudiantes femeninas que habían tratado de mejorar su apariencia mediante conjuros mal efectuados que la mantenían ocupada reparando el daño). Hermione Granger apareciendo delante de la mitad de la población femenina de la escuela del brazo de Krum sería un triunfo de las empollonas, por cierto.

―Lamento lo de Dudley ―dijo Hermione con algo de torpeza, comprendiendo las razones de las preguntas de Petunia―. Yo habría ido al Baile con él si me lo hubiera preguntado antes.

―No hay problema. Tu tenías toda la razón en aceptar la invitación de Krum si Dudley se demoró demasiado ―dijo Petunia con rapidez, aunque su corazón se hundió. Dudley podría haber tenido una oportunidad contra Ron Weasley, ¿pero Viktor Krum? _Ni de asomo._ Aun así, Petunia le prometió a Hermione guardar la identidad de su acompañante en secreto. _¿Por que arruinaría su momento de triunfo social? Apuesto a que ella no ha tenido muchos, si acaso alguno en el pasado._

_._

Dudley decidió que el Baile era de lo más estúpido, y que ya no quería ir. Petunia quiso alentarlo a que le pidiera a otra chica ir con él, pero no sabía como hacerlo de una manera que lo aceptara sin avergonzarse.

Harry la salvó del problema―. Dud, olvídate de eso ―dijo―. Tu vas a ir. Tu sabes que yo no tengo elección, y si voy a hacer el ridículo danzando en público entonces lo menos que puedes hacer por mi es estar presente y dirigir el coro de abucheos de mis pares. Vamos, sabes que quieres hacerlo.

―Nadie en mi Casa me dará ni la hora ―señaló Dudley.

―Sí, y sé que es mi culpa ―dijo Harry―. Lo lamento, primo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: puedes elegir a tus amigos, pero no a tus parientes.

Esto provocó una leve sonrisa de Dudley. Y unos días más tarde, Petunia estuvo encantada de saber que había conseguido una cita, una Ravenclaw de tercero cuyo nombre no le era familiar. Ella le preguntó a Harry si la conocía.

―Solamente por reputación ―dijo él, de forma evasiva.

―¿Y qué clase de reputación es esa? ―preguntó Petunia.

Harry abrió la boca y después la cerró―. Invítala a tomar el té el domingo, y vela por ti misma ―dijo él.

Y así lo hizo Petunia.

La niña era una rubia de pelo rizado y grandes ojos azules. Su nombre según dijo con voz abstraída era Luna Lovegood. «_Eso debe haber sido muy divertido en la escuela... para sus compañeros_.» Ella llevaba un collar de corchos de cervezas de mantequilla, que debía ser muy barato, y un par de aros de rabanitos, que en opinión de Petunia tenían un cierto encanto dadaísta. Y concluyó que Luna también daba esa misma impresión, aunque en primer lugar se llegó a preguntar en qué estaría pensando Dudley.

Aberforth , quien estaba presente, pareció entristecido por la niña. Más tarde le dijo que Luna le recordaba a su hermana. _«__Yo nunca le he preguntado si tiene algún pariente, maldición. Tan sólo asumí que no tenía a nadie.__»_

―¿Conoce a su familia? ―le preguntó Petunia.

―Conozco a Xeno Lovegood, sí ―dijo Aberforth―. Ese es su padre, según creo. Él publica un tabloide llamado «El Quisquilloso», que esta lleno de puras sandeces. No es mal intencionado como «El Profeta», sino que sólo absurdo. Es un sujeto que parece de risa, pero el pensamiento de él criando solo una niña... creo haber escuchado que es viudo... da que pensar.

―Especialmente para esa niña ―dijo Petunia.

Luna había caminado por la mansión pareciendo estar impresionada, especialmente por Algy. El sentimiento fue recíproco, y por un feliz minuto Petunia pensó que el pequeño dragón había encontrado a su bruja. Pero no, él rechazó a Luna, con mucha renuencia, según dijo, porque le gustaba muchísimo, pero ella no era una Mayhew. Petunia suspiró.

Luna le contó a Petunia que Dudley la había rescatado de un grupo de matones 'pretendiendo' (como ella puso) que le venía a pedir que fuera al Baile de Yule con él―. Eso fue muy amable por su parte ―dijo Luna―, pero no espero que lo cumpla.

Petunia protestó que Dudley le había informado que Luna era _su_ pareja para el Baile. Luna pareció atónita, pero complacida―. Creo que es muy galante ―dijo feliz.

Dudley confirmó la historia de ella más tarde―. Estaba este grupo de chicas, en su mayoría Slytherin, pero con unas pocas Ravenclaw mezcladas entre ellas. Eso me dejó escandalizado ¿que no saben de lealtad de Casa?, y estaban haciéndole burla porque ella no tenía una cita. Ella solamente esta en tercer año, así que no sé cuál es el problema, pero me dio la impresión de que la hostigan de forma regular, y era sólo una oportunidad más para hacerla sentir mal. Pero ella no parecía reaccionar mucho, no lloraba ni nada.

_Y tu sabes debes saber de mujeres llorosas, hijo mio. Tu madre ciertamente es una de ellas._

―De todas maneras, ellos se pusieron pesadas, y yo tuve que abrir mi boca y decir que la dejaran en paz porque ella iba a ir conmigo. Eso hizo que también me hicieran burla a mi, así que señalé que las Ravenclaw deberían apoyar a una de los suyos.

_¿Y dónde están los Hufflepuff que te apoyan, Dudley? Y en una Casa que su primera característica supuestamente es la lealtad además._

―Estoy segura que reaccionaron bien.

―Ellas hicieron aspavientos y muecas, pero estaban algo avergonzadas, creo ―_Y probablemente tu seas demasiado amable_―. Las chicas en serio son horribles entre ellas, ¿no crees?

Petunia tuvo un repentino recuerdo retrospectivo vívido y desagradable de su propia adolescencia―. Sí, así son. Me alegra que la hayas invitado. Y ahora que lo hiciste, aségurate de comportarte bien.

―¡Mamá!

―Sabes lo que quiero decir. Espero que te comportes como un caballero. Llevale un corsage. Baila con ella y asegurate que alguien más lo haga. No hagas muecas con tus amigos de que estas con la chica excéntrica, ni te burles de ella, ni algo por el estilo.

La mirada herida de Dudley la hizo sentir avergonzada.

Y por cierto, Harry la regañó más tarde por eso, cuando Dudley se había ido a clases―. En serio, Tante, después de todos esos problemas ¿en realidad piensas que va a ser un idiota con ella?

―Lo siento, Harry. Estaba pensando en la época en que yo tenía esa edad. No quise herir sus sentimientos ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Y qué vas a hacer tu?

El rostro de Harry se alargó―. Pues a mi me rechazaron ―murmuró―. Ella estaba comprometida con alguien más.

―Inténtalo de nuevo ―dijo Petunia, tratando de ser optimista―. Debe haber alguien más.

―Ginny Weasley va a ir con Neville ―dijo Harry. A Petunia le agradaba Neville, y se encontró feliz por él, pero se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de esta aseveración. _No hay salida fácil._

―Estoy segura que alguien estará feliz de ir contigo ―dijo ella―. Sólo debes intentarlo.

―Cuando se los preguntas, siempre es algo tan público ―dijo Harry.

Petunia nunca lo había considerado desde el punto de vista masculino, y al pensar en ello, suponía que debía ser igual de malo para ellos―. Trata con alguien de tu Casa, entonces. En un lugar más privado.

Harry no pareció demasiado esperanzado, pero más tarde le reportó su éxito al invitar a alguien, para alivio de Petunia. Le había pedido a la gemela Patel Gryffindor, Parvati, y ella había aceptado; y hasta había conseguido una cita para Ron Weasley con su hermana que estaba en Ravenclaw, Padma. Ella expresó su alivio, pero la reacción de Harry le sorprendió.

―¿Qué? ¿No habrá instrucciones para mi, como lo hiciste con Dud? ¿No vas a decirme que sea un caballero, y trate apropiadamente a Parvati?

―Creo que Parvati sabe como cuidarse muy bien ―dijo Petunia―, pero de Luna no estoy muy segura.

―Bueno, no necesitas preocuparte ―dijo Harry, asintiendo para demostrar que entendía―. Luna tiene su propia armadura.

En cuanto al frente Sirius, él había entendido la insinuación, y en una carta le contó que había arrendado una habitación en Las Tres Escobas para la Navidad. ¿Y desde cuando Sirius entendía una insinuación? Petunia pensó que debía estar sintiéndose mejor. Esta carta dejaba de lado las insinuaciones, y le preguntaba directamente si podía pasar el día de Navidad en la mansión. Petunia estaba renuente a aceptar, no porque no quisiera ver a Sirius, sino porque temía que él de nuevo asumiera algo equivocado. Pero sintió que ella no podía rechazarlo en Navidad, así que estuvo de acuerdo, aunque tomó la precaución de invitar a la Señora Figg y a Minerva McGonagall también a almorzar.

~oOo~

La mañana de Navidad, Petunia y los chicos abrieron sus regalos. Algy estaba con ellos, también entusiasmado, había visto dos regalos para él debajo del árbol. Uno de sus regalos era una cama canina forrada de lana (diseñada para un Gran Danés), que Petunia esperaba lo alejara de los atractivos del diván. El otro era una pechera para las comidas (Algy desparramaba todo al comer) de parte de los chicos, quienes habían conseguido que Winky bordara con elaboradas letras de lana roja: «SAN JORGE ES UN CABRON».

―¡Que elegante! ―dijo Petunia.

―Puede usarse también como capa, si lo prefieres, Algy ―dijo Harry. Algy no sólo estaba encantado con el regalo, sino que se los agradeció conmovido.

Petunia después le dijo a Algy que Hagrid había requerido su presencia. Estaba ansioso por escuchar acerca de la Reserva de Rumania y todos los detalles de la crianza de dragones literalmente de boca de un dragón. A Algy le gustaba Hagrid y se sintió halagado, y Petunia aliviada de que el pequeño dragón no se encontrara con Sirius, a lo que apuntaba estaba maniobra desde su punto de vista.

Cuando Sirius apareció en la puerta para el almuerzo navideño, Petunia apenas lo reconoció. Estaba bronceado y saludable, y parecía inusualmente calmado. Los chicos estaban encantados de verlo, y él trajo regalos para toda la familia. Los regalos de los niños eran libros y artículos de quidditch; ellos le dieron una bufanda de seda que él de inmediato se puso al cuello. A Petunia le regaló un hermoso abanico de encaje con madreperla que parecía provenir de París; ella le dio una caja tallada de cerezo para su varita. Para su alivio, él pareció contento con esto.

Sirius pareció sorprenderse ante la llegada de las damas mayores para almorzar, pero sacó a relucir su mejor comportamiento y las saludó con educación. Después del almuerzo, Minerva y él debatieron en extenso cuál seria la mejor manera de sacar la forma animaga de Petunia. Petunia era de la opinión que nunca lo conseguiría, pero estaba complacida de ver a Sirius feliz y animado, y encontró el debate interesante.

Después del té, Minerva partió hacia el castillo, y la señora Figg se retiró a su cuarto a dormir una siesta. El resto del grupo fue a prepararse para el Baile.

Los chicos se veían muy bien, de acuerdo a Petunia, al marcharse a recoger a sus parejas. Y Sirius, vestido en sus mejores galas, también se veía muy apuesto, pero Petunia se sintió intranquila. «_¿No me estaré sintiendo como Hermione Granger? La idea de acudir al Baile del brazo de un hombre apuesto y atento es prácticamente irresistible._ _La fantasía de la chica fea/aplicada ataca de nuevo.__»_

Y entonces, justo cuando estaban en camino, saliendo por la puerta de la mansión, por el rabillo del ojo Petunia vio a una gárgola apostada en el poste de la reja. _Que raro, ahí no había ninguna gárgola ¿o sí?_ Y mientras bajaban por el sendero hacia la verja, la gárgola resultó ser Algy, con humo saliendo de él, sus ojos brillando amarillos en el atardecer como un heraldo de destrucción.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Algy no esta feliz:P

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	34. La amabilidad de los extraños

.

.

.

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34: "LA AMABILIDAD DE LOS EXTRAÑOS"**

**.**

_En el cual Petunia tiene que lidiar con un dragón furioso, un pretendiente descorazonado, un burócrata enloquecido, y un profesor chiflado de DCAO (¿o eso será redundante?); en otras palabras, un día normal en el mundo mágico._

_~~oOo~~_

Petunia sintió que el corazón se le encogía. «_Aquí viene el problema galopando, ya debería haberlo imaginado.__»_

Algy saltó de repente para encararlos, y dijo en un tono ominoso a Petunia―. Haces bien en ocultar la cara.

―¡No escondo la cara! ―dijo Petunia con rabia, principalmente porque eso es lo que había estado haciendo.

―¡Sí lo haces! ¡Me mentiste! ―gritó él.

―No le he mentido a nadie, pero esta no es la ocasión, Algy, estamos de salida.

―Al Baile de Yule, sí, eso ya lo sé.

Sirius estaba mirando al furioso Algy―. ¡Oh! ―dijo él―. ¡Ese es el dragón miniatura de Cressida!

Petunia se encogió. Algy detestaba que la gente hablara de él como si no pudiera expresarse por sí mismo.

―¡Y éste debe ser el mago chalado! ―contestó furioso.

Sirius se rió―. ¡Presente! ―exclamó.

Algy agitó la cola para nada congraciado―. ¡Tu sabes que yo quería que me lo presentaras! ―le dijo él a Petunia.

―Algy, no quería acosarlo con lo de tu bruja. Es embarazoso ―le dijo Petunia suplicante.

―¡No es nada para que avergonzarse!

―Para _ti_ ―masculló Petunia―. En mi caso, es algo totalmente diferente.

―Esperen un minuto ―dijo Sirius, viéndose confundido―. ¿De qué estamos hablando aquí?

―Estamos hablando de _mi _bruja ―dijo Algy, furioso―. Petunia lo sabe.

―¿Yo pensé que Petunia era tu bruja? ―inquirió Sirius.

―¡No, ella no es! ―gritó Algy―. ¡Me refiero al bebé!

Sirius miró a Petunia levantando las cejas―. ¿Hay algo que debas decirme que yo no sepa ? ―preguntó.

Petunia cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo muy en contra de su voluntad―. Algy quiere una bruja para ser su familiar ―explicó ella―. Yo soy hija de muggles, Dudley es obeso, Harry es cegato y tiene rodillas nudosas; así que dice que nadie reúne sus estándares. No _es_ que él sea superficial, no es así. Así que le ha dado con acosar a los visitantes de mi hogar para determinar quien es un padre apto para el bebé que él quiere que yo tenga. Y él demanda una _bruja_, debo añadir, y no esta preparado para aceptar nada más.

Sirius se echó a reír a carcajadas. Petunia observó su paroxismo de risa con expresión estoica. Tenía la idea que esta hilaridad sería de corta vida. Y estaba en lo correcto.

―Bueno, Algy ―dijo él, después de terminar de reírse, y con una grácil reverencia hacia el pequeño dragón―. ¿Serviré yo?

Pero Algy no quería ser apaciguado, se había agarrado una buena bronca, y tampoco le gustaba que se rieran de él. Petunia nunca lo hacía, prefiriendo usar el sarcasmo con él, así sentía que lo tomaban en serio y sus sentimientos no se herían.

―Lo dudo mucho ―dijo cortante―. Los muchachos me han contado de ti. Así como Pompeyo. Y Escipión.

―Nada malo espero ―dijo Sirius, aun alegre.

―Estas como un cencerro ―dijo Algy terminante―. Así como toda tu familia. Mi bruja no va a heredar nada de eso.

La sonrisa de Sirius se desvaneció―. En eso tienes un punto ―dijo en un tono desalentado.

Petunia recordó a Andrómeda Tonks contándole acerca de los bruscos cambios de ánimo de Sirius. «Sólo toma una palabra o una mirada para deprimirlo, dijo ella, y creo que acabo de ver un ejemplo de esto_.__»_

―Algy, tenemos que marcharnos ―dijo Petunia, conduciendo a Sirius a través del portón.

Algy voló detrás de ellos. Era obvio que seguía muy enojado, aunque Petunia no entendía exactamente la razón.

―¡Tenemos cosas que discutir primero! ―gritó.

―¡Ahora no!

Pero Algy no quiso regresar, aun cuando Petunia y Sirius empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo. Él voló en círculos alrededor de ellos, quejándose amargamente.

―¡Algy! ―dijo Petunia, arrepintiéndose ahora de haberse comprometido a conservarlo―. ¡Una palabra más, y te juro que es Rumania!

En ese mismo momento, ellos escucharon a alguien corriendo por el camino hacia ellos. Un hombre apareció de repente yendo directo hacia Sirius, casi pasándolo a llevar. Sirius trastabilló, y el otro hombre quedó desplomado a sus pies.

―¡Pero qué diablos! ―exclamó Petunia. _¿Y ahora qué?_

El otro hombre parecía mareado. Petunia usó un _Lumos_ para darle un vistazo. Algy dejó de regañarlos y aterrizó sobre el hombro de ella para mirar con curiosidad al extraño. Excepto que no era un extraño. Aunque Petunia tuvo dificultad para reconocerlo, se trataba de Bartemius Crouch.

Hermione había realizado averiguaciones con Percy Weasley, pero lo único que había aprendido era que Crouch estaba enfermo, y no estaba yendo a trabajar. Y sin embargo, aquí se encontraba en el camino que salia de Hogsmeade, de noche, el día de Navidad para ser exactos. Él estaba muy delgado, notó Petunia, y bastante desarreglado, con las ropas rasgadas. Su aspecto acicalado que lo distinguía en el pasado había desaparecido, su cabello y bigote ahora eran blancos, o como sospechaba Petunia, ya no estaban teñidos.

El hombre dio un grito inarticulado cuando Petunia acercó su varita encendida hasta su rostro y levantó el brazo para cubrir sus ojos.

―¡Señor Crouch! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

―¡Señora Dursley! ―gritó él―. ¡Escóndame, rápido! ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Ellos vienen detrás de mi!

Y por cierto que se podía escuchar a alguien que venia por el sendero. Sin mayor discusión, Sirius tomó uno de los brazos de Crouch y le hizo señas a Petunia para que tomara el otro. Ellos arrastraron al hombre desaliñado fuera del camino, y detrás de un árbol.

Petunia le susurró a Algy―. Vuela adelante, y comienza un pequeño fuego arriba en el sendero. Regresa aquí cuando lo hayas hecho.

Algy extendió sus alas y voló en silencio. Ellos esperaron, conteniendo el aliento. Los sonidos se acercaron, un distintivo 'toc, toc, _toc_' como si alguien usara un bastón. «_O una pierna de madera.__»_

El perseguidor llegó cerca del árbol donde estaban ellos escondidos, y vaciló, quedando en silencio y escuchando. Petunia temía que los descubriría en un momento más, y entonces con un ruidoso y bendito golpe, la luz explotó mucho más lejos en el sendero. Con la breve iluminación, Petunia vio el rostro del perseguidor. Este gruñó y se apresuró a continuar. Después de unos cuantos momentos, Algy apareció planeando para acomodarse en el hombro de Petunia. Ella le dio unos golpecitos sin hablar.

Sólo contaban con poco tiempo antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta que lo habían engañado, así que ellos Desaparecieron con el desmayado Crouch entre ellos, de vuelta a la mansión.

Pompeyo para decir lo menos estaba sorprendido de verlos. Y una pequeña elfina salió del grupo para abrazar a Crouch―. ¡Amo! ―exclamó.

―¡Ahora no, Winky! ―dijo Petunia―. ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí ahora mismo!

―Deberíamos encontrarnos a salvo aquí, ¿no crees? ―dijo Sirius, sorprendido.

―No es así ―dijo Petunia en voz baja―. El que venia tras su rastro era Moody ―no pudo describirle a Sirius la enorme malevolencia del rostro iluminado por el fuego del dragón, tal que le hizo contener el aliento.

Con la ayuda de Sirius, ella llevó a Crouch hasta la chimenea―. Recuerda, Pompeyo: no viste ni oíste nada. La señora Figg esta durmiendo, y todos nosotros fuimos al Baile ―Pompeyo asintió. Él siempre estaba invariablemente calmado durante tiempos de crisis, notó Petunia con alivio―. Winky, Algy, ustedes vendrán con nosotros. ¡Rápido! ―«_no podemos dejar atrás a los dos parlanchines, además que Moody puede ser capaz de reconocer el fuego de dragones.__»_

Después ella se volvió hacia la chimenea y exclamó―: ¡Wisteria Walk número siete!

Ellos salieron tambaleándose de la chimenea a una casa suburbana, que olía fuertemente a gatos.

―¿En dónde estamos? ―preguntó Sirius.

―En la casa de Arabella ―susurró ella, a pesar de que no había una razón real para hacerlo. Ella de inmediato puso un encantamiento para oscurecer las ventanas, y le hizo señas para que trajera a Crouch.

Ellos salieron lentamente de la casa, y Petunia cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás de ellos. Cruzaron la calle, dieron vuelta a la esquina hasta Privet Drive. La puerta del número cuatro destacaba en la oscuridad a su derecha.

«¡Que aspecto abandonado tiene! Yo viví aquí por años, y sin embargo no siento conexión con ella, no como con la mansión. Para mi es como Azkaban es para Sirius, el lugar donde en el pasado estuve prisionera. Un lugar donde yo estaba impotente. Me da mala sensación el verla.»

Ella abrió la verja, y después la puerta con un _Alohomora_, y le hizo señas a Sirius para que entrara con Crouch en su espalda y Winky aferrada a su túnica. Algy, por una vez, guardaba silencio y observaba, sentado en el hombro de Petunia. Ella cerró las puertas, y usó el mismo encantamiento de la casa de la señora Figg para que no se vieran las luces.

La casa olía a polvo y encierro. «Realmente debería arrendarla, se esta desmoronando así, y no debería.»

Sirius la miró, no había cuestionado sus acciones desde que habían tropezado con Crouch hasta ahora, para considerable sorpresa de Petunia. «Pero ahora él quiere respuestas, ¿y por qué no debería?»

―¿Acabamos de secuestrar al Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional? ―le preguntó.

Petunia no pudo evitar sonreír―. Así parece.

―¿Supongo que usted tendrá sus razones, señora Dursley?

―Y supone correctamente, señor Black. Veamos que tiene que decir él.

Winky trajo agua, al parecer todavía seguían conectados los servicios, gracias a los cielos, y consiguieron revivir a Crouch, aunque eso no fue de mucha ayuda. Era evidente que estaba fuera de sí―. ¡Black! ―gritó al ver a Sirius―. ¡Es Moody! ¡Él va a matarme!

―¿Y por qué él querría hacer eso, señor Crouch? ―le preguntó Petunia.

Crouch se quejó―. Él siempre me ha odiado. Yo traté de salvarlo, se lo prometí a su madre, que lo intentaría, pero se ha vuelto demasiado poderoso, no pude mantenerlo subyugado más tiempo. En la Copa Mundial de Quidditch él se soltó, pasé problemas para encontrarlo... ―divagó así por un rato. Su frente estaba helada, y a pesar de que tiritaba sin cesar, no era de fiebre. De hecho, a pesar de sus lecciones con Madame Pomfrey, Petunia no estaba segura de que le pasaba, pero debía tratarse de algo de naturaleza mágica y no física.

Sirius lo reconoció―. Es víctima de _cruciatus_ ―le dijo a ella―. ¿Ves como le tiemblan los miembros? Ese es un síntoma. Y creo que lo usaron varias veces, y un mago poderoso diría yo.

―¿Por qué Moody usaría _Crucio_ en él?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, y Petunia trató de preguntárselo directamente a Crouch. Pero éste seguía balbuceando de forma inconexa, y no contestó, así que Petunia decidió que podría aprovechar para hacer la pregunta que la atormentaba por mucho tiempo―: Señor Crouch, ¿por qué usted ordenó que trajeran cuatro dragonas de Rumania?

Crouch pareció tener un breve momento de lucidez ya que sus ojos la encontraran―. Ellos me ordenaron que obtuviera cuatro ―exclamó―. Ellos dijeron que habría cuatro campeones. Yo no quería. Ese chico es demasiado joven, podría salir herido, y eso se reflejaría mal en el Ministerio. ¡El Profeta hubiera hecho una fiesta! ¡Pero ellos me forzaron! ¡Ellos querían que él compitiera! Y no sé la razón.

―¿Ellos usaron el Imperius en usted? ―preguntó Sirius con agudeza, pero el breve momento de lucidez terminó tan rápido como empezó, y siguió hablando de nuevo de forma incoherente. No pudieron obtener más respuestas directas.

―Él necesita a un Sanador ―dijo Petunia.

―Es Navidad ―señaló Sirius―, no va a ser fácil encontrar uno.

―Lo llevaremos a San Mungo ―dijo Petunia. Sirius frunció el ceño como siempre que se mencionaba el hospital. Petunia lo ignoró, y fue hacia la chimenea―. Hice que conectaran el Flú, aunque apenas lo usamos. Espero que todavía funcione.

―¿Entonces por qué fuimos a casa de Arabella? ―le preguntó Sirius.

―No quise dejar un rastro directo hasta aquí desde la mansión ―dijo Petunia―. Moody podría seguirnos.

―Pensé que yo era el paranoico ―masculló Sirius.

Petunia ignoró eso también. Ellos empujaron a Crouch hacia la chimenea, encendieron el fuego, ubicaron al dragón y a la elfina y Petunia arrojó el polvo de flú gritando―. ¡Hospital San Mungo!

Salieron tambaleándose en el vestíbulo oscurecido del Hospital, había decoraciones navideñas por todas partes, pero el mesón de recepción estaba vacío. Sirius consiguió una silla de ruedas para Crouch donde lo depositaron después de un poco de resistencia. Él aun seguía farfullando necedades para sí, y mirando con sobresalto a todos lados.

Petunia pensó que «Daños por Encantamientos» encajaba mejor para la condición de Crouch, pero ella era más familiar con el personal del área de sanación mental, así que apretó el número del ascensor de su piso.

Como esperaba, la sala estaba cerrada por la noche, y una sola enfermera estaba de guardia. Por suerte la enfermera reconoció a Petunia, y estuvo dispuesta a llamar al sanador designado de turno. Puesto que ella necesita de la ayuda de Sirius, Petunia esperó que no se tratase de Titus.

Su oración no fue contestada. Titus llegó, con aspecto contrariado. Petunia supuso que tenía sentido que el miembro más joven del equipo sería la opción lógica para quedar de turno la noche de Navidad. Él quedó parado al verlos, y Sirius se encrespó. Petunia se apresuró a hablar antes de que comenzara una pelea en público o algo igual de indigno. Le dio un resumen de lo sucedido a un ceñudo Titus.

Eso lo distrajo, y con la ayuda de Petunia y Sirius, hizo que Crouch, quien aun temblaba violentamente, se colocara sobre la mesa de examen.

―Definitivamente es víctima de_ cruciatus_ ―señaló Titus después de algunos encantamientos de diagnóstico―. De forma repetida. Con magia oscura, indiscriminada, y poderosa.

―¿Y la maldición _Imperius_? ―preguntó Petunia, recordando la pregunta de Sirius.

Titus conjuró los hechizos pertinentes, y después de pocos minutos, asintió de nuevo―. También la maldición _Imperius_, y es el mismo tipo de magia del conjurador. Crouch es un mago talentoso, ellos deben haberlo tomado desprevenido.

―¿Y qué provoca su confusión mental?

―Es difícil de decir en este punto. Puede ser por los repetidos Crucios, o una combinación de las maldiciones. Pudo ser por el intento de Crouch de liberarse del_ Imperius_, puesto que es muy fuerte.

―¿Tienes algo de veritaserum, Titus? ―preguntó Petunia de forma casual.

―Sí, pero yo no recomendaría administrárselo a Crouch por su estado, no conseguirías una respuesta coherente.

Petunia se estiró y agarró a Winky por la muñeca―. No estaba pensando en Crouch ―dijo ella.

Titus estaba de lo más renuente a administrarle la droga a un elfo doméstico, y sin el permiso del elfo, pero después de persuasión accedió, o por lo menos fingió hacerlo.

Petunia dijo―: Bueno, Winky, ¿vamos a tener que hacerlo de la forma difícil o tu vas a decirnos qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué Ojo Loco Moody persigue a tu Amo?

Winky se la quedó mirando―. ¡No poder decir, Ama!

―Sí, sí puedes , Winky ―dijo Petunia―. Tu le debes lealtad a tu Amo, ¿no es así? ¡Mira como está! Y tu sabes quién le hizo esto, estoy segura. ¿De quién estaba hablando en la Copa Mundial? Dímelo, o el sanador te dará ahora mismo veritaserum.

Winky debe haberle creído, porque estalló en llanto y entre hipidos les contó que la persona que se les había perdido en la Copa Mundial era el hijo de Crouch, a quien este había rescatado de Azkaban, y que él mantenía bajo arresto domiciliario. Crouch Junior además fue quien le robó la varita a Harry, y conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa―. ¡Yo no saber más que eso! Winky tener que cuidar al Amo Barty en el juego. Él estaba abajo de una capa invisible, ven. Pero yo miedo de altura, y ¡él escapó! ¡No saber nada del Moody! ¡No sé por qué lastimar al Amo! ¡Jurarlo!

A Petunia esto le sonó a la verdad, pero les daba poca información más―. ¿Estaría Moody tratando de hacer que Crouch hablara? ―le preguntó a los hombres con duda. Después de todo, ellos conocían más del mundo mágico que ella.

Sirius dijo―. Moody es un viejo duro, y algo fanático, pero eso es ilegal, y él lo sabe.

Titus pareció renuente a estar de acuerdo con Sirius, pero de todos modos lo hizo―: Lo dudo mucho, Petunia.

Eso los dejaba en cero. O bien Crouch estaba alucinando, o le faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas. Titus estuvo de acuerdo en internar a Crouch en San Mungo bajo un nombre falso, y al final se decidieron por el nombre del abuelo maternal de Petunia, Jonathan Cadwalader como su alias.

―Tengo la sensación de que Moody va a hacer un registro casa a casa en la mañana ―dijo Petunia―. Será mejor que estemos donde se supone para cuando lo haga, así que mejor nos vamos ―ella miró puntualmente a Sirius.

Sirius le dijo a Titus mirándolo fijamente―. Trata de mantenerlo a salvo, no como lo hiciste con la rata ―de manera obvia intentando todavía pelear.

―¡Sirius! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¡Compórtate! ―«Dios mío, me escucho como si retara a un perro. Lo que estoy haciendo, ahora que pienso en ello.»

Algy no ayudó ni un poco, al llegar en ese momento a la sala (Petunia le había pedido que vigilara las numerosas entradas), y se posara en el hombro de Titus, examinándolo con interés.

―¿Y éste quién es? ―Titus le preguntó a ella, bromeando, porque él sabía de Algy. Pero parecía querer cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

―Titus, este es Algernon Mayhew ―dijo Petunia con formalidad; Algy insistía en el apellido, y Petunia no podía pensar en una razón para que no lo usara si así quería―. Y Algy, este es Sanador Titus McWhirter.

―He escuchado a Petunia hablar de ti ―dijo Algy―. ¿Eres un sangre pura? ―sorprendido, Titus lo admitió―. ¿Algún squib en las últimas tres generaciones? ―inquirió Algy.

Petunia ya se daba cuenta para donde iba esto―. ¡Algy! ¡Una palabra más y no será sólo Rumania, sino que te aturdiré para enviarte por el correo más lento que pueda encontrar, con una nota para Rekka de que te haga kebab al llegar! ¡Y no, no estoy blofeando!

Algy la miró ofendido―. Bueno, si no te gusta éste, ¿qué tal Héctor? ¿Tiene más dinero o un trabajo mejor? Eso sería mucho mejor.

Petunia estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse tanto a Algy, que ya había dejado de sentirse avergonzada con su actuar de casamentero obsesivo. Así que lanzó un _Silencio_, que lo dejó mudo. Él aleteó enojado por la sala, mirando con rabia a Petunia, pero sin hacer ruido. Titus parecía estar tratando de no reírse con todas sus fuerzas, pero Sirius definitivamente no lo encontraba divertido, así que Petunia consideró diplomático el irse rápido de ahí. Ella dejó a Winky con Crouch, con órdenes de vigilarlo, lo que era en si una redundancia.

.

Sirius y Petunia llegaron a la Mansión Mayhew en las primeras horas del 26 de diciembre, teniendo la precaución de regresar vía Wisteria Walk, usando el Flú de Arabella. El viaje fue corto y callado. Sirius parecía estar en uno de sus arrebatos de hosquedad, así que Petunia le dejó que lo disfrutara. Algy aun estaba debatiéndose con el hechizo silenciador, y dejaba escapar anillos de humo.

La señora Figg se encontraba sentada, esperándolos. Pareció sobresaltarse al ver a Algy, y el estado de la túnica de Petunia. Petunia abrió la boca para explicarle, y en eso recordó que la señora Figg era la espía de Dumbledore, y que Moody era adherente de Dumbledore. Así que la cerró.

―Hola, Arabella ―dijo ella, tratando de ser casual―. ¿Todo bien aquí?

―Tuvimos un poco de agitación algo más temprano ―dijo la señora Figg―. Ojo Loco Moody llamó a la puerta buscando a alguien.

―¿En serio? ¿Y qué quería aquí?

―Vino a preguntar por ti. Y entró y revisó el Flú.

Petunia sintió que se le helaba la sangre―. ¿En serio?

―Sí. Quería saber por qué había un viaje hacia mi casa ―dijo la señora Figg.

―¿Y qué le dijiste? ―le preguntó Petunia, temiendo la respuesta.

―Le dije que te había pedido que fueras a mi casa por un rato para alimentar a mis gatos ―dijo ella parpadeando―. Moody quería saber por qué nunca llegaste al Baile, por supuesto, pero yo estoy segura de que podrás pensar en algo plausible para decirle antes de mañana en la mañana.

Hubo un silencio―. Gracias, Arabella ―dijo Petunia por fin.

―De nada, Petunia ―dijo la señora Figg, dándole palmaditas en la mano―. De nada.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	35. Perdidos en uno mascarada

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35: "PERDIDOS EN UNA MASCARADA"**

.

_En el cual Petunia aplica lógica al comportamiento mágico, y consigue fallar rotundamente como resultado._

_~~oOo~~_

―Sirius ―dijo Petunia―, creo que es mejor para ti que regreses a París ahora mismo; no creo que debas arriesgarte a regresar a Las Tres Escobas. Puede que Moody este esperándote allí. Yo haré que Madame Rosmerta te envíe el equipaje.

―¿Estas sugiriendo que te deje sola para afrontar lo que pase? ―dijo Sirius indignado.

―Sí ―dijo Petunia―. Tu no puedes afrontar pasar más problemas ni con los Aurores ni con las autoridades. Y Moody menosprecia a las mujeres, me di cuenta al conocerlo. Yo podré usar eso. Déjame lidiar sola con él, Sirius, por favor. Estoy segura que no me lastimará, pero contigo no estoy tan segura.

Sin embargo, llevó algo de tiempo el convencerlo, era de la misma idea que los muchachos pensando que ella necesitaba protección. _Bueno, ellos me conocen de cuando la necesitaba. Aunque creo que ahora no tanto. Espero._

Petunia le preparó un desayuno rápido, y le dio los puntos de lo que pensaba decirle a Moody, por si después él quería verificar la historia con Sirius, quería que coincidieran. Era muy vergonzoso, por supuesto, pero por lo menos puso instantáneamente a Sirius de buen humor.

Sirius se había ido un par de horas atrás cuando, como esperaba Petunia, Moody se presentó en la puerta de la mansión. Ella había tomado la precaución de mandar a Algy a casa de Hagrid, y advirtió a la señora Figg y los elfos que se mantuvieran fuera de vista. Petunia con deliberación no se cambió de ropa, y saludó a su visitante vestida todavía con su ropa de fiesta, despeinada, y bostezando.

Los ojos disparejos de Moody inspeccionaron la puesta en escena, incluyendo los restos de un desayuno para dos sobre la mesa, justo como Petunia quería. Ella le sonrió adormilada.

―¿Diga, en qué puedo ayudarlo?

―¿Señora Dursley? No nos conocíamos ¿o si? ―algo de la forma en que lo dijo le dio la impresión de que de verdad no la recordaba. _Que bueno_.

Con la expresión más simplona que pudo conseguir, le dijo―: Sí, ¿no se acuerda? ¿Yo le hice una consulta por mi hijo?

Moody se encogió de hombros para demostrar su opinión sobre consultas con padres bobos acerca de chicos bobos, y fue al punto―: Busco a un mortífago prófugo, un hombre viejo, ¿lo ha visto? Le perdí el rastro justo afuera de Hogsmeade. Anoche mismo, de hecho. ¿Usted fue al Baile de Yule anoche, no es así?

Petunia con una sonrisita afectada, dijo―: Bueno, digamos que se suponía que fuera. Me habían pedido que fuera chaperona, nada menos que la profesora McGonagall. Pero tomamos algo así como un desvío, y al final no conseguimos llegar anoche a Hogwarts. Arabella... Arabella Figg esta aquí de visita por las fiestas, y no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, así que nos pidió que fuéramos por el Flú hasta su casa en Surrey para alimentar a sus gatos antes de ir al Baile. Ella los cría, y son unos cuantos. Como un favor, ya sabe. Y bueno, es una casa agradable y silenciosa, y yo no había visto a mi escolta... él lleva viviendo en París mucho tiempo... ―ella dejó que su voz se desvaneciera y después dejó escapar una risita.

Moody pareció aburrido e impaciente. _Excelente, se lo está creyendo_.

―¿Salió en algún momento de la Mansión? ―preguntó él.

―No, que yo recuerde. Pero claro, nos tomamos una botella de champaña entre los dos, y me temo que nos pusimos un poquitito... ―consiguió dejar salir un pequeño hipo. _Oh, Dios, espero no estar sobreactuando._

Por suerte, las expectativas de Moody iban a la par de la actuación. Pudo notar como él la descartaba mentalmente, igual que lo había hecho en su primera entrevista. _Él deja que sus prejuicios lo gobiernen. Bueno saberlo, y recordarlo._

Moody se levantó de forma abrupta y dijo―: Gracias por su tiempo.

―Siempre lista para ayudar a la ley ―dijo Petunia de forma coqueta.

Moody miró a su alrededor, y dijo―: Ahora la recuerdo. La sobrina de Cressida Mayhew, ¿tengo razón? Esta es la Mansión Mayhew.

―Sí ―dijo Petunia―. La heredé hace unos años atrás ―agitó las pestañas tratando de no echarlo a perder riéndose._ No tenía idea que tuviera esta veta histriónica._

―Los Mayhew tuvieron varios problemas con el Ministerio ―comentó Moody.

_¿A qué esta apuntando? _

―No sabría decirlo. Nosotros visitamos a Cressida unas pocas veces cuando era un niña pequeña, pero no recuerdo mucho de eso.

―El viejo Cassius se presentó frente al Wizengamot varias veces.

Moody la estaba mirando como si estuviera esperando algo de ella, pero Petunia no lograba imaginar que cosa pudiera ser. Él dejó escapar una risotada ante su expresión perpleja, y se fue.

Petunia se descubrió sin aliento, ni siquiera le había preguntado por Sirius, pero eso era mucho mejor de lo esperado. El nombre de su acompañante podría haberle hecho detenerse a pensar.

.

Ella se encontraba todavía en pie cuando los chicos llegaron al mediodía, llenos de preguntas de dónde había ido la noche pasado, y con novedades de sus experiencias en el Baile de Yule. Petunia no estaba preparada para contarles la verdad, y pretendió haber estado siempre allí, y apostando en el hecho de que había mucha gente, se dijo que su ausencia podía haber pasado desapercibida. Por suerte, ella estaba en lo correcto.

―Qué pena que no te hayamos visto ―dijo Dudley―. Yo estaba planeando pedirte que bailaras conmigo. Y Harry también.

―¿Cómo, en frente de todos sus amigos? ―preguntó ella, sorprendida.

―Sí. ¿Por qué no? ―dijo Harry.

Petunia había notado que a ambos chicos no les importaba demasiado la opinión de sus pares, algo que se fundaba en su crianza aislada, quizás. Tal vez había sido injusta al amonestar a Dudley sobre su futuro tratamiento de Luna.

―Bueno, ¿y bailaron con sus citas? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Claro que lo hicimos ―dijo Harry, intercambiando una mirada exasperada con Dudley―. Siguiendo tus instrucciones.

―¿Y se divirtieron? ―inquirió ella.

―Bueno, la Copa Mundial fue mejor... hasta que Dudley le dio de puñetazos a Ron, por supuesto ―Dudley enrojeció y miró con irritación a su primo―. No sacas nada con mirarme así, Dud ―dijo Harry con indolencia―, ella iba a enterarse tarde o temprano, y es mejor que la explicación venga antes de ti.

―Si, y cuanto antes mejor. Ahora mismo ―dijo Petunia con severidad―. ¿Desde cuando acá empiezas las peleas? Normalmente eso es cosa de Harry.

Resultó ser que Ron Weasley no se resignado a que Hermione Granger fuera al Baile con Viktor Krum, y lo expresó en voz alta de forma grosera, enfrente de ella, sin mencionar delante de varias otras personas―. Y él seguía diciendo que Krum sólo la había llevado al Baile para que ella le entregara los planes de Harry, o para que ayudara a Krum a desentrañar las pistas.

―Nada de galante ―concordó Petunia, asintiendo.

―Bueno, ella lo provocó, o eso pensó él ―dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Pero cómo es eso? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Ella se veía bien ―dijo Harry―. Se arregló el pelo, ya no estaba inflado. Y también tenía un vestido bonito.

―Una clara provocación ―dijo Petunia. Ambos chicos resoplaron ante su tono sarcástico.

―Como sea ―murmuró Dudley―. Yo pensé que se estaba pasando de la raya, así que le di un golpe, él lo devolvió; y en ese punto Harry entró en la pelea, de cual lado todavía no estoy del todo seguro.

―Del tuyo ―dijo Harry―. '_Irlanda para siempre__'(1)__, _o quizás debería decir "Mayhews para siempre".

―Me conmueves ―dijo Dudley con sarcasmo, pero Harry no se dio por enterado.

―No es cierto, pero dejémoslo así. Yo también estaba del lado de Hermione. Ron es un buen amigo, pero también puede ser un idiota, especialmente cuando lo intenta demasiado.

―En eso no te equivocas ―dijo Dudley―, en que estaba intentándolo demasiado.

―¿Y ustedes abandonaron a sus parejas por esa trifulca? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Fue al contrario ―dijo Harry―, mientras resolvíamos eso, le pidieron bailar a Parvati como diez veces, y ella aceptó. No me importó. Ron de todas maneras no le estaba poniendo mucha atención a Padma, así que para ese entonces ella ya se había ido, y nadie puede culparla. Luna nos acompañó a la oficina de Madame Pomfrey para asearnos, y ayudarnos con eso.

―¿Están ahora peleados con Ron? ¿Voy a recibir un vociferador de Molly?

―Eso lo dudo ―dijo Harry―. Ron después se calmó, y Dudley y él hicieron una tregua, o algo parecido. Hermione todavía esta enojada con él, y él bien que lo merece, pero ese es _su_ problema. Y si la señora Weasley le envía un vociferador a alguien, será para Ron, no para ti. Te puedes apostar que Ginny va a contarle lo sucedido.

Los chicos después le preguntaron por Sirius, con quien habían planeado tener un juego rápido de quidditch en el huerto. Cuando fueron informados de que él se había ido a París, ellos quedaron decepcionados. Para consolarlos, Petunia los dejó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid para recoger a Algy, pero advirtiéndoles―. Cuidadito con andar tonteando en el Bosque Prohibido, ninguno de ustedes, ¡y regresen aquí en una hora!

Una vez que se fueron, Petunia se preguntó si habría cometido un error. Ella le había dicho a Algy que era de vital importancia que no le contara a nadie acerca de Crouch, pero ella no tenía fe en su discreción, considerando su incapacidad para determinar que debería o o transmitir a la gente en cualquier ocasión. Ella estaba debatiéndose acerca si debería seguirlos, cuando la señora Figg salió de su dormitorio.

―Bueno ―le dijo ella a Petunia―, ¿y cómo estuvo?

―Mejor de lo que esperaba, Arabella. No creo que Moody sospeche algo.

La señora Figg asintió―. Que bueno. ¿Y ahora qué?

―Voy a hacerle una pregunta delicada: ¿Usted piensa que Dumbledore esta involucrado en todo esto?

La señora Figg quedó en silencio. Y finalmente dijo―: No lo creo, Petunia. Los _crucios_ no son de su estilo.

―No, pero él podría que ser que alguno de sus secuaces los usara. He estado empezando a preguntarme... él trajo a Quirrell, Lockhart y Moody a Hogwarts, y todos ellos son peligrosos. ¿Fue deliberado? Seré franca con usted: no logro comprenderlo a él.

―Bueno, él es un mago. Usted todavía tiene problemas con la cultura mágica, hasta usted lo admite, y esta esperando que los magos se comporten como los muggles, pero con magia. Y eso no funciona así. O cuando menos no es así para los que no son nacidos de muggle.

―Buen punto ―dijo Petunia con pesar―. Pero me he quejado tantas veces con Dumbledore que él ya no me toma en serio, si es que alguna vez lo hizo. Necesito tener más evidencia.

¿Pero cómo conseguirla? Petunia no lo sabía, pero estaba poniéndose cada más ansiosa con eso de que los chicos fueran al colegio mientras Ojo Loco Moody enseñara Defensa. Y por el otro lado, a todos quienes les preguntaba por él, incluyendo a Sirius quien había sufrido a manos de los Aurores, decían que Moody era excéntrico, pero un enemigo dedicado contra Voldemort. ¿Se había convertido en lo que combatía?

Ella aun estaba pensando en ese problema, cuando los chicos junto con Algy entraron a la sala. Algy parecía haberse olvidado de su enojo de la noche anterior, y estaba muy excitado. Cuando estuvieron a solas más tarde, él le dijo a Petunia que había cumplido su promesa de no contarle nada a los chicos de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

―Quiero darte las gracias, Algy ―dijo Petunia―. Fuiste de mucha ayuda anoche, y supiste conservar la sangre fría muy bien ―_No voy a mencionar su intento casamentero, porque para ahora ya debería haberme acostumbrado._

El dragoncito se enorgulleció, y le dio una mirada complacida. _Quizás debería intentar felicitarlo con más frecuencia; parece funcionar mejor que los gritos._

~oOo~

Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, y Luna Lovegood llegaron a tomar el té, y pronto comenzó un juego de snap explosivo. Petunia se excusó, alegando cansancio, y fue a su dormitorio. Ella estaba cansada, pero no tenía sueño, y se quedó sentada varios minutos en el borde de su cama de cuatro postes pensando. Después se arrodilló y sacó una caja grande y estrecha de debajo de la cama. Abriéndola, vaciló, y después sacó de allí un objeto. La capa de invisibilidad de James Potter.

Petunia la examinó. Era una capa hermosa, la mejor que había visto. Y quizás ella debería usarla para descubrir las respuestas que necesitaba. Se la puso, y se miró en el espejo. No ver nada era extraño. _Necesito revisar la oficina de Moody, y con esto podré hacerlo. Pero es mejor que refine mis encantamientos para abrir cerrojos._

Así que Petunia pasó el resto de las vacaciones localizando el alojamiento de Moody en el castillo, y determinando sus horarios en el Año Nuevo. _No puedo creer que voy a hacer algo tan loco, pero claro, por algo soy Gryffindor._

Y hablando de locos, Petunia visitó discretamente San Mungo justo antes del día de Año Nuevo para visitar a su 'abuelo'. Marcella y Héctor no regresaban todavía de sus vacaciones navideñas, pero Titus habiaa conseguido estabilizar a Crouch, tanto física como mentalmente.

―Opino que podría recuperarse, si le dan un periodo de absoluto reposo y tranquilidad ―le dijo a ella―. Hemos conseguido hacer un progreso decente hasta ahora.

Y por cierto que Crouch se veía mucho mejor físicamente, y también más calmado. Miró a Petunia cuando ella se sentó al lado de su cama―. La conozco, ¿no es así? ―preguntó él de forma vacilante, con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

Petunia le tomó la mano y le sonrió―. Sí, ya nos conocemos. Yo soy Petunia Dursley. Me alegra ver que se esta sintiendo mejor.

―Sí ―dijo él suavemente―, mucho mejor.

―¿Recuerda lo que sucedió la noche de Navidad?

Hizo una mueca―. ¡Por favor, por favor, no me pregunte! ―gritó. Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Titus negó con la cabeza mirándola. Ellos dejaron a Crouch en su cama, y fueron a hablar a la oficina de Titus―. Él no quiere hablar de eso ―dijo Titus―. Todavía no. Lo tengo un poco sedado, pero no me atrevo a darle algo más.

―¿Y qué pasará cuando Marcella y Héctor regresen? ―preguntó Petunia.

―Tendré que decirles la verdad, por supuesto ―dijo Titus.

Petunia suspiró. Eso quería decir que tenía menos tiempo del que pensaba. No podía imaginar que Marcella condonara el secuestro del señor Crouch, aun cuando fuera por su propio bien. Sabía que no tenía caso discutirlo, ni pretendía hacerlo. Titus ya había arriesgado demasiado con el escándalo de Sirius, y sentía que no tenía derecho a demandar nada más de él.

.

Petunia pasó el resto de la tarde revisando ejemplares viejos de El Profeta en la biblioteca del Callejón Diagon. Su primera impresión del diario mágico probó ser acertada: era un pasquín. Pero resultaba informativo, y pudo confirmar detalles del pasado del señor Crouch. Su hijo ahora debería estar al fin de sus treintas, y las fotografías mostraban a un joven de facciones angulosas con una mata de pelo rubio. No había nadie que encajara con esa descripción ahora en Hogwarts, al menos nadie que ella conociera. Pero era obvio que Moody pensaba que el señor Crouch sabía donde se encontraba su hijo y heredero, de ahí los _Cruciatus_. ¿Sabría algo más Moody? Petunia pretendía descubrirlo.

Minerva McGonagall le había contado que habría una reunión acerca de la Segunda Prueba, que seria conducida en la oficina de Dumbledore el día sábado. Con todos los profesores allí, Petunia decidió que esa era su oportunidad para registrar la oficina de Moody. Dudó de esta decisión más de una vez durante los días previos, pero el sábado la encontró afuera de su puerta, con la capa de invisibilidad doblada sobre su brazo. Y, por milagro, había traído a Algy.

La presencia del dragón era resultado de un proceso de eliminación. Petunia necesitaba contarle a _alguien_ de sus planes, como respaldo, pero los otros candidatos: Pompeyo, la señora Figg y Aberforth, vetarían dichos planes, así como alguno de los profesores. Titus, también, de eso estaba segura. Eso dejaba a Algy.

Algy era parlanchín e indiscreto, pero su habilidad de echar fuego, y aun más importante de no criticar sus planes, pesó a su favor, en lo que respectaba a Petunia. Sirius era el único otro adulto que haría lo que ella se proponía sin escrúpulos, así que suponía que era bueno para él que se encontrara en París. Sin embargo, cuando le preguntó por Flú acerca de hechizos avanzados para abrir cerraduras, él de inmediato la proveyó con un restringido _Reserare_, vestigio de sus días de entrenamiento de Auror, y otro más:_ Datglo_, que según le dijo era preferido por los mortífagos. Sirius le advirtió que lo último se consideraba magia oscura, y que fuera cuidadosa al usarlo. Petunia aceptó la información con agradecimiento.

Ella se envolvió con la capa y levantó la capucha sobre su cabeza, y puso a Algy como vigía―. Pretende ser una gárgola, sé que puedes hacerlo. Colocate en ese nicho en la muralla y trata de no atraer la atención. Avísame si escuchas que alguien viene volcando una armadura, o algo parecido que haga mucho ruido.

La capa estaba diseñada para un hombre adulto, y le quedaba un poco larga. Petunia se tropezó con ella de forma poco digna un par de ocasiones. _Dudo mucho que pueda hacer gran carrera como espía._ Ella esperaba que esto fuera una buena idea, por alguna razón le molestaba algo que los chicos habían mencionado al pasar acerca de Moody y la capa. Deseaba poder recordar lo que era.

_Alohomora_ no funcionó en la puerta de la oficina de Moody, lo que no sorprendió a Petunia. Ella trató de usar el hechizo restringido provisto por Sirius, y la puerta se abrió con un distintivo 'click'. Miró a los dos lados del pasillo, Algy seguía posado en lo alto, vigilando silencioso, y después la empujó para entrar.

La oficina de Moody era grande y espaciosa, Petunia la recordaba del año pasado cuando fue ocupada por Lupin. Tenia un salón dormitorio y un baño adyacente, lo que era la norma para los profesores. El escritorio de Moody era grande, con muchas decoraciones y talladuras, y cerrado. Se encontraba contra un trío de altas ventanas góticas.

_Reserare_ funcionó de nuevo, y los cajones del escritorio se abrieron con un click. Había allí un nido de papeles, envolturas, elásticos, lapices, plumillas, y una botella de tinta. En el cajón grande del escritorio había ensayos de estudiantes aun sin revisar. Pero nada que pareciera ser de interés.

La mayoría de los libreros estaban vacíos, y un gran armario también estaba casi vacío. Petunia fue a la puerta que conducía al dormitorio, y usó de nuevo el hechizo restringido, que funcionó de nuevo, abriéndole la puerta. Petunia la empujó con cautela y entró a la habitación. Esta era fría y deprimente, la cama estaba sin hacer, y el único objeto grande allí era un baúl grande instalado en el medio del cuarto. Las ropas estaban apiladas en las sillas. _¿Por qué no las puso dentro del baúl? Eso es raro._

A ella le habían enseñado antes este tipo de baúl, tanto la profesora McGonagall como Madame Pomfrey tenían uno. Ella les había pedido ayuda porque Cressida también era dueña de uno, y Petunia no había sido capaz de descifrar su uso sin ayuda. Normalmente se usaba una serie de llaves diferentes, cada una de las cuales revelaba diferentes contenidos. En la habitación no se veía ninguna llave, y Petunia sospechó que Moody la traía consigo. Ella trató de usar _Reserare_, y por primera vez no funcionó.

Petunia vaciló, y después usó el hechizo de los mortífagos del que le advirtió Sirius. El baúl se abrió. Parecía estar lleno con cachivaches, libros de hechizos, otro montón de ensayos sin revisar, y cosas así. Ella lo abrió de nuevo, y los resultados fueron similares. La séptima vez que lo abrió, ella jadeó.

Se reveló un foso de diez pies de profundidad, y en el fondo yacía lo que parecía ser un cuerpo humano. Petunia levantó su varita sobre su cabeza para iluminarlo. El hombre estaba inconsciente, no muerto, pues aun respiraba. ¿Sería el hijo de Crouch? Ella descendió para darle un buen vistazo, y al ver su cara vio que se trataba de un hombre viejo. Entonces no se trataba del joven Crouch. Jadeó de nuevo al verlo de más cerca. Allí yacía una réplica de Ojo Loco Moody, sin su pierna de madera, y al parecer sin su ojo mágico. El cabello había sido sido recortado de cualquier modo, y estaba magullado y maltrecho.

―_Enervate _―murmuró Petunia, y el ojo sano se abrió.

―¿Quién es usted? ―dijo el hombre con voz ronca.

―¿Cómo se llama? ―susurró Petunia.

Él la tomó por la muñeca―. Alastor Moody ―dijo.

Petunia se enderezó de repente ante las implicaciones de este descubrimiento. Y justo sintió el ruido de algo que caía afuera de la oficina ¿una armadura? La alarma de Algy. Alguien venia.

Tuvo un momento de terror. El baúl debía tener un hechizo de alarma en él, ella debió haberlo adivinado. ¡Estúpida, estúpida! El borde del foso ahora parecía a millas de distancia. Se puso la capa, pero Moody le dijo desde el piso―. Eso no funcionará. Mi ojo mágico logra ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad. Y él lo esta usando.

Petunia saltó al borde, pero falló, y cayó pesadamente quedando tirada en el piso. Hubo más ruidos desde arriba y Petunia entró en pánico. Volvió a saltar de nuevo, y aunque parecía sin esperanza, esta vez pudo tomarse del borde y subir. La tapa del baúl cayó con fuerza cuando ella salió. La habitación le parecía ahora fuera de proporciones, ¿antes no era tan grande, o sí? Ella fue hacia la puerta, y se cerró también detrás de ella.

Pero no fue lo bastante rápida. Ojo Loco u otro hombre desconocido entró a la oficina con el rostro ceñudo y la varita en la mano. Le pareció ridículamente enorme.

―¿Tu aquí? ―le dijo Moody, casi de forma ausente. No se vio preocupado―. Debes haber disparado las alarmas, supongo ―miró a su alrededor y se quedó escuchando. No había más ruidos en la oficina. Él se dirigió hacia el baúl y vaciló.

―Ve con Filch ―le dijo a Petunia.

_¿Filch? ¿Qué quiere decir?_ De repente se dio cuenta que estaba casi a ras de piso _¿Por qué él se ve como un gigante?_

Él la pateó en el costado mientras ella seguía allí en el piso casi laxa. Cierto instinto le indicó a Petunia que no tensara el cuerpo al recibir el golpe, y se relajó. Aun así, el impacto la hizo rodar varias veces.

Moody abrió la puerta―. Sal de aquí ―dijo él.

Petunia apenas pudo creer que él la estaba dejando ir, y se preguntó si lo hacía para tenerla de espaldas al lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra_. Pero el mismo instinto la urgió a escapar, y ella no necesitaba más invitación. Se escabulló cruzando el piso y corrió hacia la puerta.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): '_Éirinn go Brách': _Irlanda para siempre, o hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Muchas gracias a mis comentaristas, y a quienes favorecen y siguen este fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	36. El regreso del felino

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36: "EL REGRESO DEL FELINO"**

.

_En el cual Petunia reingresa, armada solamente con un dragoncito hablador, y confronta a un mortífago; probando por lo tanto que ella era una Gryffindor no sólo de nombre. _

_~~oOo~~_

Petunia huyó por la puerta tan rápido que perdió tracción sobre el suelo de piedra y resbaló en el pasillo, casi chocando con la armadura colapsada que yacía en pedazos. La puerta se cerró de un portazo detrás de ella. Desde una gran distancia sobre ella, vio la cabeza de un dragón mirando intensamente desde su nicho en la muralla. Ella trató de hablar, pero un maullido frustrado felino fue todo lo que salió.

_¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿La Señora Norris está por aquí? ¿Es por eso que él mencionó a Filch? _Entonces ella vio su reflejo sobre la superficie pulida de la armadura, y dejó escapar un ruido de sorpresa. Allí vio a una gata de aspecto conocido, y no se trataba del familiar de Filch.

Aunque ella encontraba la colección felina de la señora Figg apabullante, sin mencionar que hedionda, y ella detestaba a la fisgona Señora Norris, a Petunia siempre le habían simpatizado los gatos en general, un gusto que su familia compartía. Durante su infancia, los Evans siempre habían tenido uno o dos gatos mascotas. O a veces hasta tres o cuatro. Su madre favorecía a los elegantes siameses; Lily adoraba los gatos blancos de ojos dorados; y su padre tenia un enorme gato del Bosque de Noruega que se sentaba en su hombro cada mañana mientras él leía el periódico. Este gato había aparecido en la puerta de su casa un día y simplemente lo adoptó. Siempre les había divertido a Petunia y Lily que el gato familiar de su padre compartiera sus ojos verdes brillantes y el pelo rojizo ondulado. 'Familiar', pensó Petunia de pronto, ¿por qué habré escogido esa palabra?

¿Seria esa la razón de que ellos siempre tuvieran gatos y no perros? Ella recordó los comentarios de Dumbledore acerca de los linajes de squibs. Nunca hasta ahora había sospechado que su padre fuera descendiente de magos, pero ahora pensó que todas los indicios estaban ahí, y no solamente el familiar. Su familia solía reírse del hábito del gato de inclinarse a mirar el diario, casi como si lo leyera, lo que ahora pensaba era una posibilidad.

En la niñez de Petunia el gato de su elección fue un gatito negro y gris, patilargo, con orejas aguzadas, ojos verde amarillentos, y patas como como panque. Su padre le dijo que era un gato polidáctilo, nacido con el doble de dedos en las patas. Petunia recordó haber leído que dichos gatos a través de la historia fueran considerados de forma popular como familiares de las brujas, cazados y destruidos durante la época puritana.

En su barrio, para su espanto, la molestaban y criticaban por tener un 'gato deforme'. En esa época a ella le importaba más la opinión de la gente que ahora. Pero ese gatito, a quien ella llamó Branwell (era su época Bronte), era vivaz, inquisitivo, y muy divertido. Y fue a una versión femenina de su adorado Bran a quien ella vio en el reflejo de la armadura en el pasillo del Castillo Hogwarts, muchos años después de que su primer familiar muriera en el mismo incendio que le arrebató a sus padres.

_¡Dios mio, lo hice! ¡Conseguí mi trasformación animaga! ¡No puedo creerlo!_

Algy aterrizó junto a ella en el piso y la miró fijamente—. ¿Petunia? —dijo dudoso, olfateándola.

Petunia se sentó, y maulló de nuevo.

—¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando? —preguntó Algy, teniendo el buen sentido de susurrar.

Petunia se congeló. Distraída por su transformación, que bien pudo haberle salvado la vida, se había olvidado del predicamento de Moody. _¡Tengo que cambiar, ahora mismo!_

Su primer intento no tuvo éxito, y tuvo un instante de terror. _¡Me voy a quedar atorada para siempre en esta forma, lo sé, lo sé!_

Curiosamente, tan pronto como entró en pánico, el ímpetu de cambiar la abrumó y de repente se encontró despatarrada en el piso del pasillo, ya no en su forma gatuna. Cada hueso de su cuerpo dolía, y tenia un dolor en el costado donde el falso Moody la pateara. Ella se sintió aliviada, pero sólo por un segundo. De inmediato se dio cuenta que dos de sus pertenencias ahora le faltaban: la capa de invisibilidad, y su varita. Después de un momento de consideración, se convenció de que existía sólo un lugar donde pudo dejarlos: en el foso dentro del baúl. Si el falso Moody los encontraba allí, estaba segura de que la descubriría, y probablemente mataría al verdadero Moody de inmediato, para proceder a escapar.

No había tiempo que perder. _Le dije a los chicos que acudieran a un profesor ante una situación parecida, ¿no es así?, ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? Voy a regresar allá adentro, sin mi varita, sin la capa, y con mi dragón. Los chicos tienen razón, me temo que no hay tiempo para nada más. Si llego a tener la oportunidad les diré el pésimo ejemplo que soy._

Petunia se puso de pie tambaleante, se apoyó contra la muralla, y extendió su brazo hacia Algy, quien saltó sobre este. No había tiempo para formular un plan, así que ella se dio la vuelta y golpeó a la puerta de Moody.

Al principio no hubo respuesta. Petunia golpeó con más fuerza, un sentimiento de pánico impulsándola.

Y después por fin—: ¿Quién es? —dijo la voz de Moody.

—¿Hola? —dijo Petunia con fuerza, ignorando la pregunta—. ¿Hola?

La voz de Moody repitió la pregunta, pero Petunia lo ignoró y siguió golpeando.

La puerta se entreabrió, y el ojo azul mágico la observó. Petunia no se molestó con cortesías—. ¡Déjeme entrar! —demandó ella—. Tengo noticias para usted, acerca de ese hombre que perseguía la noche de Navidad.

_Eso lo hará picar el anzuelo, o yo ya no seré hija de muggles._ Y tenia razón, la puerta se abrió hasta medio camino, y él le dio una mirada intensa—. ¿Entonces usted sabe donde se encuentra? —preguntó.

Me pregunto si ya habrá eliminado al verdadero Moody. ¿Cuanto tiempo habrá transcurrido desde mi expulsión bajo forma animaga y esta conversación? ¡Oh, maldición, no estoy segura...!

Petunia se calmó lo bastante para recordar la advertencia de la señora Figg acerca de los magos bien adiestrados: no los mires a los ojos. Así que bajó la mirada con modestia y dijo—. Bueno, no exactamente, pero descubrí algo que puede ayudar a que lo encuentre.

La puerta se abrió hasta atrás con esto, y el falso Moody le hizo señas para que entrara. Petunia se preguntó si saldría de nuevo de allí, pero no vaciló. Él cerró la puerta detrás de ella y, al darse vuelta, su atención quedó atrapada por Algy, posado en sus hombros y mirándolo críticamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo el mago.

Algy se encrespó—. Buenos días a ti, también —espetó—. Y soy un _quién_, no un qué.

Petunia apenas controló una carcajada histérica—. Este es Algernon —dijo ella, consiguiendo sonar calmada, y dejando sin mencionar esta vez el apellido. A este hombre no le importaría lastimar los sentimientos de un dragón en miniatura, de eso estaba segura. Algy miró con irritación al falso Moody, que se le quedó mirando asombrado.

—Usted mencionó que mi tatarabuelo fue convocado ante el Wizengamot —dijo Petunia—. Ahora esta viendo una de las razones.

El rostro del falso Moody se relajó, y hasta pareció divertido—. Su abuelo era un sangre pura, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo ella en tono ofendido. _Él espera una respuesta así, si yo fuera la clase de persona que él cree._

—No pretendía ofenderla —dijo él.

Petunia se encogió de hombros—. Esta bien.

—Su familia... ¿tomó partido? —inquirió Moody con cautela—. Durante la última guerra, quiero decir.

—Bueno, mi padre pensaba que el Señor Oscuro tenia algunas ideas de validez... —dijo Petunia, tanteando el camino.

—¿Y fue aprisionado por sus opiniones? —_¿Mi padre? Él era un nacionalista galés, pero esa fue la extensión de sus alianzas. Y él nunca hubiese herido a alguien, a diferencia tuya, cretino despreciable_—. Bueno, él nunca fue _reclutado _activamente, usted comprende. Pero compartía sus puntos de vista, por lo que entiendo.

—¿Y usted? —dijo Moody, mirándola inquisitivamente.

—Bueno, ya sabe, nunca he estado involucrada en política, aunque debo admitir que mi esposo estaba muy interesado.

—¿Hasta que punto? —preguntó—. ¿involucrado activamente?

Petunia asintió con expresión afligida.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora?

Petunia no vio razones para mentir—. Él fue... recluido —dijo ella con remilgos, su tono advirtiéndole que no siguiera ese derrotero. _Y si él esta pensando que quiero decir Azkaban, pues mucho mejor._

—Ya veo —dijo el falso Moody. _¡Él cree que quise decir Azkaban! ¡Bravo!_—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva allí?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la guerra? Espero poder recordar la historia mágica—. Ya deben haber pasado doce años, o algo así, supongo. Hubo un juicio... y eso llevó algo de tiempo —_No fue la clase de juicio que piensas, pero gracias a Dios no estoy mintiendo, si es que eres uno de esos magos que puede darse cuenta de esas cosas._

—¿Entonces usted esta divorciada? —preguntó el falso Moody. Petunia detectó la desaprobación en su voz, y supo que debía actuar con cuidado.

—Así es, un amigo mio pagó por eso —_también es cierto_—. La familia de mi esposo estaba enojada por eso ¿pero qué más podía hacer yo? Nosotros tenemos un hijo, y tenia miedo de ser arrestada si no me desligaba de él. ¿Qué hubiera sido de nuestro hijo si eso hubiera sucedido? Yo entonces todavía no había heredado la mansión, verá, y estaba escasa de dinero. No podía afrontar más problemas —de nuevo, todo eso era verdad.

—¿Ellos la interrogaron? —le preguntó el falso Moody.

—Algo... ¡pero yo no les dije _nada_! —dijo Petunia—. Y eso fue después de que mi esposo ya estuviera en su custodia. Cuando ellos lo arrestaron, mi esposo enloqueció y atacó a los Aurores, y después de eso ya no tenia esperanza de exoneración.

—Ya veo.

—¡No, no es así! Él obtuvo una sentencia de por vida ¿acaso debía esperarlo?

—¿Alguien lo haría? —dijo con amargura el falso Moody.

—Aun lo amo —dijo Petunia. _Y espero que no me parta un rayo por esa mentira flagrante_—. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por él. No en donde se encuentra ahora.

—Suponga —dijo el hombre— que Él pudiera ser liberado. ¿Le interesaría?

—¿Cómo podría conseguir algo así? —preguntó Petunia, fingiendo aturdimiento, intentando esconder su consternación ante la misma idea.

—Eso no importa. Pero si usted esta dispuesta, quizás podamos arreglarlo.

Petunia consiguió sonreír, mientras que Moody la examinaba pensativamente. Después él pareció tomar una decisión—. A cambio, yo podría usar algo de su ayuda ¿si es que usted _estuviera_ interesada?

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo Petunia, dándole otra sonrisa boba—. Siempre me ha dado gusto servir de algo cuando puedo —_y si ese no es un odioso doble sentido, no sabría decir cual lo es._

—¿Usted iba a decirme algo acerca del hombre por el que le pregunté? —dijo el falso Moody.

Petunia le contó acerca de haber encontrado un lugar en el camino a Hogwarts donde había varias ramas rotas, como si hubiera habido una pelea—. Pensé que usted debería saberlo —_él va a pensar que soy una idiota al escuchar esto._

Así fue, aunque él pretendió que esa información era lo bastante valiosa para ir a mirar. _Pudiera haberlo sido antes, ahora es demasiado tarde_.

Después él volvió a cosas más importantes.

—Necesito un lugar para guardar algunas cosas que se ha vuelto peligroso que sigan aquí —dijo él—. ¿La mansión tiene sótano?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí —dijo Petunia—. Tiene un sótano ordinario, y una cava para vinos además. ¿Eso le serviría?

—Pudiera ser —dijo el falso Moody—, si fueran seguros.

—Son muy seguros —dijo Petunia—, y tienen buenas cerraduras, sólidas.

—¿Tienen ventanas?

—La cava no tiene ventanas.

—¿Hay un Flú que se pueda usar de la escuela a la mansión?

—Así es.

—Se requerirá de su discreción más absoluta —dijo el falso Moody—. Le advierto desde ahora que si no guarda silencio, se arrepentirá. Yo la mataré a usted, a su esposo, y su hijo. En ese orden —dijo él de forma casual.

_Me supongo que asesinar es como lo demás, se vuelve fácil con la práctica. Y este hombre tiene mucha._

—Si usted consigue que liberen a mi esposo —dijo Petunia, intentando parecer que lo decía en serio—, yo haré cualquier cosa —_para prevenirlo_.

—Muy bien —dijo el falso Moody con una sonrisa ufana, que Petunia pretendió no notar. Él le hizo señas para que fueran a su dormitorio, y Petunia reaccionó como si fuera una sangre pura imbécil: coqueteando. El falso Moody apenas escondió su impaciencia—. Necesito enseñarle algo, y no, no se trata de _eso_.

_Este hombre esta más interesado en el poder y la venganza que el sexo. Tendré que dar un Aleluya también por eso._

Él le señaló el baúl y después lo abrió utilizando una llave que traía atada en el cinturón; él murmuró un _Lumos_, y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Petunia lo hizo, apartándose lo más que pudo del mago, temiendo que pudiera empujarla adentro con su cautivo, para después cerrar la tapa. Ella se asomó en la oscuridad apenas iluminada del fondo del agujero.

El verdadero Moody yacía en el fondo, cara arriba, con los ojos cerrados. Petunia buscó con ansias ver allí su varita y la capa de invisibilidad, pero no logró ver ninguno de esos objetos. Ella jadeó, en beneficio de su audiencia. Era obvio que el falso Moody estaba complacido por su reacción.

—¿Quién es ese? —le preguntó.

—Ese es el hombre que quiero que usted esconda en la mansión —contestó el hombre.

—Él se ve como... como usted —dijo Petunia balbuceando.

—No —dijo el falso Moody—. Yo me veo como él —sacó una petaca de su bolsillo, la abrió, y derramó un poquito dentro de su palma—. ¿Sabe lo que es esto?

Petunia negó con la cabeza, aunque sospechaba lo que era._ La persona que pretendo ser no lo sabría, ni adivinaría._

El falso Moody rió. El sonido fue extraño, quizás porque ya no imitaba la voz del verdadero, decidió Petunia. Su voz sonaba ahora más ligera y joven.

—Es Poción Multijugos —dijo él.

Petunia lo miró con el rostro en blanco—. Ya veo —dijo ella. Así_ es como lo ha hecho, muy listo. Debe beberlo cada hora para mantener la impostura._

El falso Moody cerró el frasco y lo guardó dentro de su túnica—. Venga conmigo —le dijo a Petunia—, necesito su ayuda.

Petunia casi se negó a bajar de nuevo al foso, especialmente porque él insistió que ella hiciera que Algy se colocara en el borde del baúl. Mordiéndose el labio, ella lo logró, cayendo al fondo y arrodillándose junto al hombre inconsciente. De cerca, pudo verle hematomas lívidos en el rostro, y se preguntó si sobreviviría mucho más tiempo; se veía muy delgado y exangüe.

—Él no luce bien —le dijo ella al falso Moody, quien también había bajado y estaba parado junto a ella.

—Así esta bien —dijo él cortante—. Lo necesito para la poción.

_Es por eso que tiene el pelo lleno de tijeretazos. Ya me preguntaba. _

―Sostenga esto ―le dijo el falso Moody, pasándole su varita con la intención que la sostuviera en alto para iluminarlo con el _Lumos_ de su punta, para poder arreglárselas con el paciente comatoso.

Era la clase de error que solamente un mago demasiado confiado en sus habilidades pudiera hacer. Tan pronto como Petunia tuvo la varita, el verdadero Moody abrió los ojos y se sentó. Petunia vio que había estado acostado sobre la varita de ella y la capa, y que ahora se aprestaba a usar la varita de Petunia para lanzar algún hechizo, cual, Petunia no estaba segura. El falso Moody lo evadió, alejándose de Petunia que aun tenia la varita de él. Aunque ahora desarmado, fue capaz de lanzar hechizos sin varita contra el verdadero Moody que rodó alejándose de él.

En ese pequeño espacio, los hechizos rebotaban pasando junto a su cabeza siseando. Petunia decidió que en este caso, ser pequeña era lo mejor, y se transformó. Tomando la varita del impostor en el hocico se arrinconó, mirando con temor a los dos hombres que combatían.

Petunia nunca había presenciado antes un duelo mágico, y descubrió que era una experiencia aterradora. Le era claro que ambos magos eran diestros, y que se odiaban lo bastante para matarse. Era como escuchar fuegos artificiales dentro de un pozo. _Y si el falso Moody gana, estoy frita. No tendré otra oportunidad para escapar._

A pesar de contar la ventaja de una varita, el verdadero Moody (que podía distinguir por la ausencia del ojo mágico y la pierna de madera), parecía estar cansándose con rapidez, lo que no era sorprendente. Petunia decidió que era hora de empatar el juego. Los dos hombres estaban tan concentrados entre ellos que parecían haberse olvidado de ella, algo fácil de hacer con ella como gata.

El falso Moody le dio la espalda, y ella saltó sobre él. El hombre siguió moviéndose sin darse por enterado, y ella sacó las garras. _¿Se ven muy afiladas, no es así? Que bueno_. Ella tomó como blanco su cara, arañándole viciosamente el ojo verdadero. Él gritó, y trató de desembarazarse de ella. Ella se aferró con más fuerza, y usó una de sus garras para soltarle el ojo mágico, que cayó al suelo, dejando al hombre ciego. _En el país de los ciegos, el tuerto es rey._

El verdadero Moody gritó―: ¡_Desmaius_! ―y le dio a su oponente en pleno pecho. El hombre cayó como un árbol. Petunia rodó alejándose de él mientras caía al suelo con un golpe. Ella volvió a su forma humana.

―Buen trabajo ―dijo suavemente Moody, y se desmayó, uniéndose a su duplicado en el piso.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir. Ya va por el capi 100 en el original ;)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	37. Triple Traición

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37: "TRIPLE TRAICIÓN"**

.

_En el cual Ojo Loco de nuevo es suplantado. Bueno, quizás es el impostor quien es suplantado. En cualquier caso, un no-impostor pretende serlo, lo cual debería aclararlo, pero no lo hace._

_~~oOo~~_

Petunia recogió su varita y añadió un hechizo traba-piernas al _Desmaius_ de Moody. _No lastima tomar precauciones, un poco tarde, pero no importa._ Ella envolvió al Moody inconsciente en la capa de invisibilidad y con ayuda de Algy lo sacó del baúl. Pesaba tan poco, que les fue posible.

Al impostor lo dejó allí, después de recoger la varita de él, el ojo mágico, y las llaves que estaban en su cinturón. Ella cerró el baúl con las llaves, y las puso en su propio llavero.

Cuando salió del baúl, descubrió que el verdadero Moody seguía en el piso del dormitorio, todavía medio cubierto con la capa. La cama era el lugar más obvio para depositarlo, pero la idea de colocarlo sobre las sábanas usadas por el mortífago le repelía. De modo que fue hacia el armario de la otra habitación donde antes había visto ropas de cama. Ella desarmó la cama y la volvió a hacer, puso un encantamiento refrescante sobre Moody y lo puso allí, tal como si fuera uno de sus niños. Él parecía estar tiritando, así que ella lo cubrió con las mantas.

Petunia consultó el reloj sobre la chimenea y descubrió que la reunión de profesores en la oficina de Dumbledore debía haber terminado hacia media hora, así que comenzó a llamar a la señora Pomfrey a través del Flú.

Poppy pareció molestarse―. Petunia, si se trata de uno de tus chicos, no veo por qué no puedes traerlo a la Enferm... ―se interrumpió cuando al enderezarse vio a Moody en la cama, y a Petunia parada junto a él con aspecto desgreñado. Y, claro, el dragón miniatura que andaba por ahí no era exactamente normal―. ¿Qué rayos?

―Lo explicaré todo en un minuto, Poppy ―dijo Petunia―. Atiéndelo primero, ¿quieres? Aquí esta su ojo mágico. Asegurate de sumergirlo en alcohol antes de colocárselo, uno sabrá dónde puede haber estado... déjame corregirme... yo _sé_ dónde ha estado, y será mejor que lo desinfectes.

Ella llamó a Dumbledore. Él se encontraba tan renuente como Poppy a venir por el Flú, pero lo hizo después de que Poppy se añadiera al pedido. Petunia supuso que el viaje por Flú no debía ser especialmente fácil cuando tienes ciento cincuenta años de edad, y la forma en que Dumbledore se enderezó después de pasar por la chimenea pareció confirmarlo. Él observó la escena en silencio, y después miró a Petunia con las cejas alzadas.

―Y bien, señora Dursley ―dijo él―, ¿qué le ha hecho a Alastor?

―Yo no le hice nada... a él ―dijo Petunia con seriedad―. Pero su mortífago doppelganger es otra historia. Él se encuentra dentro del baúl. La séptima llave ―ella le entregó el llavero―. Tenga cuidado. No sé si se encuentre despierto o no, y es muy peligroso aun en las mejores circunstancias.

Dumbledore abrió el baúl con cautela, con su varita preparada. Alzó la tapa, y los tres (Poppy se había acercado a ver el contenido) miraron hacia abajo al falso Moody. Él parecía estar inconsciente, se veía pálido y maltratado. Tenia sangre en la cara donde Petunia clavara las garras.

―Él ha estaba usando Multijugos ―dijo Petunia―, lo llevaba dentro de la petaca que Moody cargaba consigo.

―Ya veo ―dijo Dumbledore―. Muy astuto, en verdad. ¿Y usted sabe de quién se trata?

―No. todo lo que sé es que es un mortífago. Cuál de ellos, no sabría decirlo. Espero que sea Pettigrew, por el gran placer que me daría el... bueno, eso no importa ―_No tiene sentido decirle que soy un animago. Pero si llego a atraparlo cuando ambos seamos animagos, va a ser una rata muerta muy sorprendida._

Hubo un golpe detrás de ellos, y se voltearon para ver a Alastor Moody, quien tras haber encontrado su bastón, se aproximaba lentamente. Se les unió mirando por el borde del baúl, y examinó a su carcelero, con el rostro lívido de rabia.

Mientras observaban, el falso Moody comenzó a cambiar. _Parece que el Multijugos esta expirando_. Una vez que Petunia se dio cuenta que el hombre no era Moody, ella asumió que se trataba de Pettigrew, pero al verlo regresar a su apariencia original vio que estaba equivocada. Este hombre era más alto y delgado, y tenía una mata de cabello color trigo. Sus rasgos se alisaron y alargaron. Petunia jadeó.

Dumbledore la miró―. ¿Sabe quién es?

―Barty Crouch Junior ―dijo Moody con su voz rasposa, antes de que Petunia pudiera contestar "lo reconozco". Moody escupió sobre el mortífago que estaba allá abajo, y hasta Petunia no pudo culparlo. _Los recuerdos no deben ser de los mejores. Sin mencionar las experiencias recientes._

―¿Cómo es que lo conoce, señora Dursley? ―dijo Dumbledore, mirándola con atención.

«No debí haberme sorprendido así. Tendré que trabajar en eso. No resulta el entregar ese tipo de información por nada, una noción que sugiere que yo debo tener un mínimo de Slytherin en mi, y la mayoría de Gryffindor.»

―He estado leyendo los números viejos de El Profeta en la biblioteca ―dijo ella―. Y vi la crónica de su juicio. Con fotos ―Dumbledore tuvo la discreción de no preguntarle, cuando menos no ahora, por qué ella había estado leyéndolos; de lo cual estaba agradecida.

―Podrías presentarme a la dama, Albus ―dijo Moody―. No creo conocerla, aunque ciertamente le estoy en deuda.

―Tienes toda la razón, por supuesto. Perdónenme ―dijo Dumbledore―. Ella es Petunia Dursley, Alastor. La hermana de Lily Potter. Te acuerdas de Lily, por supuesto.

―Por supuesto ―asintió Moody―. Usted no se le parece mucho ―le dijo a Petunia.

―Sí, lo sé ―dijo Petunia con resignación, preguntándose por qué la gente persistía en esas comparaciones. _Ya estoy aburrida hasta el cansancio de eso. _

―Gracias por salvarme la vida ―dijo Moody con sencillez, y le besó la mano.

Petunia estaba segura que este hombre rara vez o nunca hacia gestos de esa clase. Se puso roja y deseó encontrarse en otra parte―. No es nada ―murmuró. _Es cierto que esto no comenzó así, pero parece que lo hice de todos modos._

―Quizás pudiera hacernos el favor de explicarnos lo sucedido ―dijo Dumbledore.

Y mientras Poppy fue por alcohol para poner en remojo el ojo mágico y pociones para Moody, Petunia les contó. Ella mencionó la persecución del falso Moody de Crouch padre, sin mencionar nombres, ni donde estaba ahora. _No hay necesidad de que se sepa eso ahora._

―Pettigrew y Crouch me emboscaron en mi casa ―dijo Moody―. Debo estar más viejo de lo que pensé ―él tiritó, y Dumbledore lo miró con preocupación.

―Quizás deberías ir a la Enfermería, Alastor ―dijo él.

―No ―dijo Petunia. Ambos hombres la miraron con sorpresa.

―Él mejor que se quede aquí ―dijo ella―. Usted puede llevar al joven señor Crouch de regreso a Azkaban, por supuesto, pero yo lo haría en secreto, bajo un nombre falso, puesto que se supone que murió hace diez años atrás.

―¿Debo suponer que existe una razón para esto? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―Claro que sí ―dijo Petunia―. Necesitamos interrogar primero a Crouch, para saber que sabe. Eso significa veritaserum.

Dumbledore dijo que tendría que pedírselo a Snape, y Petunia estuvo de acuerdo, pero objetó a que conociera la razón. Moody la apoyó, él no era un admirador del profesor de Pociones, por su pasado de mortífago. Ella sospechaba que Dumbledore no estaba acostumbrado a verse sobrepasado, pero lo aceptó o cuando menos pretendió hacerlo.

La siguiente entrevista que tuvo lugar en el foso, le dio escalofríos a Petunia. Moody se rehusó a regresar a la que fuera su prisión, y ella no pudo culparlo. Él observó los procedimientos desde arriba, con la varita en la mano, mirando ceñudo a Crouch mientras hablaba libremente.

Si, dijo él, había emboscado a Moody con la ayuda de Pettigrew. Voldemort se lo había ordenado, ellos necesitaban a un agente al interior de Hogwarts, y supieron que Dumbledore había reclutado a Moody como el nuevo profesor de Defensa. ¿Dónde estaba Voldemort? Se encontraba en su hogar ancestral, una casona en un pueblo llamado Little Hangleton, o cuando menos se encontraba allí parte del tiempo. Pettigrew también estaba allí, su amo necesitaba de un sirviente. Voldemort todavía se encontraba en un estado vestigial, aunque tenía grandes planes para recuperar su cuerpo. Estos planes incluían a Harry Potter.

Petunia jadeó―. ¿Por qué? ―se le escapó, incapaz de guardar silencio.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada de reprobación, y ella se calló, pero Crouch contestó la pregunta como si hubiera sido Dumbledore quien la hiciera.

―Él piensa que la sangre del mago que le ganó en el pasado le dará una fuerza excepcional cuando se regenere ―dijo él.

«Yo pienso que todos los magos están locos, pero esta claro que hay grados de locura, y que el mentado Lord Voldemort califica como psicópata.»

Voldemort les había ordenado a ellos dos que hicieran entrar al muchacho en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y su estatus como menor de edad y los poderes mágicos del Cáliz no fueron problemas para ellos. Voldemort tenía planes ambiciosos, y quería recibir la máxima atención cuando lo lograra. De modo que Crouch, pasando por Moody, fue quien entró el nombre de Harry como perteneciente al Instituto de Salem, y siendo el único participante por esa escuela, resultó seleccionado. Voldemort le había dado cuidadosas instrucciones de como engañar al Cáliz, dándole los hechizos relevantes.

En su rol como profesor de DCAO de Hogwarts, Crouch también había hecho lo posible para que el chico siguiera en el Torneo. Voldemort quería que lo ganara. ¿La razón? La Copa del Torneo era un Traslador, y cuando el chico la tomara en su momento de triunfo, lo transportaría a Little Hangleton justo a tiempo para contribuir con su sangre a la resurrección de Lord Voldemort. Después lo matarían, para celebrar su triunfo y demostrarle al mundo mágico que Voldemort no solamente había regresado sino que nada ni nadie lo detendrían.

Petunia estaba horrorizada por el peligro en que Harry había estado, aunque todo el plan le parecía demasiado elaborado, con bastante potencial para salir mal. Y ella no lograba comprender por qué el transporte de Harry debía efectuarse al final del Torneo. Condenadamente ineficiente, de ese modo. «Estoy empezando a comprender un par de cosas acerca de Voldemort. A él le gusta el espectáculo, y no actúa con lógica. Y adora demostrar lo listo que es. Y *es* astuto, pero no sabio. Y eso es siempre algo a considerar en un enemigo».

―Si Voldemort piensa que Crouch todavía es Moody ―señaló Petunia―, no va a escapar. Él seguirá con su plan y eso puede ganarnos algo de tiempo, y lo que es más importante información de donde queda Little Hangleton, y en que parte esta viviendo. En cualquier caso, ¿quién mejor para interpretar al profesor Moody en este plan?

―El viejo triple engaño ―dijo Moody con aprecio.

―Precisamente ―dijo Petunia―. Mi abuelo estuvo en inteligencia durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Él me contó que cuando daban vuelta a un doble agente, ellos le llamaban la triple traición. Esto no es exactamente lo mismo, pero se acerca. Pienso que vale la pena intentarlo, pero tendremos que mantener las cosas lo más calladas posibles. Poppy tendrá que saberlo, por supuesto, pero pienso que será mejor que atienda aquí mismo al profesor Moody. La Enfermería es demasiado pública y la escuela empieza el martes. ¿Cree estar lo bastante bien para entonces para hacer clases?

―Sí ―dijo Moody en un tono que no daba lugar a argumentos.

―Que bien ―dijo Petunia―. Estoy presumiendo... esperando que ellos lo contacten con más información. Tendrá que avisar cuando lo hagan, y por el amor de Dios no vaya solo por su cuenta.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada preocupada, pero no discutió en ese momento. Al principio, Petunia pensó que estaba molesto porque Moody se había puesto del lado de ella, pero después él dijo―. Debemos reunirnos para decidir como proceder sobre esto, pero primero hay mucho que considerar, señora Dursley, así que no lo haremos todavía.

Petunia estaba tan sorprendida con esto que accedió.

Hechos los arreglos, lo único malo era que Harry tendría que continuar en ese condenado Torneo, o Petunia así pensaba. Algy y ella se fueron, si bien el dragón lo hizo con renuencia, ambos hombres parecían fascinarlo y seguía haciéndoles preguntas, a pesar de la evidencia clara de que Moody necesitaba descansar, y el aire distraído de Dumbledore.

~oOo~

Cuando Algy y Petunia por fin llegaron a la mansión, ella quedó sorprendida de encontrar en su sala de visitas al señor Crouch, con aspecto frágil y un poco desorientado acompañado por Marcella y Winky, con miradas idénticas de agresión en sus rostros. Ellos acababan de llegar por el Flú, notó ella. Y también traían equipaje, aparentemente planeaban quedarse, aunque ella no estaba segura de cual de ellos y donde.

Resultó ser que el señor Crouch y Winky pretendían quedarse con ella. O quizás debería decir que Marcella pretendía que el señor Crouch y Winky se quedaran con ella. Marcella instruyó a Winky para que acomodara al señor Crouch en el cuarto de huéspedes. _«Es una suerte que las renovaciones se hayan completado. ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Y por qué Marcella esta dando órdenes en mi casa?»_

Petunia pensaba preguntárselo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Ellas vieron como Winky ayudaba al señor Crouch a llegar a su cuarto, pero cuando Petunia se volteó hacia Marcella, la mujer mayor dijo cortante―: Él se quedará aquí de ahora en adelante. No permitiré que Titus comprometa su carrera un minuto más. Ya fue bastante con el problema de Sirius Black. No deberías haberle pedido algo así, y esa es la verdad.

―Pero...

―Crouch es demasiado conocido para permanecer un momento más en San Mungo ―continuó Marcella, sin detenerse―. Pero no esta lo bastante bien para irse a su casa; no pueden dejarlo solo sin nadie más que un elfo doméstico. Titus debería haber contactado al Ministerio acerca de esta situación hace tiempo atrás, pero continuó demorándolo. Crouch va a encontrarse en un muchos problemas cuando la historia acerca de su hijo salga a la luz, como estoy segura que ocurrirá. Ellos van a buscar un chivo expiatorio, y Titus ya tiene un blanco en la frente a causa de la última vez.

Marcella hizo una pausa para respirar. Petunia abrió la boca, y después la cerró―. Yo no voy a permitir que Titus tenga problemas por ayudarte otra vez. Tu estas pidiendo demasiado, Petunia.

Explicaciones y justificativos se alzaron en los labios de Petunia como bilis, pero se las tragó. _Me prometí no ponerme a la defensiva, y voy a mantener esa promesa_. Ella miró a Marcella en silencio. _Me divertía mucho ver a Marcella antes en plan de ataque, pero no es tan divertido cuando tu eres el blanco._

―¿Qué, no tienes nada que decir? ―preguntó Marcella.

―No, tu tienes razón ―suspiró Petunia―. He pedido demasiado de Titus, y de ti y Héctor ya que estamos en eso, y lo lamento.

Marcella pareció desinflarse de repente―. Titus es un tonto, y Héctor es otro tonto ―dijo ella―. Pero yo no lo soy, y yo digo que no podemos quedarnos más tiempo con Crouch.

―Lo entiendo ―dijo Petunia―. Yo me encargaré de esto.

Marcella le dio una mirada―. ¡No vayas a comenzar con lo de "todo-esto-es-mi-culpa" que acostumbras, es muy irritante! ―dijo con agudeza, y salió disparada hacia el Flú, pero no antes que Petunia no dejara de notar que estaba avergonzada.

«Me apuesto a que ella hizo esto sin que Titus ni Héctor supieran nada, y ahora no esta segura de como ellos van a reaccionar».

De modo que Petunia se descubrió adquiriendo otro huésped. La situación podría haber sido peor. Crouch padre era muy callado, y comía sus alimentos en su habitación, atendido por Winky, así que al principio Petunia apenas lo veía.

Eso le dio oportunidad de estudiar la situación, y decidió que probablemente era mejor que el señor Crouch evitara por el mayor tiempo posible la retribución por su acto de prestidigitación con su hijo, quizás de forma permanente. Mejor para ella, claro esta; sin mencionar a Sirius, Titus, Héctor y Marcella. Ella no estaba segura de que eso le importara mucho a esa persona en cuestión, aunque dudaba que nadie se ofreciera voluntario para Azkaban. Por cierto que Crouch Junior había combatido el ser enviado allí de regreso, aunque ni Dumbledore ni Moody estaban con intención de consentirlo.

Petunia consultó esto con Pompeyo y Winky, estableciendo un plan tentativo. Pompeyo ofreció, como siempre, sus consejos para servir a estos intereses. Winky dejó claro que ella seguiría con cualquier cosa que no la privara de su razón de ser. Petunia después encargó al señor Lighbody que enviara una renuncia formal al Ministerio a nombre del señor Crouch, bajo la excusa de una mala salud y recomendaciones médicas. El abogado también negoció un generoso arreglo para su pensión y los beneficios.

Petunia después organizó las finanzas del señor Crouch lo mejor posible. La pensión ayudaría, y además él poseía una casa. Desafortunadamente, Crouch hijo se había apoderado de la mayor parte de los ahorros de su padre mientras lo mantenía bajo el _Imperius_, así que solamente quedaban los fondos de inversiones. Bajo las circunstancias, el señor Crouch no podía quejarse con los goblins por esto, y Petunia tampoco planeaba hacerlo. Pero estuvo de acuerdo con Marcella que necesitaba supervisión por algún tiempo. El punto de esta supervisión era asegurarse de que no incriminara a ninguno de ellos mientras aun se encontraba tan débil. _«Eso suena horrible, pero Marcella tiene razón. Ningún inocente más debe sufrir por esto, y por lo tanto uno culpable no va a sufrir como debería. No de inmediato, de todos modos.»_

Pero Crouch ciertamente sufría, de esto Petunia no tenía dudas. El burócrata seguro de sí mismo había desaparecido, y sin duda para siempre. En su lugar, había un hombre quebrado de cuerpo y alma. Parecía pensar que residía en una residencial en el campo, y al principio le preguntó a Petunia cuales eran las tarifas. Ella abrió la boca para desestimar esta noción, pero vio que Pompeyo y Winky negaban frenéticamente con sus cabezas. El mensaje era claro: sígale el juego. Así que Petunia nombró un precio que a ella le pareció razonable, y justo, y el señor Crouch le aseguró que le pagaría. Ella le dio las gracias, y esperó que lo olvidara, pero a pesar de su estado su meticulosidad sobrevivió. No lo olvidó, y descubrió que le pagaba cada semana en efectivo.

Una semana más tarde o poco más, Harry le dijo―: Me sigo encontrando con un vejete en el pasillo. ¿Acaso será que contamos con un huésped, Tante? Parece estar viviendo el el cuarto de huéspedes y esta siendo cuidado por la malvada señorita Winky ―los chicos siempre llamaban a Winky así, aunque no a su cara, por alguna razón que Petunia no comprendía aunque tal vez fuera sólo por diversión.

―No es un huésped ―dijo Petunia, aliviada aunque sorprendida de que no parecían haber reconocido a Crouch―. Es un pensionista.

Esto llamó la atención de los muchachos, aunque no de forma positiva.

―¿Tienes problemas de dinero, Tante? ―preguntó Harry con agudeza―. Deberías dejar que accediera a mi bóveda para darte dinero. Sé que allí hay bastante. ¡Lo he dicho por años!

Dudley intervino―. Mamá, si estas quebrada, ¿por qué no nos dijiste? ¡Estamos lo bastante grandes para obtener trabajos de verano...!

―¡Calmados! ―dijo Petunia, alzando la voz―. Estamos bien de finanzas, y si no fuera así, sería *yo* quien obtuviera un trabajo. Estoy haciendo esto como un favor a Marcella ―_bueno, algo así_―. El hombre no esta lo bastante enfermo para quedarse en San Mungo, pero no lo bastante bien para irse a su casa, y necesita un lugar donde quedarse. Él ofreció pagar, y yo acepté.

―He notado que él parece creer que esto es un hotel ―dijo Dudley―. Me preguntó si teníamos ascensor. Yo tuve que decirle que no teníamos uno, y él me dio propina. Estaba tan sorprendido que se fue antes de que pudiera decirle que no era el botones.

Harry se echó a reír, y Petunia se relajó―. Tan sólo sean corteses cuando lo vean ―dijo ella―, y ayúdenlo si necesita algo.

―¿Y si nos da propina de nuevo? ―preguntó Dudley.

Petunia suspiró―. Acéptenlo graciosamente. Es mucho más fácil que dar explicaciones.

―Definitivamente ―dijo Harry.

―Él ha estado muy enfermo, y todavía esta un poco confundido, pero mejorará con el tiempo ―_Espero._

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto.

.

Por algunos días, el señor Crouch descansó, y después una tarde, Petunia se sorprendió al encontrarlo en la biblioteca de la mansión. Él estaba leyendo uno de los libros con interés evidente.

―Usted posee una biblioteca excelente, Madame ―le dijo a ella, pues rara vez podía recordar el nombre de ella, o el suyo―. Rara vez he visto una tan completa.

―Mi familia los coleccionaba ―dijo Petunia―, y no he podido leer muchos de ellos porque están en varios lenguajes extranjeros. Yo consigo leer algo de francés, y un poquito de español, y algo de latín rudimentario, pero no mucho más.

Resultó ser que el señor Crouch hablaba muchos de esos idiomas extranjeros, y de ese modo pudo informarle del contenido de esos libros. Y fue el señor Crouch quien unos días más tarde descubrió el diario de Catón y Cicerón Mayhew.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	38. Un mínimo de Slytherin

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38: "UN MINIMO DE SLYTHERIN"**

.

_En el cual Dumbledore cuenta algo de lo que sabe, y Algernon el Insólito sabe lo que no se ha dicho. Aún._

_~~oOo~~_

El señor Crouch trajo el diario desde la biblioteca y se lo mostró con cuidado a Petunia. Era un libro viejo y polvoroso, encuadernado en cuero marroquí negro tan gastado que se veía gris. Alguna vez estuvo bañado en oro, pero ahora sólo quedaban trazas de ello. En la guarda del libro estaba escrito en caligrafía anticuada el título: «Catón y Cicerón Mayhem, Su Libro». Cuando Petunia leyó esto por primera vez, pensó que el apellido era un error de imprenta (1), pero más tarde se dio cuenta que definitivamente no era así.

Catón y Cicerón Mayhew, según sabía por Pompeyo, eran gemelos, los hermanos mayores de Cressida y de su propio ancestro, Catullus. Ambos eran magos, y eso era todo lo que sabía de ellos; aparte de los comentarios de Aberforth acerca de estar involucrados en la crianza de criaturas ilegales, principalmente dragones. La información provista por Pompeyo era de segunda mano, desafortunadamente, ya que no era lo bastante anciano para recordarlos él mismo.

El señor Crouch le dijo pensativamente―: ¡Que idea tan extraña el nombrar a dos gemelos por Catón el Censor y Marco Tulio Cicerón! ¡Hablando del Yin y el Yang! Su padre debe haber sido de ideas muy peculiares.

―Y en eso no se equivoca, por lo que he escuchado ―murmuró Petunia. Dos años de latín y un curso general sobre Historia Antigua en su adolescencia le habían dejado con una vaga noción acerca de la identidad de Marco Tulio Cicerón, y sin pistas acerca de Catón el Censor. El señor Crouch le contó acerca del notorio romano conservador, mientras que Cicerón era un notable progresista, y un famoso orador. _De algún modo, no creo que los muchachos Mayhew hayan estado muy interesados en política ni en oratoria._

Para su mala suerte, esa inscripción era lo único legible del diario. Cualquiera de los gemelos que había realizado la mayoría de las entradas del diario tenía una letra apretada y garabateada, y el resto era aun menos legible. Petunia sospechaba que el diario había sido una clase de obsequio, y la inscripción una cortesía de esa persona. Ella trató de descifrar la primera entrada, y después de una hora desistió. Por suerte, el señor Crouch era mucho más paciente. Como Petunia le había contado que estaba buscando información acerca de la crianza de Algy, él le prometió trabajar en el diario en su tiempo libre, que era todo el tiempo que disponía, o así le parecía a ella.

Petunia trató de preguntarle al mismo Algy acerca del diario, lo que probó ser fútil. Era obvio que él ya conocía los orígenes del diario y sus dueños, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle mucho acerca de ninguno de ellos. Ella temía conocer el porqué, pero aun así pretendía descubrir algo de la verdad. _Un poco de interrogatorio nunca lastimó a nadie_.

―¿Tu eras el familiar de Cressida, no es así? ―le preguntó al pequeño dragón―. Y Catón y Cicerón eran sus hermanos mayores.

―Lo eran ―admitió Algy, después de una larga vacilación.

―¿Y qué les sucedió a ellos? ―preguntó Petunia.

Algy pareció receloso―. No estoy seguro ―dijo de forma evasiva.

_Él esta mintiendo._

―¿Oh, no estas seguro? ―dijo Petunia con sarcasmo―. Aberforth me contó que ellos criaban dragones.

―¿Lo hacían? ―dijo Algy con inocencia―. Desearía haberles hecho entonces unas preguntas al respecto, entonces.

Petunia contuvo su exasperación, y dijo con calma―. ¿No sabes nada del tema? Tu visitas a Hagrid con mucha frecuencia, no es así, y siempre dices que es para darle información acerca de la crianza de dragones. O eso es lo me dices.

Algy parpadeó y pareció intranquilo―. Sí ―dijo él, pero ella no logró que dijera más del tema.

_«Necesito descubrir qué esta haciendo en la cabaña de Hagrid. Si conozco a los dos, se trata de algo que desapruebo. ¿Algo ilegal? ¿Estarán criando arañas gigantes? ¿Esta Algy considerando a Hagrid como un padre potencial para su bruja? Dios mio, te ruego con devoción que no sea lo último.»_

~oOo~

Petunia, por otra parte, recibió una visita que estaba anticipando. Héctor y Titus vinieron a verla para discutir el problema de Crouch padre, y la expulsión de San Mungo promovida por Marcella.

Titus estaba pálido y con los labios apretados, evidentemente mortificado. Él le ofreció a Petunia una disculpa rígida por el comportamiento de Marcella―. Tengo entendido que Marcella fue muy insultante cuando vino a dejártelo aquí ―dijo, evitando la mirada de Petunia.

_Oh, Señor, es peor de lo que pensaba, pero sí, esa es una buena suposición, Titus, dado como ella es en situaciones así._

―No fue nada serio ―se encontró diciendo Petunia, a pesar de que sus sentimientos sí habían sido lastimados, especialmente por el comentario final de Marcella―. Y ella tenía cierta razón. Yo te lo dejé a ti primero, y con mucho menos aviso. Ella tan sólo estaba devolviéndome ese favor, Titus, así que por favor no la culpes.

Titus no fue apaciguado por esto, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Petunia en este sentido. Ella le pidió que le diera un vistazo al señor Crouch y sus habitaciones, para ver como se estaba adaptando a su nuevo ambiente.

En realidad era un plan para poder interrogar a Héctor, porque ella quería saber qué estaba pasando, y era obvio que el hombre estaba ansioso por contarle cada detalle.

―Te lo perdiste ―le dijo a ella, cuando Titus estuvo fuera de alcance―. Marcella y Titus se dieron duro. Que alguien le cantara las cuarenta no fue algo que le hubiera pasado en muchos años, si eso. ¡Él estaba furioso! Siempre se comporta en forma tan moderada, y nunca imaginé verlo así de furioso. Aunque yo entendí sus razones, ella lo trata a veces como si fuera un niño. Bueno, seamos francos: lo hace la mayoría de las veces. Y a mi también, ahora que pienso en ello.

Petunia se sintió culpable―. Yo nunca quise ser causa de todos estos problemas, Héctor.

―No te preocupes, Petunia ―dijo Héctor―. Marcella crió en parte a Titus, ya sabes; sus padres murieron muy jóvenes. Ella es muy autoritaria con casi todo el mundo, y necesita desde hace tiempo cambiar su actitud. Créeme, le haría mucho bien. Y para ser francos, no le hizo ningún daño a Titus el decirle esto, tampoco. Él trató de forzarla a que viniera hasta aquí a disculparse en persona, sabes. No creo que sea necesario que te diga que se rehusó terminantemente, y ahora él no le habla y ella esta enfurruñada. Pero él lo superará, y ella también.

Petunia reconoció esto como un intento de apaciguarla a ella, y cuando Titus regresó, no supo que decirle. Por suerte, entre tanto, él parecía haber recobrado su equilibrio. Estaba muy complacido con el progreso del señor Crouch, le dijo, y pensaba que Winky estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando de él. Y las habitaciones parecían hacerle bien.

―Lo ves, resultó todo para mejor ―le dijo ella intentando sonreír. _Eso fue lo equivocado de decir, idiota._

El rostro de Titus de inmediato se oscureció―. No si el Ministerio descubre lo sucedido ―dijo él―. Entonces te encontrarás en muchos problemas.

―Bueno, Titus, en ese caso es mejor que sea yo y no tu ―dijo Petunia con franqueza―. En eso estoy de acuerdo con Marcella. Yo tomaré ese riesgo, pero hasta ahora nadie ha adivinado la verdad, y debo decir que el mismo señor Crouch no parece recordarlo.

Después de eso, Titus se relajó un poco, y los dos magos acordaron quedarse a cenar.

A insistencia de Petunia, el señor Crouch se les unió, y ambos hombres se esforzaron por hacerlo entrar en sus conversaciones. Al principio resultó bien, y él pareció disfrutar de la compañía, pero al final de la comida, comenzó a cansarse rápidamente y se puso quejumbroso. Winky lo guió a su alojamiento, diciéndole a Petunia en un aparte que lo iba a acostar.

―Aun así, no esta nada mal ―dijo Héctor―. De hecho, es muy bueno, comparado a como estaba en San Mungo.

Esta visita dejó a Petunia pensativa. La semana pasada, Dumbledore y ella habían estado negociando los términos de la reunión que él mencionó en la oficina de Moody. Él quería que tuviera lugar en el castillo, lo que Petunia vetó. Ella prefería que la ubicación fuera en sus terrenos, y ofreció el comedor de la mansión.

Ahora este se encontraba en un estado razonable, aunque le faltaban unas cortinas de brocado para completar la restauración. Las molduras habían sido reparadas, el piso pulido, las paredes lavadas y repintadas, y ella descubrió un juego de comedor en uno de los áticos. Era de madera estilo jacobino muy tallada, con una mesa grande y estrecha. Después de re-tapizar el mobiliario, y pulir la madera, quedó atractivo y le sentaba a esa habitación. Petunia descubrió una alfombra que quedó bien una vez limpia, y sintió que el efecto era bastante bueno, mucho mejor que la colección de muebles destartalados que decoraba la casa durante la última visita de Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, ella tenía reservas sobre el tema mismo de la reunión. Dumbledore y ella habían acordado la presencia de Ojo Loco Moody, que resultó ser todo en lo que estaban de acuerdo. Dumbledore quería que estuvieran presentes los profesores Snape y McGonagall. _«__No me importa que esté McGonagall, a pesar de que es devota al Evangelio según San Albus. Pero sí objeto a Snape. En eso no tengo dudas.__»_

―¿Cómo sabemos que no irá a contarle todo a Voldemort? ―preguntó Petunia con franqueza―. Apuesto que ha hecho eso antes.

¿Era su imaginación o Dumbledore pareció sobresaltarse? Si fue así, ya había pasado―. Yo confío en Severus Snape ―dijo él.

―Que bien para usted ―dijo Petunia con sequedad―. Yo no.

Pero al final, después de negociarlo, ella se vio obligada a aceptar a Snape en la reunión. _Así es como actúan los compromisos, fijate._

También descubrió que Dumbledore no quería que asistiera Aberforth. El Director lo conocía, era obvio, pero dijo que ser el propietario de una posada dilapidada en Hogsmeade no lo calificaba para atender una reunión secreta.

―Cuando menos él no es un mortífago ―señaló Petunia. Dumbledore pretendió no haberla escuchado, pero no puso más objeciones a Aberforth.

Marcella Whiteoak, fue la otra sugerencia de Petunia, y también resultó ser inaceptable para él. Petunia no estaba segura de conocer la razón, de no ser la tendencia de Marcella de dominar cualquier reunión en que participaba. _Y en su mente ese es su rol, no el de ella_. Petunia se mantuvo firme, y él finalmente accedió.

Ella quería que Marcella estuviera presente por otra razón. Después de reflexionar, Petunia sentía que tenía que hacer las paces con ella. Podía seguir resentida para siempre, o en vez de eso considerar que a pesar de que aunque Marcella se comportaba en forma general como un ariete humano, también era una aliada valiosa; y ella necesitaba todos los aliados que pudiera. Además tenía muchos contactos que ella podía usar. Y hasta podía comprender sus sentimientos protectores hacia Titus; ella se sentía igual con respecto a sus chicos.

Así que Petunia se tragó el orgullo y contactó a Marcella directamente para requerir que acudiera a esa reunión como uno de sus aliados. La mujer mayor pareció sorprendida por esto, pero consintió a hacerlo, aunque con algo de rigidez. Era claro que reconocía una rama de olivo cuando veía una, y estaba preparada para aceptarla. _Y supongo que ella desea hacer las paces con Titus y Héctor también, ya debe estar cansada de seguir enfurruñada._

Petunia además deseaba que los chicos asistieran, y estaba hasta preparada a argüir a favor de Hermione Granger, pero Dumbledore se negó a eso―. Todavía no ―fue su única explicación. Sin embargo, Petunia decidió seguir con Pompeyo y Dobby. Ella se había acostumbrado a apoyarse en el juicio de Pompeyo y la lealtad de Dobby hacia Harry, y en la recolección ejemplar de información que ellos hacían. Dumbledore se encogió de hombros, pero estuvo de acuerdo.

~oOo~

Petunia instruyó a Winky de que se quedara con el señor Crouch en su habitación ese día, advirtiéndole que lo mantuviera tranquilo, y la elfina accedió de inmediato. Pero Algy, con su forma normal de fastidiar sin darse cuenta, se invitó solo a la reunión. O cuando menos se apostó en el respaldo de la silla de Petunia en el comedor y se rehusó a moverse.

―Algy ―dijo Petunia―, no puedes asistir a esta reunión. Es privada.

―Pompeyo estará presente ―dijo Algy, de forma ominosa. El dragón detestaba ser excluido de cualquier cosa―. ¡Y también Dobby! ¿Cuan privada puede ser?

_Tiene razón. Y me prometí que dejaría de tratarlo como una mascota._

―Lo importante es que esto requiere de suma discreción ―dijo Petunia―. Tu no debes hablar de esto con nadie, excepto conmigo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

―Sí puedo ―dijo Algy, con resolución.

―Tampoco puedes decirle a los chicos, por favor, Algy ―le dijo Petunia―. Esto es muy importante.

―Tampoco a los chicos ―concordó.

―Entonces de acuerdo ―dijo ella―. Puedes asistir con una sola condición. Si yo te pido alguna información en el futuro, no pretendas no saberla cuando no es cierto.

Los largos ojos amarillos de Algy brillaron, y pensó un momento antes de decir―: Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero también quiero una condición a cambio. Tu no me enviarás de vuelta a Rumania, ni tampoco me amenazarás con eso de nuevo. ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que echaba de menos mi casa estando allí! Los chicos dicen que tu no lo dices en serio, que lo dices en broma, pero a mi no me parece así... tu pareces decirlo en serio, y no es nada gracioso.

Nunca se le había ocurrido a Petunia que sus amenazas medio-en-broma medio-en-serio pudiera ser tomadas con tanta seriedad. «_Pero debía haberlo sabido; si él no entiende el sarcasmo, ¿cómo comprendería las bromas?_» Se recordó regañando al pobre Charlie Weasley acerca del cuidado y la protección apropiada a los dragones, y se sintió de repente avergonzada.

―Los chicos tienen razón. Yo no lo decía en serio ―dijo ella―. Pero tu también tienes razón. Yo no tengo derecho a amenazarte de ese modo, aunque fuera una broma. De verdad lo siento, Algy.

―Esta bien ―murmuró Algy. Arrimó su cabeza junto a la de ella, y ella le dio unas palmaditas suavemente. _Si tuviéramos una pipa de la paz, ahora estaríamos fumando; y Algy proveería el fuego. Los dragones tienen sus usos._

―La seguridad de Harry depende de que tu no le cuentes a nadie lo que escuches hoy, aunque te caigan bien y confíes en ellos ―le dijo a él―. Eso también incluye a Hagrid.

Algy asintió, viéndose ansioso.

―¿Y Algy? ―dijo Petunia―. Por favor, por favor, _por favor_ no interrogues a Ojo Loco Moody sobre el tema de si sirve para padre de tu bruja. Hoy no.

―Ni tampoco mañana ―dijo Algy―. ¡Mi bruja no va a heredar ese ojo! ―No supo comprender de que se reía tanto Petunia mientras le daba un abrazo―. Las brujas son raras ―comentó.

―Tienes mucha razón, y los magos son aun más raros. Confío en tu discreción, Algy.

Así que la tarde de ese domingo funesto, cuando llegaron sus invitados, lo encontraron apostado en el respaldo de la silla de Petunia. Cuando Dumbledore comentó acerca de su presencia, ella dijo con sencillez―. Algy se queda ―el dragoncito se enderezó, y le dio al Director, y a una ceñuda Poppy, una mirada triunfante.

―Él habla, ¿no es así, señora Dursley? ―preguntó Dumbledore―. ¿cree que es seguro?

―Yo confío en él ―dijo Petunia, haciendo eco a las palabras de Dumbledore acerca de Snape, con una mirada aguda―. Él es un dragón, no un loro, y me ha prometido ser discreto.

Dumbledore se ruborizó un poco, la segunda vez ese día. La primera vez fue cuando Petunia lo presentó a Aberforth. Ellos no se dieron la mano, sino que simplemente reconocieron la presencia del otro con una cabezadita corta. Petunia tenía curiosidad acerca de que clase de relación tenían, y tomó nota para pensar en ello a futuro.

Petunia los llamó a reunirse, era su casa después de todo, pero Dumbledore la dirigió, explicando a los reunidos la razón de estar ahí. Petunia estaba segura de que ya le había dicho antes a McGonagall y a Snape, pero apreciaba la cortesía de pretender que no había sido así. _«Si es que se trata de una cortesía, eso es sólo una suposición»._

Dumbledore le explicó al grupo lo que ellos habían descubierto en el baúl de Moody, y las acciones y el destino del joven Crouch, y su conexión con Voldemort y Pettigrew―. La señora Dursley propuso que mantuviéramos en secreto la suplantación del profesor Moody con la esperanza de que Voldemort no descubriera lo que sabemos, cuando menos no de inmediato ―dijo Dumbledore―. Así podríamos descubrir su ubicación exacta, la mayoría de sus planes, y quizás hasta capturarlo. Esa es una buena idea, pero hay un problema con ella.

Petunia alzó la cabeza―. ¿Y cuál es? ―consultó.

―Aun cuando supiéramos en donde se encuentra, y los capturáramos ―dijo Dumbledore―, no estoy seguro de que eso haga mucho bien. Aun cuando Voldemort se encuentre debilitado, es un mago extraordinariamente poderoso e inescrupuloso. No creo que podamos mantenerlo en una prisión, ni siquiera en Azkaban, por mucho tiempo.

―Gellert Grindewald aun se encuentra en Nurmengard ―dijo Aberforth en voz baja, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, o así pensaba Petunia. Tenia la mirada hacia abajo.

Después de un largo silencio, Dumbledore dijo―: Es cierto lo que dices. Sin embargo, dudo que hasta la Prisión de Nurmengard pueda contener a Voldemort.

―Bueno, entonces ¿digamos que nos olvidamos de las cárceles, y pensamos más en hacerlo ejecutar? ―preguntó Petunia―. Él ha asesinado suficiente gente para calificar para ello, diría yo, incluyendo a mi hermana y mis padres. No tengo objeciones en un juicio, aunque no tengo duda que seria un completo circo, ¿pero eso nos libraría de él, no es así?

―Me temo que eso tampoco funcionaría, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore―. O él ya habría muerto cuando el hechizo que usó para tratar de matar al joven señor Potter rebotó en él. Y sin embargo, no murió aunque se trataba de un muy poderoso _Avada Kedavra_. Debería haberlo matado de forma instantánea, y no fue así, y esa es la razón de que ahora tengamos que vérnosla con él.

―¿Qué es lo que está diciendo, Director? ―inquirió Marcella, con agudeza.

―Estoy diciendo que yo sé de hecho que él no puede morir ―dijo Dumbledore―. No en este momento, en cualquier caso.

―¿Cómo puede ser que no pueda morir? ―preguntó Petunia, exasperada―. ¿Acaso le vendió su alma al diablo?

―De hecho, eso es exactamente lo que hizo, por así decirlo ―respondió Dumbledore―. Voldemort siempre estuvo muy interesado en la idea de la inmortalidad. Me temo que hasta un nivel enfermizo, y desde una edad muy joven. Cuando el Avada Kedavra que rebotó no lo mató hace trece años atrás, yo quedé con muchas sospechas de como podría ser esto posible. Cuando lo vi por primera vez en un orfanato estatal, durante su cumpleaños número once, pude darme cuenta con descontento que ya era un ladronzuelo, un extorsionista, y que intimidaba sin piedad a sus compañeros de orfanato. Hasta el personal de la institución le tenía miedo. Él estaba muy orgulloso de este hecho, además, y no se tomo la molestia de escondérmelo. De hecho, tanto como es incapaz de morir, es incapaz de sentir remordimiento, lo que es un terrible sino.

Él miró alrededor a los que estaban sentados a la mesa. Todos parecían sorprendidos por esta idea, con excepción de Aberforth, quien estudiaba sus manos con gran atención.

Petunia le preguntó con curiosidad―. ¿Usted conoció a Voldemort cuando niño?

―Oh, sí ―dijo Dumbledore―. Él asistió a Hogwarts, por cierto, mientras yo era el profesor de Transfiguración ahí. Era conocido entonces como Tom Riddle, y era favorecido por el Director de esa época, Armando Dippet. Por supuesto que el Director desconocía que su nombre ordinario y su rostro buen mozo escondía algunos hechos interesantes, como por ejemplo que el joven señor Riddle era el último descendiente conocido de Salazar Slytherin. En segundo lugar, él hablaba parsel. Y en tercer lugar, aun desde muy temprano en su adolescencia, él era un asesino. Fue él quien liberó al basilisco en la Cámara Secreta, usando su habilidad para hablar su lengua, y lo dirigió para dar muerte a un estudiante. Pero Riddle era muy hábil para esconder su naturaleza verdadera, y como resultado tenía muchos simpatizantes que le tenían lastima por un huérfano sin un centavo, pero brillante. La muerte de esa estudiante desafortunada fue atribuida a una de las mascotas de Hagrid, una acromántula, y como resultado fue expulsado injustamente, mientras que Riddle escapaba las consecuencias de sus acciones, por primera, pero no última vez.

―Me ha sorprendido ―murmuró Petunia.

―Precisamente, señora Dursley ―continuó Dumbledore―. He investigado los antecedentes de Riddle con detalle en estos años. Su padre fue muggle y su madre una bruja. Ellos estaban casados, pero la evidencia muestra que fue coaccionado. Creo que Merope Gaunt, ese era el nombre de su madre, utilizó una poción de amor. Él la abandonó cuando los efectos de dicha poción desaparecieron. Ella entonces se encontraba embarazada, y murió al dar a luz.

―¿Él es mestizo? ―exclamó Petunia con asombro―. ¿Ese fanático de los sangre pura no es sangre pura?

―Por cierto que no ―dijo Dumbledore―. Bastante irónico, ¿no es así? Aunque no me cabe duda de que Riddle piensa que ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin mitiga su ascendencia no-mágica. Tengo entendido que en realidad desciende de una buena familia muggle que vivía en un pueblo de Yorkshire.

―Tu eres mestizo ―dijo Aberforth con neutralidad.

―Eso es verdad ―dijo Dumbledore, y después de una pausa añadió―. Pero nunca he pretendido otra cosa.

Aberforth se lo quedó mirando. Petunia se preguntaba qué rayos estaba pasando entre ellos.

―¿Y Voldemort sí? ―inquirió ella, para romper el silencio incómodo.

―Bueno, dudo que a estas alturas eso les importe a sus simpatizantes, por razones obvias ―dijo Dumbledore―. Ellos sólo asumieron que él es un sangre pura, supongo. Mientras todavía era un adolescente, él comenzó a sentirse fascinado por como alcanzar la inmortalidad, como ya he mencionado. Y de acuerdo al que entonces era profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn, demostró un interés en un medio en especial para lograrla. De forma típica, el método que escogió fue extremo, una magia oscura. El profesor Slughorn no le dijo mucho al respecto, pero recuerda sus preguntas en ese tema.

Él contaba con la atención de todos en la mesa.

―¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que son la horcruxes? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en la mesa, y después Algy intervino―: Yo lo sé.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Juego de palabras con Mayhew y 'Mayhem': Destrucción, violencia, caos.

Mi Inet se conecta y desconecta y el sitio anda raro además. Asi que disculpen por no agradecer directamente

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	39. Los Agentes de Destrucción

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 39: "LOS AGENTES DE DESTRUCCIÓN"**

.

_En el cual Petunia contempla la espantosa posibilidad de que sus ancestros no sólo eran magos nazis, sino criadores de basiliscos por añadidura._

_~~oOo~~_

Dumbledore dio una mirada a Petunia de 'ves-te-lo-dije', por la presencia de Algy, aunque pareció mejorar su humor.

Petunia se dio cuenta que Pompeyo miraba con enojo a Algy, y después el elfo se aclaró la garganta con fuerza. Algy lo miró y pareció de repente avergonzado, y escondió el morro debajo del brazo de Petunia. Petunia le dio palmaditas en el cuello, y le dijo bajito en el oído―. Cuéntame después.

El dragoncito no dio señales de haberla escuchado, pero levantó la cabeza para mirar a Dumbledore y dijo, con cierta dignidad―. Hablé fuera de turno, lo siento. En realidad no sé que son.

Dumbledore operando bajo la impresión de que Algy era un dragón normal, aunque pequeño, le dio una sonrisa indulgente, y le dijo de forma amable aunque condescendiente―. No hay problema. Comprendo que te hayas excitado un poco.

Pompeyo resopló suavemente. Algy miró directamente sobre su cabeza, sin mirarlo. Petunia estaba impresionada con esta habilidad hasta ahora inédita de contener su lengua bajo presión.

―Las Horcruxes ―dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a su monólogo― son una magia muy oscura, tan oscura que muy pocas fuentes dan información sobre ellas. Solamente dos magos, de hecho, se conocen por crearlas: Herpo el Loco, quien creó la técnica; y, por supuesto, en nuestro tiempo, Tom Riddle.

»Comparado con Riddle, Herpo era un aficionado no demasiado ambicioso; él creó una sola Horcrux. Riddle llevó las cosas al extremo y creó, o esperaba crear siete, el número tradicional de la suerte y uno de los más mágicos. No creo que consiguiera hacer siete, pero creo que estaba planeando hacer una como resultado de matar al señor Potter y sus padres. Fuera esta la sexta o la séptima, no estoy seguro.

»El problema con tales ambiciones es que esto debilitó su propio ser. Un Horcrux es un fragmento desgarrado del alma de su creador, que es escondida dentro de un contenedor o un objeto, mientras que este trozo o trozos existan aparte del alma original, el mago no puede morir, aun cuando su cuerpo muera. Y eso es exactamente lo que sucedió con Voldemort cuando su _Avada Kedavra_ rebotó contra él cuando trató de asesinar al señor Potter. A pesar de estar todavía vivo, es una espantosa suerte de media-vida sin un cuerpo verdadero.

―¿Y sabe por qué rebotó? ―preguntó Petunia―. Harry solamente era un bebé, no puede haber sido nada que él hiciera.

―No, no fue nada suyo ―estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore―. Fue su madre quien bloqueó el hechizo dando su propia vida para salvar la de él. Magia antigua, el tipo de la cual Riddle no comprende ni nunca lo hará. La noción de sacrificarse uno mismo para beneficio de otros es foráneo para él.

―¿Y por qué su blanco era Harry? ―esto vino de Marcella.

―Él escuchó una profecía acerca de un niño nacido en la época que Harry nació, y que lo destruiría ―dijo Dumbledore.

―¿Una profecía? ―dijo Petunia con agudeza―. ¿Quién la hizo? ¿Usted?

―Yo no ―dijo Dumbledore, y después añadió con cierta renuencia―. La profesora Trelawney.

―¡Sybill Trelawney! ―exclamó Petunia―. ¡Debe estar bromeando! ¡Ni siquiera Voldemort seria tan estúpido! ¡Ella es la que bebe gin toda la noche y no es capaz de predecir la cruda que va a tener por la mañana! ¿En serio me esta diciendo que Voldemort creyó en una profecía hecha por ella?

―Bueno, señora Dursley, ¿no hay un dicho muggle que dice que hasta un latón averiado da la hora correcta dos veces al día?

―Eso no es chistoso, Director ―dijo ella con severidad―. Y se dice 'reloj' no 'latón', aunque lo último puede ser más adecuado en el caso de Sybill. Y en caso de que no se acuerde, dos personas más murieron esa noche.

―No me olvido de ello, ni por un instante ―dijo Dumbledore―. Voldemort, como otras personas de su tipo, es tremendamente supersticioso. Él creyó lo que le dijeron, pero no escuchó toda la profecía, en su mayor parte porque el informante tampoco lo hizo.

―¿Quién la escuchó completa? ―inquirió Marcella, sospechosa.

―Yo lo hice ―dijo Dumbledore―. Sybill me dijo a mi la profecía. Ella estaba postulando al puesto de profesora de Adivinación en Hogwarts, y la profecía fue realizada durante nuestra entrevista. Y esto fue lo que la profecía implicaba...

Él sacó su varita de nuevo, y esta vez conjuró una miniatura de Sybill Trelawney. Ella se veía mucho más joven, y habló con una voz gutural, muy diferente a la suya: _«__El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro sobreviva... el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»_ (2)

Hubo un silencio en la habitación por un rato.

Por fin, Petunia se dominó y habló―: ¿Qué le hace pensar que se refiere a Harry, aparte de su fecha de nacimiento?

―De hecho, pudo tratarse de Harry o de otro niño mágico nacido un día antes que él ―admitió Dumbledore.

―¡No se referirá a Dudley! ―exclamó Petunia, sintiendo una oleada de pánico.

―¿El señor Dursley nació el 30 de julio? ―Dumbledore pareció sorprendido.

―¡Así es! ¡El mismo año! ¡Y ya es bastante malo el tener a un mago psicópata detrás de uno de ellos, no digamos de los dos!

―No me estaba refiriendo al señor Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore―, sino a Neville Longbottom, quien también nació el 30 de julio del mismo año, y que también encaja en la descripción de la profecía.

―¿Y por qué pensó entonces que se trataba de Harry? ―inquirió Petunia, perpleja―. ¿Acaso Neville Longbottom no es sangre pura?

―Por cierto que lo es, y eso es lo raro; de los dos niños, Voldemort escogió al mestizo ―dijo Dumbledore―. Por supuesto, él mismo es mestizo. Pero al hacerlo la profecía es clara: "_Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual". _Lo que Voldemort de hecho hizo.

―La cicatriz ―dijo Petunia débilmente.

―Exacto.

―¿Quien le dijo a Voldemort acerca de la profecía? ―consultó Petunia, reviviendo un poco―. ¿Fue Pettigrew?

―Por cierto que es un candidato ―dijo Dumbledore con diplomacia.

Petunia notó las mejillas encendidas en forma poco atractiva en el rostro cetrino de Snape, recordando la sorpresa de Dumbledore cuando ella pensó que Snape informaría de ellos a Voldemort, realizó mentalmente la suma y resta, y salió con una solución creíble. Sin embargo, se contuvo con dificultad y no dijo nada. _Discutiremos eso en privado. Puede que necesite algo más tarde. Y si se trata de Snape, entonces se va a armar la grande._

―Yo pienso que Riddle hizo varios Horcruxes, sin darse cuenta, o tal vez sin importarle lo mucho que su alma se desestabilizaba cada vez que lo hacia. Y por cada creación, él realizó un asesinato. Como noté antes, desde niño tenía instintos de Niffler: le gustaban los objetos brillantes, hasta el extremo de robárselos a sus compañeros de orfanato. Y su otra característica es que se sentía muy atraído por cosas conectadas a Hogwarts. Yo pienso que él usó objetos que son importantes para él y su pasado, y para el colegio, al producir los Horcruxes.

―¿Cómo cuáles, Albus? ―habló Minerva por primera vez.

―El diario destruido por el señor Potter en su segundo año ―dijo Dumbledore―. El muchacho me describió lo sucedido en la Cámara Secreta, y por lo que me dijo, estoy casi seguro que no solamente se trataba del Diario de Riddle, sino que él lo usó, todavía estando en Hogwarts, para crear una Horcrux. La muerte de una estudiante en ese tiempo no fue accidental, verán.

―Espere un minuto ―dijo Petunia―. Usted sabía de esto por dos años, ¿y nunca me dijo una palabra? ¡Podríamos haber usado ese tiempo para averiguar acerca de esas cosas horribles!

Por primera vez, Dumbledore se puso defensivo―. Yo necesitaba tiempo para averiguar si mi teoría era correcta, para descubrir más información...

―Si no fuera porque ahora perderíamos el tiempo, tendría algo más que decir ―dijo Petunia sombría.

_¿Importa ahora? Él solamente daría más excusas. Le gusta guardar secretos por naturaleza, y también es un solitario. Nunca se le ocurrió pedir ayuda cuando la necesitó. Él comparte con Voldemort la confianza desmedida en su propia ingenio, y ese mismo ingenio puede perderlos a ambos. Creo._

―Ese diario vino de Lucius Malfoy ¿no es así? ―preguntó Petunia, cambiando de tema, y Dumbledore asintió con alivio.

―Se desarrolla un patrón, ven. Él le pidió a Lucius que guardara la Horcrux, pero Lucius no fue informado de lo que era. Cuando llegó el tiempo, Lucius fue cada vez menos cuidadoso con eso, y en un momento de rencor, él lo deslizó junto con los libros escolares de Ginny Weasley. Supongo que algún otro mortífago puede albergar una o dos de las restantes Horcruxes, sin saber por supuesto lo que son. Voldemort nunca les hubiera dado esa información, ni tanto poder sobre él a menos que confiara totalmente en ellos. E incluso hasta esa confianza limitada en Lucius fue mal puesta.

―¿Sabe de alguna otra? ―Snape habló por primera vez, con voz inexpresiva.

_Eso es Snape, no pierdas tu entrada._

―Sí ―dijo Dumbledore―, aunque no conozco su ubicación, por lo menos no estoy seguro de eso. He estado interesado en esto por algún tiempo, y fui capaz a través de la investigación y, para ser francos, de Legilimancia, en determinar que se trata de un anillo... ―y en este punto conjuró la imagen de un anillo masculino tridimensional, con un extraño símbolo en el engaste―... que pertenecía a la familia maternal de Riddle. El otro es una pequeña copa que pertenecía a Helga Hufflepuff ―después conjuró también la copa para que pudieran verla―. El tercero es un relicario que se supone pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin ―el relicario apareció junto a los otros dos.

Minerva dijo―: ¿Y qué pasa con los otros dos Fundadores?

―Buen punto ―dijo Dumbledore―. Él único artefacto conocido de Rowena Ravenclaw es una diadema que se dice fue encantada por ella para aumentar la sabiduría de quien la usara. Se ve así ―conjuró una imagen, y después la añadió a la serie de objetos flotando en el aire. La diadema tenía la figura de un cuervo, con la cabeza arriba, grandes alas con diamantes, y un zafiro con forma de almohadón formando el pecho del ave, y diamantes redondos y con forma alargada debajo―. En el colegio existe un retrato de ella usándola. Pero le fue robada, siglos atrás, y su paradero es desconocido.

―¿Y Gryffindor? ―preguntó Minerva.

―Eso es lo extraño ―dijo Dumbledore―. Existe también una reliquia suya, la espada de Gryffindor, que reside en mi oficina y que fue usada por el joven señor Potter para destruir al basilisco en la Cámara Secreta. Ya he probado este objeto, y no existe un Horcrux en esta.

Petunia las contó―. Si está en lo correcta, son cinco: el diario, el anillo, la copa, el relicario y el anillo. Y sólo conoce donde esta uno, el diario. ¿Cuál de ellos iba a usar como receptáculo como planeaba con la muerte de los padres de Harry?

―No lo sé ―dijo Dumbledore―. La casa implosionó con la fuerza del _Avada Kedavra_. De hecho, creo que él puede haber usado las cinco reliquias entonces. No sabría decir que objeto planeaba usar esa noche de Halloween.

Petunia suspiró―. ¿Alguien revisó las ruinas de la casa?

―Bueno, a decir verdad... ―dijo Dumbledore luciendo sorprendido―, creo que no.

Petunia cerró los ojos y después los abrió―. Eso debe ser lo primero en la agenda, entonces.

―Lo que usted diga, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore―. Haré que Severus investigue...

Fue la primera vez en su vida que Petunia sintió lástima por Severus Snape. La mirada en su rostro le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de lo que pensaba de la sugerencia de conducir una búsqueda en las ruinas de la casa donde Lily había sido asesinada todos esos años atrás. _Él preferiría hacer un vuelo sobre un volcán activo, y dar tres vueltas sobre lava ardiente. A mi tampoco me encanta la idea, pero es la única manera de asegurarme que se haga, y bien._

―No, Director. Yo lo haré ―dijo ella―. Pienso que un pariente debe hacerlo.

Dumbledore trató de sugerir con tacto que ella no tenía la experiencia ni la magia suficiente para conducir dicha búsqueda.

―Eso no es problema ―dijo Marcella―. Yo ayudaré a Petunia con eso ―la mirada que dio a Dumbledore lo retó a que se atreviera a acusarla a _ella_ de no tener ni la experiencia ni la magia. Dumbledore no se atrevió, aunque fue obvio que no le gustó esa solución y tuvo que acceder.

―Necesitamos una lista de mortífagos prominentes que todavía tengan una bóveda en Gringotts ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Puede usted obtener dicha información? ―le preguntó a Voldemort.

―Será difícil, pero creo que puede hacerse ―dijo Dumbledore.

―¿Dentro de una semana?

Dumbledore pareció de nuevo sorprendido, pero accedió a ese plazo.

Petunia le pidió a Minerva que condujera una búsqueda de información acerca de Horcruxes y las reliquias de los Fundadores en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, y en cualquier otra que encontrara. Moody esperaría órdenes de Voldemort. Snape fue delegado para ver que descubría en la casa Slytherin y en el circuito de mortífagos. Y Aberforth en forma similar a que mantuviera los oídos abiertos con su clientela en el Cabeza de Puerco. Pompeyo y Dobby investigarían usando la red de los elfos domésticos, que según Pompeyo era muy eficiente. La reunión terminó con el acuerdo de reunirse de nuevo el próximo sábado.

Algy se estaba preparando a volar, probablemente a la cocina, donde acostumbraba comer un bocadillo o dos como merienda de mediodía. Petunia lo detuvo, y le dijo a Pompeyo que fuera a buscar al señor Crouch a la habitación de huéspedes―. Dile a Calpurnia que le prepare un buen bistec con pastel de riñones para su comida, eso la mantendrá ocupada mientras tanto.

Cuando Pompeyo dejó el cuarto, Algy le preguntó―. ¿Por qué le dices 'Calpurnia' a Winky?

―Porque Pompeyo prefiere que la llamen así, él quiere que los elfos de esta residencia sean tratados con cierto respeto. Del mismo modo que tu quieres que te traten con respecto, por cierto ―señaló Petunia.

Algy pareció un poco avergonzado, como Petunia esperaba. Ella dijo―: Yo quiero que Pompeyo y tu dejen de pelear, Algy. Nos encontramos aquí en grandes aprietos, y necesitamos ser aliados y no enemigos.

La cabeza de Algy se alzó―. ¡Él me envió a Rumania! ―gritó―. No conocía a nadie ahí, y la mayoría de los dragones grandes se reían y me hostigaban porque soy pequeño! Apenas me hablaban, y los magos no eran mucho mejores.

―Pompeyo no sabía que tu no serias feliz ahí, ¿o sí? Aquí no había brujas después de la muerte de Cressida, y no la habría por años, y quizás él pensó que tu serias feliz con otros dragones cerca.

―¿A él no le importaba lo más mínimo _mi_ felicidad! ―exclamó Algy―. ¡Sólo la suya!

Petunia pensó que esta era una buena suposición, y dejó descansar el asunto de momento, y retomarlo más tarde con Pompeyo, quien en esos momentos venia trayendo al señor Crouch padre al cuarto. El mago traía el diario de los gemelos Mayhew con cuidado en los brazos, Petunia notó que lo había envuelto en una toalla. _Él debe pensar que quiero un reporte sobre su contenido_.

―Madame ―dijo, con una inclinación educada.

_Uno de estos días va a recordar mi nombre. Pero parece que no será pronto_.

Él hombre dejó el diario envuelto sobre la mesa, y ellos se sentaron. Algy seguía sobre el respaldo de la silla, y Pompeyo se inclinó contra esta.

―Señor Crouch, ¿ha oído hablar de Horcruxes? ―le preguntó Petunia.

El señor Crouch se puso pálido, y por un momento Petunia dudó si debería involucrarlo en todo esto. Después de una pausa, él dijo con cierta vacilación―. Sí, he _oído_ de ellas; pero están estrictamente prohibidas por ley, y para serle franco, nunca he visto una.

―_Lord_ Voldemort ―dijo Petunia, dándole el honorífico con una inflexión sardónica―, aparentemente tenía muchas objeciones para morir como todo el mundo mágico. Demasiado mundano para él, me supongo. De acuerdo con Albus Dumbledore, él creó cinco Horcruxes, y quizás hasta más, y esta es la razón de que no muriera cuando trató de asesinar a Harry Potter trece años atrás, y terminó con un _Avada_ _Kedavra_, el suyo nada menos, entre los ojos.

El señor Crouch estaba horrorizado―. ¡Cinco Horcruxes! ―exclamó.

_Es obvio que comprende lo que eso significa_.

―Él quería tener siete en total, de acuerdo al Director ―dijo Petunia―. El no saber cuando detenerse parece ser una clara característica suya.

El señor Crouch se veía afectado, y Petunia pensó que era mejor seguir con otra cosa―. Algy, ¿puedes decirnos dónde oíste de las Horcruxes? ¿Quién te contó de ellas?

El dragoncito fue evasivo―. Nadie me contó exactamente de ellas, tan sólo escuché lo que ellos estaban diciendo.

―¿Ellos?

―Los Agentes ―murmuró Algy, con aspecto furtivo.

―¿Los Agentes? ―repitió Petunia, perpleja―. ¿A quién te refieres? ¿No te referirás a los agentes de bienes raíces, cierto?

Pompeyo le dio una mirada exasperada―. Él se refiere a los Agentes de Destrucción ―dijo con sobriedad―. Así es que se nombraron los hermanos mayores del Ama Cressida.

―¿Entonces son los que escribieron el diario? ―preguntó Petunia, golpeando con un dedo el libro que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Tanto Pompeyo como Algy asintieron.

―Pero Aberforth me contó que los Mayhew no eran mortífagos ―dijo Petunia.

―El Amo Cassius no lo era ―dijo Pompeyo de forma evasiva―. Ni lo eran su madre, ni su hermana. Y es obvio que tampoco el Amo Catullus.

_Pues siendo que era un squib, ese si hubiese sido un truco._

―¿Cuál era el nombre de su madre? ―inquirió Petunia con curiosidad, esperando que no dijera el apellido de alguien que ella conociera y detestara.

―La señora Octavia era una Potter ―dijo Pompeyo.

―¿Estaba emparentada con el padre de Harry, entonces? ―preguntó sorprendida.

―Sí, creo que sí ―dijo Pompeyo.

_Dios mio, estaba emparentada con mi cuñado, y nunca lo supe. Así es el mundo mágico._

―Eso deja a los dos otros miembros de la familia ―dijo Petunia, directa―. ¿Eran ellos mortífagos? Díganme.

―Pompeyo no lo sabe ―dijo Algy. Pompeyo frunció el ceño, pero no lo contradijo.

―¿Tu lo sabes, Algy?

―No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió exactamente ―dijo Algy―. Sé que ellos estaban experimentando. A Cassius Mayhew le gustaban los dragones, y había comenzado un programa de crianza para Verdes Galeses en el Bosque Prohibido. Él me produjo para ser el familiar de su hija, y como ella era un niña pequeña, redujo mi tamaño. Los Agentes llevaron eso un paso más allá. Ellos estaban criando basiliscos.

Petunia jadeó, y Pompeyo arrugó más el ceño―. ¡No crea en todo lo que dice! ―exclamó.

―Antes de comenzar a pelear por esto ―dijo Petunia, alzando una mano―. Le preguntaré al señor Crouch una pregunta: ¿ha descubierto usted algo en el diario?

El señor Crouch se sobresaltó, y después se inclinó hacia adelante para desenvolver lentamente el libro que estaba sobre la mesa y lo abrió.

―Los cronistas estaban al parecer preocupados de que su trabajo pudiera ser leído ―dijo―. Yo descubrí que las entradas no se pueden leer por una buena razón: están hechizadas para parecer tanto ilegibles como para aparecer además en lenguas extranjeras inusuales. La primera entrada esta en islandés, de hecho. Y la segunda esta en feroés; cada entrada es un idioma distinto.

Él dio unos golpecitos con la varita sobre la página, y la caligrafía garabateada se disolvió y después se reformó en un párrafo nítido y legible... en inglés.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T(1): Juego de palabras con Mayhew y 'Mayhem': Destrucción, violencia, caos.

N/T(2): Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (cap.37)

Muchísimas gracias a mis fieles comentaristas, y a todos quienes siguen y favorecen el fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	40. Después de medianoche

**Nota de Autor:** No puedo creer que estemos en el capítulo cuarenta, sin final a la vista. Esta historia parece expandirse hacia los lados y hacia atrás en vez de avanzar. Voy a tratar de volver al Severitus, porque varios se quejaron por no hacerlo, pero hasta ahora no he tenido suerte, principalmente porque los horcruxes se han movido en la línea de la historia, y arrastraron muchas cosas consigo.

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 40: "DESPUÉS DE MEDIANOCHE"**

.

_En el cual Petunia visita dos versiones diferentes del pasado, y se le pregunta algo impertinente._

_~~oOo~~_

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Petunia determinar que aunque las traducciones al inglés ayudaban en algo, las entradas del diario estaban llenas de abreviaturas, iniciales, y símbolos, cuyo significado con frecuencia sólo significaba algo para sus creadores.

El señor Crouch tradujo las primeras veinte entradas en veinte idiomas diferentes, y con la ayuda de Algy (y en ocasiones de Pompeyo), fueron capaces de asignar identidades a la gente referida con frecuencia en el diario que estaban señaladas como A, B, C y D. "A" era el padre de los Agentes, Cassius Mayhew; "B" era su madre, Octavia Potter Mayhew; "C" era su hermana, Cressida Mayhew; y su hermano, el desafortunado squib Catullus, estaba como una "D" en el diario como lo fue en su vida (Petunia, quien sentía que su familia le había asignado la misma letra, no sentía sino simpatía por él). "CA" era Catón y "CI" era Cicerón. Por suerte, el señor Crouch era especialmente adepto a asignarles significados a las abreviaturas y símbolos; según contó a Petunia, trabajó un tiempo como descifrador de códigos y traductor en su juventud, y ella podía creerlo.

La primera entrada, tras ser traducida y descifrada, leía aproximadamente:

###

Madre nos regaló este diario en Navidad. Nos nos engaña, desde que fuimos sorteados en Slytherin, ha estado preocupada con la compañía en que estamos. Ya debería entenderlo. Pero ella es una Gryffindor y Padre es un Hufflepuff, así que no comprende como terminamos en el Nido de Serpientes. Tampoco esta feliz de que seamos hablantes de pársel. No fuimos voluntarios para eso, ¿o sí? Pero la lengua de las serpientes debería haberle advertido antes de tiempo acerca de en cuál casa quedaríamos. No hay duda de que ella tiene la intención de leer todas las entradas de este diario, y ver que maldad acecha en nuestros pequeños corazones de víbora. Buena suerte con eso.

###

En la misma entrada en una mano diferente:

_#CA, eres un cretino._

De vuelta a la primera mano:

_#CI, tienes razón._

_._

La segunda entrada leía:

_#CA:_ Después de Medianoche. Padre nos llevó al Bosque Prohibido anoche para revisar los dragones. Tully [Catullus] quería ir con nosotros, pero Madre no confía más en nosotros, y no sólo dijo eso, sino que dijo que no. Encantador.

_#CI:_ Nunca se sabe, podríamos sacrificarlo a Baal, o algo.

_#CA:_ Cállate, idiota. Todo el mundo sabe que los sacrificios son a Belcebú.

_._

La tercera entrada leía:

###

_#CA:_ Después de Medianoche. De regreso a CHDMH [Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería]. Las caras usuales en los lugares usuales, algunos de ellos con las desgracias usuales. Eso rima, pero ciertamente no es poesía. Como siempre, Dip[pet] es un idiota. Slytherin es un Nido de Serpientes, y las serpientes este semestre parecen cobras. Montones de veneno.

_#CI:_ Dip no es el único.

_#CA_: Oh, cállate, cabrón.

_._

Las primeras entradas parecían desinteresadas, como si los niños solamente hicieran el ejercicio de resumir sus días, y burlarse de la demasiado evidente ansiedad de su madre. A Petunia le divirtió saber que el sarcasmo y las madres sobre-protectoras parecían correr en la familia Mayhew.

A unos pocos meses de ello, las entradas del diario cambiaron y se volvieron más largas, los niños dejaron las burlas y parecieron estar intentando de usar el diario para analizar y resolver un problema. El señor Crouch le reportó que en este punto ellos habían empezado a colocar los encantamientos de traducción en el diario. Las primeras entrada hasta entonces habían sido abiertas.

El problema en el diario aparecía designado como "X". Petunia gruñó con frustración, pero el señor Crouch le aconsejó paciencia.

―Cuanta mayor información tengamos, más fácil será determinar a quién, o qué, se refieren ―él estuvo de acuerdo en continuar traduciendo el diario, con la ayuda de Algy y Pompeyo.

Petunia solamente pudo darles las gracias. Ella nunca habría podido hacerlo sola.

~oOo~

Dos días más tarde, Petunia se reunió con Hagrid y Marcella para la expedición a Godric Hollow para inspeccionar las ruinas de la casa de los Potter. Dumbledore insistió en que Hagrid los acompañara, pues él fue quien descubrió las ruinas trece años atrás y el Director sugería que tal pudiera recordar algo de esa época.

A Petunia se le hacia un poco difícil tratar con Hagrid. Sin duda, era un hombre de buen corazón, y era amable con los chicos, pero su falta de sensatez ante el peligro era irritante, y hasta alarmante. Además parecía ser un acólito de Dumbledore, lo que era una cualidad sospechosa. Aun así, era fuerte, y Petunia temía que esa cualidad fuera necesaria para la labor de ese día. _Y supongo que su presencia le ahorrará la molestia a Dumbledore de usar Legilimancia para descubrir como fue la misión._

Petunia nunca había antes visitado el Valle de Godric. Era una villa más pequeña que Hogsmeade, y sólo una parte de su población era mágica. El grupo fue por Flú hasta la taberna, que era de manejo mágico, aunque habían tomado la precaución de situar el Flú en una cuarto trasero privado, lejos de miradas muggles. Desde allí, ellos fueron caminando hasta los restos de la casa Potter.

Se trataba de una villa hermosa, y en otro momento Petunia hubiese disfrutado de la visita, aunque quizás en otra época del año. Sin embargo, no había podido dormir la noche anterior, ni había sido capaz de comer nada al desayuno. Había comenzado a temer lo que pudiera ver en esa casa, hasta el punto de que ahora deseaba haber permitido que Severus Snape hiciera la búsqueda y al diablo con sus sentimientos, una noción que la avergonzaba.

La casa se encontraba alejada de la vereda. Petunia miró los números, que parecían razonablemente intactos desde ese angulo, y se dijo: _Ahora o nunca_, en voz baja. Su estómago estaba irritado por el viaje por Flú, y lo que tenia por delante no la ayudaba.

Alguna vez pudo haber sido una casa atractiva, un casita de dos pisos, la mitad de madera, y con ventanas anticuadas con forma de diamante. Lo que hubiese sucedido allí, parecía haber dejado el daño en la parte trasera, que estaba reducida a astillas, y astillas de aspecto peligroso.

―¿Alguien ha entrado desde entonces? ―le preguntó Petunia a Hagrid. Ella estaba temblando, e intentando ocultar ese hecho debajo de su túnica, deseando encontrarse en cualquier otra parte.

―No ―dijo Hagrid―. Dumbledore no quiso que movieran nada. Tiene encantamientos de No-Me-Notes por supuesto, para los muggles, claro. Y también un hechizo de preservación. El mismo Dumbledore lo hizo, yo lo vi la noche después... ―dejó de hablar.

―Él me dio instrucciones de como revertir el hechizo ―intervino Marcella con voz seca―, para que podamos entrar ―y levantando su varita hizo exactamente eso.

Ellos fueron en silencio hacia la entrada, Marcella y Hagrid detrás mientras Petunia empujaba la puerta delantera. No estaba cerrada.

El pasillo de entrada estaba casi intacto. Aquí fue donde el cuerpo de James Potter fue encontrado al pie de las escaleras, de acuerdo a Hagrid―. Justo aquí ―dijo con voz ronca, señalando.

Petunia se forzó a mirar a cualquier cosa que pudiera ser, o que se planeara que fuera una horcrux. No fue fácil. El lugar tenia una densa capa de polvo en todas partes, y motas de polvo danzaban en los rayos de luz que entraban por la puerta abierta. La pregunta era: ¿Voldemort había hecho una o dos Horcruxes esa noche?

De forma involuntaria, Petunia miró hacia el segundo piso. Según Hagrid, Lily había muerto en el cuarto del bebé, subiendo las escaleras. _Yo fui a su funeral, ¿no es así? No lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber ido al funeral de mis padres, aunque debo haberlo hecho. Hay grandes vacíos en mi memoria de ese tiempo, no sé por qué, y quisiera saberlo. Quisiera estar ahora afuera, aquí esta caliente y encerrado a pesar de este tiempo, o acaso será que estoy transpirando porque esta túnica es muy gruesa._

Ella miró la escalera un largo rato, hasta que Marcella se aclaró la garganta―. ¿Deseas esperar aquí abajo, Petunia? ―preguntó finalmente. Había un tinte de desdén en su voz, lo bastante para hacer rectificar su posición.

―No, todos subiremos ―contestó, a pesar de que ansiaba estar lejos de ese horrible lugar―, pero eso será en un minuto. Vamos a completar la búsqueda aquí primero ―_solamente estoy dilatando hacerlo, ¿no es así? Oh, sí, eso es lo que hago. Y de paso, Marcella me esta mirando y lo sabe._

Ella se obligó a abrir la puerta a la derecha, y ellos se encontraron en la sala. Debía haber sido una habitación encantadora, alguna vez, con un paneles de madera pálida y muebles de apariencia cómoda. Ahora estaba llena de tierra, pero en un estado razonable de preservación. La biblioteca estaba al otro lado de la casa, también casi intacta. Había un escritorio grande, con los cajones cerrados, que Petunia abrió con un _Reserare_, ante la mirada sorprendida de Marcella.

Ellos descubrieron unos papeles en los cajones, en su mayoría tratando de asuntos de la familia Potter. Los certificados de muerte de los padres de James indicando que había acaecido el mismo día, notó Petunia débilmente; el certificado de matrimonio de Lily y él, y el certificado de nacimiento de Harry estaban allí. Petunia sacó una bolsa de compras de tela que había traído para este propósito y guardó todo lo que pudiera o no ser relevante para Harry. También había documentos de negocios, y también se los llevó.

La cocina estaba en el sótano, y así había escapado de gran parte del daño que había destruido la parte de atrás de la casa y los pisos superiores. Era de principios de siglo, oscura y un poco húmeda, pero estaba ordenada._ Diseñada para los sirvientes_. Ella miró a su alrededor. Mesa, sillas, despensa, horno a leña... ¡hielera! Siguiendo un impulso repentino, fue hacia el mueble anticuado y entre restos de comida ennegrecida por el moho, descubrió en la esquina superior derecha, tal como esperaba, una caja envuelta en una tela impermeable.

La sacó para desenvolverla sobre la mesa, mientras que Marcella y Hagrid se acercaron a ver lo que hacia. La caja estaba sellada, pero el pegamento era viejo y se salió con facilidad. Adentro estaba una cajita de terciopelo que contenía una delicado collar de esmeraldas y diamantes, con los aretes y un broche a juego. _Un semi-parure creo que se llamaban_. No era del estilo usual de la joyería cargada que usaban los magos, y la caja era de Garrard's. _Un presente de boda, me imagino, probablemente de James para Lily_. _Joyería muggle para su novia nacida de muggles_.

Además había otros objetos, un brazalete de oro, un reloj de oro con cadena (de estilo mágico, que debía haber sido de James). El adorno de oro de la cadena de un reloj, grabada de Harri Evans, que había ganado en una carrera de bicicletas siendo un adolescente. Una gargantilla de oro. Un relicario con fotografías de bebé adentro. Una cadena de plata con la medalla de San Cristóbal. Un anillo gales de oro, un anillo de diamantes, y un crucifijo.

Marcella y Hagrid la miraron―. ¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí? ―le preguntó Marcella.

Petunia trató de sonreír, pero no pudo conseguirlo―. Mi madre siempre guardaba sus cosas ahí ―dijo―. Ella nos previno que los ladrones buscaban en los lugares usuales. Ambas aprendimos bien esa lección, verás. La joyería de mi madre sobrevivió al fuego que los Mortífagos usaron para destruir nuestra casa, pero solamente porque estaba escondida en el congelador, y tanto Lily como yo sabíamos donde buscar. Algunas de estas cosas pertenecieron originalmente a mis padres, las reconozco, y ahora sobrevivieron por segunda vez.

_Aunque fue lo único que lo hizo. Recuerdo el día en que los abogados me enviaron mi parte de las cosas de mi madre. Lloré toda la noche, y Vernon dijo que yo era demasiado emocional, porque Dios prohibiera que yo fuera a experimentar algo tan poco refinado como la_ _aflicción, y Dios prohibiera que él fuera a consolarme por ello._

Marcella dijo―. Ese collar de esmeraldas no parece que le viniera a Tu-Sabes-Quien ―miró agudamente a Hagrid.

_Oh, no seas tonta, Marcella, apuesto a que Dumbledore le contó todo, a casi todo. Esa confianza debe ir en dos direcciones._

―Oh, no, estoy de acuerdo. No lo creo, aunque es la mejor pieza ―replicó Petunia. Ella cerró la caja y la puso dentro de la bolsa de compras―. Ninguna de estas cosas lo es. Pienso que él debe haber traído algo consigo. Sin embargo, estas cosas irán a la bóveda de Harry en Gringotts.

Petunia se dio cuenta por el lenguaje corporal de Marcella que ella todavía sospechaba que ella estaba aplazando el momento. _Y tienes toda la razón, amiga, eso mismo estoy haciendo. No voy, no voy, NO VOY a subir esas escaleras._

Pero subió de todos modos, rápido para no perder los nervios. Allí había un pasillo con un armario de blancos, cuatro dormitorios, y de acuerdo a las casas viejas, un solo baño. El dormitorio de Lily y James se encontraba al frente de la casa, así como el cuarto de huéspedes. Ambos tenían daños, pero no demasiados. Sin embargo, la parte de atrás era otra historia, parecía destrozada en forma parcial, los dos cuartos de atrás sufriendo los mayores daños. El que estaba enfrente del cuarto de huéspedes parecía haber sido usado como bodega. Y el pequeño, al frente del dormitorio principal, se trataba de la habitación de bebé de Harry.

La puerta allí faltaba. Petunia sabia que Lily había sido asesinada allí. La carta original de Dumbledore decía que Harry había sido descubierto llorando en la cuna y sangrando por la cicatriz en su frente, mientras su madre yacía sin vida en el suelo. Hagrid había descubierto los cadáveres de los adultos, y también al nene todavía con vida. La pared trasera había desaparecido, pero los hechizos de preservación de Dumbledore protegían los restos del cuarto de la intemperie.

―¿Qué causó todo este destrozo? ―preguntó Petunia con un hilo de voz.

―La implosión del _Avada Kedavra_, creo ―dijo Marcella con voz llana, aunque miró con inquietud a su alrededor.

―Si es que hubiera algo, debería encontrarse aquí ―dijo Petunia. Ella miró con pocas esperanzas. El cuarto era un caos, faltaba una ventana, y la otra no tenia vidrio. La cuna del bebé seguía allí, y debajo de ella ellos encontraron algo que Petunia reconoció: una varita delicada de bruja... la de Lily. Debía haber rodado hasta allí cuando ella cayó. Petunia encontró un trapo para envolverla, uno de los pañales sin usar de Harry, y la guardó en su bolsa con manos temblorosas.

Dumbledore tenia razón, decidió ella. Petunia no sabia como conducir una búsqueda de este tipo, así que le pidió a Marcella que procediera, y se quedó atrás parada con Hagrid para admirar la técnica ejemplar de la bruja mayor. Los hechizos de Marcella giraron por la habitación, trayendo orden al caos. A pesar de esto, no encontraron nada más en el cuarto del bebé; o cuando menos nada que pudiera ser candidata para una Horcrux.

En la habitación principal, ellas descubrieron algunas piezas de joyerías de uso diario, que Petunia no tuvo corazón de abandonar, así que también se las llevó. Ellos buscaron la varita de James por algún tiempo, pero no la hallaron en ninguna parte. Sin embargo, en una esquina del pasillo, sobre el piso, encontraron una cajita esmaltada que Petunia encontró familiar... ¿o sería su imaginación? Pero _Reserare_ pudo abrirla. Murmuró _Datglo_, y Marcella se vio aun más sorprendida, y esto la abrió. Parecía estar vacía, y tenia un escudo hermosamente pintado sobre la tapa interior.

―Yo me llevaré eso ―dijo Marcella, dándole una mirada puntual a Petunia.

Petunia asintió. Ella no quería poner esa caja con el resto de las cosas en la bolsa, pero no sabría decir la razón. Alzó la mirada de nuevo a la escalera, y esta vez una oleada de náusea la embargó. La bolsa cayó al suelo, y Petunia le siguió poco después.

Petunia de nuevo estaba mirando hacia el cielo._ No debería hacerlo, eso me marea. _Después se dio cuenta que yacía en el piso, mirando hacia arriba, y que Marcella y Hagrid estaban mirándola hacia abajo. Marcella de pie, y Hagrid arrodillado junto a ella. Y ya no estaban dentro de la casa.

_Oh, gracias a Dios._

―¿Qué sucedió? ―murmuró incorporándose sobre los codos.

―Te desmayaste ―dijo Marcella con frialdad, pasándole una poción.

_Ya veo que vino preparada._

La mano de Petunia temblaba, así que Hagrid la ayudó a llevarse el frasco a los labios. _Lo aprecio, Hagrid, no sólo que estés ayudándome, sino que no me hayas dejado sola con Marcella en el mayor momento de debilidad que he tenido en años. Ella no va a decir lo que ha estado molestándola delante tuyo, y eso esta bien para mi._

La poción se veía (y tenia sabor) a agua sucia con salsa de menta, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Petunia evitó el impulso de vomitarla, y se la tragó. Esto le aclaró la mente casi de inmediato, pero su estómago seguía descompuesto. Hagrid la ayudó a levantarse, pero ella no se sentía firme sobre sus pies, y él siguió sosteniéndola.

Al ver esto, Marcella se encogió de hombros y dijo―. Es hora de ir a almorzar. De todos modos pienso que ya hemos terminado aquí.

Petunia luchó contra la náusea lo suficiente para observar con atención como Marcella reemplazaba el hechizo de preservación sobre la casa. Después ellos caminaron hasta la taberna, aunque Hagrid tuvo que apoyarla varias veces. Una vez allí, Petunia no pudo comer nada, aunque por suerte bebió una taza de té, y a insistencia de Marcella, algo de sopa.

―¿Cuál es tu problema, Petunia? ―le preguntó Marcella, más bien severa, después de que Hagrid dejara la mesa al terminar la comida.

Petunia se encogió de hombros, su estómago aun no se asentaba, y estaba preguntándose si iba a terminar de avergonzarse vomitando allí mismo.

―¿Estas embarazada? ―le preguntó Marcella de repente.

Los ojos de Petunia se abrieron de golpe―. ¿Qué dijiste? ―exclamó.

―Te pregunté si acaso estabas embarazada o no.

―Te aseguro que no lo estoy, y si lo estuviera, ¿qué te importaría a ti?

Marcella dijo con escarnio―. Sirius Black estuvo en la mansión para Navidad.

Petunia la quedó mirando―. Así como también el señor Crouch y Arabella Figg. ¿Acaso estas sugiriendo que tuvimos una orgía? ―_Y esa es una imagen mental que no quiero ni considerar._ La noción era tan absurda que en vez de estar ofendida, le causó gracia.

Marcella por primera vez desde los días de Gilderoy Lockhart se vio a la defensiva―. Ha habido rumores ―murmuró ella―. Tu ni siquiera te presentaste al Baile de Yule.

Petunia recordó la excusa que le había dado al falso Moody. Aparentemente, había sido demasiada buena para que se la reservara. Ella le explicó esto a Marcella, que se vio escéptica, pero por suerte paró de interrogarla. Petunia se preguntó algo confundida que estaba sucediendo allí. _Tal vez las brujas no sean menos raras que los magos._

Después de pasar más de una hora en la taberna, Hagrid le preguntó a Petunia con delicadeza si le gustaría ir a visitar la tumba de Lily antes de dejar el Valle de Godric. La negativa que saltó a sus labios quedó sin decir. Vaciló, y después asintió.

Marcella tenia con mayor renuencia―. Es obvio que debes ir a casa, y acostarte ―dijo ella, quizás tratando de enmendar su comportamiento brusco anterior.

Petunia pensó en su cama de cuatro postes, pero estaba segura de que debería saber donde estaba enterrada su única hermana, aunque fuera solamente para decirle a su sobrino la localización. Así que fueron al cementerio.

Este se encontraba ubicado detrás de una iglesia pequeña que estaba en el centro de la villa, y ocupaba un área bastante grande. Había un memorial para James y Lily, y le sorprendió a Petunia el ver lo famoso que era la derrota de Voldemort, y también su tumba se encontraba allí. «No traje ninguna flor, ni siquiera pensé en ello ―pensó Petunia con desdicha». Ella cubrió su confusión escribiendo las señas de la ubicación de la tumba en un pedazo de papel para poder encontrarla de nuevo.

El cementerio incluía muchas otras tumbas, y para su sorpresa, la de los Dumbledore―. Kendra ―leyó Petunia en voz alta―. Ese es un nombre diferente.

Marcella resopló―. Norteamericana ―dijo ella, como si eso lo explicara todo.

También allí había una hermana: 'Adriana'―. ¡Que joven era! ―dijo Petunia. Era difícil imaginar a Dumbledore lo bastante joven para tener una madre o una hermana. Parecía ser eternamente anciano.

Marcella estaba inquieta, y parecía ansiosa por irse, pero Petunia se sentó en una banca cerca de una tumba a descansar un momento. Miró una de las tumbas adyacentes, y se inclinó para verla de más cerca. Estiró su mano hasta tocarla―. ¡Mira, Marcella! ¿No es este el mismo símbolo que estaba en el anillo que Dumbledore nos enseñó?

Marcella miró de más cerca―. Así es ―ella comenzó a leer en voz alta―: «Ignotus Peverell.» Yo pensé que los Peverell eran solamente una leyenda.

Petunia se la quedó mirando―. Peverell ―exclamó―. ¡Los Tres Hermanos!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	41. Prometeo post-moderno

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 41: "PROMETEO POST-MODERNO"**

.

_En el cual Petunia descubre que Algy no sólo ha leído "Frankestein", sino que lo comprende, y esta inspirado por el fuego de la emulación._

_~~oOo~~_

La Segunda Prueba sucedió antes de la próxima reunión de los Cazadores de Horcruxes, y Petunia tuvo que soportar los esfuerzos determinados de Dudley y Harry para evitar que ella asistiera. Ellos señalaron lo nerviosa que estaba durante la Primera Prueba, y que el no comer ni dormir por días afectaba su salud. Y así. Mientras más le hablaban, más empeñada estaba por ir, y al final ellos desistieron y delegaron a Pompeyo, Algy y Aberforth para que la acompañaran. _Bueno, ellos dicen 'acompañar', pero lo que quieren decir es 'sujetar'._

Esta fue una precaución afortunada, porque sin su presencia Petunia podría haber hecho algo imprudente. Como estrangular a Albus Dumbledore.

―¡No en público! ―le dijo Pompeyo con severidad, apretándole con fuerza uno de los brazos.

―¿Y en privado es aceptable? ―masculló Petunia―. Porque si lo es, es hombre muerto.

―No estamos precisamente en desacuerdo contigo, Petunia ―le dijo Aberforth. Él estaba sujetando su otro brazo, para prevenir que llevara a cabo un ataque―. Solamente aconsejamos discreción. A usted no le gustaría Azkaban, de eso estoy segura.

El comentario detuvo de golpe los instintos homicidas de Petunia, pero su lengua aun funcionaba, y la usó para denunciar al Director en términos inequívocos, no es que él pareciera escucharla. _Tendría que aprender algo de esto, ¿no es así? Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo diciéndole lo disparatado que es._

Harry había descifrado, con la considerable ayuda de los Amigos, la pista del huevo, por lo menos hasta el punto de descubrir que debía abrirse bajo el agua. La Segunda Tarea sin duda se llevaría a cabo debajo del lago del Castillo. Petunia sabía que Harry podía nadar, en cierta forma, porque ella misma le había enseñado; pero también sabía que ni él ni Dudley eran muy buenos en eso. _Bueno, conmigo enseñándoles, supongo que no había otro resultado posible._

Ella se preocupó bastante como resultaría la Prueba, aunque estaba segura que el peligro verdadero no estaría presente hasta el final del Torneo. Uno de los Amigos había sugerido el uso de branquialgas, que fue aprobado por el grupo como la manera de Harry de resolver el problema. Petunia esperaba fervientemente que esta fuera la decisión correcta.

Con lo que Petunia no contaba era con Dudley involucrándose. Cuando ella descubrió que él, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang y Gabrielle Delacour habían sido reclutados como cebo para los competidores quedó fuera de sí. Dumbledore señaló que primero había pedido permiso, aunque fue a los niños, y no a los padres. A Petunia le gustaría saber que pensaban los Delacour de eso, especialmente porque la niña en cuestión tenía solamente nueve años de edad. _Pero, claro, ellos son magos. Puede que no pensaran nada raro de ello._

Cedric Diggory con Cho Chang emergieron primero; después lo hicieron Viktor Krum con Hermione Granger; pero no aparecían sus niños. En este punto, la Prueba le parecía interminable, aunque de hecho sólo habían pasado unos minutos. Finalmente, los chicos salieron a la superficie con la pequeña Gabrielle Delacour con ellos. Al parecer Fleur Delacour había sido asaltada por Gryndilows, y los chicos no quisieron dejar atrás a la niña. Harry había sido sancionado por no poder llegar con su 'rescatado' a tiempo, pero los jueces decidieron darle el segundo lugar de todos modos por negarse a abandonar a Gabrielle. A Petunia que no le importaba nada en que lugar quedaba en esta locura siempre que sobreviviera, y no compartía su deleite con este resultado. Todavía estaba demasiado enojada.

~oOo~

La reunión siguiente de los Cazadores de Horcruxes tuvo lugar el domingo después. Petunia apenas podía obligarse a ser cortes con Dumbledore, quien como siempre no tomaba nota de su hostilidad, y con sus acostumbrados modales sin demostrar señal de desconcierto.

A Petunia no le sorprendió que Dumbledore eligiera apagar su entusiasmo por el descubrimiento en el cementerio del Valle de Godric. Según dijo él, ese símbolo era común, y se veía con frecuencia en áreas mágicas. Petunia a estas alturas había aprendido un poquito de discreción con el Director, y no se molestó en discutir con él, aunque ella se dio cuenta que él omitía decir lo que representaba ese símbolo. Así que decidió simplemente esperar a poder consultarlo en privado con el señor Crouch.

Por otro lado, la cajita lacada que sacó Marcella le interesó, en especial el escudo pintado al interior―. Creo que ese escudo es el escudo de armas de la familia paterna de Voldemort. Esta cajita originalmente fue diseñada como pastillero o para guardar dulces por su aspecto. Este objeto probablemente fue robado por Voldemort la noche que asesinó a su padre y a sus abuelos.

―¿Y tuvo alguna razón para cometer esos asesinatos? ―preguntó Petunia después de una pausa cargada―. ¿O estoy siendo optimista?

―Supongo que eso depende, señora Dursley ―dijo Dumbledore con seriedad―, aunque a Voldemort sus razones le parecieron buenas. Cuando era adolescente él estaba seguro de que el lado mágico de su familia era el paterno; él despreciaba a su madre, quien murió en su nacimiento, por ser débil o como pensaba una muggle. Fue un shock considerable para él descubrir que era al revés, que de hecho su familia materna era una familia mágica muy antigua, en tanto que sus parientes paternos eran muggles. No estoy seguro de que las muertes fueron por venganza, experimentos, o de hecho un intento por ocultar de sus seguidores mágicos su conexión a los Riddle.

―Algo extremo ―murmuró Petunia―. ¿Y por qué el robo? ¿Terminar una noche de homicidio múltiple con un poco de hurto menor? Parece tan... trivial.

―Como señala ―acordó Dumbledore sombrío―, siempre fue un ladrón, ya de niño. Si no pagaba por algo, lo valoraba más. Aunque por supuesto, terminó pagando un precio, nada es gratis.

Dumbledore realizó algunos hechizos sobre la cajita, para determinar si era un Horcrux o no. Los resultados fueron negativos, a pesar de haber evidencia de hechizos―. Él realizó la preparación preliminar ―dijo Dumbledore―, por eso la caja da una impresión tan fuerte de magia oscura... ―aquí Marcella se estremeció de forma involuntaria―. Pero el proceso nunca fue completado, y el fragmento de su alma no se encuentra aquí. A pesar de que estaba pensado como su recipiente.

―Así que tan sólo hay cinco Horcruxes ―dijo Petunia.

―O seis ―dijo Dumbledore.

―No, Harry iba a ser el número seis ―dijo Petunia―, y Neville Longbottom iba a ser el número siete.

―¿Qué la hace decir eso, señora Dursley? ―preguntó Dumbledore. Había un tono de impaciencia apenas restringida en su voz.

―Usted lo conocía, como dijo ―replicó Petunia cortante―. ¿Cree que habría apostado en un solo niño o en el otro? No lo hubiera hecho, no alguien que disfruta tanto matar. Él mataría a uno, y después al otro para estar absolutamente seguro. Ya que Harry era un mestizo, él seria el primero. La muerte de Neville, el sangre pura, podría tener el honor de convertirse en la séptima y última Horcrux.

Dumbledore la miró con algo de sorpresa, y después de vacilar un poco, asintió―. Hay mucha verdad en lo que dice. Es probable que Neville haya sobrevivido porque Voldemort no consiguió pasar a Harry, y para ser específicos a la madre de Harry.

Petunia le dio una breve mirada a Snape, pero él no alzó la mirada aunque sus hombros se crisparon.

―Cinco, entonces ―dijo Petunia.

―Eso parece ―dijo Dumbledore. Algo en su voz intranquilizó a Petunia.

Ella después sacó la varita de Lily, y la dejó sobre la mesa con renuencia. Snape la miró taciturno. Dumbledore la recogió y la examinó con gentileza―. Él no la tocó ―dijo por fin, para alivio de Petunia. Ella la enrolló de nuevo en un viejo pañal de Harry, y la guardó en la bolsa. Snape, después de una primera mirada, no volvió a verla.

―Descubrimos algo de joyería y recuerdos en la casa ―dijo Marcella―, pero estaban escondidos en la hielera. Petunia dice que era un hábito de su madre, y es evidente que Lily lo copió. Sin embargo, no hay señales de que Voldemort descubriera algunas de esas cosas.

Dumbledore demandó ver los objetos, así que Petunia sacó lo que había descubierto en la hielera. Después de un examen cuidadoso, él las declaró limpias. En un sentido ese era otro callejón sin salida, pero como Minerva señaló, sugería que Voldemort en realidad había querido hacer una séptima Horcrux con Neville, y no había pensado hacer dos de ellas en el Valle de Godric.

Los Cazadores de Horcruxes después entregaron sus reportes. Dumbledore tenía novedades de las bóvedas de Gringotts, varios mortífagos prominentes aun tenían allí sus bóvedas, aunque los goblins estaban muy reticentes a expresarlo. Dumbledore no dijo como había conseguido obtener esa información, y el grupo decidió no preguntar, aunque parecía apuntar a que les había señalado a los goblins que las teorías de Voldemort incluían la supremacía de los magos y sus consecuencias posteriores. Después de un breve periodo de reflexión, dos minutos según estimación de Petunia, los goblins entendieron el punto.

―Yo pienso que deberíamos comenzar con la bóveda Lestrange ―dijo Dumbledore―. Ellos todavía tienen una. La Malfoy seria más probable, pero estoy seguro de que Voldemort no dejaría que fuera más que una Horcrux a cada uno de sus seguidores, y la Horcrux de ellos era el Diario.

―¿No era Bellatrix la opción más obvia? ―preguntó Minerva.

―Sí, así es ―dijo Dumbledore―, pero también ella tiene toda la confianza de Voldemort, y él no piensa eso de mucha gente. Narcissa Black es la hermana de Bellatrix Lestrange, y tiene poder legal sobre sus cosas, mantiene la bóveda y paga los impuestos, pero no creo que debamos pedirle su cooperación. No tiene sentido en hacer que se niegue ¿o si? También le daría una pista a Voldemort de que estamos buscando sus Horcruxes. El trato con los goblins es que podemos buscar, pero no tocar, ni remover nada.

―¿Qué clase de trato es ese? ―preguntó Petunia―. Si encontramos una Horcrux ¿no podremos sacarla?

Dumbledore se la quedó mirando, y Petunia se dio cuenta que estaba siendo ingenua. _Ni los goblins ni Dumbledore tienen la intención de mantener el trato. Ellos sólo pretenderán hacerlo._

El resto de los Cazadores de Horcruxes entregaron sus reportes, con resultados variados. Tanto Minerva como Snape habían descubierto información de los Horcruxes durante sus investigaciones, especialmente sobre los medios de destruirlas, entre los cuales el método más notable era el fuego demoníaco y el veneno de basilisco.

―Es el caso de la cura casi peor que la enfermedad ―comentó Minerva.

Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo en llevar a Moody y Petunia a ver la bóveda Lestrange en Gringotts durante la próxima semana, y la reunión concluyó.

Mientras veía irse a sus invitados por la puerta, Petunia vio que Algy se dirigía a las ventanas francesas―. Voy a visitar a Hagrid, Petunia ―le gritó.

_Apuesto que sí, Algy. Y este es el momento donde descubro que esta sucediendo allí._ Ella lanzó un hechizo discreto sobre él, y asintió de forma ausente cuando él se iba.

Petunia esperó hasta que Algy se hubiera ido por media hora y después fue volando en su escoba detrás de él, lo que era inusual para ella, pues prefería caminar las distancias cortas por el ejercicio. El uso de la escoba reflejaba su poco certeza de lo rápido que iría el dragoncito, y si acaso ella entraría al Bosque Prohibido detrás de él o no, ya que caminando no lo haría.

Sin embargo, el hechizo rastreador que había colocado sobre Algy la condujo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, en eso no había estado mintiendo. Petunia esperó un poco más afuera de la cabaña, amparada detrás de unos árboles cercanos tratando de decidir que hacer, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Algy salió de allí con Hagrid. Uno volando, y el otro siguiéndolo.

―No sé, Algy ―Hagrid iba diciendo―... si esta es una buena idea...

―¿Por qué no? ―dijo Algy―. Ella esta haciendo tan buenos progresos, Hagrid, y necesita estar cerca de mi para que yo pueda enseñarle cosas. Como leer por ejemplo, y quizás algunos idiomas extranjeros...

―Es probable que aquí la vea la señora Dursley ―interrumpió Hagrid―. De hecho, esta destinada a hacerlo. Y después estaremos en mayores problemas.

―Petunia nunca va a la casa de carruajes ―dijo Algy con confianza―. La escuché decir que antes la usaban para los caballos, pero como no tenemos ninguno, no hay razones para restaurarla de inmediato. De hecho, ella esta equivocada. Fue usada para criar dragones, entre otras cosas. Los magos no usaban tanto a los caballos.

―Ella tan sólo es un bebé ―dijo Hagrid―. Se encontrará solitaria allí.

―Ella esta solitaria ahora, y el Bosque es demasiado peligroso para que se quede mucho tiempo siendo tan joven. Además, puede prenderle fuego.

―Esta eso ―admitió Hagrid.

Petunia apretó los dientes, y se preguntó si debería confrontarlos, pero decidió que lo haría en sus propios términos. Así que regresó a la mansión, y los esperó en la cochera.

Se trataba de un edificio de dos pisos, cerca de la mansión, medio escondido en un bosquecillo de árboles frutales. El piso inferior tenía lo que para Petunia parecían ser acomodaciones para caballos. La puerta al piso superior aparentemente estaba bloqueada, ya que Petunia en su primer y único recorrido por ahí fue incapaz de abrirla. Ella no lo había intentado después, con la casa y sus jardines consumiéndole todo su tiempo y atención. _Un error, ahora lo veo._

Ella descubrió adentro una banca y se sentó, una de las casillas la ocultaba de la vista de quien entrara por la puerta delantera. Y tal como esperaba, en una hora, Algy y Hagrid entraron. Su llegada quedaba escondida de las ventanas de la casa principal por el atardecer y los árboles circundantes.

―Todavía creo que deberíamos preguntar primero, Algy ―estaba diciendo Hagrid. Él estaba conduciendo lo que parecía ser un caballo, aunque estaba cubierto por una manta, y como estaba parado en las sombras era difícil de decir.

―Si le preguntáramos, ella diría que no ―dijo Algy. _Que bien me conoce_―. Es mejor presentarla con los hechos consumados. Entonces ya no podrá.

―Espero que alguien haya traído la cena ―dijo una tercera voz, y Petunia se sobresaltó.

Ella miró a su alrededor desde la casilla, y vio a Hagrid que lucia preocupado, a Algy quien estaba apostado en el borde de una casilla, y a otro dragón de mayor tamaño con una manta alrededor de los hombros, sentado en el piso, mirando esperanzado a Hagrid.

―No te preocupes, muchachita. Traje algo de comida para ti conmigo ―le dijo Hagrid, ella alzó el morro para darle un golpecito con suavidad. Él se apresuró a desenvolver la comida, que el dragón comió con delicada precisión―. Buena chica ―dijo él con aprobación, dándole palmaditas en el cuello. La dragona le dio una mirada de 'claro-que-sí', y se acostó sobre el piso de piedra. «Debe estar helado ―pensó Petunia».

―Ella no puede quedarse sola aquí, Algy ―dijo Hagrid―. Vas a tener que pasar la noche aquí y cuidarla.

―Supongo que sí ―Algy suspiró.

Petunia salió de la casilla―. Hola, Hagrid ―dijo ella―. Que bueno verte. ¿Hay alguna razón para que hayas ingresado sin permiso en mi propiedad? ―_Yo conozco la razón, pero bien puedo hacerlo sudar un poco. Recuerdo lo amable que fuiste conmigo en el Valle de Godric, así que créeme que por eso no seré muy severa contigo._

Hagrid pareció sobresaltarse primero, y después se vio culpable―. Algy me invitó, señora Dursley ―consiguió decir.

Si Petunia esperaba que Algy se turbara por esto, le esperaba una desilusión. Él le dio una mirada vacía.

―¿Algy? ―dijo ella de forma amenazante.

―¿Si, Petunia? ―contestó, como si no supiera porque ella estaba enojada. A Petunia le recordó de repente a Sirius.

―¿Quién es ella? ―indicó al dragón más grande, que se había sentado para mirarla con algo de interés.

―Esta es Nesta ―dijo Algy, como si solamente las estuviera presentando―. Ella es hija de Lowry, ¿tu te acuerdas de Lowri, no es así? Ella era una de las dragonas de la Primera Prueba, la Verde Galés.

―La recuerdo, sí ―dijo Petunia―. ¿Acaso le robaste uno de sus huevos, Algy?

―¡No lo hice! ―gritó Algy―. ¡Yo nunca hubiera hecho algo semejante! ¡Lowri me *_dio_* el huevo!

―¿Y por qué haría eso? ―preguntó Petunia con severidad.

―Ella pudo darse cuenta que el huevo iba a ser pequeño ―dijo Algy. Que iba a ser *_muy_* pequeño, y ella temía que el dragón que saliera de este fuera abusado por los otros dragones como ella vio que me pasó a mi. Yo la convencí... quiero decir, yo le *_dije_* que ella podría dejar el huevo aquí conmigo, y que yo lo cuidaría... ¡Y lo hice! ¡estaba a salvo conmigo! Y me aseguré de que fuera aun más pequeño de lo iba a ser en primer lugar... ―paró de hablar.

―¿Y cómo hiciste eso?

Algy por fin se vio incómodo. Hizo un gesto con el mentón hacia la puerta bloqueada―. Arriba esta el laboratorio que Cassius y los Agentes usaban cuando yo salí del cascarón por primera vez. Yo solía observarlos cuando ellos criaban dragones. Conozco las pociones y hechizos que ellos usaban. Ellos produjeron un par de otros dragones como yo para clientes magos, y yo vi como lo hicieron.

Petunia miró al otro dragón. Era obvio que era una Verde Galés, y era del tamaño de un caballo pura-sangre. Ademas era hermosa. Estaba sentada sobre sus ancas y estudiaba a Petunia plácidamente con sus enormes ojos dorados.

―Hola, Nesta ―dijo Petunia con torpeza. La dragona inclinó la cabeza graciosamente y se limpió un colmillo delicadamente con una garra.

―No conseguí que fuera tan pequeña como yo quería ―le dijo Algy a Petunia en voz baja―. Estaba demasiado cerca de nacer. Tuve que asegurarme que pudiera hablar, porque eso era más importante que su tamaño. Ella no superará ese tamaño... creo.

―¿Qué quisiste decir con que este lugar era usado para criar dragones?

―Bueno, pues mira a tu alrededor ―dijo Algy―. ¿Ves algo de madera?

Y por cierto que no había nada de madera, todo era de piedra o cemento, incluyendo el piso y los muebles.

―Nada inflamable, y eso es deliberado ―dijo Algy.

Petunia meneó la cabeza―. ¿Algy, por qué rayos hiciste eso? ―inquirió―. ¡Tu *_sabes_* que esta prohibido!

Algy bajó la cabeza―. Bueno, _*sí*_ ―dijo con voz débil―. Pero había algo que me gustaba de Rumania, aparte de la comida, y eso es tener otros dragones alrededor, especialmente Verde Galeses. ¿Por qué debimos ser exiliados de Gran Bretaña? ¡Este también es nuestro hogar! ¡No es justo!

A Petunia nunca se le había ocurrido cuestionar el exilio de los dragones, pero suponía que él tenía algo de razón―. Algy ―dijo ella, tan suavemente como pudo―, ¿no comprendes que si la descubren, y sin duda lo harán, será a mi a quien culpen?

―¡Ah, no! ―exclamó Algy―. ¡No te preocupes por eso, Petunia, yo les diré exactamente lo que sucedió!

Hagrid se unió en asegurarle que él apoyaría la historia de Algy, pero Petunia aun no sabía que hacer exactamente con toda esta situación. _Yo debería enviarla a Rumania lo más rápido posible, y en eso no me equivoco. Pero aunque no es tan pequeña como Algy, igual lo es, ¿y que le sucederá con esos dragones grandes, especialmente los agresivos como los Colacuerno Húngaros? Puede que Lowri haya tenido razón en preocuparse por eso._

Algy la miraba suplicante. _Supongo que debe sentirse solo, y yo me he rehusado a darle una bruja ¿no es así? Sí, es cierto que lo hice; pero nunca esperé esto._

―Por favor, Petunia ―rogó Algy―, ¡no envíes lejos a Nesta! ¡Ella se portará bien! Y no va a crecer más, te lo prometo ―_me recuerda a Lily, suplicándole a mis padres para dejarla quedarse con otro gatito feo de la calle, cuando ya teníamos demasiados._

Petunia miró a su alrededor―. De acuerdo ―dijo ella con resignación, y la clara impresión de estar comportándose como una lunática―, pero debes ayudarme a poner este sitio en buena forma para ella. Ustedes dos. Y si ella crece más, Algy, no tendré otra alternativa. Ya estoy estirando las reglas quedándome _*contigo_*, mucho menos voy a hacerlo con un dragón más grande.

―¡No lo hará! ―gritó Algy―. ¡Lo prometo!

Nesta sólo sonrió.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias por leer .

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	42. Trabajo sucio en la Encrucijada

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 42: "TRABAJO SUCIO EN LA ENCRUCIJADA"**

.

_En el que la 'X' marca al tirano._

_~~oOo~~_

Unos pocos días después de la Segunda Prueba, Petunia aprovechó la oportunidad para darle a Harry la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter, y la escoba Moonfleet.

―Puede que las necesites ―dijo ella en breve. Ella además le dio un cinturón con una cartuchera que ella hizo que Escipión manufacturara para la capa―. Úsalo todo el tiempo debajo de tu túnica, Harry ―le dijo―. Siempre preparado y prevenido. Y jamás quiero verte sin tu varita. Hagrid me dijo que tu padre no la tenía consigo, y lo enfrentó desarmado. Y ya sabes cual fue el resultado. El cinturón esta diseñado de tal forma que puedas enganchar en este tu varita.

Harry pareció sorprendido, pero lo aceptó

―Si alguien te llama la atención por la Moonfleet en la escuela, déjame saber ―dijo Petunia, y ella estaba preparada a combatir cualquier intento oficial de privarlo de ella. Harry asintió.

Luego ella se volteó hacia Dudley, a quien le dio un cinturón parecido, y la advertencia: nunca vayas desarmado. En su cinturón él podía enganchar su varita, y tenía sitio para su cuchillo, una navaja suiza, una ganzúa, entre otras cosas―. Para esas ocasiones en que no puedas usar magia, y las habrá. Aunque quiero tu palabra de que no usarás esas cosas para nada excepto auto-defensa.

Ella vio que los chicos intercambiaban miradas. _Ellos piensan que soy paranoica, y no están equivocados. Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya alguien allá afuera esperando hacerles daño_. Pero ellos se lo prometieron, para su alivio.

Después les dio un libro intitulado: "Auto-defensa Para Bobos", y extrajo su promesa de que ellos practicarían una técnica de esas por semana. Pudo ver que pensaban que eso era una broma.

―¡Que regalo tan halagador, mamá! ―dijo Dudley con ironía.

―El título no es el punto ―dijo ella con severidad―. Yo espero que ustedes me demuestren lo que han aprendido cada domingo. Y lo practicarán hasta que yo quede satisfecha.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse de forma significativa.

―Pobre Tante ―escuchó que Harry le susurraba a Dudley, mientras ambos salían del cuarto―, ¡creo que por fin se le aflojó un tornillo!

_Y puede que tengas razón, Harry. Pero el problema real es que estoy aterrada._

En el pasillo, ella se topó con el señor Crouch, quien le dijo que la andaba buscando―. Madame ―dijo con dignidad enérgica―. Tengo que discutir algo con usted. Usted debe comprender que cuando vine a este establecimiento, fue en busca de descanso, de paz y quietud.

―¿Si? ―dijo Petunia, preguntándose que vendría ahora.

―Yo me encontraba traduciendo el diario en la biblioteca, en silencio, cuando de pronto me di cuenta que había un dragón sentado a mi lado, un dragón grande, debo añadir, que nunca antes había visto. Este puso su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

―Debe haber sido chocante para usted ―acordó Petunia, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Nesta en la mansión. Se suponía que tenía que quedarse escondida en la cochera. _Esto huele a Algy. Hay olor a fuego y azufre como perfume en el aire._

―Por cierto que lo fue ―dijo el señor Crouch con remilgo―. Y el dragón entonces procedió a demandar que le enseñara a leer.

_Ah. En busca de tutores, eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, Algy definitivamente esta detrás de este pedido. Supongo que enseñarle a leer a un dragón joven debe ser una tarea más pesada de lo que anticipó._

―Que grosero de su parte, de ella, de hecho.

―Bueno, en cuanto a eso, no tengo objeción en enseñarle a leer ―dijo el señor Crouch―; es sólo que fue tan... sorpresivo.

―No lo dudo ―dijo ella, tan impasible como consiguió―. Me disculpo por Nesta, señor Crouch, pero debo decir que ella es muy joven, es una cría, para ser precisos. Si usted pudiera perdonarla, estaría dispuesta a pagarle por enseñarle.

El señor Crouch pareció desconcertado, y aparecieron manchas rosadas en sus pómulos―. Que va, Madame. Yo no traje a colación este asunto para pedirle *_dinero*_ ―era obvio que sentía que esa idea era vulgar―. Sólo que sentí que debería haber sido *_advertido_*.

Petunia se dedicó a calmarlo por sus sentimientos heridos. Se dio cuenta que no era la aparición repentina de Nesta, sino el ser dejado de lado lo que molestaba. Una sensación que Petunia comprendía. Ella le explicó su propia exclusión en el caso de Nesta, y le complació notar que esto lo calmó visiblemente.

Luego ella procedió a trazar el símbolo que viera en el Valle de Godric. El señor Crouch miró el símbolo y después a ella, y tuvo la impresión de haberlo sorprendido.

―¿Qué antigüedad tenía esa tumba? ―le preguntó a Petunia. Ella se lo dijo, mientras él seguía el símbolo con la punta de uno de sus dedos―. Las Reliquias de la Muerte ―dijo él―. ¿Notó el nombre que estaba en esa tumba?

―Ignotus Peverell ―dijo Petunia―. Aunque no le podría decir si alguien estaba enterrado allí o no de hecho.

El señor Crouch no dijo nada, pero Petunia captó su inquietud.

―¿Qué quiere decir ese símbolo? ―preguntó Petunia.

―El círculo representa a la Piedra de la Resurrección, la línea a la Varita Mayor, y el triángulo es la Capa de Invisibilidad. Pero el símbolo es famoso a causa de que Gellert Grindewald se apropió de este en su cruzada contra los muggles en Europa. Solía ser un símbolo inofensivo de buena suerte entre los magos, pero a causa de él se convirtió en algo temido y odiado en todo el continente.

―Yo pensaba que las Reliquias de la Muerte eran solamente una historia... una leyenda.

―La mayoría de los magos piensan así ―dijo Crouch―, pero yo sé de hecho que Grindewald estaba en posesión de una de ellas: La Varita Mayor. Él quería reunirla con las otras dos Reliquias, porque quien reuniera las tres seria el Señor de la Muerte.

―¿Qué pasa con los magos y la muerte? ―murmuró Petunia―. Eso es absurdo. Y el cuento deja claro que aquellos que quieren ganarle a la muerte son unos tontos, ¿o no?

―Lo son, Madame ―dijo el señor Crouch con una mirada melancólica―, por cierto que sí.

Petunia pensó en Voldemort y su horrible media-vida, y se estremeció. Como el señor Crouch parecía igual de desanimado, ella decidió cambiar de tema y le preguntó si había hecho algún progreso con el diario de los Agentes. Él se animó, pues disfrutaba enseñar sus progresos en esa área. A Petunia no le importaba, dada la cantidad de trabajo que entrañaba, ella sentía que se merecía algo de jactancia. O bastante.

Él le pasó las transcripciones de algunas páginas nuevas, y ella comenzó a leer.

~oOo~

Del Diario de los Agentes de Destrucción.

_#CA:_ X es un héroe para todos en Slytherin,

_#CI:_ Excepto para nosotros.

_#CA:_ Cierto, excepto para nosotros. CR me dijo que él ha estado esparciendo rumores acerca de nosotros. Él dijo que tenemos un hermano Squib. Nuestra madre es Gryff; nuestro padre un Puff. Queremos a los Muggles. Es obvio que nuestra familia es de traidores de sangre. Y cosas así.

_#CI:_ Ama a tu hermano como a ti mismo.

_#CA:_ Habla por ti mismo, tarado.

_#CI:_ Yo no dije *_cuál* _hermano, ¿o sí?

_#CA:_ ¿Qué supones que espera que hagamos nosotros? ¿Quemar al pobre pequeño Tully en la hoguera? A pesar de lo que piense Madre, yo no soy fratricida. No esta temporada, de todos modos.

_#CI:_ Hay veces en que he estado tentado, sin embargo.

_#CA:_ Eso es verdad. Y hay días en que me libraría gratis de ti, y de Cressy también, por menos de medio knut.

_#CI:_ Lo mismo digo, *_hermano.*_

_#CA:_ Y siempre es más satisfactorio pelear entre nosotros en vez de combatirlo.

_#CI:_ ¿Por qué combatirlo? Mejor lo ignoramos.

_#CA:_ ¿Acaso piensas que él va permitir quedarnos fuera de lo que sea que esta planeando? ¿Recuerdas lo que les sucedió a MM y WD? Lo de WD no fue tampoco hace tanto tiempo. A pesar de esa actuación de 'pobre de mi' de X, el hecho es que el sujeto es una Cobra Rey.

_#CI:_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_#CA:_ Que si nos quedamos fuera, él va a hacer nuestras vidas miserables.

_#CI:_ ¿Y qué diferencia habría?

_#CA:_ Cierra la boca, Cicerón.

(. . .)

―Ellos no parecían llevarse muy bien ―dijo el señor Crouch.

Petunia lo miró con asombro, pero recordó que él solamente había tenido un hijo, y uno demente además―. Los chicos siempre hablan así entre ellos ―dijo ella―. Al menos los míos lo hacen. Ellos se echan pullas constantemente, pero presentan un frente unido ante cualquier crítica externa, créame, provenga de mi o de cualquier otro. Si usted ataca a uno, el otro inmediato salta en su defensa. _Porque atacarlo es sólo trabajo suyo_. Sin embargo, a mi me parece que ellos están muy ansiosos por algo que estaba pasando en la escuela.

―A mi me parecen indiferentes ―dijo el señor Crouch, y Petunia notó que él no había entendido lo que ella decía. Pese a su mente brillante y sus habilidades para traducir y descifrar códigos, no era muy adepto a interpretar a las personas; quizás esta fuera la razón de que a pesar de todos sus habilidades, había terminado de pensionista en su habitación de huéspedes.

Ella volvió a su lectura.

###

_#CA:_ X además esta pasando mucho tiempo con los fantasmas. O por lo menos con el Barón Sangriento y la Dama Gris. ¿No piensas que eso es extraño?

_#CI:_ Pasar cualquier cantidad de tiempo con el Barón Sangriento es demencial, si me lo preguntas. Y yo pensé que la Dama Gris no hablaba.

_#CA:_ Ella habla con los Ravenclaws, o así me han dicho. Y al parecer con el Barón.

_#CI:_ X no es Ravenclaw. Ni el Barón.

_#CA:_ Él seria un Puff, si eso le consiguiera lo que desea. Me refiero a X, no al Barón.

_#CI:_ Verdad. ¿Detrás de que andará?

_#CA:_ Quizás deberíamos hablar con el Barón, y tan sólo preguntárselo.

_#CI:_ Él no hablaría con nosotros, ¿o sí?

_#CA:_ Si no lo intentamos no lo hará. Somos Slytherins, ¿porque no lo haría?

(_. . ._)

La siguiente entrada leía:

(_. . ._)

_#CA:_ Bueno, eso fue esclarecedor.

_#CI:_ ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

_#CA:_ Nunca supe que la Dama Gris estuviera emparentada con Rowena, ¿tu sí? Se aprenden cosas nuevas todo el tiempo.

_#CA:_ Al menos ahora sabemos que persigue X. O casi.

_#CA:_ ¿Para qué supones que quiere la diadema?

_#CI:_ Para venderla, me imagino. Después de todo, no tiene ni un quinto, o así sigue diciendo. Y es demasiado arrogante para pensar que la necesita para hacerlo inteligente.

_#CA:_ Si sus labios se están moviendo, esta mintiendo.

_#CI:_ Verdad. Si queremos averiguar lo que esta pasando en realidad, necesitamos encontrar una forma de vigilarlo.

_#CA:_ Estoy de acuerdo... ¿entonces usamos a Ean?

_#CI:_ Sí, eso podría funcionar.

(_. . ._)

En otras entradas, Petunia había averiguado que Ean era el familiar de Catón, un cuervo. Ella continuó leyendo:

(_. . ._)

_#CA:_ Merlín, las mujeres son estúpidas.

_#CI:_ O X no lo es.

_#CA:_ O ambas cosas.

_#CI:_ No puedo creer que ella le dijera donde esta.

_#CA:_ Lo hizo. Aunque él fue astuto.

_#CI:_ Ahora sabemos por qué se la robó a su madre en primer lugar.

_#CA:_ ¿Es lerda?

_#CI:_ Digamos que ella en serio, en serio, necesitaba esa diadema.

_#CA:_ Ean dice que X esta pasando muchas de sus horas libres en el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Haciendo qué?

_#CI:_ Algo malo, o no necesitaría esconderlo.

#CA. Estoy de acuerdo. Ean dice que hay una casita de piedra en lo profundo del Bosque en una intersección del camino que corre norte-sur, y el camino que corre este-oeste. Un eremita solía vivir allí. Creo que ya no. He oído de ese lugar, pero nunca lo he visto, se encuentra en el centro mismo del Bosque, y no es para los débiles de corazón. En cualquier caso, nuestro querido amigo X se ha apropiado del lugar.

_#CI:_ ¿De la intersección o de la casa?

_#CA:_ De la casa, idiota. A pesar de que la intersección esta incluida, supongo.

_#CI:_ Ya sé lo que viene. Quieres que vayamos allí a revisar la casa.

_#CA:_ Sí.

_#CI:_ El Bosque Prohibido se llama así por una razón, sabes.

_#CA:_ No le temo a los centauros ni a los unicornios.

_#CI:_ ¿Y qué hay de gigantes y trolls? ¿O de hombres-lobo?

_#CA:_ El eremita murió de viejo.

_#CI:_ Se supone. Si seguimos con esto, nosotros no.

_#CA:_ Ean dice que tendremos que volar, es imposible hacer poco tiempo caminando. Tiene sentido para mi. Él vuela.

_#CI:_ Ean es un cuervo. Es pequeño y difícil de ver. Nosotros no.

_#CA:_ No si lo hacemos como se debe.

(_. . ._)

Petunia sintió una repentina oleada de empatia por la desafortunada Octavia Mayhew. Cicerón parecía tener un poquito de sentido común, pero Catón ninguno; y era claro que él era el gemelo dominante.

La entrada continuaba:

(. . .)

_#CI:_ ¿Notaste algo raro en la Dama Gris?

_#CA:_ Ella esta molesta, sí.

_#CI:_ Con X. ¿No deberíamos ver que tiene ella que decir acerca de él?

_#CA:_ Si ella no habla con él ¿por qué lo haría con nosotros?

_#CI:_ ¿Porque hablar con él salió mal?

_#CA:_ El Barón lo hizo, quizás necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Pienso que ella podría sentir lo mismo.

(. . .)

Y la siguiente entrada:

(. . .)

_#CA:_ Horcruxes. El tipo esta loco.

_#CI:_ De atar.

_#CA:_ La Dama Gris esta furiosa. También fue una mina de información.

_#CI:_ Aunque esos libros que nos mostró son repugnantes. No quiero volver a leer otro, gracias. Por lo general, me gusta mi almuerzo y no quiero perderlo.

_#CA:_ Y más importante: ¿qué vamos a hacer?

_#CI:_ ¿Contarle a un adulto?

_#CA:_ Madre diría que 1) estamos mintiendo, 2) exagerando, 3) imaginando cosas. Elige una. Padre diría: "Si hago este experimento de una manera diferente, desbloquearé la magia de Tully, y por favor no me molesten ahora, estoy ocupado".

_#CI:_ ¿Dippet?

_#CA:_ X es su protegido.

_#CI:_ Pero he notado que a Dumbledore no le agrada.

_#CA:_ Dumbledore no ha hecho ni una maldita cosa acerca de eso tampoco; también he notado.

_#CI:_ Buen punto.

(. . .)

La otra entrada era varios días después.

(. . .)

_#CA:_ Bueno, no es una Horcrux.

_#CI:_ Todavía no.

_#CA:_ Como digas.

_#CI:_ ¿No deberíamos entonces devolverle la diadema a la Dama Gris?

_#CA:_ No. Esperaremos que él la haga una Horcrux.

_#CI:_ Estas loco.

_#CA:_ Para poder destruirla. Conocemos donde la tiene escondida.

_#CI:_ No puedo creer que X en realidad marcó el lugar con una 'X'. Vaya cliché.

_#CA:_ Hasta los criminales lunáticos requieren de ayuda-memorias, al parecer.

.

La transcripción concluía allí.

El señor Crouch le dijo que varias páginas habían sido arrancadas del diario en este punto, y Petunia tuvo que contener las ganas de patear la muralla y empezar a gritar. Ella le rogó que continuaría traduciéndolo tan pronto como pudiera, y él estuvo de acuerdo.

―Mientras tanto, nada de ser tutor de dragones ―dijo Petunia―. O cuando menos hasta que haya terminado con esta traducción ¡esto es mucho más importante!

Esto quería decir que si Algy quería que Nesta aprendiera a leer, tendría que enseñarle él mismo.

Como Petunia esperaba, él lo tomó mal.

―Lo he intentado, pero ella es muy difícil de enseñar ―se quejó―. Tal vez no sea muy inteligente.

En la considerada opinión de Petunia no sucedía nada malo con la inteligencia de Nesta, pero en contraste con Algy, ella era algo indolente. También, a diferencia de Algy, ella era muy adepta a conseguir lo que quería, su encanto lánguido hacia maravillas. A pesar de que suponía que debía quedarse en la casa de carruajes, ella casi de inmediato se mudó a la mansión, y se quedó allí, a pesar de su tamaño.

Petunia esperaba que los elfos domésticos, quienes odiaban en unisono a Algy, se rebelaran; pero no lo hicieron. De hecho, ellos se esforzaron por facilitarle las cosas. Nesta pestañeaba con sus grandes ojos dorados y hacia algún comentario lánguido en su voz de contralto, y conseguía lo que quería. Harry comparaba su personalidad con la crema a punto de hervir, mientras que Algy era pimentoso. Esa era una explicación tan buena como otra.

Para frustración de Petunia, la dragona se apoderó de un sofá grande en la biblioteca, e hizo que los elfos lo movieran hasta el dormitorio principal, donde dormía cada noche. Petunia nunca había tenido la intención de iniciar un refugio de dragones, especialmente en su propio dormitorio, pero claro tampoco había tenido la intención de dirigir una casa de huéspedes. De momento parecía estar atorada con ambas tareas.

~oOo~

Al saber que Petunia iba a ir a Gringotts con Dumbledore y Moody al día siguiente, Algy le informó que pensaba que tanto él como Nesta deberían acompañarlos.

―No lo creo, Algy ―dijo Petunia―. El Director no va a estar de acuerdo con eso, o me equivoco.

―Seria mejor si lo hiciéramos ―dijo Algy, por una vez actuando con seriedad―. De otro modo, aun cuando los goblins digan que abrirán las puertas, puede que tengan problemas para ingresar a las bóvedas. Si es para eso que van allí, y yo creo que sí.

―¿De qué clase de problemas estas hablando? ―inquirió Petunia.

―Problema de dragones ―dijo Algy―. Los goblins usan dragones para cuidar las bóvedas. Enormes. Y si no puedes pasarlos, a _ellos_ no les importará. Creo que esa es la razón de que le dijeran a Dumbledore que podía entrar, ellos no esperan que lo intente demasiado.

Y así fue que cuando Dumbledore y Moody llamaron a Petunia la mañana siguiente, ella tenía a su lado a Algy y Nesta esperando listos para partir.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Gracias por leer. Y ¡Felices Fiestas Patrias a Chile!

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	43. Dragones en calabozos

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 43: "DRAGONES EN CALABOZOS"**

.

_En el cual la cultura goblin despliega su no tan atractivo lado oculto, literalmente._

_~~oOo~~_

Tal como Petunia esperaba, al verlos Dumbledore se mostró sorprendido―. Parece haber adquirido otro dragón, señora Dursley ―dijo él.

―No es mía ―dijo Petunia―. A Algy le entregaron un huevo, porque su madre, una de las dragones que usted trajo para el Torneo, prefirió dejarla viviendo aquí.

―Ya no viven dragones en Gran Bretaña. Se acordó que todos ellos deberían ir a la reserva de dragones en Rumania ―dijo Moody―. De hecho, sus dos dragones deberían estar allí ahora.

―Eso estaría bien si esto fue acordado por los dragones ―dijo Petunia, dispuesta a pelear de inmediato―, pero sospecho que no fue así. Y Algy de hecho estaba allí, y ellos lo enviaron de regreso ―_Chúpate esa._

―Es cierto que los dragones no lo acordaron ―dijo Dumbledore―. Pero los dragones no tienen conciencia.

―Creo que acabamos de ser insultados ―dijo Algy a Nesta.

―¿Quién es ese viejo latoso? ―dijo Nesta, regresando el favor.

―¡Nesta! ―exclamó Petunia, a pesar de si misma―. ¡Tus modales!

Nesta pareció desconcertada por un momento, después avanzó y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Dumbledore, para que sus ojos quedaran a nivel con sus ojos. _Su truco favorito_. Ella parpadeó varias vece y agitó las pestañas.

―Perdóneme, señor ―dijo ella con su voz de contralto.

―La señora Dursley podría haberme amonestado a mi también por mis modales ―dijo Dumbledore, no del todo a prueba contra su encanto formidable―. Aprecio que no lo haya hecho en este caso. Le pido su perdón, Nesta ―a pesar de su inflexión humorística, la disculpa se escuchó sincera, y hasta Nesta fue apaciguada.

―Entonces encantada de conocerlo ―dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos, dándole al Director lo que los chicos llamaban en privado su "ataque de feromonas" . Él pareció algo aturdido, y Moody, quien había estado viendo todo desde el margen, pareció estar tratando con fuerza de no reírse.

El auror retirado después le preguntó con franqueza a Petunia por qué los dragones eran 'necesarios'.

―Algy me dice que las bóvedas más antiguas y profundas de Gringotts están custodiadas por dragones ―dijo Petunia―. Aparentemente los goblins consintieron a que miráramos en la bóveda Lestrange porque ellos no se esperan que podamos entrar.

―Eso suena del todo posible ―dijo Moody con hosquedad, mirando a Dumbledore―. Y entonces díganos: ¿cómo traer a esos dos nos ayudará?

―Algy puede hablar con otros dragones ―apuntó Petunia.

Concedido ese punto, ellos Aparecieron en un lugar tranquilo en Callejón Knockturn. Petunia había estado preparada para tener dificultades para Aparecerse con un dragón o dos, pero al parecer la magia de Dumbledore ayudó en esta ocasión. Ella observó con cuidado como lo hizo para futuras referencias. Sin embargo, tanto Algy como Nesta parecieron enfermos después de eso; y Nesta le dio una mirada de reproche a su nuevo amigo. Dumbledore una vez más se disculpó con ella, y ella respondió con mucha gracia (y tenía en abundancia).

Era justo después del amanecer, ya que Petunia había pedido una entrevista muy temprana, aunque no le había dicho la razón exacta a Dumbledore. Ella sentía que deberían evitar que la gente en la calle notara la presencia de Algy y Nesta, aunque a pesar de ello recibieron varias miradas de incredulidad.

Mientras el grupo se dirigía a las puertas de bronce del Banco Gringotts, estas se abrieron un poco, y varios goblins salieron a recibirlos.

―¿Director Dumbledore? ―dijo uno de ellos, haciendo una reverencia cortes―. Mi nombre es Otrygg. Sígame por favor ―después él reparó en el resto del grupo: Moody ceñudo, Petunia ansiosa con Algy sentado en su hombro, y Nesta parada a su lado muy confiada.

―¡Ese es un dragón! ―dijo de repente.

_Tengo la sensación que los goblins no acostumbran a desviarse de sus planes pre-concebidos. Espero que este sea del tipo flexible_.

―*_Dos*_ dragones ―lo corrigió Algy.

―Ellos están con nosotros ―dijo Petunia con firmeza.

Los goblins, como resultó, tenían muchas objeciones a que ellos llevaran a Algy y Nesta a las bóvedas, o dentro del Banco. Petunia notó con interés que Dumbledore podía ser muy intimidante cuando quería, y en esta ocasión era así.

_Pienso que él esta un poco molesto con los goblins por querer engañarnos, y tiene razón. No es que él no sea capaz de hacerlo cuando es necesario, pero es insultante para un mago tan poderoso._

Otrygg protestó un poco, hizo una o dos amenazas, y cuando nada pareció funcionar, llamó a los refuerzos. Él hizo venir a un goblin de más edad, o cuando menos el de más edad despierto a esa hora de la mañana y que estuviera ya en el Banco. Este goblin llevaba el profético nombre de Arngrim. Quedó aun más sombrío cuando terminó la audiencia, y Otrygg y él los escoltaron a las bóvedas, con dragones y todo. Petunia sospechaba que él estaba más sorprendido que ella por este resultado.

Algy fue con ellos en el carrito, ya que en opinión de Petunia era muy pequeño para volar detrás, como Nesta. Él se aferró con desesperación a sus hombros durante los giros más aterradores. Petunia estaba contenta por eso, el dolor la distraía del miedo que sentía. _Gryffindor, seguro. El Sombrero Seleccionador estaba sintiéndose mal ese día._

El viaje pareció eterno, aunque según el reloj muggle de Petunia fue de veinte minutos. Por fin, ellos llegaron a lo que parecía ser el final de la vía, o cuando menos de _esta_ vía, y salieron con poca ceremonia. Se encontraron en una enorme caverna con una serie de bóvedas contra una muralla. Fue entonces que Petunia vio al dragón. Algy había tenido razón, aunque ella debía preguntarse como había obtenido esa información.

En la explanada frente a las bóvedas había un dragón muy grande, muy gris, y cargado con grilletes de acero muy grandes y de aspecto doloroso. Era más grande que la Colacuerno, aunque sus ojos se veían empañados y las escalas de su abdomen quebradizas.

―Es un Panza de Hierro Ucraniano ―le dijo Algy calladamente―. El dragón más grande de todos.

Petunia no tenía problema en creerlo. La Colacuerno era un acorazado y el Panza de Hierro un porta-aviones. Pero en esta instancia no lo era. _Reducido a cuidar bóvedas bancarias, eso es un humillación para un criatura orgullosa. Un Sansón ciego encadenado al templo. Si los goblins conocieran la Biblia, temerían la próxima escena en esta historia._

―¿Puedes comunicarte con él si no es un Verde Galés? ―le preguntó Petunia a Algy.

―Lo intentaré ―dijo Algy, y empezó una serie de vocalizaciones en _staccato_. El dragón enorme se limitó a mirarlo.

Y Nesta también estaba mirando fijamente... al Panza de Hierro―. ¡Mira sus cicatrices! ―gritó. Ella tenía razón, los costados del dragón estaban llenos de lo que parecían ser viejas heridas hechas por espadas.

La cabeza del dragón se volteó hacia ella, atraído quizás por su voz cantarina. Ella le habló, y para asombro de Petunia, el dragón enorme respondió. Su voz llenó la caverna haciendo eco en las murallas.

―¿Qué esta diciendo? ―susurró Petunia.

Nesta la miró horrorizada―. Él esta diciendo: "¡Ayúdenme!".

―Él esta medio ciego ―dijo Otrygg, que fue lo más cercano que estuvieron los goblins de excusarse.

_Yo ya lo sabía, ¿o no?_

―¿Por qué esta encadenado? ―chilló Nesta.

_Te doy tres oportunidades, Nesta: él no quiere estar aquí. Yo voto con él en eso_.

―Él es el guardián de esas bóvedas ―dijo Arngrim con impaciencia. Él sacó una bolsa de tela con algo de metal que sonaba y comenzó a agitarla. La cabeza del dragón bajó y retrocedió hacia las bóvedas, haciendo un sonido peculiar, casi como un gimoteo que produjo un eco horripilante unido al sonido del metal en ese pequeño espacio.

Nesta se lanzó en un discurso, y aunque Petunia no logró entender nada, el dragón enorme se calmó y dejó de producir ese gemido. Él respondió a Nesta con cierta extensión. Ella trotó hasta él, y le dio golpecitos con su pata en una enorme garra. El dragón la olfateo curioso. Algy voló hasta allí y se colocó sobre una de las alas del otro dragón, y recibió un olfateo que casi lo botó de su percha, pero se aferró a ella con tenacidad. Parecía haber pasado su dificultad inicial de comunicación con el Panza de Hierro, probablemente con la ayuda de Nesta, y se unió a una conversación que se volvió animada.

Otrygg exclamó impaciente―. ¡No pueden demorarse aquí para siempre! ¡Déjenlo solo!

Nesta y Algy , junto con el Panza de Hierro, voltearon sus cabezas al unisono, dirigiendo a Otrygg una mirada amenazante en triplicado. Los dos dragones pequeños a modo de comentar la interrupción iluminaron la caverna con algo de fuego dirigido hacia el techo. El goblin retrocedió un paso.

Petunia dijo para aplacarlos―. Vinimos aquí para ver la bóveda, Nesta.

―No tienes ni siquiera que mirar en la bóveda si me das la descripción de lo que estas buscando ―dijo Nesta―. Él dice que conoce todo lo que ha entrado y salido de esas bóvedas por años. Puede decirte si sigue ahí.

Tanto Arngrim como Otrygg parecieron sorprendidos por esto, pero Petunia le describió con paciencia a Nesta lo que estaban buscando. Nesta se lo tradujo al Panza de Hierro, y él contestó con gravedad.

―Sí, esta aquí ―dijo Nesta―. Él puede recordar con precisión cuando fue puesta en la bóveda, y esta seguro que nunca la han sacado. Él puede oler estos objetos, veras, así que aun si la gente que entra esconde algo en sus ropas al salir, él lo sabe. Él siempre sabe. Sin embargo, recomiendo que no entres tu misma en la bóveda, porque allí hay un hechizo de alerta.

Arngrim y Otrygg se vieron aun más sorprendidos que antes, si eso fuera posible, y después intercambiaron miradas pensativos .

―Los propietarios de esa bóveda están en Azkaban ―señaló Moody―. Un hechizo de alerta no les valdrá de nada.

―La bóveda ha sido visitada desde que el hechizo fue realizado ―dijo Nesta, traduciendo los rugidos del dragón cautivo―. La hermana de la dueña viene aquí en ocasiones. Pero no fue ella quien puso el hechizo, ni ninguno de los dueños, aunque la mujer estaba presente cuando lo hicieron. Así que es probable que el hechizo provoque una reacción en quien lo hizo. Su consejo es que no entren allí a menos que eso no les importe.

―¿Él vio quien conjuró el hechizo? ―preguntó Moody.

―Dice que no conoce el nombre del conjurador ―contestó Nesta―. Un mago alto y pálido, cruel y malévolo, dice Volodya. Se rió de que estuviera encarcelado aquí. Él habló con una serpiente que estaba con él. Él pensó que Volodya, (ese es el nombre del Panza de Hierro, por si acaso), no podía hablar pársel; y no puede, pero comprende un poquito, y supo que estaban diciendo. Eso fue algunos años atrás.

―Bueno, apuesto a que sé quien fue ―dijo petunia―. Por favor, agradécele la información, Nesta, y su advertencia.

Nesta, Algy y Volodya continuaron su conversación, el último viéndose cada vez más animado. Petunia suponía que el desafortunado Panza de Hierro debía sentirse solitario y deprimido en este horrible lugar, y no los interrumpió.

Ella le dijo a Dumbledore y Moody―. Creo que podemos deducir que eso se encuentra aquí. Pero si entramos, él lo sabrá, y eso no es deseable.

Petunia podía darse cuenta que ambos hombres estaban de acuerdo con ella. Perturbar la bóveda era una mala idea. No obstante eso, al alistarse para irse pudo ver que la conversación entre los dragones estaba en lo mejor, y que los goblins los contemplaban maravillados. Ni Algy ni Nesta querían irse, a diferencia del pobre Volodya. Él dragón comenzó a forcejear contra las cadenas, tratando de seguirlos. Los goblins empezaron a hacer sonar metal de nuevo, y el dragón repitió su comportamiento anterior: retrocedió gimoteando. Petunia se dio cuenta que había sido condicionado a relacionar el sonido con dolor.

Ambos dragoncitos también comprendieron las ramificaciones de los ruidos―. ¡Ellos lo torturan! ―gritó Nesta.

Arngrim la miró―. Él tiene el deber de custodiar las bóvedas, y esta es la única forma de conseguirlo.

―Intente pedírselo con cortesía ―dijo Petunia, mirándolo con enojo.

―El Banco pagó buen dinero por él ―retrucó Arngrim.

―Apuesto que no _a él _― dijo Algy, y tenía razón, el pago había sido para el gobierno mágico ucraniano. Los goblins después de ello procedieron con rapidez a aturdir su compra, y luego este había despertado no bajo los espacios abiertos y soleados de Ucrania, sino en este predicamento

―¡Ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba! ―dijo Nesta―. Nosotros tuvimos que decírselo! ¡Y estos goblins horribles lo mantienen aquí contra su voluntad!

Volodya interrumpió esto con un sonoro rugido, y la conversación de dragones prosiguió. Arngrim y Otrygg los observaron por un rato, y después se acercaron a Petunia para preguntarle en voz baja quien era el dueño de Algy y Nesta.

―Nadie ―dijo ella en breve―. Ellos viven conmigo.

―Se nos ocurre ―dijo Arngrim―, que tal vez no hayamos aprovechado el potencial de este dragón ―hizo un movimiento de la mano para indicar al Panza de Hierro―. No teníamos idea de lo mucho que sabe acerca de las idas y venidas en estas bóvedas, ni que las comprendía de tal forma. Si pudiéramos comunicarnos mejor con él...

―Olvídelo ―dijo Petunia cortante―. No voy a dejarlos aquí para que también los torture.

Arngrim se encrespó. Otrygg le dio un codazo y dijo con frialdad―. Diga su precio.

_Todo se reduce a oro con los goblins_―. No soy un gobierno ―masculló Petunia―. Ellos no son míos para venderlos.

Los ojos de Arngrim brillaron―. En cuanto a eso, ellos no deberían estar en este país, ¿no es así? ¿Suponga que le decimos al Ministerio? Ellos serán enviados de inmediato a Rumania, ¿o no? Pero si usted nos diera al más grande, nosotros le permitiríamos quedarnos con el pequeño, y no le diríamos nada a nadie.

―¡Qué amable de su parte! ―dijo Petunia con dulzura―. ¿Y cuántos dragones tienen _ustedes_ aquí?

Los dos goblins parecieron desconcertados―. Sólo ese ―dijo Arngrim.

―¡Nesta! ―llamó Petunia―. ¡Pregúntale a Volodya cuántos dragones hay en estas bóvedas!

Nesta se comunicó, y después de un minuto o dos, ella reportó―. Cuando menos sabe de cinco, incluyéndolo a él. Él los ha escuchado a veces en los túneles, y en ocasiones hablan entre ellos en los días tranquilos. Deben haber más, hay otras bóvedas del otro lado y la entrada a ellas es por el lado oeste del Banco.

―Yo diría ―intervino Dumbledore―, que son cuatro más de lo que permite su licencia, si es que en realidad son sólo cinco, y si es que en verdad *_tiene*_ una licencia ―él y Moody se unieron a la conversación, por lo cual Petunia estaba agradecida. Estaba empezando a encontrar a los goblins cada vez más truculentos.

Los goblins miraron a los magos con malevolencia―. La hembra ―dijo Arngrim―. ¿Cuánto por ella?

―O el conjurador de ese hechizo sabrá de su interés en esta bóveda ―dijo Otrygg.

―¿Esta diciendo que usted quebrantarían la confidencialidad en que este Banco fue fundado? ―les preguntó Dumbledore.

Ellos vacilaron―. No ―dijo Arngrim finalmente, pero Petunia no confiaba en ellos. Después de todo, la obligación de la confidencialidad era para los Lestrange, y nadie más.

Por otro lado, ella tal vez podría usar la información que tenían, así que dijo―: Si ustedes necesitan preguntarle algo a uno de sus dragones, yo les traeré a Nesta o Algy para que se comuniquen con ellos.

Petunia pudo ver que a los goblins no les gustaba esta idea, así que la azucaró un poco―. Tan sólo será hasta que podamos criarle un dragón parlante propio.

Los ojos de los goblins brillaron ante esto. _Finalmente, he dicho mi precio, y ahora pueden empezar a negociar._

―¿Cuánto? ―repitió Arngrim.

Petunia nombró la suma más exorbitante que se le ocurrió, que los goblins prestamente rehusaron. Ella no esperaba menos, y no quedó decepcionada. _Siempre que piensen que pueden conseguir un dragón de mi, ya sea Nesta o uno propio, ellos serán discretos y eso es todo lo que quiero. Por ahora, claro esta_―. Entonces hagan una oferta.

Los goblins nombraron una suma irrisoria, que Petunia declinó de inmediato. _Si aceptara, ellos sabrían que algo anda mal_―. Bueno, piensen en ello ―les dijo―. Estoy abierta a recibir una oferta _*razonable*_.

Con renuencia llamó a Nesta y Algy, temiendo una escena de grandes proporciones. Y tenía razón. La reacción de Volodya fue suficiente para derretir el corazón de un tempano, aunque los goblins estaban inconmovibles. Algy chilló, y Nesta plañó, mientras que Volodya rugió y aulló. El ruido era ensordecedor.

El viaje de regreso a la superficie fue acompañado por los sollozos de Nesta al volar por delante. Algy pareció anormalmente abatido mientras se aferraba al hombro de Petunia, y dejó que ella lo mimara, señal clara de problemas.

En la superficie, los dragones cambiaron su comportamiento, dirigiendo miradas de enojo a los goblins en los escritorios y a los clientes del Banco. Dumbledore con prudencia Desapareció al grupo de regreso a la mansión tan pronto pudo, dejando a Arngrim y Otrygg ceñudos en los escalones de mármol de Gringotts.

Petunia podía ver que ambos dragones estaban muy molestos.

―¡No podemos dejar ahí a Volodya! ―gritó Nesta, mirándola.

―Lo acabamos de hacer, Nesta ―señaló Petunia.

Nesta estaba a punto de ponerse histérica, pero por suerte Algy se hizo cargo―. ¡Contrólate! ―le siseó―. ¡Tan sólo estas probando que los magos tienen razón al decir que los dragones no se controlan!

Ella se lo quedó mirando, los ijares resollantes, y después paró. Petunia fue hasta ella y puso una mano sobre sus hombros. Nesta trató de apartarla, pero Petunia consiguió darle un abrazo algo torpe.

―Logramos mucho hoy, Nesta ―le dijo calladamente―. Y tu fuiste de mucha ayuda. En este momento tenemos que dejarlo allí, porque puede que necesitemos de la ayuda de Volodya más tarde. Pero te prometo, y a ti también, Algy, que vamos a hacer todo lo posible para liberarlo.

Los dos magos parecieron sorprendidos con esta declaración―. ¿Infiero que su oferta a los goblins no era en serio? ―preguntó Moody.

Petunia suspiró―. Por supuesto que no. Sólo los quería de nuestro lado, al menos por un tiempo. Mientras tanto, caballeros, ese es el Horcrux número dos. Eso deja otros tres. ¿Hay alguna pista?

Dumbledore dijo que él estaba buscando el relicario y el anillo, y que pensaba que los lugares conocidos por Voldemort eran los lugares de escondite más probables.

―¿El orfanato en que solía vivir? ―consultó Petunia.

―No lo creo ―dijo Dumbledore―. Un edificio muggle es demasiado riesgoso. Podría ser demolido, por un lado. Pero tengo una pista que conduce a otra posibilidad.

Bueno, Petunia también, pero no se lo mencionó a Dumbledore. Ella no estaba segura de saber la razón. _Oh, rayos, porque me miento. Yo sé la razón. Ya puedo ver su mirada indulgente cuando se lo diga. Él no puede evitarlo y tampoco yo; quiero estar segura de que se encuentra realmente allí antes de decir una palabra._

Había otra cosa por la que Petunia sentía curiosidad. Se volteó hacia el dragón más pequeño, quien estaba murmurando algo a una todavía trastornada Nesta, y dijo―: Algy, ¿cómo sabías que había dragones en las bóvedas de Gringotts?

Algy la miró y se removió algo nervioso―. Bueno, a decir verdad, Aneurin me lo dijo.

―¿Aneurin? ―inquirió Petunia―. ¿Quién es ese? ―_Oh, cielos, ¿realmente quiero saber la respuesta a esa pregunta?_

―Aneurin es uno de los otros dragones familiares que fueron criados por los Mayhew ―dijo Algy―. En estos momentos esta viviendo en Wiltshire.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: ¡Más dragones!

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	44. El problema con Harry

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 44: "EL PROBLEMA CON HARRY"**

.

_En el cual Petunia descubre que contarle a Harry la verdad enfrenta muchas dificultades imprevistas. Imprevistas por Petunia, claro esta._

_~~oOo~~_

Petunia se sentó de golpe―. ¡Algy! ―exclamó.

Él le dio una mirada irritada―. ¿Qué?

―¿Has estado contándole a esos otros dragones las cosas que ocurren en esta casa? ―preguntó Petunia.

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó Algy―. Sólo he ido a verlos, para ver si *_ellos*_ saben algo.

―¿Cuántos de ellos hay? ―preguntó Petunia débilmente.

―Todavía hay unos cuantos. Quedé sorprendido por ello ―dijo Algy―. El más útil fue Aneurin, porque su bruja es miembro de una familia de mortífagos influyentes; y Rhosyn, porque su bruja es la esposa de Cornelius Fudge, ¡y no creerías las cosas que ella oye!

Petunia se sintió desfallecer. Nesta al ver esto le dijo a Algy con satisfacción―. ¡Ahora si las has hecho!

―¿Hecho qué? ―preguntó desconcertado―. Pensé que le complacería a Petunia, ella siempre dice que conocimiento es poder.

―¿Es eso cierto, señora Dursley? ―dijo Dumbledore, viéndose divertido―. Y tiene mucha razón.

_Odio cuando es condescendiente. Conocimiento no es poder en el mundo mágico. Poder es poder._

Algy continuó―: Algunos de los dragones están fuera del país, por supuesto, pero aun de ellos he escuchado cosas interesantes. Por ejemplo el Sanador Abelard, no sabe ni la _*mitad*_ de las cosas que hace Sirius Black en París.

―¡Ni una palabra más, Algy! ―dijo Petunia―. ¡No estoy interesada en chismes! ―_Oh, rayos, claro que sí estoy muy interesada. Y si Dumbledore y Moody no estuvieran aquí, querría escuchar todos los detalles._

―¿No? ―dijo Algy―. Que lástima. Aneurin sabe muchos chismes además. Él vive con los Malfoy, sabes.

Los dos magos, quienes habían estado escuchando a Algy con expresiones de diversión tolerante, de repente pusieron atención.

―¿Los Malfoy adquirieron un dragón de los Mayhew? ―preguntó Petunia.

―No. Aneurin solía pertenecer a la madre de Lucius Malfoy, originalmente. Cuando ella murió, él se quedó con Narcissa Malfoy, en parte porque quería una bruja y en parte porque no podía soportar a Lucius. «Una gran pústula» lo llama él. Sin embargo, Aneurin esta muy preocupado por su futuro, dice que su hijo es una pequeña pústula, y que no hay hijas.

―¿Y qué dice acerca de los Malfoy y Voldemort? ―le preguntó Moody al dragoncito.

―Bueno, Aneurin dice que ellos quieren infiltrarse en el Ministerio, y que de hecho lo han logrado hasta cierto punto, o así se ufanan; pero él me dice que más que nada están llenos de aire caliente, especialmente Lucius Malfoy. Dice que Narcissa no esta tan mal.

―¿Podrías conseguirme nombres? ―inquirió Moody, viéndose sombrío.

―Lo intentaré ―dijo Algy, dudoso―. Eso depende de lo Aneurin este dispuesto a decirme. A le gusta cotillear, pero solamente porque se siente algo solitario en Wiltshire, creo.

―¿Y tu te sientes algo solitario aquí? ―consultó Petunia, mirándolo.

―¡No anda contando chismes de ti! ―exclamó Algy.

―No, de hecho no, anda haciendo esas rondas buscando un mago indicado con quien puedas casarte ―dijo Nesta, obviamente todavía resentida por la corrección de Algy.

_¡Sorpresa! Sólo porque ha dejado de hablarme de eso no quiere decir que haya renunciado hacer de casamentero, sino que tan sólo paró de *comentármelo*._

La mirada en su rostro debió ser expresiva, porque Algy se apresuró a justificarse―. ¡Tu me dijiste que querías que fuera amistoso con Pompeyo! Bueno ¡él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo con esto!

―¿Ah, sí? ―dijo Petunia.

―Así es ―dijo Pompeyo desde la puerta, donde claramente había estado escuchando. Como siempre sin ningún remordimiento.

_Nunca siente culpa por nada, como lo envidio._

―¿Tu sabias de esto? ―le dijo ella con reproche―. ¡Pensé que eras más sensato que Algy! ―_Que tonta eres, por sus expresiones, ahora sólo has conseguido ofenderlos a ambos._

Pompeyo hizo una mueca y después se encogió de hombros―. ¿Ese es un buen pretexto para hacerles preguntas ¿no es así? La información que él ha descubierto de sus amigos dragones idiotas a veces es interesante, y en ocasiones hasta relevante. Y creo que hay más por venir. Nosotros necesitamos saber cosas, y cuanto antes mejor.

Petunia quedó en silencio ante su frio sentido común, pero Moody no―. Necesito los nombres ―le dijo a Algy―; si alguno de esos dragones que mencionas pudiera decirte algunos.

Algy asintió. Petunia después recordó sus deberes de anfitriona y les ofreció un desayuno tardío a los hombres, que ellos aceptaron. Durante la comida, ellos discutieron las tres Horcruxes faltantes, y que podrían hacer para encontrarlas. Petunia se preguntaba si acaso deberían preguntarle a la red de informantes de Algy por los objetos sospechosos, pero tanto Dumbledore como Moody decidieron que eso era demasiado arriesgado, por las mismas razones que no habían abierto la bóveda Lestrange.

Petunia después abrió el tema sobre algo que había estado pensando desde hace algún tiempo: ella quería que los chicos supieran acerca de los Horcruxes―. Creo que no hay razón para dejarlos en la ignorancia ―señaló ella―. Ellos necesitan saber a qué se esta enfrentando Harry, y no creo que ninguno de ellos divulgue esa información ―en este punto, para su sorpresa, Moody la apoyaba, pero no así Dumbledore.

―¿Por qué contárselo a Harry? ―dijo él―. Lo haría miserable, y no es lo bastante mayor para manejar esa información.

―No lo juzgue por usted mismo ―dijo Petunia de forma que no alcanzaba a ser educada. La expresión resultante de Dumbledore fue tanto enojada como herida. _En el blanco, entonces._

―Lo lamento ―dijo Petunia, aunque no era así―, no quise ser descortés. Pero las cosas van a empeorar antes de mejorar, y creo que los chicos deberían saber lo que esta pasando. De todos modos, esa es sólo mi opinión.

―Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlos tener su niñez ―dijo Dumbledore.

_No, no es así. Mientras más gente lo sepa, hay mayor potencial para que las cosas estén fuera de control, o fuera de su control._ Entiendo su punto, y es uno bueno, pero hombre precavido vale por dos. El problema con Dumbledore es que en realidad no confía en nadie más que él.

Moody puso fin a la discusión señalando secamente que Dumbledore era la minoría en esto.

Dumbledore no quedó feliz con esto, pero dijo con frialdad―. Muy bien, señora Dursley, concuerdo entonces. Usted se sale con la suya ―_traducción: si las cosas salen mal, usted tendrá la culpa_. Y adoro como dijo esto, como si fuera decisión suya.

Petunia se limitó a asentir. Ella sospechaba que Dumbledore quería que ella perdiera los estribos en revancha por su crítica acerca de su juicio, y ella no iba a darle esa satisfacción.

~oOo~

Fue así que ese domingo, cuando ellos hicieron su visita semanal a la mansión, se sentó con ambos y les contó la verdad. Ella quedó desconcertada por su reacción.

―¡Debes estar _*bromeando*_! ―dijo Harry.

―¿Cómo dices que funciona eso? ―preguntó Dudley, siempre práctico.

Petunia se los explicó una vez más con paciencia.

―¿Me estas diciendo con toda seriedad que Voldemort mató a mis padres para hacer una de esas cosas? ―preguntó Harry.

―No, él estaba planeando matarte a _*ti*_ para hacer una de esas 'cosas', como las llamas ―dijo Petunia―. Ellos solamente estaban en su camino, ya que objetaban tremendamente tu asesinato.

Harry meneó la cabeza y miró a Dudley―. Nunca ha dicho nadie que él estuviera cuerdo ―fue el comentario de su primo.

―Nadie podría hacerlo ―dijo Harry―. ¿No es extraño que una sola persona pueda causar tanto daño y lastimar a tantas personas?

_No sólo es extraño, Harry, es trágico._

―Tu ya descubriste y destruiste uno de sus Horcruxes ―le dijo Petunia―. El Diario de Tom Riddle.

Harry se vio sombrío―. Y ciertamente no fue una feliz experiencia tampoco. ¿Cuántas más hay?

―Pensamos que son cinco, incluyendo al Diario. Él estaba apuntando a hacer siete.

Harry gruñó

―¿Por qué siete? ―preguntó Dudley.

―Es el número más mágico ―dijo Petunia―. Por lo que sabemos, consultó esto con uno de los profesores de Hogwarts.

―¿Pero por qué yo? ―inquirió Harry―. Quiero decir, mis padres eran magos adultos, ¿por qué yo y no ellos?

Petunia de pronto se dio cuenta ahora que tendría que contarle lo de la profecía también. _Quizás Dumbledore no era tan poco razonable como pensaba acerca de revelarlo todo. Es demasiado para decirle de una vez a un chico de catorce años. Pero ya decidí hacerlo ahora, y voy a tener que seguir hasta el final_.

Por la reacción de Harry a las Horcruxes, no estuvo del todo sorprendida por la abierta mofa al contarle acerca de la profecía. Después de todo, su propia reacción había sido similar.

―Ya sé que Voldemort esta loco, pero no pensaba que tanto ―dijo Harry―. ¿Cómo pudo tomar remotamente en serio algo que dijera esa vieja lunática charlatana? Quiero decir, ¡*_nadie* _lo hace!

―Bueno ―dijo Dudley, con espíritu de precisión―, algunas de las niñas...

Harry se encogió de hombros con enojo. De hecho, el enojo era su reacción principal. Petunia apenas podía culparlo, pero esto la perturbaba, especialmente porque ahora temía que hubiera sido un error el contárselo. Tal vez fuera demasiado pronto. Así que ella decidió distraerlos contándoles acerca de los Agentes Mayhew.

―¿En serio? ―exclamó Harry―. ¿Hay hablantes de pársel en la familia? ―Petunia no se había dado cuenta lo preocupado que había estado por la aparición de esta habilidad particular―. ¿Por qué entonces Dud no la posee?

―Tampoco Cressida ni Catullus lo hablaban, así como tampoco sus padres ―dijo Petunia―. Y tu madre tampoco. No es algo predecible, ni muy común.

Harry dijo de forma miserable―. Desearía no hablarlo.

―No seas estúpido ―dijo Dudley cortante―. Solamente significa que puedes sostener conversaciones con reptiles, no quiere decir que seas la segunda venida de Voldemort, como esos idiotas babeantes dicen.

―Oh, Harry ¿no creerás eso, verdad? ―exclamó Petunia.

―No, por supuesto que no ―dijo Harry, mirando con enojo a Dudley.

_Y eso quiero decir, que lo hace, o que lo hacia._

Pero leer las aventuras de los Agentes parecía ayudar. Los chicos estaban intrigados y divertidos con el diario de los Mayhew.

―Me pregunto por qué no habrán caído bajo el influjo de Voldemort, como todos los demás ―dijo Harry después de leer las transcripciones disponibles.

―Quizás así fue al principio ―dijo Dudley―, pero después pensaron mejor en ello.

―Supongo que eso es posible ―dijo Harry―. Bueno, Tante, ¿qué pasa con la Diadema? ¿Vamos a ir por ella?

Petunia se sobresaltó. Había algo en el rostro de Harry que le dijo que _*él*_ iba a ir detrás de la diadema Ravenclaw, sin importar lo que ella dijera. Así que trató de no entrar en pánico, y señalarle que la Copa Hufflepuff estaba en la bóveda de Gringotts con un hechizo de alarma sobre ella.―¿Crees que Voldemort no habrá hecho algo así con la diadema? ―preguntó ella―. Por supuesto que lo habría hecho, una vez que la hubiese convertido en una Horcrux. Y no queremos que él sepa que sabemos acerca de las Horcruxes, por razones obvias... no queremos que haga más.

―Supongo que la pregunta aquí es: ¿llegó a hacer una con ella? ―dijo Dudley―. Los Mayhew dicen que ellos no lo vieron hacerlo, pero puede haberlo hecho más tarde.

―¿Cuántos homicidios crees que haya cometido? ―inquirió Harry―. Apuesto a que el número es alto, y por lo tanto tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacer más Horcruxes después. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

_Solamente una vez no pudo, Harry. Cuando te atacó a ti._

―¿El señor Crouch ha traducido algo más? ―preguntó Dudley.

Petunia no había visto al señor Crouch los últimos dos días, y supuso que debía estar trabajando en ello, aunque no estaba segura. Los chicos señalaron que ella debería invitarlo a tomar el té, y preguntárselo directamente.

―Muy bien ―dijo Petunia suspirando, esperando que no estuviera cometiendo un error enorme al decírselos en primer lugar.

La invitación fue enviada mediante la 'malvada Señorita Wink' (como los chicos persistían en llamarla), y fue aceptada prestamente para sorpresa de Petunia. El señor Crouch había actuado como un recluso al principio, declinando cualquier invitación a compartir las comidas con los otros habitantes de la mansión o sus huéspedes, hasta el punto que Petunia había dejado de hacerlas. «Quizás ―pensó ella―, no debería haber parado tan pronto».

Los chicos pasaron el rato hasta la hora del té discutiendo su visita a Gringotts con Algy y Nesta. Ellos quedaron muy sorprendidos por la noticia de que había dragones custodiando algunas de las bóvedas.

―No vi a ninguno cuando fui allí mi primer año ―dijo Harry.

―Pienso que eso depende de la bóveda ―dijo Petunia―. Y quizás de lo que contenga. Me parece recordar que cuando visité Gringotts con Marcella Whiteoak, nos dijeron que había diferentes grados de seguridad disponibles. Y sospecho que hablaban de los dragones. Por supuesto que deben cobrar más por ellos.

―¡Ellos tienen a Volodya encadenado! ―gritó Nesta―. ¡Ellos lo secuestraron de Ucrania!

―De hecho ellos se lo compraron al gobierno de Ucrania ―dijo Petunia―, pero concuerdo en que ellos no tenían derecho a hacer esa transacción.

―Que mala suerte tuvo ―dijo Harry, meneando la cabeza―. Dudo mucho que los goblins hayan hecho fácil su vida tampoco.

―Y no sólo eso ―dijo Algy―, él dice que hay por lo menos otros cuatro dragones en las bóvedas.

―Me pregunto si eso será legal ―comentó Dudley.

―Pregúntale a Hermione ―dijo Harry―. Si ella no lo sabe, lo averiguará.

Petunia dijo―: Saben que no le pueden contar a nadie más lo que les he dicho acerca de las Horcruxes y la profecía, ¿no es así, Harry? Y eso va para ti también, Dudley.

―¡No puedes esperar que no se lo contemos a Hermione, mamá! ―exclamó Dudley.

―Claro que puedo ―dijo Petunia con firmeza―. Y quiero que ambos me lo prometan ahora.

―¡No lo haré! ―dijo Dudley, antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de contestar.

Petunia estaba sorprendida por decir lo menos―. ¿No piensas que le debes a Harry tu silencio? ¿Sabes lo que le pasaría si alguna palabra de esto se supiera? Les conté a ustedes dos la verdad porque logré que el Director estuviera de acuerdo con la idea de que ustedes eran los bastantes mayores para lidiar con esta información de manera responsable. Lamento escuchar que estaba equivocada.

La cara de Dudley se tornó roja, se levantó y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Harry lo miró irse, y después impidió que Petunia fuera detrás de él―. Tan sólo dale un minuto, ¿quieres, Tante?

―Pero... yo no que quise decir...

―Él tampoco quiso, sólo deja que lo piense un rato, ¿quieres? Después de todo, se trata de mi, ¿no es así?

―Harry, no puedes contarle a todos los que quieras...

―Ya lo sé ―dijo Harry con una resignación para nada infantil que oprimió el corazón de Petunia―. Pero se lo contaré a Hermione, Tante, o mejor dicho Dud y yo lo haremos. Ella no es tan sólo lista, sino una persona muy buena, ¿sabes? Eso puede sonar raro para decirlo de alguien, pero así es. Ya hemos pasado juntos por muchas cosas.

―Y Dudley esta enamorado de ella ―dijo Petunia. _Oh, que pasa hoy conmigo? Cada palabra que sale de mi boca es la equivocada en el momento equivocado._

Por suerte Harry no tomó a mal el comentario, como había temido que fuera. De repente le brindó su vieja sonrisa maliciosa―. Y las hormonas del pobre Dud están en estampida, cierto. No podemos olvidarnos de eso ―estuvo de acuerdo.

―¿Y ella que siente por él? ―Petunia no pudo evitar preguntarle.

―En este momento no lo sé en realidad ―dijo Harry―. Viktor Krum sigue interesado, y rondándola. A Hermione el quidditch le aburre a morir, pero él es muy glamoroso, o al menos eso dicen las chicas, y además parece un sujeto decente, a pesar de que Dud desearía que no lo fuera. Y después esta Ron, quien no es tan glamoroso, pero es divertido y la hace reír. Ella dice que él es inmaduro, lo que no puede ser más cierto, pero de todos modos le agrada.

Petunia suspiró―. Supongo que no sacaría nada con decirle a Dudley que él superará esto, ¿o si?

―Para nada ―concordó Harry.

Petunia lo miró de soslayo―. ¿Y hay algún progreso en el frente Ravenclaw?

―No ―dijo Harry en breve.

―¿De modo que no puedo decirte lo mismo a ti?

Harry la miró entre su flequillo―. Mejor que no.

―Entonces no lo haré ―le aseguró Petunia―. ¿Si me disculpo con Dudley, eso lo empeoraría?

―Definitivamente ―dijo Harry―. Sólo harías un lio mayor ―_Gracias, mi cielo, por tu hablar tan franco. Y esto segura de que eso es_ _acertado, aunque no sea muy halagador_―. Yo le diré que lo sientes, y que acordamos que le contaríamos a Hermione. Es mejor no mencionar esto de nuevo.

Fue en este momento desafortunado, que el señor Crouch entró a la habitación al parecer inseguro de que estaba haciendo allí.

―Madame ―la saludó con una inclinación. Ella lo saludó de forma distraída, y le dio a Harry una mirada que decía: 'en-lo-que-concierne- a-Crouch-estamos-aquí-discutiendo-el-clima'. Harry asintió, lo que quería decir que había comprendido su mirada.

―¿Ha hecho más progresos, señor Crouch? ―inquirió Petunia, casi como al azar.

―Bueno, como le he dicho, Madame, varias páginas fueron arrancadas del diario ―contestó él―. De modo que he continuado con la página siguiente intacta, aunque me temo que pueda trastornarla cuando la lea.

―¿Por que dice eso? ―preguntó ella, sintiéndose ansiosa.

Como respuesta, el señor Crouch le pasó en silencio varias hojas de papel con las traducciones adicionales.

Petunia se sentó a la mesa y Harry se inclinó sobre su hombro. La primera hoja era difícil de leer. Era evidente que Catón era el escritor, aunque se veía algo raro, pues en vez de su caligrafía usual, vertical y con puntas, se desplegaba de forma desordenada a través de la página.

Petunia jadeó.

Leía: «_Hoy es el funeral de Cicerón.__»_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Pues Harry no ha tomado muy bien saber la verdad, pobre. No hay mucho adelanto con las Horcruxes y no ¿qué tragedia hay con los Mayhew? Sigan sintonizados y gracias por comentar, favorecer y seguir el fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	45. Cuando recordamos Sion

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 45: "CUANDO RECORDAMOS SIÓN"**

.

_En el cual la verdad no vuelve libre a Harry, sólo confunde. Dudley apenas se encuentra mejor, y Petunia se pregunta si Dumbledore habría tenido razón._

_~~oOo~~_

―¡Mierda! ―dijo Harry con fuerza.

―¡Harry! ―dijo Petunia de forma automática.

Harry blasfemó de nuevo, igual de fuerte, y golpeó su mano con fuerza contra la mesa. Lo que debía haber dolido, pensó Petunia de forma aturdida.

Ella miró al señor Crouch, quien parecía triste. Ella le había tomado cariño a los gemelos Mayhew, Slytherins o no, y quizás él también a juzgar por su expresión.

―¿Esta seguro de esta traducción? ―le preguntó ella.

Él asintió―. Si continua leyendo, verá que es fidedigna.

Ella siguió leyendo:

# # # # #

Del Diario de los Agentes Mayhew: **(Catón)**

Yo no quería ir. Y lo dije así, pero ellos no dejaron que me quedara solo. Escuché que Padre le decía a Madre que debería quedarme solo. A ella parecía que no le importaba si yo me quedaba solo para siempre, y que nunca más le importaría. Y creo que yo sé como se siente.

Fue aun peor de lo que yo temía. Madre comenzó a llorar, y después pasó a ponerse histérica, con Cressy y Tully uniéndosele, más aun porque podían ver que ella estaba trastornada por la idea de que ellos entendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellos hicieron mucho ruido. Pude ver que la gente que acudió pretendía estar conmocionada por esto, pero en realidad estaban encantadas. El drama, supongo. Ellos fueron a sus casas y chismearon acerca de lo sucedido, y batieron sus lenguas al respecto, y se alegraron de que no se trataba de ellos. _Pobre Octavia, decían ellos, uno de sus hijos muerto, y el otro un Squib_. Yo desearía que se tratara de ellos, de todos ellos. Desearía que no se tratara de nosotros.

Yo quería ir a casa. Bueno, quizás no a casa, pero a cualquier otro lugar donde no tuviera que ver a mi familia. Viva o muerta.

Desprecio los funerales. Desprecio a la gente que va a ellos. Desprecio a la gente que disfruta del drama. Espero que todos ellos mueran y tengan un enorme funeral horrible y falso. Todos ellos lo merecen.

Un montón de gente que estaba allí apenas conocía a Cicerón. Ellos pretendían estar tristes de que estuviera muerto, cuando en realidad estaban tratando de recordar cual de nosotros era, fracasando con frecuencia. Varias personas hasta me llamaron a _*mi*_ Cicerón. Creo que ellos tan sólo querían mirarnos con la boca abierta y disfrutar del espectáculo. Yo quería AK a todos ellos, los miserables, hipócritas, imbéciles cabrones.

Los odio.

Odio a ese petulante, zalamero, perverso bastardo besa-serpientes.

(El resto de la página estaba llena con tres palabras)

_**VOY A MATARLO**_

# # # #

El señor Crouch dijo―: Esa última frase se repite en diez páginas. Una frase por página, las letras elongadas para llenar la página entera ―él le mostró las páginas. Las letras parecían estar talladas en el papel con un cuchillo.

Petunia se mordió el labio―. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lo dice él?

―Pienso que los detalles deben haber estado en las páginas arrancadas ―dijo el señor Crouch―. He buscado las páginas faltantes en la biblioteca, pero parece que pudieron haber sido quemadas.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Dudley desde la puerta. Parecía haberse recuperado, y llegó atraído por el ruido que estaba haciendo Harry.

―¡Voldemort mató a uno de los gemelos! ―dijo Harry con enojo.

Dudley estaba más calmado―. ¿A cuál?

―Cicerón ―dijo Petunia―. No sabemos cómo sucedió, porque parece que Catón arrancó las páginas relevantes del diario y las destruyó.

Dudley se acercó, recogió las páginas y se sentó a leerlas.

―Voldemort no era tan inofensivo como ellos pensaban ―dijo Dudley después de terminar―. Ellos no lo tomaron en serio lo suficiente ―miró significativamente a Harry, quien lo miró con enojo.

―Yo lo tomo en serio ―dijo Harry―. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él mató a mis padres.

―Pero hemos dejado de practicar la defensa personal como mamá nos pidió hacer, ¿no es así? ―dijo Dudley―. Y no es que te esté culpando, Harry, porque yo soy tan culpable como tu. Hermione trató de hacer que practicáramos más nuestros hechizos y trabajáramos más duro, pero no lo hicimos.

Harry pateó la pata de la mesa, y no contestó. Parecía encontrarse a punto de explotar, así que Petunia tuvo cuidado de no provocarlo―. Dejémos esto por ahora, sentémonos a tomar el té ¿de acuerdo? ―ella miró al señor Crouch, quien captó el mensaje e hizo precisamente eso.

Durante el té ella discutió temas neutrales con el señor Crouch, mientras que los niños seguían enfurruñados a cada lado de la mesa. Esto era algo que Petunia odiaba, porque Vernon era muy inclinado a hacerlo cuando no conseguía lo que deseaba, y era una técnica de manipulación que usaba en su contra. De forma ordinaria, ella les habría dicho a los chicos que regresaran a la escuela si no sabían como comportarse, pero hoy los ignoró completamente, mientras se preguntaba como manejar esta situación.

Los chicos regresaron al colegio poco después de terminar la comida. Petunia los hizo viajar por Flú, y los acompañó. Ellos no se quejaron por esto, ni por su falta de habilidad para darse cuenta de que ya no eran bebés sino adultos. Esto era muy inusual, pero no les preguntó la razón. _Porque ya la sé._

~oOo~

No le sorprendió mucho el recibir una visita de Harry a mitad de semana, si bien la razón de esto si lo fue. Después de que Harry le asegurara de que contaba con el permiso de Minerva McGonagall, de repente se encontró en problemas para explicar su presencia. Finalmente, le preguntó si ella estaba segura financieramente. Esto le sorprendió tanto que fue incapaz de contestar de inmediato.

―¿De qué se trata esto, Harry? ―le preguntó con brusquedad.

―Me preguntaba si contabas con el dinero suficiente para enviar a Dud a Salem ―dijo Harry, removiéndose nervioso de la misma manera en que lo hacia Algy cuando estaba ansioso por algo―. Si no lo tienes, yo puedo darte el dinero suficiente para eso. Hay montones en mi bóveda, o eso es lo que dicen los goblins.

―¿Dinero suficiente para enviar a Dudley a Salem? ―repitió Petunia―. ¿Por qué haría eso?

―¡Para que él no esté en la línea de tiro! ―dijo Harry.

Petunia se lo quedó mirando―. He pensado en enviarlos a ambos a Salem ―admitió ella―. A veces todavía lo hago en ocasiones, cuando los magos de este país me irritan más allá de la paciencia, lo cual es cada media hora o algo así. ¿Entonces quieres marcharte?

―Yo no. Dud ―dijo Harry.

―¿Qué bien haría eso? ―le preguntó Petunia―. Tu aun estarías en peligro.

―¡Pero Dud no! ―dijo Harry―. ¡Y ese es el punto de todo esto! Yo he estado pensando en que tu deberías irte con él y arrendar algo allí.

―¿Y dejarte aquí? ―Petunia estaba pasmada―. ¿Solo?

―¡Sí! ―dijo Harry―. De otros modos podrías salir herida. O muerta.

―Eso no es problema tuyo, Harry ―dijo ella calmadamente.

―¿Por qué no? ―gritó Harry.

―¿Acaso no somos familia? ―preguntó Petunia―. Yo sé que nos irritamos unos a otros constantemente, pero eso es lo que somos.

Harry se sentó―. Eso creo ―pareció muy deprimido.

―¿Y qué fue lo que provocó esto? ―inquirió Petunia, a pesar de que lo sabía.

―Los diarios ―dijo Harry―. ¿Qué pasaría si le sucediera algo a Dud, como lo que le pasó a Cicerón?

―¿Y qué pasaría si él se fuera a Salem y algo te pasara a ti? ―le preguntó Petunia―. ¿Cómo crees que él se sentiría?

―Voldemort no lastimaría a Dud o a ti si no fuera por mi ―retrucó Harry.

―Yo no estaría tan segura de eso ―respondió Petunia―. Yo estoy bastante segura de que él pretendía seguir con Neville Longbottom una vez que te hubiera eliminado, el otro infante posible en la profecía. Pero debes recordar esto: Dudley nació también a fines de julio. Y sí, aunque él no llena todos los requisitos de la profecía, Voldemort no es del tipo que toma riesgos.

―Catón dice que su madre lo odiaba ―dijo Harry con la mirada al suelo.

_Ya veo donde va esto. Él teme que yo lo culpe si algo le sucede a Dudley. ¿Seria así de injusta? ¿Puedo garantizar que no lo haría? ¿Qué fue lo que le hice a Lily cuando nuestros padres fueron asesinados? La culpé a ella._

―Harry ―dijo Petunia con algo de dificultad―. Catón estaba escribiendo de un tiempo en que su familia estaba conmocionada y desconsolada, y se atacaban entre ellos sin pensarlo. Ella no lo decía en serio. Yo *_sé_* que no es así.

Harry miraba sus pies. Por fin murmuró―. Yo hice que mataran a mis padres.

―¿Disculpa? Por supuesto que no.

―Pero ellos no tenían que morir, si tan sólo ellos... ―le falló la voz.

―¿Si tan sólo ellos se hubiesen hecho a un lado y permitido que Voldemort asesinara a su bebé? ―preguntó Petunia―. ¿Eso hubieras hecho tu en su lugar? No lo creo. Y ellos tampoco lo hicieron.

Harry no contestó.

―Harry, admito que nuestra situación no es normal, por decir lo menos, pero hemos hecho lo mejor posible ―le suplicó Petunia.

―A veces desearía que estuviéramos de regreso en Little Whinging ―dijo Harry, sorprendiendo tremendamente a Petunia. Ella había odiado Little Whinging y nunca imaginó que los chicos, y Harry en especial, pudieran estar en desacuerdo con ella―. Me refiero a Little Whinging después que encerraran al tío Vernon. Allí era pacífico.

_Oh, Harry, tu no me viste batallando con las cuentas y preguntándome como iba a poner comida sobre la mesa sin tener que vender la misma mesa, o la casa. O con el temor de estarme volviendo loca por la sobrecarga mágica, y de que ustedes dos terminaran en un orfanato, o al cuidado de gente que no pudiera razonar de A a B, o limpiarse la nariz cuando la tienen sucia, y con eso me refiero a los magos por supuesto. Aunque supongo que debería alegrarme de que tus recuerdos de esa época sean felices. O quizás es sólo que lo que echas de menos es la falta de la amenaza constante de Voldemort. Probablemente sea eso. Y puedo comprenderlo._

―No podemos regresar, Harry ―dijo Petunia, tan gentilmente como pudo―. Según las palabras de Thomas Wolf: "No puedes regresar de nuevo a casa". Piensas que volvería a ser lo mismo si lo hiciéramos, pero te aseguro que no seria así. Y aun cuando intentáramos evitar el problema abandonando Gran Bretaña, creo que eso seria un error.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Harry―. ¿Por qué seria un error? Podríamos irnos *_todos_* a Massachussets. O más lejos. Esta el Instituto de Hechicería y Taumaturgia del Pacífico en Oregon, por ejemplo. Lo busqué. O el Instituto Darwin de la Ciencia y la Magia en las Galápagos que tiene muy buena reputación, por lo que he escuchado. Sí, ya sé que no hablamos el idioma, pero podríamos aprender.

―Sí, podríamos hacer eso, tal como dices, aunque no puedo decir que me apetece ir a una isla pequeña donde podamos ser arrinconados por alguien desagradable. Y mientras tanto, Voldemort se hará más fuerte ―señaló Petunia―. Más fuerte, y más determinado que antes a encontrarte y matarte. Sí, ya sé que sus razones a nosotros nos parecen estúpidas, pero a él no. Él todavía se encuentra débil, en un estado embrionario en estos momentos, pero eso no va a durar para siempre. ¿Quieres vivir de ese modo, Harry, siempre mirando sobre tu hombro, preguntándote quien esta allí y si acaso será o no un encuentro mortal? Aquí tenemos una oportunidad, para encontrar las Horcruxes mientras sean un número manejable y destruirlas mientras él esta demasiado débil para crear nuevas. Y sólo estoy especulando al decir esto. Y entonces desaparecerá para siempre.

―Yo sólo tengo catorce años ―dijo Harry con desesperación―. Aun cuando destruyamos todas las Horcruxes, ¿cómo se supone que voy a matar a alguien, mucho menos al mago oscuro más poderoso que haya existido?

―Tu no vas a tener que matarlo, y no importa lo que diga ese tabloide que es El Profeta Diario ―dijo Petunia―. Tan sólo tenemos que encontrar y destruir las Horcruxes, y después alguien más, cualquier otra persona, puede hacer el trabajo sucio. A mi francamente no me importa quien sea, cualquier mago adulto o bruja puede hacerlo. Harry, Dudley y tu necesitan ser lo más cuidadosos que puedan. Le he pedido al profesor Moody que les de lecciones en defensa mágica, y él ha accedido. Él va a hablar contigo y con Dudley de esto. Además quiero que tomes las técnicas de auto-defensa muggle en serio, como te pedí. Por favor. ¿Eso no puede estar demás, no es así?

Harry se hundió en su silla―. De acuerdo ―dijo por fin―. Lo lamento.

―Oh, Harry. No creas que no he considerado hacer exactamente lo mismo que acabas de sugerir ―dijo Petunia―. Más de una vez. Pero he pensado mucho en esto, y esta es una de esas veces que pasar la muralla por el lado no funcionará. Tenemos que enfrentarla de frente, cabeza abajo, esperando derribarla. Exactamente tu estilo. Tan sólo tenemos que modificar esto un poco, escoger los lugares para romperla.

Harry sonrió un poco ante esto.

Petunia se levantó y recogió algo de polvos Flú para escoltarlo de vuelta a la escuela―. Y no pienses que no me preocupo por ustedes dos ―dijo ella, dándole palmaditas en el hombro―. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para asegurarme de cortar de raíz el regreso de Voldemort.

―Ah, entonces esta bien ―dijo él, con burla―. No tiene la menor oportunidad, ¿o si?

―No, claro que no ―dijo Petunia. Ella no sonrió al decirlo. _¿Estoy preparada para ir tan lejos como mi hermana en esto? Espero que sí, pero nunca he sido tan fuerte como ella. Ni tan valiente._

Ella llevó a Harry hasta el castillo, y se esperó con devoción que este fuera el fin del problema, al menos por un tiempo.

Pero no fue así.

Al día siguiente, Dudley apareció en la mansión, asegurándole a Petunia que contaba con el permiso de la profesora Sprout para estar allí un día de semana. Y él también tenía una pregunta acerca de sus finanzas. ¿Había suficiente dinero, preguntó, para enviar a Harry por lo menos a otro colegio? Él suponía que ella no podría utilizar el dinero de Harry porque él era menor de edad y tal vez estuviera en un fideicomiso, pero quizás ella podría hipotecar la mansión hasta que él fuera mayor de edad, y después el podría devolverle el dinero? Hasta entonces ella siempre había pensado que Dudley había heredado su astucia en los negocios, ¡pero he aquí que estaba proponiendo una *hipoteca*! Que poco propio de él. Petunia estaba entristecida y divertida a partes iguales.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ―preguntó ella con gentileza.

―Oh ―dijo Dudley―, en cuanto a eso, yo estaré bien. Pero creo que Harry se encontraría más seguro en Salem, o tal vez en el Seminario Balangurk de Hechizos en Australia. Hermione dice que es una escuela muy buena, y tienen una reserva de Ojos de Ópalo de las Antípodas cerca, además. Eso seria interesante. Apuesto a que le gustaría ahí a Harry. Escuché que juegan quidditch en tablas de surf en Australia, ¡te apuesto a que Harry intentaría hacer eso! Y después esta la Academia de Magia Aotearoa en Nueva Zelanda, si crees que fuera mejor.

―¿Eso es lo que piensas?

―Sí, por qué no.

―Porque Harry estuvo aquí ayer, ofreciéndose a prestarme dinero para enviarte a ti a la escuela en el extranjero ―dijo Petunia―. Y sólo a ti.

Dudley enrojeció de enojo―. ¿A mi? ¿Por qué haría eso él? ¿Acaso piensa que soy un gordo torpe que no puede defenderse?

Petunia dijo con brusquedad―. No, él piensa que tu puedes caer en medio de los tiros, tal como Cicerón Mayhew, dejándonos devastados a él y a mi.

Dudley miró a otro lado―. Es él quien esta en peligro ―masculló.

―Eso es cierto, hasta cierto punto ―dijo Petunia―, pero además le preocupa que si tu mueres, yo termine culpándolo a él.

―¡Eso es ridículo! ―dijo Dudley con desdén.

―Me halaga que pienses así, Dudley ―dijo Petunia―. Sin embargo, tengo que señalar que yo no hablé una palabra con su madre por muchos años antes de que muriera, porque la culpaba de la muerte de nuestros padres.

Dudley pareció desconcertado―. ¿Que acaso no fueron asesinados por mortífagos? ¿Eso fue lo que nos dijiste, no es cierto?

―Y eso fue lo que pasó ―dijo Petunia―. Mi punto es que ellos no habrían sido blanco de los esbirros de Voldemort si ella no hubiera sido una bruja.

―Eso no fue muy bueno de tu parte, mamá ―dijo Dudley con franqueza.

―Y tienes razón. No lo fui ―dijo Petunia―. En cierto sentido, fue verdad, pero fui cruel. Pero como le señalé a tu primo, la gente dice cosas a causa de la aflicción y el estrés que después lamentan. Así fue conmigo.

Dudley pareció miserable, y Petunia se levantó para abrazarlo―. Te diré lo que le dije a Harry. Nosotros tenemos que permanecer unidos y encontrar esos Horcruxes ahora mientras Voldemort aun se encuentra débil. Si renunciamos a la responsabilidad, y huimos al extranjero, y él se vuelve tan poderoso que no tendremos ninguna oportunidad cuando venga por nosotros, y no tendremos más elección que dar la vuelta y pelear.

Así fue que por segunda vez en los mismos días, Petunia escoltó a un muchacho de regreso al castillo por Flú. Ella se detuvo en la oficina de Ojo Loco Moody en el camino de regreso para confirmar las lecciones de defensa. Él quedó sorprendido de verla, pero estuvo de acuerdo en comenzar a enseñarles a los muchachos lo antes posible.

Petunia regresó por Flú a la mansión, sintiéndose cansada, y muy ansiosa. Quedaban todavía tres Horcruxes, y debían encontrarlos antes de que Voldemort creciera más en su poder. _Yo estaba segura que Dumbledore estaba equivocado acerca de no contarle a los chicos acerca de los Horcruxes, pero tal vez no era así. En cualquier caso, sus preocupaciones por el futuro han aumentado. Y por el otro lado, como resultado ahora serán más cuidadosos. Nunca es sencillo, ¿no es así? Y para contestar mi propia pregunta, no, nunca lo es._

Ellos tenían una pista para la diadema, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Petunia había esperado que el señor Crouch encontrara alguna información nueva acerca de esto en los diarios, pero el trabajo iba lento, y aunque ella pensaba que no había duda que era un mago hábil, no estaba segura de la precisión de sus traducciones. _Por una vez en tu vida, vas a tener que golpear directamente contra la muralla. Eso es lo que le dije a Harry, y ahora debo seguir este consejo. Esta vez vas a tener que apostar en la pericia de un mago entrado en años que francamente esta rayado._

Así que una vez que regresó a la mansión, buscó al señor Crouch para ver como iban sus progresos. Él se veía cansado y frustrado. Le contó que después de la muerte de Cicerón, Catón se había vuelto aun más cuidadoso con lo que escribía en el diario, y en lo que decía; al menos información concerniente a Voldemort. Sus padres habían también tomado medidas, ahora lo observaban cuidadosamente.

El señor Crouch le pasó sus ultimas traducciones.

# # # #

Del Diario de Catón Mayhew.

Padre me dio hoy la noticia de que no voy a regresar a Hogwarts. Ellos quieren que estudie en casa, dice. Ellos piensan que voy a estar mejor lejos de las "malas influencias" (su descripción) de Slytherin. No saben ni la mitad de eso. Como va a funcionar estudiar en casa cuando Madre apenas me mira a los ojos, ni mucho menos habla conmigo, no lo sé. No quiero quedarme aquí. Cressy lloriquea constantemente, y Tully es aburrido y ruidoso. Padre trata de entender, trata tanto que prefiero la actitud de Madre, de que yo soy un engendro satánico.

Tengo que regresar a Hogwarts, no puedo saber que esta haciendo desde este lugar.

He decidido que la forma más fácil de hacerlo es convencer a Madre que estoy planeando asesinar a Tully.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Gracias a todos se dan tiempo a dejar comentario, y quienes favorecen y siguen este fic.

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


	46. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo

**.**

**.**

**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE LA CALLE BAKER, ME SENTÉ Y LLORÉ.**

**Autor: Deco**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 46: "PERO NO PUEDO HACERLO SOLO"**

.

_En el cual Catón Mayhew queda muy sorprendido por algo que pensó saber (pero no era así)_

_~~oOo~~_

Petunia cerró los ojos, y después los abrió de nuevo. Ella miró al señor Crouch, quien le dijo―. Él parece haber descubierto un nuevo hechizo secreto, y desde este punto es muy directo en el diario... y acerca de sus planes en cualquier caso.

Petunia suspiró, y continuó leyendo:

# # # #

**Del Diario de Catón Mayhew:**

De repente desarrollé una predilección por la compañía de Tully, y seguí ofreciéndome a llevarlo en caminatas por el Bosque Prohibido. Madre quedó asustada por esto, como noté. Padre, cuya incomprensión parece ser total, sin embargo no ha dejado que interfiera. Le escuché decir que pensaba que yo estaba buscando un reemplazo para Cicerón con Tully. Que Merlín nos ayude si en realidad cree algo tan estúpido.

El pobre pequeño Tully nunca reemplazaría a Cicerón. Debe ser el chico más bobo que ha existido, aunque debo admitir que Cressy le hace competencia. Pero por lo menos ella es una bruja. Aunque debo admitir que estoy con Padre acerca de la magia de Tully. Sé que todos piensan que él es un Squib, pero su magia se encuentra allí. Yo puedo sentirla, pero parece extraña... como sumergida, esa es la única palabra en que puedo pensar que se adecuaría a describirla. Eso debe lo que siente Padre, y lo frustra tanto. Es difícil decir si esto frustra a Tully, o si puede acceder a ella. No lo creo. Tan sólo esta allí, sin usar e inutilizable.

Después de que Cicerón y yo nacimos, mis padres tuvieron dos hijas no-natas. De modo que cuando Cressy finalmente llegó sana, Madre pasó todo su tiempo con ella. Demasiado quizás. Cressy no tiene un pensamiento en su cabeza que no sea la ropa que va a usar. Ella prefiere los tutús rosas, los miriñaques rosas, y tiaras con pedrerías, entre otras abominaciones semejantes, y tiene una colección siempre en aumento de mascotas de varios tipos. En un momento de debilidad, Padre le contó que iba a criar un dragón mascota para ella, uno que pudiera hablar, aunque no tengo idea que le hizo hacer tal promesa. Tal vez estaba haciendo una broma, pero Cressy no tiene sentido del humor. En lo que a ella concierne, una promesa es una promesa, y continua demandando el dragón. Pobre Padre. Va a tener que cumplir la promesa o se volverá loco con la insistencia de Cressy. Yo pienso que debería hacerlo, pero Madre hasta ahora lo ha prohibido.

Pero yo no apostaría en contra a que Cressy a la larga obtenga lo que desea. Ella tiene el cuero de un rinoceronte y una fuerza de voluntad absoluta en tener lo que desea, cuando y donde lo desea. Para ella una satisfacción aplazada es un concepto desconocido. Pero no lo es para mi. Estoy preparado a esperar.

La llegada de Tully tres años del nacimiento de Cressy pareció sorprender a Madre, y al principio, ella no estaba especialmente interesada en un tercer hijo. Luego se hizo evidente que algo andaba mal con su magia, y Madre se volvió muy sobreprotectora de él, y tal como el caso de Cressy, eso no le ha hecho ningún bien. Él es muy tímido, y parece que es bobo, aunque en realidad es difícil de decir; puede ser que la gente no le haya prestado mucha atención. Creo que Madre lo ha prevenido en mi contra, porque apenas me dice una palabra cuando yo estoy en una habitación. De otro modo, es bastante parlanchin, o así me ha contado Ean.

Él le tiene miedo a Padre, además, pero eso es a causa de los experimentos. Padre esta seguro de poder desatrancar la magia de Tully, y sigue tratando de hacerlo usando cualquier cosa... cuando menos una vez. No estoy diciendo que no pueda hacerlo, pero bien podría matar a Tully en el proceso, lo cual iría en contra del propósito. Eso pienso yo. Madre ha tratado de persuadir a Padre para que lo deje en paz, lo cual es como intentar detener la marea. Él es un solucionador de problemas por naturaleza. Algunos problemas no pueden resolverse, por supuesto, pero él sencillamente no acepta eso. Supongo que esto explica esa expresión de animal encandilado que a veces exhibe.

Cicerón y yo pensábamos que si Tully era un Squib, ellos deberían enviarlo a una de esas escuelas muggles. Sugerencia que fue recibida fríamente por los padres del Squib en cuestión, por decir lo menos. Padre, porque resiente la insinuación de que no pueda ser capaz de encontrar una manera de liberar la magia de Tully; Madre, porque en su opinión los muggles y sus escuelas no tienen clase.

Así que Tully esta creciendo mal preparado para vivir en cualquier mundo, ni mágico ni muggle. Ciertamente es difícil para el pobre. Yo francamente pienso que ellos han terminado haciendo lo mismo a Cressy, aunque sea bruja. Ya veremos, claro. Él próximo año ella cumple once años. Madre ya esta agitada pensando en enseñarle en casa, en vez de enviarla a Hogwarts. Padre, para su crédito, o quizás porque quiere un poco de paz y tranquilidad, piensa que ella debe ir al colegio. Él esta preparado a comprometerse en que ella vaya a Beauxbatons, según dice, si es que Madre no quiere que vaya a Hogwarts. Por el brillo en los ojos de Madre, puedo ver que esta preparada a dar batalla. Eso quiere decir que Cressy no va ir a ninguna parte.

En mi caso, ella ganó, cuando menos por un tiempo. Yo no sé porque ella insiste (porque sé por Ean que fue ella), ya que de no ser por ella, ya habría regresado a Hogwarts. Ella todavía no puede mirarme. Hay algunas cosas que tan sólo no puedo entender, y supongo que ella encabeza la lista.

He reflexionado cuidadosamente en mi situación, y he llegado a la conclusión de que no podré regresar a Hogwarts hasta el otoño. Eso es porque debo conseguir dominar Oclumancia antes de regresar. No voy a ser un blanco fácil esperando a su Señoría, por el contrario, él va a llevarse una gran sorpresa, y pretendo ser quien la entregue, a quemarropa. Concentrarme en vengarme me ayuda, y pienso en eso y no en Cicerón. Incluso ahora puedo dormir por la noche, hasta tres horas cada vez.

Padre nos estuvo enseñando a Cicerón y a mi Legilimancia los últimos dos años. Se supone que es ilegal, y ciertamente no la enseñan en Hogwarts, ¿pero cuándo eso ha detenido a Padre? De hecho, nunca ha sido así. Cicerón era mejor que yo en eso, pero de ahora en adelante intentaré ser el mejor Legilimancista que ha existido. Nosotros solíamos dividirnos diferentes habilidades entre los dos. Era menos trabajo. Ahora yo debo hacerlo todo solo, pero eso no me desalentará. Para nada. Cuento con el tiempo... y se estrecha en el infinito.

Oclumancia es aun más rara. No me llevó mucho esfuerzo el persuadir a Padre para que me la enseñara, pero es tremendamente difícil, y conlleva un enorme control. Y si fallo, revivo la muerte de Cicerón y su funeral en todos colores (Y una vez que comienza, se rehúsa a parar, y ya sé lo que viene). La primera vez que esto me sucedió, tuve un ataque de ansiedad por todo lo alto, y terminé en San Mungo. Madre trató de persuadir a Padre para que me dejara allí. Esa fue una batalla que no ganó. Padre piensa que estoy progresando, ve el interés que estoy tomando en mis estudios como que estoy sobrepasando mi aflicción por Cicerón.

Padre es un hombre muy brillante para algunas cosas, pero es muy despistado en otras. Madre no es brillante, pero tampoco es despistada. Ella me mira y sabe por instinto que estoy planeando algo. Después de todo, soy un Slytherin. Desde los días que descubrió que Cicerón y yo hablábamos con serpientes, nunca ha sentido algo parecido a afecto por nosotros. Sólo miedo.

Entonces teníamos siete años.

No existe historia de hablantes de Pársel entre los Mayhew, así que la inferencia es que esa habilidad (o quizás maldición sea una palabra mejor) provenga de su familia. Hay un rumor de que los Potter descienden de los Peverell, y podría venir de allí. Curiosamente, los Potter por tradición han sido sorteados en Gryffindor. Cicerón solía reírse y llamarlo una 'combustión espontánea' . . . no, no voy a pensar en Cicerón. De vuelta con la Oclumancia, muestra algo de disciplina, maldita sea y de vuelta, estúpido idiota . . . Por lo tanto tengo muchas razones para ejercitar control, y he hecho un considerable progreso en ello. Padre esta encantado. Él piensa que "este nuevo interés es saludable", como le ha dicho a Madre. (Yo los escucho hablar a hurtadillas constantemente. Ean es una gran ayuda en ello). Yo no pude verle la cara a Madre cuando él dijo eso, pero puedo imaginármelo. Ella probablemente no puede creer a veces que sea tan corto de entendimiento.

Así que la Mansión se ha convertido en un intercambio de información, aunque sea de manera involuntaria. Mientras que yo escucho a escondidas lo que hablan mis padres, Madre se ha dedicado a seguirme. Ella ha estado registrando nuestro... mi dormitorio, buscando este diario, sin duda. Ella no va a encontrarlo. Me he vuelto muy bueno para esconderlo. Descubrí que esconder algo a plena vista funciona mejor, junto con algunos hechizos de No-Me-Notes que he adaptado para usar en objetos. No voy a dejar que ella interfiera en mis planes.

Desearía no echar de menos tanto a Cicerón. Él hacia que la vida familiar fuera tolerable, y sin él, es una tortura lenta. Las cosas irritantes de mis padres, mi hermano menor, y mi hermana se han agrandado en su ausencia. Solíamos reírnos de esas cosas. No sé por qué sigo con esto, eso no mejora lo que siento, necesito dejar de pensar en Cicerón, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, estúpido, estúpido, ESTUPIDO idiota? Necesito concentrarme en mi objetivo.

Primero debo descubrir si mis sospechas son correctas. Eso es lo que importa.

Porque eventualmente me voy a asegurar que Cicerón tenga un decente y propio funeral vikingo, para que esa farsa solemne que mis padres hicieron para él se borre de mi memoria. Y el primer plato de ese funeral vikingo, _flambe_ para adecuarse a la ocasión, será Tom Marvolo Riddle. Él no lo sabe todavía. Sera mi placer decírselo, y observar la cara de ese miserable cobarde cabrón asqueroso. Será para mi gran, gran, gran placer. «La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frio», como dice el viejo proverbio. Y mi venganza será fría como hielo.

VOY A MATARLO.

Sigo repitiendo eso, ¿verdad? Supongo que es porque la repetición tiene un poder en si, o por lo menos así lo espero.

# # #

―¿Qué quiere decir con que si su sospecha es correcta? ―le preguntó Petunia al señor Crouch. Ella descubrió la lectura del diario muy inquietante.

―Siga leyendo ―dijo el señor Crouch―. Ahí lo pone.

# # # #

**Del Diario de Catón Mayhew:**

Madre además esta usando a los elfos domésticos en sus actividades de vigilancia, lo que vuelve las cosas más difíciles. Quiere decir que si voy a la Encrucijada debe ser de noche. Trataré de eludirlos durante el día, pero después ellos le reportaran de inmediato a ella si me pierden la pista. Eso no es bueno. No quiero terminar en San Mungo bajo un hechizo permanente para retenerme.

Sin embargo, no me gusta mucho la idea de visitar el lugar de noche. Hay muchas clases de cosas que evitar allí, y de noche es más peligroso. También será más difícil encontrar la 'X' que marca el lugar, por así decirlo. Llevaré conmigo a Ean.

# # # #

La entrada terminaba allí, y sin decir una palabra el señor Crouch le pasó otros papeles. Petunia dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, cuando menos había _más._

# # # #

**Del Diario de Catón Mayhew:**

Tuve que esperar unos pocos días hasta que la noche fuera sin luna, y entonces un tiempo más hasta que fuera la medianoche. Normalmente, mi hora favorita. Ean y yo salimos por la ventana del comedor. No usé la ventana de mi dormitorio porque Madre tiene un hechizo de alarma en ella. Supongo que ha aprendido con la experiencia. Yo podría haber removido el hechizo, pero eso pudo haberla prevenido; especialmente porque mi magia ahora es más avanzada de lo que ella piensa.

Así que tuvo que ser por la ventana del comedor. Salimos volando hacia el Bosque Prohibido, hasta el lugar que había calculado cuidadosamente antes que debía ser el cruce de caminos. Lo que no me esperaba es que estuviera tan oscuro. Yo había escogido una noche sin luna para que nadie pudiera verme dejar la mansión; pero una vez que estuve sobre el Bosque me di cuenta que eso había sido un error. No podía ver nada.

Volé en círculos por más de una hora, intentando hallar la Encrucijada, pero debajo era un océano vasto de negrura y nada más. Los árboles parecían emborronar todo lo demás. Yo podría haber usado mi varita, por supuesto, pero eso habría alertado a cualquier depredador en el Bosque de mi presencia. Comencé a volar más bajo, hasta que mis pies empezaron a rozar la canopia. Después bajé todavía más, entre las partes altas de los arboles en un intento por ver el suelo.

Golpee contra algo, que se sintió como una manta tendida entre dos árboles. Pero no tuve aviso, y caí de mi escoba agarrándome de eso mientras caía. Mi escoba y mi varita cayeron al suelo con la colisión. Olvidando toda precaución grité―: ¡Ean!

Él voló sobre mi, y golpeó directo contra la manta, tal como yo. Intenté mover mis brazos, para levantarme pues estaba cabeza abajo, pero pronto quedé atorado. Entonces me di cuenta que no trataba de una manta sino una tela de araña. Quienquiera que la hubiese hecho era nocturno y debía estar cazando. Cuando regresara, con la primera luz, encontraría el desayuno servido, y ese sería yo.

La telaraña estaba colgada alta para atrapar pájaros, suponía. ¿De quién sería? Recordé los rumores de una nueva colonia de Acromántulas en el Bosque y rompí a sudar. Piensa, me dije, tienes poco tiempo, piensa. Eres un Slytherin. Pruébalo.

―¡Ean! ―grité de nuevo, aunque no tan fuerte. Hubo un ruido de alas, miré hacia abajo y vi que Ean estaba atrapado junto conmigo en la telaraña. Familiar fiel hasta el fin.

La magia sin varita no se encontraba dentro de mis habilidades sobresalientes, hasta ese momento. Cicerón había sido mejor que yo en eso, así que yo me concentré en otras cosas. Excepto que ahora estaba solo. No estaba Cicerón para ayudarme.

Por un minuto colgué allí y me pregunté si me importaba lo suficiente para ponerme a luchar. Me dije que yo importaba porque quería vengar a mi hermano. Tengo trabajo por hacer. Y para hacerlo, tengo que tratar de escapar. Pero cada vez que forcejeaba, parecia quedar cada vez más enredado en la telaraña, y cada más debilitado.

―Que idiota ―dijo una voz. Al principio pensé que yo lo había dicho en voz alta, pero después me di cuenta que no estaba solo. Y no me refería a Ean.

Mi hermana Cressida se encontraba sentada a unos pocos metros de distancia sentada en lo que parecía un murciélago gigante. Pensé que estaba alucinando. El murciélago se movió, y entonces me di cuenta que en realidad se trataba de un caballo esquelético, con enormes alas de murciélago.

―Ese no es un caballo ¿qué es? ―dije con voz ronca.

―Este es Ebenezer ―dijo Cressy, dando palmadas en los flancos brillantes con afecto―. Es un Thestral.

Ebenezer me miró con ojos brillantes e inteligentes mientras permanecía suspendido a mi lado.

Yo sabía de los Thestral. Eran invisibles excepto para aquellos magos y brujas que habían visto a alguien morir. Yo nunca había visto antes a uno.

―¿A quien viste morir? ―pregunté. Era una pregunta condenadamente estúpida para ser hecha por alguien colgando cabeza abajo en la telaraña gigante de una Acromántula, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando muy claramente.

―A la abuela ―dijo Cressy―. Tu estabas en el colegio.

―Cressy ―dije con algo de dificultad―. ¿Puedes encontrar mi varita? Se me cayó.

―Que cosa tan idiota ―dijo Cressy, sin responderme.

Me mordí la lengua. No me encontraba exactamente en posición para ser grosero―. Por favor ―dije.

―Podría hacerlo ―dijo Cressy―, con una condición.

―¿Cuál es? ―dije, prohibiéndome el demostrar impaciencia.

―Quiero que persuadas a Padre para que crie un dragón mascota para mi ―dijo Cressy.

El absurdo de mi situación me provocó ganas de reír. No lograba recordar la última vez que eso había sucedido.

―¿Vas a quedarte sentada ahí observando mientras la Acromántula me come? ―le pregunté.

Cressy se encogió de hombros―. Eso depende de ti ―dijo ella. Hubo una vez que mi madre pensó con cariño que Cressy seria su primer retoño en entrar a Gryffindor. Se equivocaba otra vez. Un tercer Slytherin, o me comería el Sombrero.

―¿Para qué quieres a un dragón mascota de todos modos? ―le pregunté a ella―. ¿Que no te basta Ebenezer?

―Ebenezer es listo, cierto, pero no puede hablar ―dijo Cressy, acariciando su cuello―. Yo quiero un dragón que hable. Padre me prometió uno, pero ahora dice que esta demasiado ocupado. Pero si lo ayudaras, pienso que lo conseguiría. Además, si tu se lo pides, él lo hará. Ellos quieren alegrarte ―Y si yo había pensado que Cressy era demasiado joven para entender las cosas que pasaban en la casa, me había equivocado.

―¿Por qué un dragón parlante es tan importante para ti? ―fue mi siguiente pregunta (estúpida).

―Porque quiero alguien con quien hablar ―dijo Cressy con llaneza―. Tully es demasiado joven; Cicerón y tu nunca hablaban conmigo, sino que tan sólo entre ustedes ―capté algo de resentimiento, y pude notar que necesitaba ser cuidadoso.

―Tu eres menor que yo en cinco años, Cressy.

―¿Y qué importa eso? ―dijo Cressy.

―Tu no quieres hablar con Tully ―señalé―, y él sólo es tres años menor que tu.

―Tully es un bebé ―dijo Cressy―. Si tu me ayudas con el dragón, yo te ayudaré.

―¿Vas a darme mi varita? ―sentí surgir la esperanza.

―Sí ―dijo ella―. Y voy a ayudarte con ese asesinato que estas planeando, si quieres.

Y tanto por mi convencimiento de que nadie conocía de mis planes. Dije blandamente―. No estoy planeando un asesinato.

―Sí, lo haces ―dijo Cressy, sin mucho interés―. Vas a matar al muchacho que mató a Cicerón.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―pregunté.

Y la respuesta fue: Ella había estado leyendo mi diario, y todos los hechizos de que me enorgullecía tanto no habían sido protección alguna contra su obstinada determinación y la precocidad de una bruja Slytherin de diez años―. ¿No tienes sentido del humor? ―dijo ella, dándome una mirada con ojos entrecerrados, mientras lanzaba un dulce en la boca de Ebenezer.

―Estaba delirando cuando escribí eso ―dije por decir algo. De nuevo empezaba a sudar.

―Lo decías en serio ―dijo Cressy―. Y lo leí todo.

―Yo no te conocía entonces, Cressy.

―Y nunca quisiste ―dijo Cressy. No sabría decir si ella enojada o solamente fría. Con ella es difícil de decir.

―Yo tenia un gemelo entonces ―señalé.

Cressy asintió, como si ella estuviera considerándolo.

―Le mostré a Madre donde estaba el diario ―dijo Cressy―, pero ella no pudo leerlo.

Con mi fe en mis hechizos restaurada, le pregunté―. ¿Se lo tradujiste a ella?

Recibí una mirada disgustada―. Por supuesto que no ―dijo Cressy―. Si te vas a San Mungo, yo nunca tendría mi dragón.

―Eso esta claro ―dije, comenzando a sentir una fascinación renuente por ella. Todo ese condenado talento, y ni Cicerón ni yo jamás lo divisamos, enterrado debajo de tutús rosas y miriñaques.

―Puedo ayudarte mucho, si quisiera ―dijo Cressy.

―Te creo ―dije, y lo hacia.

―Así que … ¿somos aliados? ―dijo Cressy.

―Pensaría que lo somos ―dije, no es como si pudiera rehusarme en cualquier caso, y estaba comenzando a pensar que ella podría ser una aliada valiosa―. Consígueme mi varita, y ayúdame a liberarme. Después ven conmigo a revisar algo, y cuando vayamos a casa voy a hablar con Padre acerca del dragón miniatura, y después voy a ofrecerme a ayudarlo con eso.

―¿Lo prometes?

―No sólo lo prometo, sino que iré hasta Rumania para conseguir yo mismo el huevo para ti de ser necesario.

Su cara se iluminó, y después nos dimos la mano. La mano de Cressy estaba pegajosa, aunque no era por la telaraña. Ella había estado comiendo calugas. Yo estaba cabeza abajo en una telaraña de acromántula así que no me encontraba en posición de quejarme.

Ebenezer y ella encontraron mi varita, y así armado pude ocuparme de la telaraña y liberarnos a mi y a Ean. Ademas de recuperar mi escoba.

―Los thestrals son más confiables ―ella profirió un silbido bajo y otro thestral descendió planeando de la oscuridad. Atándome la escoba en la espalda, me subí sobre este.

―¿Vamos a ir al cruce de caminos? ―me preguntó Cressy. Ella también sabía de eso, tras habernos seguido a Cicerón y a mi en nuestra última visita aquí, dijo ella. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta. Ella era así de buena. Quedé mudo.

―No puedo encontrar el lugar ―mascullé―. Esta demasiado oscuro.

―Encuentra la Encrucijada, Ebenezer ―ordenó ella a su esbirro equino, y él salió volando hacia la noche, mi thestral detrás de él. Deben haber sido unos diez minutos de vuelo, tal era la exactitud de mis cálculos. Aterrizamos en el claro.

La casita de piedra parecía en ruinas, pero yo sabia que no era así. Cuando Cicerón y yo vinimos por primera vez no había hechizos de alarma en ella, ahora determiné con rapidez que había una. Era como yo sospechaba. La diadema seguía escondida aquí, pero ahora era una Horcrux. Su Señoría había utilizado la muerte de Cicerón para crearla. Yo me había temido esto, pero la confirmación provocó que blasfemara con ira. Cressy, aburrida, me preguntó porque estaba molesto.

Le conté todo. Quizás necesitaba hablar con alguien tanto como ella. No puedo concebir confiarme en una niña de diez años de otro modo. Pero como descubrí, las apariencias pueden a veces ser engañosas. Después de terminar, hubo silencio por algún tiempo, y después ella dijo―: Bueno, debo estar de acuerdo contigo. No puede permitirse que le haga algo así a un Mayhew y salirse con la suya.

―Me alegra que estés de acuerdo ―dije con sequedad, pero mi corazón se sintió más ligero.

Cuando regresamos a la mansión, mantuve mi lado del trato. Padre quedó sorprendido con mi interés repentino en dragones miniatura, pero pareció complacido con ello. (Supongo que veía un futuro letrero en el poste de entrada de la Mansión: «Mago Loco e Hijo»). Y Madre retiró su prohibición de esa idea ante mi interés, como Cressy había predicho correctamente.

Así que Padre obtuvo el huevo de un Verde Galés de quizás que fuente en Rumania, y yo obtuve una aliada; aunque fuera una que mascaba calugas y usaba miriñaques rosa.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

N/T: Muchas gracias a mis comentaristas, y a quienes favorecen y siguen esta historia. De aquí empieza a complicarse más ;)

**Harry Potter, personajes y su mundo © de J.K. Rowling y varias otras compañías. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretención. **


End file.
